Three Is Never A Crowd
by ElminStar
Summary: Alice and Rosalie knew they weren't complete from the moment they found each other, but what they never expected was to find their mate in a unique human by the name of Bella Swan. Unbothered by both Alice's bubbly nature and Rosalie's bitchy attitude, she will worm her way into their hearts quicker than anyone could have thought. Just a warning Bella has a penis in this one.
1. The Beginning

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C1: The Beginning**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**A/N: So... At the end of Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers I said I was working on a Bella/Victoria fic, but that never really went the way I wanted to and I was a bit at a loss on what to write for Twilight next. Then this crazy idea popped into my head of letting Bella have both Rosalie and Alice as mates. This will be very slice of life with little to no actual enemies, so to speak. What it will have is a badass Bella and will feature two firsts, which will be a non-controlling Edward and a futa Bella. Currently I have three chapters done and am working hard to write more. This story unlike my other two will not be on a steady upload schedule, but will come online when I finish a chapter. I hope you enjoy this little drabble and I will see you for the next.**

**Bella's POV**

I hated Forks already, and I wasn't even here for five minutes. I was sitting in the passenger seat of Charlie's cruiser, which I am sure he only did out of courtesy. Both of my parents hated me with a passion because of my little problem, and I am sure that he had not done a thing to my bedroom since I had left, even though I was also sure that I would only be here for a few months, since I would turn eighteen in a couple of months and he was sure to kick me out.

We didn't say a word to each other, and that was exactly how I preferred it. I didn't want things to become strained already an hour into my being back in Washington.

I never really got why they hated me so much, and I never bothered to find out. I had always been a loner and the best thing they did is to leave me alone.

The last time I was in Forks had been terrible because of Jacob and his friends. He used to be pretty cool but as soon as hormones started affecting everyone, I could see the inevitable crush, and I was very quick to shoot that down, and it made him a bit of an asshole to me, but of course thanks to Charlie's bromance with Billy Black and the pretense that he liked me, I was still forced to spend time with Jacob.

The one thing I had to look forward to was school. I had always loved learning and people had learned or would quickly learn to keep the hell away from me. Thanks to Charlie and Renee's treatment I had become a bit of a jaded bitch over the years and I had no issue with violence because of it.

Of course the moment we arrived at the house Charlie was all helpful by getting my bag into the house in front of the neighbors, but the minute we were inside he gruffly told me where to find my room and promptly left again, stating he had to go back to work.

I didn't mind, it gave some time to get myself situated and check on the one thing I loved about this place. My car that I could finally drive and had fixed up myself. I was really proud of the way she had turned out and I looked forward to seeing if anything had to be done before I could drive her to school on Monday.

As I made my way into the garage and pulled off the cover to reveal my 1969 Ford Mustang, I smiled. She was still as beautiful as the day I finished her, and for once I was thankful that Charlie had done something for me and had already provided a can of petrol so I could at least get some gas for her.

Figuring there would be nothing better to do until Charlie would drag me to the diner, I decided to go fill up my car, having plenty of money to spend thanks to my grandmother, the only one who had ever given a damn about me.

I filled her up with enough gas to get me to the gas station at least and I couldn't help but smile as I started her again. Her engine was once again purring like it should and as I drove out of the garage and was on the road, my smile only grew wider.

She was my pride and joy and to be able to drive her for the foreseeable future would be incredible, hell if it came down to it, I would live in my car. She sure was spacious enough to do it, and I had slept inside of her plenty of times.

As I drove through the dreary town, my thoughts inadvertently strayed to to tomorrow, when I would once again answer a ton of inane personal questions by people who only lived for high-school gossip. I had never minded school at all, I had always been a quick learner and found a lot of subjects enjoyable, but one thing I had never actually cared for were the interactions with my classmates, even though it was inevitable.

After filling up my Mustang, I drove around for a while, wanting to get a feel for the town while I had the chance.

**Rosalie's POV**

We were happy, we both knew it, but we weren't complete, something we knew too, but to have Alice say that our mate may be closer than we thought was a bit much to comprehend. Don't get me wrong, I trusted my lover's visions one hundred percent but after waiting eighty years, I had become a bit cynical about ever finding our mate.

Alice took it all in stride like she always did and together we analyzed her vision of this brunette that was supposedly our mate. "So our first opportunity to talk to her is at lunch?" I asked softly.

Alice nodded as she cuddled into me. "You have History with her, and I have Art with her, and Edward will have Biology with her, but all those are after lunch unfortunately. So until that time we will just have to observe, but I think you will like her when you see her when she arrives."

I quirked an eyebrow as I pulled her into my lap, which had been her preferred place for the last eighty years. "What is that supposed to mean, you of all people should know that I have only liked one person the first time I saw her, and that was you."

"Trust my love, you will love this surprise. I know you usually hate them, but I promise you will love this one." She said before kissing me sweetly.

"You know I trust you above all others, Ali. I just hate surprises. Remember what happened to Emmett when he 'surprised' me the last time?" I said matter of factly.

She smiled and nuzzled my neck, as she always did. "That's because Emmett knows exactly what buttons to push. He does it deliberately. I remember that you loved my last surprise."

I rolled my eyes at that. "That was because that surprise was you with a ribbon around your boobs and a bow on your pussy. Of course I like those kind of surprises."

She grinned and kissed me softly. "Well, you have often been described by the 'horny little teenagers' you despise so much as sex on legs, if only they knew what we get up to when left alone."

I smirked at that. "If only they knew that the sweet little pixie is one of the biggest sexual deviants in school, although I am sure no one can beat Jessica on that."

"I'd rather not think about that, seeing some of the things she did makes me sick, if that was still possible. It makes me glad that our mate is a woman as well, since I know you opinion on men as well." She said softly.

I nodded and kissed her. "I would rather walk into a live volcano then to ever do anything with a man again, and I couldn't put you through the pain of killing myself, so yes, I am very glad our mate is a woman."

She smiled and cuddled into me a bit more, as we heard the tell tale footsteps of the rest of our family, which meant that we had to school our thoughts again, since we wanted to keep our discoveries a secret from Edward for the time being. He would have the chance to talk to her tomorrow anyway.

"Alright, what are you two plotting, you two only have that look when you've done something that might get you in trouble." Esme said in her typical motherly way. The only thing missing from the image was her hands on her hips.

Alice smiled at her. "We didn't do anything, we were merely discussing our next shopping trip."

Esme quirked an eyebrow as she studied us closely. "I'm sure you were, but it will have to wait until the weekend I'm afraid."

We nodded and smiled at her. "We were planning on going next weekend." Alice said softly.

Esme nodded and gave us a kiss on the top of our heads before she walked to her office. "You girls should go and hunt. It has been a while if I am not mistaken." Carlisle said with a kind smile.

"We were waiting for you guys to return, we figured it would be a bad idea to leave the house unattended given everything." I said matter of factly.

He smiled at that. "That was much appreciated, Rosalie. We haven't smelled or heard anything in the area, but it will do us good to keep on our toes anyway."

We all nodded at him. "We'll keep an extra eye out, and so far I haven't gotten any visions of him so for the time being we'll be safe." Alice said as she got off me, much to my dismay, but she kept one of her hands in mine so she could pull me up.

She then gave me a soft kiss as we ran out to go on our hunt. It had been a while since we had the chance to go by ourselves and we both knew it would lead to something more, it always did after all.

**Bella's POV**

The following morning came sooner than I would've liked and of course I had slept through my alarm, which led me to be nearly late without any form of breakfast.

I quickly showered and after getting dressed I made my way to my car, confident that I could still make it on time.

Thankfully Charlie was already at work so that would at least save me that confrontation this early in the morning.

The roads were thankfully not too packed and I arrived at the school with five minutes to spare, which would be plenty of time to get my schedule and get to class.

Thanks to me already being in advanced classes back in Phoenix, I was placed in the same classes here, which only left me in History, Arts and Biology as my normal classes, which were all after lunch, and thanks to my little problem, as my mother had dubbed it, I was also exempt from Gym.

Truth be told I didn't mind that, it would save me the embarrassment of having to explain the bulge in the shorts while I was changing in the girls locker room. I had never had a problem with having been born with a penis, but apparently my parents did and found it right to treat me like absolute shit because of it.

My first classes of the day went by without incident and since it was stuff I already knew, I had plenty of time to finish up my homework during my free period.

Lunch was a whole different tale since Mike and Eric that decided I was the best thing since sliced bread almost literally dragged me to their table. There I was introduced to Jessica and Lauren, who immediately struck me as the basic popular bitches, caring only about gossip and being toxic about people, Jessica more than Lauren though. Lauren struck me as more of a follower than anything else.

Suddenly a hush fell over the lunchroom, and turning to the doors I could see why. The six people that walked in were crazy pale, but almost stunningly beautiful. "Those are the Cullens, Dr. and Mrs. Cullens adopted children. They're all like together. The big one is Emmett and he is together with that blonde guy, Jasper, you know, the one that looks like he is in pain all the time." Jessica said softly.

I could see what she meant, but I didn't agree. Jasper looked like he was suppressing something and had trouble to do so. He did look cute next to the big guy who seemed to have a permanent smile plastered on his face.

"The only normal couple in that family are Edward and Anna, but they don't really think anyone is good enough for them." Jessica continued.

I noticed Edward too of course, but I didn't see what Jessica was talking about. They seemed to be mostly invested in each other and were very much in love.

"Finally we have Alice and Rosalie, and I really don't get why they are together. They're like complete opposites. Alice is all bubbly, and Rosalie is just a bitch."

I hadn't heard anything else beside their names, they were absolutely beautiful and I really hoped I had some classes with at least one of them. Alice was about 5 foot tall and had a cute pixie cut. She was crazy pale like the rest of her siblings and seemed to be a ball of energy mixed with the grace of a ballerina. The best way to describe Rosalie was as a goddess. She was about 5'7" and had golden blonde hair, and was also as pale as Alice was, she seemed a bit snobbish, but I had learned to look past that and focus on what was within. She also had a very intense stare as if she was constantly assessing the room she was in.

All of them commanded attention and it was clear to me that there was something about them that I couldn't put my finger on just yet, but I was already determined to find out what exactly that was.

That would have to wait though since lunch was now over and I had to get to Art Class, which I was looking forward to. Next to writing, art was my favorite subject and walking into the classroom I had to smile when I saw that Alice had this class as well and that the only available seat was next to her.

**Alice's POV**

Seeing Bella walk into the classroom after lunch was a sight I honestly thought I would never see next to our 'wedding night' as we called it, even though Rosalie and I never really got married. That night was just the first time we made love and still one of the most beautiful nights in my long dead heart. Bella was beautiful and I could see she had great wisdom in her eyes. What worried me a little was that I couldn't actually smell her, nor could I hear her heartbeat.

As she took a seat next to me she smiled at me, and I swear that I could hear my dead heart beat softly in my chest from its radiance.

"Hi, you're Alice, right?" She asked softly.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Indeed I am, and you must be Bella Swan. Everyone has been talking about you today."

She smiled at me. "I can't understand why though. I am no one special, but I guess in a small town like this a new kid at school is about as exciting as it gets, but I suppose you would know all about that."

"Yeah, we move around a lot too, and I know how tedious it gets to explain your life every time. If you want you can join us at our table tomorrow, my siblings won't ask nearly as many questions." I said sincerely.

She smiled at that. "I might just take you up on that. I can't be bothered with those idiots who live on gossip. The only one that seems genuine at that table is Angela."

I smiled and nodded. "Angela is really sweet. She is the only one who seems to be okay with our family and its relationships. Only Rosalie and Jasper, and Emmett and Anna are actually related, so we saw no problem in it. We've known each other for so long already after all."

She smiled as we got out our supplies out. "I never had a problem with something like that. I'm used to being the odd one out, and I always felt that us 'freaks' as people so love calling people like us, should stick together."

I only smiled as the teacher got our attention and gave us our assignment, which was to basically find a partner and make a sketch that was as accurate as possible.

We shared one look and smiled as we both decided to partner up, and since we had an entire week to finish this project, I invited her over for the weekend, so that we could get some groundwork done.

"Will Rosalie be okay with that?" She asked with a slight blush.

I smiled at her adorable blush. "You can ask her when you're in History with her. I think she will love to have you over this weekend."

She smiled at me as we started discussing our project, which lasted throughout most of the class.

She was an absolute delight to talk to and I her inherent sarcasm and humor was sure to enamor Rose as well.

During lunch we had paid close attention to Bella and I noticed that Rose felt the same thing I did when I first saw her in my vision.

We had discussed at length how exactly we were going to approach her, but seeing that she was most definitely not shy or seemed to be put off by our vampiric beauty, so I hoped that she would also be as open to Rose as she had been to me.

I was a bit miffed when the bell rang, since I wanted to spend more time getting to know Bella. "Could you wait for a bit after school, Bella? The rest of my family would love to meet you too."

She smiled and nodded. "I will Alice, I'm exempt from gym anyway. See you later." She said with a small wave as she made her way to her next class.

I quickly scanned the future and smiled at what I saw. Everyone was going to get along amazingly with Bella and I saw that she was going to be a permanent part of our lives very soon, even though the circumstances in which it happened made me sad.

**Rosalie's POV**

I really hated High School History classes, but it was the only advanced class that held any appeal to me this time around.

The moment she stepped into the classroom, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. She was even more beautiful up close and she seemed to have as much disdain for high-school teenagers as I had, which certainly would make things fun.

Thankfully for both of us the only available seat was next to me, since most people avoided me and my bitchy attitude.

I noticed the slight pause in her movements when she saw that the only seat available was next to me, but it was only for a moment before she took her seat next to me. "Hi, you must be Rosalie, Alice told me a lot about you."

I was a bit taken aback by her boldness, but I smiled at her none the less. "Indeed I am, and you must be Bella. I do hope my girlfriend told you only the good things?"

"She did, although I must say that when she told me how beautiful you were, it hardly does you justice." She said with a smile.

"And if I didn't know any better, I would say you are flirting with me. Are you Bella?" I asked with a slight smirk.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nah, just making an observation."

I smirked at that. "Well, you're not wrong, I usually get gawked at because of my looks, I'm glad that you are willing to look further."

"Trust me, I know what it's like to be different and to be stared at because of it. I have always tried to look on what's on the inside, but I will admit reading you takes a bit of difficulty." She said with a smile.

I smiled at her. "I take much pride in my poker-face, even Alice sometimes struggles with that, and we've been together forever, so you don't have to feel bad about that."

She smiled and nodded. "Hey, I understand having to portray a certain image to the world. I'd say I understand that better than most people do."

"I think that this weekend we have plenty of time to get to know one another, and I am sure the rest of the family wants to get to know you too, especially Emmett, he is always keen on meeting new people." I said with a slight smile as the teacher gave us both a very pointed look.

Bella blushed a little, and I gave her a polite smile as we shared a smile to continue this later. I found myself already quite enamored with her, and she was certainly a mysterious girl and could hold a conversation very well.

I noticed she was hiding a lot of hurt in her eyes, and I now was determined to find out who had hurt her so much and had given her an attitude towards the world similar to mine, and that feeling alone was enough confirmation for me that she was our mate, which would make the coming years very interesting. It seemed like she was the perfect mix between me and Alice.

Class went by as slow as it always did, and I was thankful when the bell finally rang. I bid a fond goodbye to Bella, which got me a few weird looks since I never did that with anyone else.

**Bella's POV**

I was so glad this day was over, because aside from the three classes I had with the Cullens, it was boring as hell. Both Rosalie and Alice were absolute delights and I even found myself drawn towards Edward, in more of a brotherly way of course. He was a bit closed off in the beginning, but I found out that he had a very dry and sarcastic humor that meshed pretty well with mine.

I promised Alice to wait in the parking lot after class, so I did just that, reading in silence on the trunk of my car. It was seriously the only reason I ever considered adding a spoiler to my car, since it made the perfect little desk for me to read upon.

"You know, some jock is going to be pretty pissed when they see you reading like that." Alice said as they walked up.

I grinned at her. "They can be pissed all they want, but I think I can do what I want on my own car." I said as I got off the trunk and walked up to meet them.

Alice smiled and I saw Rosalie appraising my car with an appreciative look. "I must say you have excellent taste Bella." She said with a smirk.

"Thanks, I did most of the work myself. I found her rusting away in a garage and knew I had to save her." I said with a smile.

"I can understand why, I would love to take a look at her some time, if that's okay with you of course?" Rosalie asked softly.

I smiled and nodded. "Perhaps this weekend, since Alice asked me to come over to work on our Arts project."

Rosalie smiled at both me and Alice. "I think no one will have problems with that, but why don't we introduce you to our family. I'm sure you've heard plenty from those gossips, but I figured you would like first hand information better."

I nodded and smiled at the others. "Hi, I'm Anna, Edwards girlfriend. It's nice to meet you."

I smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too. Edward told me a bit about you in class, although I must say you are taller than he described you to be."

Anna smiled at me. "Well, Edward usually gets my height wrong, so I'm used to that."

"You two must be Emmett and Jasper, I must say Alice was right you are a very cute couple." I said turning to the other two men after giving Anna a smile.

Emmett gave me an almost boyish grin and Jasper smiled at me. "Thank you. It is nice to hear that some people don't mind the sugar-shock inducing cuteness that we usually portray." Jasper said kindly.

I smiled at him. "I'm used to those sights. In Phoenix my two best friends were just as bad, and usually got the same comments too. You two are a lot like them, except the muscles on Emmett. You should be a quarterback, give the jocks a shock."

He grinned at that. "Nah, I'll leave them to their little game. I hate football because of all that bullshit, I prefer comics and video games."

I smiled and nodded. "Then I think we'll get along great. I love the same things."

"Then we definitely have to play if you come over this weekend." He said with the same boyish grin.

I only nodded and smiled at him. "I'll take you on. Just don't go crying to Jasper when you lose."

"I probably will, but I won't lose." He said confidently.

Again I smiled at him. "Well, I think I'd better be off, I want to keep the peace for as long as possible, and that is not going to happen if I'm not home before Charlie gets there." I said as I waved goodbye to them and got into my car.

**Alice's POV**

As we watched her drive off I frowned a bit. "I wonder what she meant by that. I haven't seen anything happen."

"Chief Swan is a complicated man Alice, but as far as I can tell, Bella is a very unique woman as well. I can't read her mind at all and I think just from interacting with her that there is a lot more than meets the eye." Edward said softly.

I nodded and sighed softly at that. "I know, she didn't seem at all put off by our appearance and the fact that I am sure none of us can actually smell her, makes it a lit easier for all of us. She also seems to keep a lot of hidden pain inside of her." I said softly.

"She told me that she understood better than most having to portray a certain image and that she always looked at what's on the inside. I think there is more to her than even we think. We should talk to Carlisle and Esme about this." Rosalie said softly.

We all nodded as we made our way to our cars, Rose and I of course riding together in her BMW. "So, what do you think love? I think she will fit with us pretty well." Rosalie said with a loving smile.

"I know she will, I just hope she can understand everything once it is time for us to reveal the truth and that she won't be angry with us for hiding it." I said as I rested my hand on her thigh.

"I think she'll understand the reason why, and it is not like we're not going to change her anyway. Call me selfish but I want to keep her around for as long as possible, even if we weren't mated to her. She has a lot of potential and I really can't wait to learn more about her." Rosalie said with a smile.

"I know! I have never met a human as open as her. She almost seemed to look straight through my soul In class."

Rosalie smiled at that. "She is quite perceptive, isn't she. Perhaps she'll find out about us all by herself. The Quilletes are bound to have legends after what happened to them."

I smiled and quickly kissed her cheek. "We'll see what happens love. Let's first see how this weekend goes, after that we can start planning a potential future."

Rosalie nodded. "I'm glad I have rubbed off a little bit after eighty years, lover. Sometimes your gift can be a curse too."

I smiled at her. "Don't I know it. For once it's fun to be able to be surprised."

She actually laughed at that, something she only did when something really amused her. "I'll call it payback since I couldn't even surprise you when I proposed to you. You're far too nosy sometimes, my little pixie."

I smiled and kissed her. "I know, my Goddess, and I am working on that, but you know I can't control the visions, as much as I would want to."

Rosalie only smiled as we pulled up to the house. "I know love, I was only teasing you a little, because you know this day can only end in one way."

I smirked and as soon as we out of the car, we made our way to the side of the house to jump up onto the balcony of our room.

I then threw her onto the bed and straddled her before kissing her deeply. "Then I will make sure you will enjoy tonight, my Rosalie."


	2. The Weekend

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C2: The Weekend**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**A/N: Wow, I never expected such a response from just the first chapter, and to the one guest that has pointed out that this story resembles Rosalie's Enigma by zag44zigged, there is definitely some inspiration that I got from that story but this story will go a whole different direction pretty quickly. Having said that Rosalie's Enigma is a definite recommendation if you ever want to read an awesome Rosella story. Enjoy this little chapter and I will see you for the next one.**

**Bella's POV**

When Saturday finally came I was so glad, and even gladder that Charlie had gone on a fishing trip. Which meant that I could finally have a decent breakfast before I went to the Cullens.

I had done a lot of research in the past two days, and every option that my research came up with was weird. I had even gone through the legends I used to hear from Jacob's dad and that one still made the most sense to me. I would confirm that later today though and decided not to worry about it now.

For once I took my time with breakfast and was glad that for once I could actually enjoy it without Charlie screaming down my neck. I would have done something about it too, but I had no other place to go and I didn't really fancy living from my car, even though I could do it technically. I knew soon enough I would probably have to, since Charlie had already said he would quote 'kick my freak ass out' the moment I turned eighteen, and while I could easily get my own place with the funds I inherited, I didn't want to, since I hated this town before a couple of days ago.

After breakfast I quickly checked my supplies again before making my way to my car. I didn't bother leaving a note or anything, since I knew that Charlie wouldn't care. Hell, I doubted if he would care if I even came home tonight. If today goes well, that might be not such a bad idea. It would be nice to go to sleep without having a knife under my pillow after all.

While I drove to the Cullens with the directions Alice had given me, my mind wandered to strange places. It was clear that Rosalie hated all forms of human interaction, but seemed to make the effort for me. I couldn't wrap my head around it why she would do that other than the obvious reasons.

I had often been called blunt in my observations, but that was mostly because I am a product of my environment and upbringing and people had always been blunt to me.

Because of this I was also very good at reading people and I was pretty sure that I read both Alice and Rosalie well enough to know that they were at least interested, why they were I didn't know, but I hoped to find that out soon.

Their home was way out in the woods and it was bigger than any house I had ever seen, and its design seemed to blend in with the woods perfectly. Whoever designed this must be a very accomplished architect.

I made my way up and dusted off my pants before knocking, Alice throwing open the door a few seconds later. "Hey Bella. How have you been?" She asked as she hugged me.

I was a bit taken aback by this sudden outburst of physical affection that I was very much not used to, but I hugged her back anyway, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"Alice dear, please invite your friend in. No need for her to catch a cold." A beautiful brunette woman said with a kind smile, and I had no doubt this had to be their mother.

Alice smiled bashfully and stepped aside after releasing me. "You must be Isabella Swan. Alice and Rosalie couldn't stop talking about you." She said still smiling.

"Mom, we've talked about this." Alice muttered softly.

She smiled at her daughter before turning back to me. "It is very nice to meet you Isabella. I'm Esme Cullen. Mother to this bunch of heathens." She said teasingly.

I smiled and shook her outstretched hand. "Bella, please. I have always found Isabella to be way to formal. It is nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen."

Esme smiled at me. "If you insist that I call you Bella, then I must also insist you call me Esme."

"I think that won't be a problem, Esme." I said with a smile.

Alice then took my hand and smiled at me. "Would you like the tour before we start working?"

I smiled and nodded at her. "I would love to Alice, lead the way."

She smiled and almost dragged me to the living room where Emmett and Jasper were very adorably cuddled up together onto the couch. "Hey Bella. Enjoying your weekend so far?" Emmett asked with his ever present grin.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm not at home, so everything is good Emmett."

"Why is that Bella, do you and your father not get along?" Jasper asked genuinely.

"No we really don't. He is a good chief of police, but a crappy father, he always has been, but that will be a story that will be told another time. It's only a couple more months before he will kick me out anyway." I said honestly.

"And you are okay with that why?" Rosalie asked as she came down the stairs.

I smiled at her. "Because he has said this since I was four years old and thus had plenty of time to prepare for it. I have plenty of money saved up so I can find myself a place to live somewhere around Forks so I can at least finish school here, and after that I'll see what happens.

Both Rosalie and Alice frowned at that. "You shouldn't be so okay with that Bella. It's not okay for anyone to be kicked out of their home, what did you even do to deserve such treatment?" Asked asked softly, clearly upset herself.

I sighed softly as I sat down. "The first thing was being born I guess. My parents wanted it all to be a secret, so color them surprised when I was born and they found out that beside having a penis I was mostly a girl. Both of them hated me because of it and have always done as little as possible for me, just enough no to get themselves in trouble with CPS. My grandmother raised me for the most part and I was with her in New York until she died a couple of months ago, and since I am the sole inheritor of her fortune, I am still able to live comfortably."

"Sweetie, that's awful. No one so young should have to live through such trauma. Tell you what. If you can't find anything suitable, we would be more than willing to take you in until you do. I am sure my husband will have no problems with this after meeting you later today." Esme said softly before drawing me into a hug.

I smiled at her and couldn't help but relax into her arms. It reminded me a lot of when my grandmother used to hug me, which was of course not saying that Esme was old, but more that her hugs held the same warmth. "If it is not a problem for your family, I would gladly take you up on that offer."

Esme smiled at me. "I'll make the arrangements, you three just enjoy your day today."

Rosalie and Alice nodded as they led me upstairs to the bedroom, which I presumed to be theirs. "I like your bedroom, do you two share it?"

"We do. We promised Esme that we would behave ourselves when they are home, so they are okay with it." Rosalie said as she sat down on the bed with a car magazine.

"So, I think if we work for a few hours, we can get most of the portrait done today." Alice said with a smile.

I smiled at that. "I would prefer that, I love Art as a class, but drawing is a bit of my weak spot, so I could use some help, but how would you want to do this. Do you want to go first, or should I?"

Alice smiled and took a seat on one of the chairs. "Why don't you go first, that way I can always help you afterwards. Drawing has always been a hobby of mine, next to shopping. I usually spend my free time designing clothes."

"You know, I still know some people in New York that I could bring you in contact with that might want to produce them, if your designs appeal to them." I said with a smile.

Her smile brightened almost impossibly. "I would love that, usually I make them for our family, but I would love my own exclusive line of dresses."

I smiled at her as I took out my sketchbook while Alice posed for me. "Are you going to be able to sit still for a few hours? You seem so energetic that I doubt it."

"It'll be hard for her, but I think she'll manage." Rosalie said from behind her magazine.

Alice just stuck her tongue out at Rosalie, even though I was sure the blonde couldn't see it, before turning back to me, so I could start my sketch.

**Rosalie's POV**

As I watched Bella work on Alice's portrait, my mind wandered to what she so openly shared downstairs. She had said a little about her relationship with her father while we were in class, but I never expected it to be this bad, and I wondered how far Esme and Carlisle would take this. There were still the Volturi to consider and while we were on very good terms with them, we wouldn't want to rock the boat too much.

I just knew that those two would be busy for a few hours, and me sitting here like a statue would not be good for our credibility as humans, so I quickly excused myself after finishing my magazine.

I immediately sought out Esme and motioned her to follow me outside. "I know I have never seen you as a mother, but I could use some motherly advice now." I said softly.

"You have been my daughter for eighty years, Rosalie, no matter how you see me. What can I do for you?" She asked sweetly.

"How far are you willing to go with Bella? We've got the Volturi to worry about after all, and I don't want to change her until she knows everything and can make an informed decision about things, and given what she told us, I can almost see the Mama Bear in you waking up again."

Esme smiled at that. "Of course I'm going Mama Bear over Bella. No one should have to live the way she is with parents that hate her. I want to provide her with a loving environment for as long as she will let me. I know that she is your and Alice's mate, but she will need a mother and father too."

"I don't even know how we're going to breach that topic to her once she knows what we are. She seems to be pretty receptive and inquisitive and I think she knows some of the Quillette legends about us, so we don't know what she knows right now. What I do know is that it is taking all of my self control not to murder Chief Swan right now." I said softly.

Esme smiled at me. "Sometimes, you just have to take the plunge Rosalie. None of us have been turned in normal circumstances, and I think you two would want your mate to have as peaceful a transition as possible. Aro will understand why we didn't turn her immediately. As for Chief Swan, we'll work something out for that, through legal means."

I smirked at that. "That'll be a big legal battle though which may not be good for Bella, can't we just orchestrate and accident?"

"Now Rosalie, as much as your mating instincts tell you to deal with him, we must think of our cover here as well. If any part of that accident could be traced to us, we will be in big trouble." Esme said softly.

"Fine, we'll talk to Bella to see what she wants. If she wants him to be left alone, we'll respect that. Perhaps she might even have an even more devious plan that will allow him to live but thoroughly embarrassed." I said with a smirk.

Esme smiled at that. "We'll see what happens Rosalie, but I do hope you two know to approach the subject with care. We don't know how she will react."

"It'll be a surprise for us too, Alice hasn't seen anything and neither of us can seem to get a read on her through any sensory means besides sight." I said with a soft smile.

Esme smiled and hugged me gently, knowing my aversion to physical contact with anyone other than Alice. "It'll be okay sweetie, we'll make sure everything we do is done with her in mind."

I smiled at her as I for the first time relaxed into one of Esme's hugs. "I think you two will have another daughter before the end of the day, and we will have gained another sister, because I am sure after tasting one of your meals she will never want to leave again."

"Then I should better start on lunch, did you and Alice want something too?" She asked softly.

I nodded and smiled at her. "We'll be okay with the same as Bella."

She smiled and tightened her hug just for a moment before releasing me. "Then I'll get started on that, and thank you for placing your trust in me, Rosalie."

"It was time that I did. You've been a mother to me for the past eighty years. It is time that I start acting like a daughter to you." I said honestly.

Esme smiled at that. "I knew you had to work through the issues surrounding your change on your own terms, and while it got better when you woke up to see Alice as your mate, we knew that you two were special and that you both were missing something. I can already see that Bella is that missing piece, even without Alice's foresight."

"I saw the same the first moment I saw her, and after talking with her I knew she was different. You know that I never talk to anyone other than family, and with her I just felt like I needed to talk to her." I said softly.

She smiled as we walked back inside. "Go and see what your mates are up to, I'll go and get started on lunch in the meantime."

I nodded and made my way back upstairs, wondering if Alice had already succumbed to Bella's charms.

**Alice's POV**

Spending so much time in close quarters with Bella was easier than I thought, especially since I was stuck staring at her for the better part of an hour.

She was absolutely gorgeous now that I really had the chance to look at her and it seemed that even that first conversation we had left me mostly oblivious to the range of emotions and expressions she was capable of. It was absolutely adorable to see the tip of her tongue poking out from between her lips as she focused on her drawing and the slight scrunch of her eyebrows made me think of Rosalie when she was working on her car.

When I heard the slight exhale I had to smile. "I think I'm done for now, all I need to do from here is detailing. I'm amazed you were able to sit still for so long Alice, given how much I saw you fidgeting in class."

I smiled at her. "I'm used to sitting still for paintings and drawings because Esme is quite artistic as well. She actually designed our home."

She gaped a bit at that. "I can only imagine what it must be like to have such an artistic mother."

I smiled at her. "She's really a complete package, and she loves to impart wisdom on others as well. I learned how to draw from her."

She smiled and was just about to say something as Rosalie poked her head into the room. "Mom wants to know if there is anything special you two want for lunch."

We both looked at Bella, who blushed prettily. "I'll have whatever is available. I'm not a picky eater."

"You may have just unleashed the demon in the kitchen, Bella. Mom enjoys cooking almost as much as she does art. I truly think she believes it to be another form of art." Rosalie said a smile.

Bella smiled at that. "I have quite a big appetite ninety nine percent of the times, so I think I can handle it, and cooking is a form of art in its own right."

Rosalie smiled and tipped me a wink before leaving us alone again. "Then I'll go and tell her that, I'll be back in a minute."

I nodded and smiled at her. "Then I think this is the best time for us to call a bit of a break. We can both use it I think, and I realize I have been a terrible hostess, would you like something to drink Bella?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded and stretched. "I could go for a cup of tea, as well as a bit of a stretch. My muscles are really aching from that constant hunched position."

"Then we'll go and get some tea. Believe it or not, I'm quite stiff as well."

Bella smiled as we made our way downstairs, where Rosalie was conveniently pouring herself a cup of tea. "It's almost like you've heard us talking Rose." I said with a wink.

"I was thirsty love, did you two want some tea too? There should be plenty of hot water left for two cups." She said with a smile.

I pressed a kiss to her cheek before pouring a cup for Bella and myself, after which we reconvened to the living room. "So, how did it go. Did you two get a lot done?" Rosalie asked sweetly.

"I've got mine done, and Alice suggested a break before we started on her assignment." Bella said with a smile.

Rosalie and I smiled at her. "It'll be good for all of us to wind down a little. I tend to get a little bit carried away when it comes to art." I said with a soft smile.

"Not just art though. You get carried away with shopping too." Rosalie said with a smirk.

I glared at her. "I have never heard you complain about getting new shoes."

Rosalie merely smirked as we quietly finished our tea, but I could see there was a lot she wanted to ask Bella.

Over the last eighty years we had developed a way to communicate without words and in her eyes I could see she wanted to tell Bella everything already, and I agreed with her. Waiting would only do us all harm in the long run.

When we made our way back upstairs I took a seat next to Rosalie on the bed. "Before I get started on your portrait, there is something we need to tell you."

Bella smiled at us as she interrupted me. "I think I know what this is about. I actually had my suspicions since Wednesday. I have done a lot of research in those couple of days and the only theory that makes sense ties in with the Quillette Legends that I have heard from my grandmother since I was a child. Is it true that you are vampires?"

We both nodded at her. "We are, but not in the traditional sense of the legend. The story of the Cold Ones actually comes very close because they lived through it, but it is terribly biased. We can walk around in sunlight just fine and don't necessarily survive on human blood, although some prefer it. We either survive on human food, although that won't sustain us for long, and the blood we do drink comes from animals. Our family calls ourselves vegetarians because of that. The only real way to kill us is by fire. The reason the woman in the story of the Cold Ones sought revenge is because the wolves killed her mate. For a vampire their mate means everything to them, and in some very rare cases a vampire has more than one mate." Rosalie said softly.

Bella just smiled at her. "I knew it. I'm not shocked or anything, far from it in fact. I'm intrigued if anything. I have always been very good at reading people and the fact that Rosalie willingly talked to me when she doesn't talk or interact with anyone else but you guys. It told me more than anything else ever could."

"I must say we're surprised you accept this so readily Bella. No one is supposed to know about us unless we're sure someone is our mate, and as it so happens, Rose and I are one of those special couples. We were sure you were our mate because I saw it. Some vampires, among which Jasper, Edward and myself have powers. Mine is to receive visions of the future, and I saw you walk into that lunchroom long before you ever arrived in Forks." I said honestly.

"I knew there was something special about both of you, but this beats everything that I could have ever thought of by myself. Is it rude for me to ask how old you guys are?" She asked softly, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

We both smiled at her. "It's not rude, but we're not as old as you think we are. Alice was changed in 1920 and I was changed in 1933, both of us in less than pleasant circumstances. Carlisle is the oldest of us, being almost 350 years old. Edward was the first he changed in 1918, but Jasper is older, being turned in 1863. Esme was also turned by Carlisle in 1921 and finally Emmett was turned in 1935, so we're not as old as some other vampires. Our cousins in Denali have a trio of sisters that are more than a thousand years old, and our rulers, the Volturi top that with several thousand years in age." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Wow, I never imagined there could be so much history in one house. I would love to learn more of that." Bella said with an almost dreamy smile.

We smiled at that. "Well, you can if you want. As you now know, we cannot tell anyone besides our mate about our kind, and the rules set by the Volturi are very clear. Once a human knows about our secret we have a limited time to turn them, and that means saying goodbye to your old life." I said honestly.

She smiled at that. "My life as it was before I met you guys was not much anyway, so I am more than ready to leave everything behind. I have also never been fickle with my feelings and emotions and I felt something special for both of you from the moment I saw you. I want to know where this can go and be equal to you."

"As much as we would want to take it slow, for a newly mated couple, especially when there are three people involved it is impossible to do so. You will soon find that you will want to be with both of us as much as possible and vice versa. We will try to build our relationship with you as slowly as possible but chances are that you will need to be turned before graduation." Rosalie said softly.

She actually laughed at that. "I think you just made my Dad the happiest man in the world. He has been wanting to get rid of me for years because of my… defect, and I would be more than okay with being with you two and your family full time, if that is okay with your Mom and Dad of course."

"I think you made Esme that happiest woman on earth. When she heard your story she was already working on a way to convince you to stay with us. She is a real Mama Bear when it comes to her children and she has seen you as such ever since we told her about you." I said with a smile.

Bella smiled at that. "I have dreamed my entire life of having a mother like Esme and siblings like yours. I think I can get used to this."

"Come and sit next to us Bella. Now that you know almost everything, our inner vampires are screaming to have you close." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled and sat in between us. "I can't explain it, but I feel the same for you two."

Now that she was close to us, I could feel my inner vampire calming down, and without noticing I purred softly as I rested my head against her shoulder, and I saw Rose had done exactly the same on the other side.

"I think for the first time in my life I feel complete. I never want to lose this feeling again." Bella said softly.

"We know it has been a lot of information that we have dumped on you today, but we figured honesty was the better part of valor at the moment. We were both extremely nervous about how you would react, but we should have known better." Rosalie said softly.

She smiled at us. "It has been a lot, but I have learned to take everything in stride in my life. But having said that, are you two okay with being mated to me, since I am not like other girls, or other people for that matter."

"I must admit it was a bit of a shock hearing you tell that story, and there are definitely things we need to talk about in the next weeks and months. What we do need to decide is when we are going to turn you, and we might also need to present you as a new member of our family in Italy at some point." Rosalie said with a smile.

"As long as we get to be together, I am okay with everything." Bella said softly.

I smiled at her. "I have seen that we will, and that you will amaze the Volturi, our ruling Coven."

She smiled at that. "For some reason I have always had that effect on people, so that will be nothing new."

"We can imagine that. You have a certain aura about you that just seems to draw people in, and we're very glad that you seem to have eyes for no one else but us." I said with a soft smile.

"Is it bad that I want to kiss you both right now?" She asked softly.

We shook our heads and she seemed to debate on who to kiss first. Rose and I decided for her and I let Rosalie be the first to kiss her.

What we had not prepared for is that Bella deepened it almost immediately, kissing our blonde lover for a few minutes before pulling back and in a smooth move kissing me with the same passion.

When she pulled back both Rosalie and I were a bit dazed. "Are we your first Bella, because if so, you are a natural kisser."

She smiled at us. "No, I've had a few girlfriends in my time in New York, so I'm not completely inexperienced. I am a virgin though."

"We can teach you everything, love. It might even be more interesting with you having a penis." Rosalie said with a smile.

Bella blushed a little at that. "Well, the reason I am still a virgin is because my previous girlfriends took one look and were scared. I'm quite big down there."

Both Rosalie and I raised an eyebrow at that. "Forgive us our boldness, Bella. But may we see?"

Her blush darkened a little at that. "If you want to, I think that would be okay. I mean, it's bound to happen at some point." She said as she stood and loosened her pants.

We both watched on in wonder as she slid them down together with her boxer-briefs and untucked her penis from its confines.

Even flaccid it was very sizable and if she was a grower she could easily hit ten inches. "Oh wow. That is big. I think we're going to have a lot of fun between the three of us in the coming years." I said softly.

"And you don't have to be embarrassed Bella. We will never think less of you or think you are not every bit as beautiful as you are now. That we promise you, right Ali?" Rosalie asked softly.

I nodded and pressed a kiss to Bella's cheek as she sat back down next to us, after having done up her pants again. "We will always love you Bella, and there will not be a moment that we don't want to spend in your presence from now on, and while we realize there might be some logistical problems in a three way relationship, that is something we can work out together."

She smiled and seemed to want to respond as Esme called us down for lunch, and we both just knew that everything would change before the day was out.


	3. Changes

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C3: Changes**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**A/N: So, I just finished chapter 4, so I figured I would surprise everyone with Chapter 3. I can't promise that I can keep up this pace, but I'll ty for as long as I can. I'm loving all of your reviews, they inspire me to continue this story even more. As for the one guest that asked me if this will be a short story with less than 10 chapters, the answer to that is no. I don't really have a thread that guides this story, but I have some ideas of what I will want to happen, and my goal is 15 chapters minimum, with hopes of making 20 for once in a Twilight story.**

**Alice's POV**

Later that day, after I had drawn a very pretty picture of Bella, the entire family minus Rosalie and Bella had once again gathered in the living room, and by now Carlisle had been informed of the events of today, and we were merely waiting for him to come home now.

Bella and Rosalie were currently in the garage where Rosalie was undoubtedly showing our mate her extensive car collection. I didn't really mind though. I've had a lot of alone time with Bella when we were doing our homework while Rosalie was downstairs talking to Esme, and it would certainly help if they would already build a strong connection, and I would give me time to work on my new designs again.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Esme asked with a sweet smile.

I smiled at her and nodded. "More than okay Mom. Bella took everything we told her in stride and seemed more interested than afraid. She said that she expected it after how open Rosalie was to her at school, since Rose usually doesn't interact with anyone besides family."

Esme smiled at that. "She came to talk to me this afternoon while you and Bella were working on your assignment, and I can honestly say that I was never more surprised to what she said."

"She finally accepted you as her mother then. It was about time too. It seems Bella already has a good effect on our family as a whole." I said with a soft smile.

Esme smiled as she took a seat next to me. "I can only imagine what Rosalie and Bella are talking about in that garage. I never figured her for a car girl like Rosalie."

I laughed lightly at that. "You saw what she drove right? She fixed that car up herself and she talked about having a love for nice cars ever since her grandmother died and left her a small fortune, which will probably have not helped in her family's acceptance."

"That poor girl. I really feel for her. I will make sure that if she chooses to stay with us, she will always feel welcome and at home." Esme said with a determination I had only seen when it concerned one of us.

I smiled at her. "She's already your favorite, isn't she?"

Esme nodded guiltily at that. "I know I'm not supposed to have favorites, but she has been through so much and seems so unbothered by it. It is a characteristic I admire greatly in her. I can't help but love her."

I smiled at that. "I think in the next couple of months I'm sure we'll see the full range of Bella's emotions and character, and I think she may surprise us."

"Who will surprise who with what?" Bella asked as she and Rosalie walked back into the living room.

I smiled at her as she and Rose sat down next to me. "I was just telling Esme how much you will surprise us in the coming months, love."

Rosalie smiled at me. "Well, she certainly surprised me in the garage just now. She knows cars almost better than I do. I was genuinely impressed by our little mate."

Bella grinned at that. "Technically I am taller than Alice and only about an inch shorter than you, so calling me little wouldn't be accurate."

"But we are a lot older than you are, love. That has to count for something." I said with a sweet smile.

She just smiled and pecked our cheeks. "Let's leave that in the middle, although I do like the fact that I'm basically dating two cougars now."

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at that. "Come again Isabella. Because I am pretty sure you did not just call us cougars."

Bella blushed a little. "I mean, I love the fact that I'm mated to such beautiful and youthful women."

"That's what I thought you said." Rosalie said with a grin, while also flashing me a wink.

Bella smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sometimes words leave my mouth before I have a chance to think about them. This was clearly one of those times."

I smiled and pecked her cheek. "One thing you will quickly learn with having vampire lovers, is that we love everything you say and do, but we will have appropriate responses for almost everything."

She smiled and kissed me softly, all three of us glaring in the direction of the living room as a distinct gagging sound came from there. "Shut up Emmett. It is not like you and Jasper are any better."

He merely grinned at me, although he always had a hard time ignoring Rosalie's glare, and thankfully this time was no different. "But you three are so adorable together, it would be a shame not to look such a gift horse in the mouth."

Bella then fixed him with a stare that had even Jasper looking a little uncomfortable. "Perhaps you should refrain from teasing them too much Emmett, especially since they are right. We are not much better."

Emmett pouted a little, but relaxed in Jasper's arms, for once keeping quiet.

Rosalie and Bella both grinned at him before turning their attention back to me. "So love, any ideas of what we could do until Bella needs to eat?"

"Since I am nearly done and Carlisle will be home in a few minutes, you girls can stay right here, and the rest of you better get your butts in here, we're going to eat as a family for such a special occasion." Esme said with her permanent motherly smile.

Edward and Anna let out a groan that could be heard throughout the house and I saw how Emmett and Jasper smiled as they took a seat at the dining table.

"Edward and Anna really don't like eating normal food. They're the epitome of picky eaters." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled as we also took a seat, Bella neatly tucked in between Rosalie and myself, both of us resting a hand on her leg under the table.

**Rosalie's POV**

After dinner we all sat down in the living room, and once again Bella was cuddled up between Alice and myself. We were waiting for Carlisle to come back from his office and his call with the Volturi.

"That was really the most amazing meal I ever had in my life. Thank you again Esme." Bella said with a smile for what had to be at least the tenth time in five minutes.

Esme smiled at her. "Don't mention it sweetie, chances are that this will be a common occurrence."

Bella smiled at her as she rested her head against my shoulder while pulling Alice against her. "Isn't that too heavy for you Bella? We can be quite heavy." Alice asked softly.

"You're as light as a feather to me Alice. I can handle more than most people think I can." She said with a smile.

"We'll find that out soon enough, love. We'll want to spend as much time as we possibly can with you from now on." I said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Rosalie's cheek. "Given that I probably want to do the same, you will never hear me complain."

Alice and I smiled at her as Carlisle came back into the room. "Well, that certainly could have gone worse than it did. Aro, Caius and Marcus agreed to let Bella at least finish high school but have requested that she will be turned soon after that, and after hearing her home situation and the developments, that she stay with us from now on, although I think no one will really have problems with that. So the question we really need to ask here is of course, knowing everything you do, would you like to live with us Bella?" He asked with a smile.

Bella smiled and nodded. "Honestly, Charlie won't even know that I'm gone, and it is not that he would mind even if he did. I would like to get a few things from my room and the garage. He would destroy them just out of spite."

Carlisle nodded at that. "We can get them tonight after he has gone to bed, but a more personal question from our side, would you want us to do anything about your family, given how much you have suffered at their hands."

She seemed to think about that for a moment. "As much as I want them to hurt as I did, I am not that vindictive. I would much rather have a clean break and get a little measure of revenge at a later time in a way that won't hurt them."

"Then that is what we will do, and I must commend you on your restraint here. Not many people who would have gone through the same would have acted in such a way." Carlisle said kindly.

Bella smiled at that. "Well, they have never acted as my parents and Charlie has threatened to kick me out since I was four years old. This way I have taken the initiative."

"What about your mother. Didn't she love you at all?" I asked softly.

"Renee always ignored me and left me with nannies for most of my life because she wanted to travel without 'the freak' as she would call me. It got a little bit better after she met Phil, since he actually liked me, but no, I wouldn't say she ever actually loved me." Bella said almost too matter-of-factually.

I frowned a little as I pulled her a little bit more into me. "And of course you are okay with that."

"Of course I am not okay with that, but I have just stopped caring about what they think of me over the years. Before today I had one person that loved me, and that was my grandmother, but unfortunately she is no longer alive. She did give me the means to survive out here because neither Charlie or Renee have ever spent a penny on me since I was four years old." Bella said softly as she tried to cuddle into me even more, and of course Alice did the same to her.

Esme smiled at her. "We'll make sure you will never have to feel that way again. You can always come to us with anything."

Bella smiled at her. "I will, I felt more love in this family than at any moment in either Charlie's or Renee's house. I was actually hoping, and I hope this is not too presumptuous, that you would allow me to call you Mom and Dad."

Both Esme and Carlisle smiled brightly at her. "We are honored that you trust us enough to call us that. Of course you may."

Bella smiled which quickly trailed off into a yawn. "Tired much love?" Alice asked softly.

She nodded at that. "It was way earlier than I usually get up on the weekends, so yeah, tired is a good word to use in this case."

Esme smiled and looked to me and Alice. "And we can still trust you to let Bella actually sleep tonight?"

"Of course Mom, we want her to have a good night sleep as much as you want her to." Alice said with a smile.

"Then we will allow you three to share a room, if Bella is okay with that of course." Esme said sweetly.

Bella smiled at that. "I would love nothing more. We already agreed to take this as slow as we possibly can so that we can build a proper relationship, but at the same time I know their instincts are begging me to stay close, so I have no problems in meeting them halfway in that."

Esme smiled and nodded. "Well, off to bed then. We'll get everything you need tomorrow."

Bella nodded and after Alice had begrudgingly given up her spot, the three of us made our way upstairs.

When we got to our room, Alice and I took a seat on the bed. "There is one thing we haven't told you yet, but we don't exactly sleep as vampires." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled and took a seat between us. "Besides the obvious, what do you do in this bed?"

We both smiled at her. "Usually we just relax or cuddle, but now I think our nights will be spent watching you sleep." Alice said softly.

She smiled at that. "While that would be a little bit creepy from anyone else, I think it's sweet from you two, but I hope you won't mind if I sleep in just my underwear and shirt tonight, since my usual way of sleeping might be a bit much for you two."

"If you're telling us that you prefer to sleep naked, we could also go while you sleep and get your things if you're okay with that. As long as we have a notion of what we need to bring." I said with a soft smile.

"Nah, I'm okay for now. We can get my stuff tomorrow while Charlie has gone fishing with Billy Black. I always have a bag of sleeping clothes in my car for emergencies, so I'll go and get those for tonight." Bella said with a grin before making her way back downstairs.

We both smiled at her retreating form. "I think interesting will not be a proper description for what living with our mate full time will be. She seems so unbothered by everything, yet she hides so much pain. She really is one of a kind." Alice said with a soft smile.

"Maybe it would also help our control if we just let her sleep with us naked and see what happens in the night. We already know her scent is virtually non-existent even for us as her mates, so perhaps the only thing we should have to worry about is potential morning wood." I said softly.

Alice gasped softly as she was hit with a vision, and like I usually did, I gathered her close because I knew it helped with their clarity. "She will want us to get naked as well, claiming equality is the best way for anything, and morning wood will not be a problem tomorrow morning."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Well, perhaps we should surprise our mate then, wouldn't you think Ali?"

"I think that would be very much in our favor, although I do feel a bit guilty about letting Bella walk to her car and braving Esme's wrath for nothing." Alice said softly.

I smiled as I started taking off my clothes. "She'll be fine. She's already Esme's favorite, and with an explanation it'll be fine and we'll get chewed out tomorrow for not offering to get that bag for her."

Alice smiled and nodded. "It'll be weird to be on that side of the argument, but I think we can explain everything tomorrow." She said as she undressed as well, both of us laying down in bed while we waited for Bella.

When she walked back in a few minutes later, she blushed and smiled. "Well that escalated quickly. I thought you two didn't want to risk things."

"I had a vision that made us reassess some things. We were worried that with a morning erection you are bound to have at some point, we wouldn't be able to control ourselves because of the arousing scent, but I saw that we were cuddled up together the entire night and be more than comfortable with each other. So we figured we might surprise you as well." Alice said with a smile.

She smiled and quickly stripped before joining us in bed. "I have to say that I love this surprise. You two are so stunningly beautiful." She said almost reverently.

"So are you Bella, but unlike us, you don't need to be some supernatural being. You breasts look even bigger than they did before." Alice said with a smile.

Bella smiled and kissed her softly. "I like to wear baggy clothing because it doesn't reveal too much. I'm not really the type of person to flaunt what I have."

Feeling a bit left out I crawled up behind her. "You really are the balance between us it seems, in more ways than one. While Alice is overly bubbly at times, I am usually classified as the Ice Queen, while you seem to be the perfect balance between bubbly and bitchy."

"I have been told that before, but I think between the three of us we'll provide plenty of things to our family, if of course you guys are okay with me thrusting myself into this family like I have." Bella said with a slight blush.

We both smiled at her. "You were Esme's favorite before you even stepped foot into this house. You are a part of this family for as long as you will allow us to be your family." Alice said softly.

She smiled and kissed us both. "I will always want to be with you two. I know we agreed on taking things slow, but there are things I feel for you two that I have never felt for anyone. I want to see what we can be."

Both Alice and I smiled at her. "We want exactly the same, but I'll be honest, we're a bit nervous at making love to you completely until you are turned. It is very hard for us to control our strength in the throes of lust. Which by the way does not mean we will not experiment with each other." I said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at that. "I like the sound of that, but would you two mind waiting with that until at least tomorrow. I am kind of tired after everything today."

"That's more than fine Bella, how would you prefer to do this?" Alice asked with a smile.

"If it's alright with you two, I would like to be in the middle. I have never felt safe in bed and have slept with a knife under my pillow for as long as I have lived with either Charlie or Renee, so to feel safe for the first time since I have left New York would be a relief." She said softly.

Alice and I smiled and made room for her to cuddle up in the middle of us, which with the size of our bed was no problem at all. Alice then laid down in front of her while I positioned myself behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist on instinct.

I felt her cuddle into me before she pulled Alice into her. "Good night, girls." She said softly before falling asleep.

**Alice's POV**

I had expected a lot of things when we would spend the night with Bella, but that she was a grade-A cuddler was something even I didn't see coming. She went as far as pulling me completely into her and wrapping a leg around mine, effectively trapping me there. She had even managed to trap Rose at the same time by claiming her arm against her own chest, and apparently Rosalie didn't mind as much.

Bella was a very sound sleeper and we had to smile as she tried to cuddle impossibly closer to us both. "She's adorable isn't she?" Rosalie asked softly.

I nodded at her as I tried to turn around in Bella's grip, but failing as she pulled me flush against her body. "She is also very strong. If I tried to turn around now she'll surely wake up, but I can't say I mind being this close to her."

"She'll have us wrapped around her finger in no time, even more so when she is turned. I might even say that she will surprise us with her sex drive." Rosalie said softly.

I smiled at that. "Whatever will we do with more sex. We've talked so much about what we would do when we would find our mate, but even I couldn't have predicted the fact that she would have a cock, and a rather well endowed one at that. I wish you could feel it press against you like I can right now. I can feel it twitching against me."

I could practically feel Rosalie's smirk. "Then tomorrow night we will switch places. I'm actually kid of jealous now."

I smiled at her. "That's a deal love. I actually want to see what happens when you get pushed to your limit without being able to do something about it."

"Is that your problem now love. Feeling all hot and bothered with no relief in sight. I bet you are soaking wet right now." Rosalie said in a husky purr.

I pouted a little. "Yes I am, and I know you know it too. I really don't know how I'm going to handle feeling like this all day."

"I'm sure if you ask nice enough both Bella and I could be coerced to help you relieve a little bit of tension. I would even dare say she definitely won't be opposed." Rose said with what I was sure was a self satisfied smirk.

"I know she won't, and I am definitely looking forward to that, but I am afraid tomorrow will be hard on her." I said softly.

"Ali, I think she has already moved on from and that tomorrow will be nothing more than picking up her stuff, unless she has a little bit of a vindictive side and wants to fuck some shit up." Rose said softly.

Bella shifted a little as she cuddled into me and ground into me a little bit. "Don't stop Ali. That feels so good." She muttered softly.

We both smiled at that. "Isn't that cute. She talks in her sleep." Rosalie said with a smile.

I only smiled and relaxed against Bella, and soon I felt Rosalie do the same as she finally got her hand free from Bella's grip, slinging it over the brunette to take my hand.

The hours seemed to fly by like minutes and around nine Bella stirred against Rose, since she had turned around in the night, much to my amusement since their position had made Bella nuzzle between Rosalie's generous breasts and one of her hands had found purchase on her ass, while her other hand was firmly in mine."

Rosalie didn't seem to mind as she softly caressed Bella's back. "I take back everything I said last night. You were absolutely right." She said softly.

I only grinned as I placed a soft kiss on Bella's shoulders. "Not yet, too early. Want to sleep more." Bella muttered sleepily.

"You don't have to wake up if you don't want to love, but I would appreciate you getting your face from my breasts, my nipples are quite sensitive." Rosalie said with a grin.

Bella smiled and kissed the spot where her head had lain before lying on her back, pulling us both to her shoulders. "Sorry, but your breasts are amazing pillows, almost as much as Alice is an amazing body pillow."

Rosalie smiled at that. "Well tonight you can use me as your body pillow, we do believe in equality after all."

"So do I, and I certainly don't mind being cuddled up to either of you, you're incredibly comfortable to lie against." She said with a smile.

I smiled at her. "That is certainly the first time we heard that. Our bodies are pretty hard overall."

"Since I have no intent to ever cuddle up against any other vampire, and you two are soft in all the right places. I think we'll be fine on that front. Rosalie especially has a very nice ass, while you are more petite and cuddly." Bella said with a dreamy smile.

"That I have been called before, but only by Rosalie, but what I am more interested about is why you specifically mentioned Rosalie's ass?" I asked with a slight pout.

She smiled and kissed me deeply, which surprised me a little. "That was mostly because I was actually facing Rosalie when I woke up and that was the first thing I felt. Your entire body is gorgeous, and it is taking all of my own control not to touch you like I want to."

I smiled at her. "While that sound appealing, Esme would probably have our hides if we exhausted you before breakfast, plus we could actually enjoy each other a lot longer if we go and get your stuff after breakfast, you know get everything done early."

She smiled at that. "We can do that. It's not like I need a lot of stuff from there. I was planning on getting some new clothes soon, but now I was hoping we could do that together."

I smiled brightly at her, while Rosalie expectantly rolled her eyes. "You don't know the monster you just unleashed love. You underestimate how much Alice loves to shop." Rosalie said teasingly.

Bella smiled at her. "I usually do my shopping online. That way I know I can get the style I want."

I pouted a little, much to the amusement of my two mates. "I was kidding love, while I usually do my shopping online because I have a specific style, I also enjoy browsing stores, so I don't mind going shopping with you, as long as Rosalie comes too. It wouldn't do if we would let stay behind this early in our relationship." Bella said with a smile.

"You're a crafty one, I have to give you that Bella, but sure, I'll go shopping with you two. I could use a few new pairs of shoes, but first we have to go and get dressed, I can hear Esme puttering around in the kitchen." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

Bella nodded at that. "We can do breakfast before going to Charlie to get everything I need from there, which is not even that much, maybe a bag of clothes and a couple of books, and my writing supplies of course."

Both Rosalie and I nodded but neither of us were particularly inclined to move from our spots against Bella, which the brunette didn't at all seem to mind, seeming content with having us lie on her shoulders until it was time for us to actually get up and get dressed for breakfast.

**Bella's POV**

When we came downstairs, Esme was already waiting with a delicious smelling breakfast. "Good morning girls. I hope you slept okay, Bella?"

I smiled and nodded. "I did, better than I have in a long time, since for the first time I didn't have to sleep with a knife under my pillow."

"Why would you sleep with a knife under your pillow?" Esme asked with concern in her voice.

I smiled at her. "Because I wouldn't put it past Charlie to strangle me in my sleep. I just want to be prepared, and while it is coming with me, I just hope I won't have to use it any time soon, although I also wouldn't put it past the pack to demand answers when Charlie undoubtedly lies to them about my departure."

"You seem so blasé about everything. Doesn't it bother you that your father might kill you?" Emmett asked softly.

"I cared about that once, but I have learned to not care about things I cannot change. If anything I am very much a product of my environment and I have learned a long time ago that no one will look out for me but me, and while I know that such habits are hard to break, I will try my hardest to break it for my new family, but that does not mean that I will ever care about what my parents or those mutts think of me, and I have let especially Jacob know that I am not afraid of him." Bella said matter-of-factually.

"What happened between you and those mutts, Bella?" Rosalie asked with a soft growl, which I had to admit was dead sexy.

I smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "Teenage hormones happened, love. Jacob thought I should be his solely because of the fact that I was his supposed best friend, and when I not so kindly shot him down, he kind of became an asshole to me, vowing to one day make me his. He does not know about my extra but I'm sure he wouldn't try so hard if he knew."

"We'll deal with them when they come here. The treaty prohibits them from attacking us outright, no matter what Charlie says." Carlisle said with a smile.

I nodded and smiled at him. "I'll abide by that for now, but I hope you'll forgive me for setting him straight when they do come. He's been sniffing around me for too long."

Carlisle nodded and smiled at that. "We can do that Bella, but we prefer the diplomatic route."

Again I nodded. "I understand, but hormones and diplomacy don't exactly mix, and as far as I have been able to gather, neither do vampire mating instincts and diplomacy."

Carlisle only nodded and smiled at me as Esme placed my breakfast in front of me, and I couldn't help but smile, it has been a very long time since I had homemade pancakes. "Thanks Mom. It has been too long since I had pancakes made with love."

Esme smiled brightly as she placed a kiss on top of my head. "Don't mention it sweetie. I have many recipes that I want to try for you."

I smiled and ate my breakfast quietly while Alice and Rosalie quietly sat next to me. "So love, what car beside your own would be best to take?"

"Since I don't need very much any car will do. So I will leave the choice up to you, although something not too flashy would be better, so the Porsche would bet best left at home." I said with a smile.

Rosalie smiled at that. "That is actually Alice's car. We can take that to Seattle next weekend when we go shopping, it can hold all of us comfortably since it is a bigger model."

I smiled and nodded at that. "We can do that, Seattle is sure to have at least some good stores we can browse."

Alice and Rose smiled and kissed my cheek softly. "That's a date then."

I smiled and quickly finished my breakfast. "All done, thanks Mom, it was delicious."

Esme smiled brightly at me. "Don't mention it sweetie, I have been told breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

I smiled and hugged her before we made our way to our cars, Rosalie taking her BMW as I expected, and for the first time in a long time I was glad to go to Charlie's house, even if it was for the last time, at least until he would discover his surprise.


	4. Settling In

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C4: Settling in**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

**Alice's POV**

The trip to Charlie was quick and silent, both of us not knowing what to say to Bella about this situation. She didn't really seem bothered by it, but both Rose and I wondered if she really was.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked softly.

She smiled at me. "I am. I made peace with the fact that my parents hate me a long time ago, and today is merely the end of one chapter and the beginning or another. I finally have a family that loves me and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world, but that isn't to say that I won't have a surprise for Charlie."

"Should we be worried Isabella?" Rosalie asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm just going to rig his chair with a glitter bomb I made. It will never be glitter free again and he will have to buy at least new pants, because that shit is never coming off." Bella said with a smile.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit. "How did you even get that. Isn't that the stuff that strippers use?"

Bella nodded at that. "I worked at a stripclub in New York for a while, as a waitress, mind you, and I struck up a real good friendship with some of the girls, and when I told them how I someday wanted to get back at my Dad for everything, they gave me a bag of that stuff. They call it, and I quote 'Fuck You' glitter."

Rosalie smirked at that. "You're so devious love. I must say I like this. Is there anything we can do to help? Because I'm going to be honest, I have wanted to end your parents for what they have done to you ever since you told us about it, even Esme wants to do something about it, albeit through more legal means."

Bella smiled and placed a kiss to Rosalie's cheek. "That's sweet, but unnecessary. It's true that they've done a lot to me, but they never put a hand on me, so I won't stoop to violence to get back at them. The glitter bomb will be enough for Charlie and for Renee I have something else planned in time. She won't bother contacting me even if Charlie for some reason gets it into his mind that he will try and collect me, even if he doesn't know where I am."

I smiled at that. "How will he even know where to find you, and why would he care?"

"Because legally I am still his problem until I turn eighteen, and he'll find me through school and then come and get me after school or even at school. That may evolve into a grudge match though, but I hope it won't. I hate the drama that comes with that and it may be dangerous for others, not as much for me, but for him, even without considering our mating bond." Bella said softly.

Rosalie smiled and rested a hand on Bella's leg. "We'll be there when you need us to, love. We will not let you get hurt."

"He won't hurt me, because he knows I can kick his ass easily enough, unless he really goes to his cop instincts and uses his gun, then I might need your help. I have been shot before and have no desire to be shot again." She said matter of factually.

We both gasped at that as we pulled up to Charlie's house. "When and who?" Rosalie asked with a growl.

Bella smiled softly at her. "Calm down love. It was a thug back in New York who tried to mug me. It was only a flesh wound and has healed up pretty well. He managed to graze me with the shot before I broke his arm and smashed his face into a wall. He got arrested soon after and got sent to prison. I believe he got ten years for assault and attempted murder, so he got his just desserts by being someone's bitch for a decade."

"How old were you when that happened?" I asked softly.

"It was earlier this year, just before my grandmother died and I had to come back here. So it hasn't been that long since it happened." She said with a smile.

Both Rose and I smiled and kissed her softly. "We're glad you're okay love, but once we are back home, we are going to have a good talk about this, we really don't know anything about you yet, and that is something we would like to change." I said softly.

She smiled at that. "That's okay, we haven't really had the chance for a heart to heart, so I don't mind telling you a bit more about myself, as long as I get to know a bit about you two as well. You must have lived through so much that I can't help but be curious about it all."

We nodded at that. "Deal, I doubt we can shock you with our stories after everything you've been through, but I will warn you, they may still be a bit shocking, since neither of us were turned under normal circumstances."

She nodded and kissed us both before we walked into the house. "Since we have a bit of time, we can take our time in making sure I get everything. I would rather not have someone have to sneak back in later if I forget something."

We nodded and followed her in, not at all surprised when we saw how absolutely drab the house looked. "If circumstances were different, Esme would have a fit if she saw the state of this house." I said with a smile.

Bella smiled at that. "Yeah, Charlie doesn't care for housework. That is what he had me for, same goes for cooking. Joke's on him now though. He'll have to do it all on his own now."

We smiled at her as we made our way upstairs, and we couldn't help but watch the rhythmic sway of her ass as she ascended the steps. It was almost hypnotizing.

We shared a smirk before following her up the stairs, knowing that both of us were thinking the same thing.

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella's room was not much better than the rest of the house, and I immediately got why she didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary, although I wonder what her plan was for after her eighteenth birthday if we hadn't crashed our way into her life, but the bag she pulled out from under the bed answered all of my questions. "Were you planning on running away love?" I asked softly.

"Not exactly, this was my survival bag, and I was basically going to live out of my car for a few months until I could rent a place in town. This was basic needs only and would last me a few months at most. Now however, we could use this to go camping sometimes. The tent should fit all three of us comfortably, and if I am still human at the time, I certainly won't be cold at night with you two warming me." Bella said with a soft smile.

I smiled at that. "You do know we don't exactly produce body heat for ourselves right? Unless you know a way to warm up."

She smirked at that. "I wouldn't have thought I would need to explain it to you, Rose, but if you want I'll say it. I would warm up with having my very wicked way with both of you, while giving everything of myself in return. I noticed you two staring at my ass when I walked up the stairs just now."

"So you did notice that. I was wondering if we were too obvious about it." I said with a similar smirk.

She smiled at that. "What about you Alice. Did you like what you saw?"

I am sure if Alice could still blush, she would be beet red by now. "Yes, it was a very pretty sight." She squeaked out.

Bella smiled and pulled the pixie into her arms. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, my love. Rose and I were only teasing."

Alice smiled at that. "You didn't really embarrass me. It will just take a little while to get used to such things from other people than Rose."

Bella smiled and kissed her softly, before repeating the action on me. "Let's keep all further embarrassing moments in our bedroom. This room and this house do not deserve it. Only bad memories live here for me, and I would rather make such memories in a place I actually feel comfortable."

"Okay, then what do you need so we can get out of here and get back to snuggling." I said with a smile.

"Clothes, books, my phone charger, laptop and some things from the garage, oh and my hard drive. It has all my important things on it. There should be a couple of bags and a suitcase in the closet."

We both nodded and indeed found a rather large suitcase and several bags, one of them still packed with clothes.

While Bella packed up her laptop and other valuables, including the knife she was so proud of, Alice and I busied ourselves with the rest, since those were the more heavier things.

In no time at all we had everything, and once Bella had checked the room thoroughly, we made our way downstairs, Bella and I to the garage while Alice went to put the bags in the car. "So what do we need here love?" I asked softly.

"Just some supplies for rare cars that I have in storage. I spent a lot of time getting those and I am not leaving them behind. They are both too expensive and too rare to leave behind for Charlie to sell out of spite. I was actually hoping we could do some of them together." She said with a soft smile.

"I would love to do that with you. I always love a project, and a rare car is always a good thing to work on. What exactly are we talking about here?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled at that. "Several actually. I have a Lamborghini Countach, Ferrari F40 and a 1969 Dodge Charger in storage, but these parts are for a 1966 Ford Shelby GT500, you know the one from Gone in Sixty Seconds."

"Which car enthusiast doesn't know Elanor. I would love to build these cars with you. it'll certainly give us something to do." I said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed me. "Are you just talking about working on the cars, cause I can think of a lot of things we can do in the garage all by ourselves."

I quirked an eyebrow at that. "I would almost say that you having a penis is making sure that enough testosterone gets into your system that you actually have an over-sexsualised mindset. Is that what is happening here?"

"Of course not, have you two actually looked in a mirror recently. You two are drop dead gorgeous. Of course I want to do everything with you two, preferably as often as I can get away with." She said almost matter of factually.

I smirked at that and pushed her against the wall. "You know it is very dangerous for you to stroke a vampires ego, it may lead to exhaustion."

She smiled and kissed me. "Let's keep that for our room too. Alice is probably wondering what is keeping us."

"Knowing her she saw this happening, so she is probably pouting in the car right now that she didn't get to see this." I said softly.

Bella smiled at that. "Then let's not keep our lover waiting. I really want to get my stuff and get out of here."

I nodded and together we gathered the things she needed, which all in all was quite a few boxes, so it was just as well we brought a car with plenty of trunk space.

Upon walking outside, Alice was leaning against the car, a smile on her face. "I'm really glad you two managed to restrain yourselves. I saw what would happen if you didn't and it wouldn't have been a pretty sight."

"What do you mean Ali?" Bella asked with a smile.

She smiled at us. "Charlie is on his way back, so we should probably go. One of the neighbors phoned him and told him she saw you here loading boxes and stuff into a car they had never seen before, so he is hightailing it back here, and we should probably not be here when he does."

Bella frowned and nodded. "Yeah, we should probably go. I will actually hurt him if he says something about either of you."

We both smiled and kissed her deeply before we got into the car to go home, after Bella rigged Charlie's chair with the sizable glitter bomb of course, since she was quite adamant on doing that.

**Bella's POV**

When we got back to the Cullen's home, which I suppose was now my own home as well, we left the boxes with the car supplies in the garage, since we had little use for those in the bedroom, unless Rosalie was into some really freaky shit. I doubted that though, but it was something I was going to find out soon enough, since we had made this promise to talk about ourselves once we got back."

I gave Esme a quick hug before we went upstairs, because I really felt that is what a good daughter is supposed to do when she comes home, and Esme's resulting smile was enough to settle my beliefs in that.

When I entered the room, I saw for the first time how fast they actually were, because most of my bags were already unpacked and my clothes stored in their immense closet, and there was even a second desk in the room where my laptop was already placed on top of. "Well, this certainly saves a lot of time."

They smiled at that. "We figured it would be easier. There is a lot we need to talk about, and it will at least take until lunch, so the more time we have, the more we can actually discuss before we have to feed you." Alice said with a smile.

I pouted at that. "I am not a pet." I muttered softly.

Rosalie grinned and pulled me into her lap. "Indeed you are not, but you are extremely adorable when you pout. You can give Alice a run for her money with that one."

"I am not adorable. I spend years trying to get rid of that image." I said softly.

Rosalie and Alice both smiled and kissed me softly. "We're sorry love, but you do look cute when you pout, and that look will be enough to get a lot of things from us." Rosalie said softly.

I swallowed heavily and turned to her. "I'll keep that in mind for the future, but if you two keep being this close I don't think we'll get a lot of talking done."

Alice giggled at that. "And how would you prefer to talk, my love?" She asked softly.

"Well, Rosalie did say something about snuggling together when we got home, so why not do that. I like snuggling with you two, even if we have only been this close since last night." I said with a soft smile.

They smiled and had us positioned in a flash, both of them resting against my shoulders. "That'll take some getting used to, you two doing everything so fast." I said softly.

"Once you are turned you will be just as fast as us, and even faster than us in the first few months, because of your blood still running through your veins. Newborn vampires are almost impossibly fast and amazingly strong, so don't be surprised if Emmett asks you to arm wrestle when you are turned, or be surprised when you beat him." Alice said with a soft smile.

I smiled at that. "The more you two tell me about being turned, the more excited I get to actually be turned. What is being turned like?"

"I suppose now it's as good time as any to tell you. It feels like every nerve in your body is on fire, while at the same time being thrown into an erupting volcano. You will know only pain for three days as the venom ravishes your systems. It will be unlike anything you have ever felt in your life and since most of us were turned under circumstances where the only two options were death or be turned, yours will be quite different and will be done by both of us, which is more fitting in our circumstance than having Carlisle or Esme do it." Alice said with a soft smile.

I smiled at that. "It sounds very intense, but if the trade off is to being able to spend an eternity with you two, it will be worth it."

They both smiled at that. "As selfish as this may sound, we have wanted the same thing ever since Alice saw you in her visions and knew what you would mean to us, and while I am usually very much against bringing anyone into this life. For our happiness I would make an exception without a second thought, since we have the opportunity to do something very rare in our world." Rosalie said softly.

"And what would that be love?" I asked softly.

Rosalie smiled at me. "The opportunity to have us bite you while you are cumming, it is supposed to be the most intimate act between mates."

I grinned at that. "So we're going to have mindblowing sex before you two turn me. I definitely like the sound of that."

"And that is not all, love. Since we will both use our venom to turn you, the time it takes for you to actually be turned will be a lot shorter. Usually it takes three days, but we think it will take two days at most." Alice said with a soft smile.

"I can live with that. What will be two days for an eternity of love and lust shared between three women?" I asked with a soft smile.

They smiled and kissed me softly. "Now that you know how you will be turned, we'll tell you how we were turned, for two reasons. One so you know just how special you are, and secondly that you know how we turned out the way we have, especially me." Rosalie said softly.

I smiled and kissed them. "I happen to think you are an amazing woman, Rose."

She smiled and cuddled into me. "Thanks love, but after you hear my story you may see me differently. I was born in 1915 in Rochester, New York, and I though I had it all growing up. A loving family, wealth, beauty and the eye of the most eligible bachelor in the town. I was thrilled when my father announced our engagement, but as I would find out the night before my wedding, appearances only run skin deep. His name was Royce King III, and as I said, he was the most eligible bachelor in Rochester from an equally wealthy family. The night before our wedding, I saw him drinking with a couple of his friends outside the church we were to be married in. Naive as I was, I came over when he called for me and that is when shit went down. He was very inappropriate and when I tried to leave they grabbed me and dragged me into an alley. They took turns raping me until I was near death, and for all intents and purposes, I was. I heard his friends say mockingly that he would need to find a new bride, and that infuriated me. How dare they rape a young woman to death just to satisfy their own carnal urges. Thankfully Esme found me soon after and turned me. She allowed me to take revenge on those bastards, and I saved Royce for last, wanting him to know that I was coming. Thinking back on it now, I was quite dramatic, since I killed him in my wedding dress. After that I left New York with my new family and a mere fifteen years later I found my mate in little Alice when she and Jasper joined our Coven."

I was taken aback by her story, but understood so much more about my blonde Goddess. "I know it won't mean a lot now, but I'm sorry that happened to you." I said honestly.

Rosalie smiled and kissed me tenderly. "Alice and Esme have helped me a lot with processing what happened to me. I am sure without Alice I would have been far more of a cold hearted bitch than I am now. When Alice originally told me that we were one of those special couples with an additional mate, I didn't believe her, perfectly content to keep what we had intact, but when visions of you became more frequent and clear, I found myself more and more okay with it. The fact that you are a woman makes up for that a lot, I must admit."

I smiled at that. "Weren't you surprised when I told everyone I have a penis, because I can imagine after what happened to you the last thing you ever want is to be mated to anyone who has a penis."

"I was as surprised as everyone else, but I don't mind you having a penis. I know in my heart you have no intention on raping me and hurting me with it. I can get used to it, all I need is a bit more time." Rosalie said softly.

"I would rather throw myself off the Empire State Building then to ever even think about hurting either of you. Knowing this explains a lot about you." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed me again before Alice gathered our attention. "I wish I could say that my story was a bit better, but unfortunately it isn't. I was born in 1901 as Mary Alice Brandon in Biloxi, Mississippi, and I had these visions since I was young. For that reason my parents had me institutionalized in 1920. I went back a few years ago to see my tombstone, and I discovered after doing some more research that they used my admission to the institution as my date of passing. I had a sister named Cynthia, who had a daughter, who is still alive and living in Biloxi today. I don't remember much other than that, since all of my memories of my human life were swept away with my turning. The bastard who hunted me is still alive I know at some point we'll have to end him, but he's been careful about making decisions, so we don't know when or where he will strike. All we do know is that he stalks our family from time to time, but we can never catch him."

I turned to her and kissed her softly. "I will not allow him to hurt you or anyone in this family. I will protect my mates as much as you will want to protect me."

"That's sweet of you love. We will do everything to make you feel loved and wanted each and every day of your life, and I just know you will be a more than perfect fit for our little chaotic family." Alice said softly.

I smiled at them. "I guess time will tell. What I do know is that I have felt more welcome in the two days I have spent with your family then in the years I have spent with my parents. I get the same vibe from Esme that I used to get from my grandmother, warm, loving and familial."

They smiled at that. "That's because Esme was a mother before she got turned, and apparently she was the best mother ever, since all of a person's strong qualities are amplified when they are turned, something to keep in mind for when you are turned."

I grinned at that. "I think that you will be surprised on how that will turn out, my loves. If you think I'm the balance between you two now, just imagine how that will be when I am turned."

They smiled at me. "We'll see what happens love. Just prepare for lots of sex. Newborn vampires are insatiable in the first months." Rosalie said with a husky whisper.

"Keep talking like that and I might need to get rid of these pants, because that tone of yours is getting me hard."

They smiled at that. "Maybe that's our goal here. We have seen it before, but not while you were fully erect, although we have taken a guess that you might hit ten inches if you are a grower." Alice said with a smile.

I smiled at that as I wiggled a little to loosen my pants. "I am most definitely a grower, but it is closer to eleven when I'm fully hard, I can even get bigger if I am really turned on and haven't pleasured myself for a while."

Rosalie smiled at that. "And when was the last time you beat your meat, Isabella?" She asked huskily.

I groaned softly as I felt my dick harden. "The last time was a while ago, back in New York, and you two are certainly getting me hard right now."

Both girls smiled and straddled a leg each before kissing me. "If it's okay with you, we'll get more intimately acquainted tomorrow. Carlisle is going to call that you have some personal things to deal with and therefor cannot come into class, and we never go to school after we have hunted the night before, and since we will go hunting tonight, we can spend all day with you tomorrow. The others will go hunting tomorrow so we will have the entire house to ourselves."

I smiled at that. "Why can't you go to school when the sun in out?" I asked softly.

"Because of the venom in our veins, our skin shimmers a little in the sunlight, not too much to be distracting, but definitely enough to be noticed. Edward calls it sparkling, but it is more demure than that. We'll take you into the mountains next weekend where we can show you, and perhaps do something else as well." Rosalie said as she cuddled into me.

I smiled at that. "At least we'll have fun while we are up there, and I think it will be an enlightening experience."

They both quirked an eyebrow at that. "That was a crappy joke love, but we'll forgive you because you are so cute. We also should go and let that erection flag because it is almost time for lunch, and Emmett might just remember that forever if you come down with a hard on, which would be bad for all three of us."

I nodded and gave them a soft kiss before getting out of bed, needing to get away from my gorgeous mates a little bit to let my erection flag.

I heard both Rosalie and Alice giggle a little as they got out of bed too. "Sorry love, but teasing you is something we want to do now that we can still get a visible reaction. Your blush gives us that little bit of your amazing scent that is usually so well hidden." Alice said softly.

I smiled at her. "It's okay Alice. I will have to get used to this anyway, so there is no time like the present to learn a bit of restraint."

Alice wrapped her arms around me. "Still, we shouldn't have teased you like that. We don't know each other's limits yet and we should have realized that. We should probably talk about that at some point."

I smiled at her. "I'm ready for this Alice. I have been ever since you guys told me about what you were. I have never been fickle with my emotions and I knew from the moment I saw you two there was something special between us. I have never told anyone about my dick as soon as I did with youor our family, let alone show it to anyone on the first day."

Rosalie smiled at me. "And I must say it was very impressive. I can't wait to get more intimately acquainted with it tomorrow."

I blushed and gave them both a kiss. "Let's have lunch first and then see where the day takes us."

They smiled and nodded. "Hopefully back here with a lot less clothes on. We have all deserved a little preview of tomorrow." Alice said softly.

I smiled and nodded. "I can live with that, my loves, but shall we go downstairs for lunch before Mom comes and drags at least me down the stairs."

Alice and Rosalie smiled and pecked my cheeks before we made our way downstairs, the smell of a lovely pasta already reaching my nose before we even got onto the second floor landing.


	5. First Time Together

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C5: First Time Together**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the following morning, Alice and Rosalie were again cuddled up against me, although I could clearly smell they had been outside for most of the night. "Good morning love. Did you sleep okay?" Rosalie asked softly.

I stretched and nodded. "I slept okay. I noticed you two were not here though." I said with a soft yawn.

They smiled and kissed me softly. "Sorry love, but we did need to hunt. We wouldn't want to take unnecessary risks." Alice said softly.

"I know you two could never hurt me, but I understand. Someone at school might not be so lucky." I said with a soft smile.

Rosalie smiled at that. "Exactly, and while we will move away when we turn you, we would rather have you actually finish high school once, before we are forced to do it again next time we come back, and I am sure you will love college the first time around, especially since we will make sure to get our own dorm room for the three of us."

I smiled at that. "I think I will get used to this very quickly. I always wanted to go to college, but I knew it wasn't in the cards for me at the time, but now I would like to do it at least once."

They smiled and kissed me. "You can do whatever you want love. I was planning to skip college this time round to focus on my art more. There are limitless options before you. It is kind of a benefit of having all the time in the world and never aging." Alice said with a smile.

"I can't wait to be a part of that world, but I believe we had something else planned today." I said with a smile, excited to know all of them, very intimately.

Both Alice and Rosalie smiled at that. "Indeed we did, but the others haven't left yet, and judging by the smell, Esme is cooking you a delicious breakfast, and I am pretty sure she would have no qualms in interrupting us if we got busy now, that would not only be highly disrespectful to you, but might also result in a proper scolding."

"Why would that be disrespectful to me?" I asked with a no doubt confused look on my face.

"Because we want to take our time in loving you properly, Bella. I might not be our first time, but it will be our first time with the three of us and that is we have waited for that for more than fifty years. We want to do this right." Alice said with a smile.

I smiled and kissed them. "I want the same, but maybe we should get dressed, and I think we shouldn't make it too complicated for ourselves when we are finally alone."

They nodded and were dressed in a flash, although I noticed both of them went without a bra, and figuring it wouldn't do for me to make things complicated, I did the same, hoping they would behave at breakfast so it wouldn't become obvious that I wasn't wearing a bra.

As we made our way downstairs the smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes drifted into my nose, and I couldn't help the smile at the sight of Esme in the kitchen, being the picture perfect Mom, including the apron that usually accompanied the picture. "Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep okay?" She asked with a smile.

"I did Mom, thank you, Alice and Rose were very quiet when they came back." I said as I sat down at the island.

Esme smiled and placed a big plate of pancakes in front of me, accompanied by a similar big plate of eggs and bacon and a kiss to my cheek. "All of us can be deadly silent if we want to. Eat up sweetie, I want to know what you think of my eggs. It has been a while since I made eggs for breakfast."

I smiled at her. "They smell great Mom, I'm sure they will taste just as amazing."

Esme smiled brightly as she started to clean up a little, while Rosalie and Alice took their seats next to me.

Esme's eggs were amazing, as was everything she always cooked for me, and much to both her and my mates' surprise, I finished it all in record time. "Is there any reason you ate that so quickly sweetie?" Esme asked slightly bemused.

"Sorry Mom, I'm used to eating quickly because of Charlie and Renee. I wanted to spend as little time as possible in their presence, so I tend to eat very quickly. I'll try to break that habit." I said with a slight blush.

She smiled at that. "That's okay. I understand how hard it is to break such habits. Did you enjoy your meal at least?"

I nodded. "It was delicious Mom, thank you."

She smiled at me. "I'm glad you enjoyed it sweetie, now, we'll be gone for most of the day, so please try to keep the house in one piece."

"Yes Mom, we promise not to break anything, we're not Emmett and Jasper." Alice said with a smile.

Esme smiled and kissed all three of us on the cheek. "We know, my sweets, we just wanted to make sure."

We only smiled at them as Carlisle and Esme ran out of the back door, after which Rose and Alice turned to me. "So love, are you ready for today?"

I nodded and followed them back up to our room, and even before I was in the room, both Alice and Rosalie were already naked, aside from their underwear, which were thongs for both of them, being red for Rosalie and black for Alice.

I swallowed heavily at the sight, feeling myself get hard already. "What's wrong love, do you like what you see?" Rosalie asked sultrily.

"Like is a bit of an understatement. You two look drop dead gorgeous, and not to mention how sinfully sexy you both look." I said softly.

They smiled at me. "Then I think you should join us in our state of dress, Bella, unless you had other plans for today." Alice said with a smile.

I smiled at them. "Let me check my diary here. Ah, it's right here, make love to my two drop dead gorgeous mates for the entire day. I think that's it. So I think I will join you in your state of undress." I said before doing exactly that, keeping my boxers on for now.

The smiled at that as I approached them slowly, which made them both smirk at me. "Aren't you happy that we got a big bed, my love. Now we can do whatever you want." Rosalie said as we got onto the bed.

I smiled and kissed them both softly. "And trust me that I will spend a lot of time exploring your bodies."

They both smiled and pulled me down to the mattress. "And we will do the same for you, Bella, and we were hoping you would indulge us a bit."

I nodded as Alice started to remove my boxers, while Rosalie softly stroked my cock to its full hardness.

**Rosalie's POV**

The size of Bella's cock still surprised me, and feeling her strong veins pump blood into it made me smile. "You're so big Bella. I think we will have a lot of fun in the coming years, and I know that by the end of today you'll have molded our pussies to the size of your cock."

She moaned softly before kissing me. "That is the general idea, my love. If we really are going to be together forever, I want some proof that we only belong to each other, even if it is only something we know."

We both smiled at that. "There will be no doubt of that my love, now let us pleasure you like you deserve to be pleasured." Alice said with a sultry smile.

Bella nodded and relaxed against the pillows as we both started kissing our way down her body, giving each other a kiss before we each sucked one of Bella's nipples between our teeth, making her moan.

I let my hands roam down her toned body, caressing her sides teasingly before moving to her thighs, while at the same time trying very hard not to let the taste of her body overwhelm me.

The fact that I couldn't actually smell her helped a little, but she tasted unique and amazing and really I couldn't get enough of her.

I stole a quick glance towards Alice who seemed to have a lot of trouble controlling her lust, which is what I had expected. I pulled her into a heated kiss and smiled at her. "She tastes amazing, doesn't she?" I asked too fast for Bella to hear.

"She does, I can't get enough of her." She said in the same speed.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "You can have the first taste, we found her because of you." I whispered in her ear.

She smiled at that. "Thank you love. I promise to share." She said with a wink.

I smiled at her before turning back to Bella. "So love, shall we see how good you are at pleasuring me while Alice does the same for you."

She smiled at that. "I think I'll manage."

I grinned and straddled her face, while she wrapped her arms around my thighs as she started eating me out.

I then felt her moan into my pussy as Alice started licking the length of Bella's cock. "I don't know if I can take it all, love. I hope you won't mind if I experiment a bit."

"Bella's mouth is a bit preoccupied, my love, but I am sure she won't mind." I said with a soft smile.

"Could you at least turn around so we can both enjoy our mate?" Alice asked with a similar smile.

I nodded at her. "Bella love, could you stop bringing me to heaven for just a second, Alice has an amazing idea that will work for all of us."

"But you taste so amazingly sweet Rose. I could eat you out forever." She said with an audible pout.

I smiled at her. "And you'll get to continue that in a second, I just want to turn around so I can get a taste of that big cock of yours too."

She smiled at that. "So I can have your ass too. I didn't think you were that type of woman, my love."

I smiled and kissed her softly, tasting myself on her lips. "You'd be surprised, my love, but let's keep that for another time. Feel free to play with it a little though." I said before turning around.

I then gave Alice a kiss before I joined her in worshiping Bella's cock, while Bella herself returned to bringing me a step closer to heaven, making me moan again.

Alice and I took turns sucking Bella's cock, and I had to admit I was getting a bit nervous in taking that inside of me. "Ali, I think you should go first. I don't think I could handle it all at once, and I'm sorry Bella."

Both Alice and Bella smiled. "That's okay love. I understand. We have plenty of time to get comfortable in making love to each other, but having said that, I am planning to make you cum at least once today."

I smiled at her as I faced her again, kissing her deeply before responding. "You are very close to making me cum, Bella. I would love to feel those nimble fingers inside of me."

She smiled and kissed me. "I would love to, but what about you Alice?" She asked softly.

"Don't worry love, Rose may understandably not be ready yet. But I certainly am, so you can fuck me all you want, and I think between the three of us we can easily find a way we can all enjoy ourselves. Unfortunately it is not safe for us to ride you just yet. I might break your pelvis if the lust overtakes me." Alice said softly.

Bella smiled at her. "I would rather not have that happen before I am turned. A hospital visit might result in the death of Charlie if he dares open his mouth to you two or Mom and Dad."

We both smiled at that. "Don't worry love, if we have anything to say about it, you will never have to go to a hospital again. We'll keep you safe, and since Carlisle is a doctor, if you get hurt even a little, he can treat you here."

She smiled and gave us both a kiss as Alice laid down next to us, and as Bella loomed over her, not for the first time I saw Alice's petite body shiver in excitement. It was the first time Bella was the cause of it though.

I laid down next to her and kissed her softly. "Nervous, my pixie?" I asked softly.

She shook her head and smiled at me. "Not nervous. Just very excited. Bella is a lot bigger than any toy we have ever used."

I smiled at that. "We'll have some strap-ons and dildos custom made in her size. I'm sure Bella would like to feel what she will be impaling us with for herself sometime."

Bella smiled at that. "We'll talk about that. I've actually been a little bit nervous myself about having something back there, but I am certainly willing to someday give it a try for my mates, with the right motivations of course."

Alice and I smiled at her. "I think we'll be able to give you those motivations, my love. But for now I think a certain pixie desperately wants a cock inside of her." I said with a smirk.

Alice pouted a little at that. "You make it sound like I am some kind of slut."

I realized I had overstepped a line I promised I would never cross. "I'm so sorry love. I didn't realize what I said. I was trying to tease you a little. You know I would never say that otherwise."

She smiled and pulled me into a kiss. "No harm was done love, it just surprised me to hear you say that, especially after everything."

"I know, and I am so, so sorry for what I said. I promise to never say such things again." I said softly.

She smiled before we turned back to Bella. "Sorry for ignoring you, my love, but I have some issues with being called a slut. It comes from years of repeating High School where people called me a whore and a hussy for being myself."

Bella smiled and kissed her. "I'm sorry that happened to you, my love. Just know that I will personally drop any bitch that will ever say that to you outside of this room. Rose surely has more creative ways to apologize."

Alice smiled at that. "She certainly has, but she was also right. I'm kind of anxious to feel you inside of me and you don't have to be gentle either, you can't hurt me yet."

Bella smiled as she lined up her cock with Alice's entrance. "I don't plan to ever hurt either of you." She said as she slowly pushed her cock into Alice's petite cunt.

Our petite mate moaned loudly as she was penetrated by the biggest thing we had ever tried. "Does it feel good, love?" I asked softly as I tweaked her nipple a little, knowing she liked that too.

"It feels amazing Rose. I've never felt so full in my life." Alice said softly.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Some day soon I will be ready to feel it for myself, but until that time I will take some pleasure in seeing you get fucked into oblivion by our mate."

Bella smiled at that. "For this first time I intend to love you two like I have wanted to do for a couple of days now, so please Rose, park that cute ass over Ali so I can pleasure you too."

I smiled at her. "Well since you have asked me so nicely, I think I can't deny such a request." I said before doing exactly that, climbing over Alice with my ass towards Bella and my breasts pressed against Alice's, moaning as Bella once again started eating me out.

All three of us moaned loudly as Bella fell almost seamlessly into a rhythm. "You're so tight Ali. It's like you're trying to squeeze my cock off."

She moaned at that. "That's because yours is the first real cock I have ever had inside of me, and the only cock I will ever accept inside of me, and you're pretty big too, and I'm only tiny."

Bella smiled at that. "You're petite, love, and drop dead gorgeous to boot. I could very much get used to this tight pussy of yours, and of course to Rosalie's divine taste as well."

We both smiled at that. "Then we have something in common love, because your cock tastes very nice as well, and I think Rose will agree with me when I say that for this first time we want to taste your cum."

She smiled at that. "Then you girls might want to get ready, because I'm already close. It's been a while since I did some handiwork on myself."

Alice and I smiled as Bella pulled out of her and we pushed her down to the bed, taking turns in sucking her off, both of us moaning at the taste of her pre-cum.

It didn't take long for Bella to cum as a minute later she shot her load into my mouth, and of course I eagerly shared her load with Alice as I kissed our pixie deeply.

**Alice's POV**

Bella however wasn't done with us, pushing us both down to the bed as she started eating me out, while at the same time plunging two fingers into Rosalie's pussy.

We both moaned loudly as we kissed each other, playing with each other's breasts and nipples while Bella brought us to heaven.

She switched often between us and had us both screaming out our orgasms within minutes, and as she let us ride out our high's, we could feel her gaze on us.

Bella had a very satisfied smirk on her face which made us smile. "Proud of yourself love?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

She smiled at us. "Immensely so, but I am also far from done. I want to test if you two really have infinite stamina."

We both smiled and pulled her between us. "Well, we don't, at least not when it comes to sex, and we are always very much in favor of a post fuck cuddle. We have plenty of time to love each other, and soon we will take you to our little cabin in the woods, where we go to when we need a break from the family. There we will gladly indulge your curiosity to explore the limits of our stamina. I think you will love it there."

She smiled at that. "As long as we are together, I could be happy anywhere."

We smiled and rested our heads on her shoulders. "We will be together for as long as you will let us my love, but there is one little thing we need to discuss before the others get back, and that is how we are going to handle this at school." I said with a smile.

"I think at school little has to change. I'll just join you at your table and you two can just act like there is nothing else between us than just being good friends. No one but our family needs to know the truth. I do have a question myself though. When you told me how old everyone was, you never mentioned Anna. What's up with that?"

We smiled at that. "No one, not even Anna herself knows how old she is. It is a very rare condition among our kind that someone loses all memories of their lives. It happened to me as well, but I think that may have something to do with my gift, since I had visions as a human as well. Sometimes we tease Anna with it, but all we really care about is that she loves Edward."

Bella smiled and kissed us both softly. "Sometimes sibling relationships are a mystery to me. I never had anyone I was close to that I could learn that from."

"Well teach you everyone you need to know Bella. See it as a second opportunity at life with a family that would do anything for your happiness and comfort, which is exactly what will happen." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that. "The first minute I was set foot in this house I felt that. It was such a difference from the hostile environments I was used to with both Renee and Charlie."

Rose and I smiled at her. "Esme has a lot to do with that. She spends a lot of time making sure our home feels exactly like that for everyone. That is why she designed so many extra rooms. Edward has a music room, we have a big studio where I do my designing and Esme does her painting, of course Emmett monopolizes the TV for his games. Jasper is usually in Carlisle's office reading, and of course Rosalie has the garage as her domain. Anna usually spends her free time in the garden, and I am sure she is already thinking of a special room for you."

"I'll talk to her about that, and until that time I'll probably split my time between the garage and somewhere I can write in peace. I'm flexible like that." Bella said with a smile.

I smiled at her as I pecked her cheek. "She'll ask you what you want soon enough, my love."

Bella smiled and pulled me partly on top of her so that I was straddling one of her legs, inviting Rosalie to do the same, who straddled her other leg. "You two have no idea what you mean to me. Thank you for saving me from a life that would have ended very violently."

I smiled at her before kissing her. "There is no need to thank us love. You mean everything to us, and therefor would do anything to make you happy. We both saw there was so much more to you than everyone thought at first glance. You seemed to observe without being obvious about it, but so were we, and we noticed the way you stared at us from across the cafeteria like we had hung the sun and moon in your universe."

"That's because you did, my loves. The first time I saw you I just barely caught your names from Jessica, you two are so gorgeous and hold yourself with such confidence that I just couldn't help but stare at the sheer perfection that you two are." Bella said reverently.

"You know love, if we could still blush, we would be beet red by now with all the praise you're giving us, but I think you can feel what it is doing to us now." Rosalie said softly.

She smiled at that. "If you two are ready for another round, I'm certainly up for that."

"You might be, but we kind of wanted to make out with you for a bit before we need to prepare some lunch. We promised Esme we wouldn't exhaust you and that we would get you lunch. For dinner we have a better idea." I said with a smile.

Bella smiled at that. "Would that include putting clothes on again, because I could be persuaded for that."

Rosalie and I smiled and kissed her. "And what would we have to do to persuade you to dress up a little so we can have a nice romantic dinner together?" I asked with a smile.

"Let me bring you two to heaven one more time. I can't get enough of you." She said softly.

We shared a look and smiled at each other. "How can we say no to such a look. We will never object to you wanting to pleasure us."

She smirked and flipped us over, again surprising us with the ease she did that. "I promise to make this both quick and as amazing as the first one. Quick mostly because I am getting hungry."

We smiled and moaned as Bella kissed and touched her way down our bodies again, paying equal attention to both of us.

Rosalie and I intertwined our fingers and kissed each other softly as Bella worked on bringing us to heaven with her tongue and fingers, while we could see her other hand was slowly stroking her own cock.

"Bella, we don't have a second set of sheets, so unless you want to go to sleep in your own juices tonight, you might want to keep it easy down there." I said with a moan.

She smiled up at us. "I was hoping you two wouldn't mind helping me out a bit with that. Equal time and all."

Rosalie smiled at that. "I think we can manage that, Bella." She said with a loud moan as Bella undoubtedly hit her G-spot.

I smiled at the blonde and kissed her softly. "Enjoying yourself again, Rosie?" I asked huskily.

Rose smiled and pinched one of my nipples. "Of course I am, don't deny that you aren't loving this as well."

I smiled at her. "Of course I'm loving this, it has just been a while since I heard you moan like that."

Rosalie smiled at me. "That's because we haven't been able to do it as freely as today in a long time, my love. I promised you a long time ago that the sounds I make in the bedroom would be for you and our mate alone, and I intend to keep that promise. Emmett will never let any of us hear the end of it if he hears what happens in our bedroom."

I smiled and moaned loudly as Bella made me cum again, and by the way Rosalie's hand tensed in mine, Rosalie came as well.

Bella was hovering above us within the blink of an eye, our combined juices glistening her face, a big grin gracing her lips and her cock rock hard.

"Bella, lay down for me. I want to try something." Rosalie said softly.

She did as asked and laid down next to me, while Rosalie kissed her softly before kissing her way down her body, sucking Bella's cock into her mouth with a wink.

Knowing what was in store for Bella, I intertwined our fingers, teasing her nipples as Rose took her cock deeper and deeper down her throat. "Rosie is an expert at sucking phallic things. It's one of the first things we helped each other with." I said with a husky purr.

Bella smiled and kissed me. "I never felt anything like this before. You were amazing love, but the way Rose can take it all is out of this world."

I smiled at her. "I'm usually not much for sucking, I prefer to let it fill my pussy."

She smiled at that before she groaned loudly and shot her load into Rosalie's mouth, who moaned loudly once again.

Of course Rosalie shared some with me, and we were both surprised at Bella who had no issue with kissing us both deeply. "Is that what I taste like? That's not too bad."

We smiled at her. "We were thinking exactly the same, love." I said as we once again cuddled up next to her, both of us slinging a leg over one of hers.

"So, another post fuck cuddle, quick shower and then lunch?" Bella asked softly.

We nodded and kissed her softly. "That is the general idea love, and after that we'll see what happens." Rosalie said with a smile.

Bella smiled at that, nuzzling her nose into my neck as she closed her eyes, all three of us content to just be for now.


	6. Teasing Is Good For You

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C6: Teasing Is Good For You**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

**Bella's POV**

I ended up staying at home with Rosalie and Alice for most of the week, since after our passionate day of lovemaking, we were completely immersed in each other, wanting to spend as much time as possible together, all three of us wanting to be sure that we were comfortable enough with being apart to go back to school.

As we stepped out of Rosalie's car on Monday we smirked at each other before walking into the school together, no longer caring what people thought of us, not that we had cared about that to start with, but after spending almost a four days in each other's company, we knew that none of those idiots would be able to do something to break us up.

I really didn't look forward to being without Rose and Alice for most of the day, but knew I had no other choice then to for now go back and suffer through school instead of spending time with my mates.

"Don't look so glum love. Lunchtime will be soon enough." Rosalie said with a smile.

I smiled at her. "I know love, but just knowing that we'll get a lot of shit because of our relationship makes it a bit hard to keep a lid on my emotions. I'm already prepping for that."

Alice smiled at me. "It'll be okay love, I've seen that people will leave you alone until lunch, and after that you have all your classes with at least one member of our family."

"Except for Gym of course. Should I wait with the car, or do you want me to wait in the lunchroom?" I asked softly.

Rosalie smiled at that. "Whatever you want love, although we would feel better knowing you are safe inside of the building instead of outside where you could be hurt."

"Then I will wait in the lunchroom, get a head start on my homework or something." I said softly.

They nodded and kissed me softly before we made our way into the school, which of course got us plenty of stares already, and judging from Rosalie's growls, people were already saying stuff about us. "What are they saying Rose?"

She glared at Jessica before turning to me. "Just the usual things, that we have somehow corrupted you into a threeway relationship just to make ourselves look more important than we actually are. Pay no mind to them."

I smiled at her and squeezed her hand softly. "I have never cared for people talking about me, and I won't start now, as long as you don't get upset about people talking about us. We know what is true and that is all that matters."

Rosalie and Alice both smiled at that. "You're of course right Bella. We'll try not to let to let their comments get to us." Alice said with a soft smile.

I smiled and couldn't resist kissing them both before I made my way to my first class, and knowing they would both be watching me, I swayed my hips a little more than usual.

Thankfully everyone kept quiet as I took my seat, and already I could somehow feel a form of separation from my two mates.

If this what it was like now, I could only wonder what it would be like when I was turned. Would I truly not be able to live without them by my side? Or would it get easier when we were together for longer than just the week that I knew them.

I certainly didn't mind being close to Alice and Rosalie, especially not after the passionate weekend we had. Alice and Rose were both very sexual women and were certainly not afraid to let me take the lead in some things in bed, although I figured that was because they were afraid of hurting me if they rode me, which I certainly didn't mind at this moment.

I had also noticed that they were very different while we were intimate, which didn't exactly surprise me in the least, given how different their personalities were. Both of them were very passionate of course, but both of them in very different ways. Alice loved it when I would just take her fast and rough, Rosalie loved to suck me off, going as deep as she could possibly take me.

It was sweet to see how completely in love with me they were, and how much they were willing to do for me on any given day. Alice and I had spend almost an entire day shopping online for clothes while Rose tried to add skimpy sets of underwear, which I was reasonably okay with, since I would only wear them for them where I didn't need to care about my dick not being secure, although Rose did suggest some thongs that offered plenty of support.

Of course I had also spend a lot of time with Rosalie in the garage, working on her Mercedes 300 SL, which was a car I had never worked on, but had always wanted to.

One thing I had not taken into account though was how amazingly hot Rose looked in her overalls and messy bun, which led to an almost embarrassing amount of make-out sessions in the garage, which of course caused Alice to pout as she saw it happen, although we did make that up to her in very creative ways.

I absently took notes as I thought about the awesome days I had with my mates, and as the teacher dismissed the class, I noticed I had basically thought about my mates for the majority of the class, which in my mind was a better way to spend my time than to actually work on the inane things they tried to teach me, things I already knew.

**Alice's POV**

I was absolutely speechless when Bella just kissed us out of the blue, but I certainly didn't mind the fact that she did. "Hello, earth to Alice. Are you in there love?" Rose asked with an audible smile.

I smiled at her. "I am, just a bit speechless on Bella just kissing us like that. I certainly did not expect that."

Rosalie smiled at that. "She never fails to surprise us, does she. Just think how that will be in a couple of months."

I smiled and nodded. "I think she'll be insatiable in a few months. We'll have our hands full."

"Among other things." Rosalie said with a sultry wink as we made our way to our classes.

I just smiled at her and gave her a kiss before I walked into the classroom, of course getting disgusted and sometimes jealous looks from my classmates, and the whispers that came with that.

I couldn't bring myself to care anymore. Like Bella had said, we knew the truth and that was all that mattered. I just hoped people would keep quiet when lunchtime came, because I had already seen what would happen if they didn't.

Honestly I wouldn't mind if it did, since it would speed up our timetable a little, but the effect it would have on Bella would not be good for her in the end, since it involved Charlie being called to the school which would only escalate things, and that was only what I had seen happen today. Charlie would not give up and would go to extreme lengths to get back at Bella.

Knowing that nothing would happen until lunch at least, I tried to focus my attention back on the class, but since I had lived through this so many times already, I really couldn't be bothered anymore.

We should really talk to Esme about this at some point, because I knew we were stretching our luck with staying here with Bella, and it was something we had discussed between the three of us too.

It wasn't that long until Christmas break after all, and we could easily vanish for a little while after that. It would give Bella all the time she needed to not think of Charlie anymore, and we could turn her as well, which would speed up the timetable of the rest of our family too.

I of course knew that this future didn't have to come to pass if Bella decided something else, but for now I would talk to her and Rose about this come lunch, but I had a feeling they would agree with me, which left us to convince Carlisle and Esme, which shouldn't be too difficult if we pressed that it was for Bella's safety and well-being, which was not that far from the truth.

I was sure that with the aid of my vision we could make them see it was better for Bella if at least the three of us moved away from Forks for a bit.

All would hinge on Bella's reaction to my vision though, and since that would happen at lunch, I had no other choice but to wait a bit longer, so for once I decided to pay attention to the class.

As always, class dragged on for what seemed to be an eternity, and I was glad when the bell rang, so I could go to the next inane class, and I was already preparing for what came after this, which was lunch.

Thankfully my Spanish class went by quicker then the previous class and before I knew it I made my way to the lunchroom, taking my seat at our usual table while I waited for my mates and the rest of our family.

To my surprise Rosalie and Bella came into the lunchroom together, and the smile they both sent my way definitely had an effect on my body, because I could feel my nipples harden.

They both pecked my cheek as they sat themselves down beside me. "The others aren't joining us today. Edward and Anna needed to hunt because of someone getting injured in class, and Emmett and Jasper probably wanted to skip lunch." Rose said softly.

I smiled at them. "I figured as much. Those two really are addicted to each other, even more so then we are, but there is actually something I wanted to talk to you about. I had a vision in English class that made me reassess our timetable a bit. I have seen that as soon as we walk into Art class, people are going to start being bitchy to us, and I have seen that you don't respond well to that, Bella, and that will result in Charlie being called to the school, and that will only escalate things."

Bella smiled at that. "The chances of me lashing out at those toxic bitches are pretty high, especially if they insult you, and having Charlie come here will make shit hit the fan properly."

"I'm sure Alice already had a plan, don't you love?" Rosalie asked softly.

I smiled and nodded. "I do, and it's quite simple. We just skip the last week of school and hide out in our cabin, where we will turn Bella."

"Isn't that a bit soon though? I don't think we can get this past Esme and Carlisle." Bella said softly.

"That's why we want to leave the decision up to you, love. You know yourself best. I will see the outcome of whatever you decide." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed me before glancing towards the table that seated Jessica, Lauren and Mike. "Since we only have Art, History, Biology and Gym left today, I think we can finish today and take this up with Mom and Dad tonight, I can restrain myself if I have you two next to me."

"You won't have either of us in Biology though. Will Edward be good enough to keep yourself restrained?" Rosalie asked softly.

Bella nodded and kissed us both. "It will. I'll talk to him before class and ask him to keep a close eye on me, and distract me when he notices it gets to be a little too much for me."

My eyes once again clouded over in a vision, and for the first time I felt both Bella and Rose grab my hands, which helped with its clarity tremendously. I saw that Edward and Anna would not be returning today, but that Bella would be fine in class none the less. "Edward and Anna aren't returning to school today, but you'll be fine in class. No one will talk bad about you or us, as far as I can see." I said softly.

Bella and Rose smiled at me. "Then we'll finish today at least, and then claim an accident took me out of commission until at least Christmas." Bella said softly.

"That is actually a pretty good idea, you can be quite clumsy after all." Rosalie said with a wink.

Bella pouted adorably at that. "I'm not clumsy. I just had trouble focusing on anything else but your asses while you got dressed this morning."

We both smiled at her. "When we are at our cabin, you can stare and touch all you want, my love. There will not be anything to hold us back in indulging ourselves in each other." I said softly.

Bella blushed at that. "Don't tempt me just to skip the rest of the day too. It's hard enough not to get hard with you two so close and being seductive next to me." She muttered softly.

We both smiled at her as she quietly ate the lunch Esme had made for her, and we just couldn't help but giggle at the little moans she let out while she ate.

We knew she heard us because her blush kept darkening. "I can't help it okay. Mom is a really good cook. I haven't had these types of lunches since before my grandmother got sick." She said softly.

"Sorry love, we really didn't mean to make fun of you, but those little moans you let out are really cute." I said softly.

Bella groaned softly and as soon as she was done got up and marched out of the lunchroom, which worried us a little as we followed her.

We saw her enter the girls bathroom and smiled. "I think we pushed her too far." Rosalie said softly.

I smiled at her. "Then you better go and help her with that, you can make her cum pretty quickly when you suck her off. I'll make sure that no one comes in here while you two are busy, but do make it quick, we have five minutes before class starts."

She smirked and nodded. "We'll make it up to you tonight love. I'm sure you won't mind having her pump a few loads into you." She said before making her way into the bathroom.

**Rosalie's POV**

I could hear the soft moans, barely audible even to me, but I could pick them up as I stalked closer to the stall our lover was in. "Isabella. Would you mind unlocking the door. I promise I'm alone."

"Haven't you done enough Rose. I can't handle anymore teasing." She said softly.

"I'm here to help you with that, love. I'm sorry for teasing you so." I said honestly.

I heard her slide the latch open and flashed into the stall, locking it again. "Put the lid down and take a seat love. I promise to make amends for getting you this hard."

She turned around to do so and I just couldn't resist nipping her butt a little, making Bella moan. "Please Rose, I can't handle much more teasing."

"Sorry love, you gave me too nice a target to resist." I said as I pulled off my jacket and top before squatting down, licking her rock hard cock once before sucking the head into my mouth.

Bella moaned loudly as I started sucking her off, and the sound of her moans drove me to pleasure her to the best of my abilities, also because we didn't have much time until we had to get her to Art class.

I took her as deep as I dared to and smiled as she slowly started to move her hips with me, as if she could sense the urgency as well. "Rose, I'm going to cum."

I flashed her a wink and took her cock all the way down my throat as she came, moaning loudly as she held me there for a bit, and not for the first time while I was pleasuring our darling mate, I was glad I didn't need to breathe anymore.

As I pulled back I smiled at her as she tucked her cock away again. "I think we should change your title from Ice Queen to Queen of Oral. Your blowjobs are the best." She said with an almost dreamy smile.

I smiled and kissed her before putting my top and jacket back on, glad that I was able to swallow her entire load. "I think we should keep that title to our bedroom though. Neither of us will react well if we hear anyone else say that."

She nodded at that. "You're probably right, and while I would love to prolong this, we do need to get to class."

I just smiled at her. "I know love, and trust me that tonight Alice will have a few surprises for you as well, she is quite good at that. The last time she surprised me she wore nothing else but a bow over her breasts and pussy."

She grinned at that. "Unless you want a repeat of what just happened, you better not put images in my head. You know I have very little willpower where you two are concerned."

"It's that way for most mated couples. Trust me that we have similar troubles with willpower when it comes to you, my love." I said softly.

She smiled and gave me a soft kiss as we walked back out, after Rosalie had touched up her make-up a bit, being met by the smiling face of Alice. "I hope that helps at least a little. We'll make it up to you even more tonight." Alice said with a smile.

Bella smiled at her. "I'm sure you will, but before I drag you into the bathroom as well, lets get to class. We'll see you later, love."

I smiled and kissed them both softly. "I'll see you later, my loves."

They smiled and gave my hands a squeeze before they walked to their class hand in hand, which made me smile a little at the adorable sight.

…

Except for the class I had had with Bella, they were dreadfully boring, and I was glad when we walked outside after the last bell rang, and while I was a bit miffed that Bella was not in the lunchroom like we had agreed, I couldn't help but smile when I saw her leaning against my car.

Both Alice and I kissed her softly as we reached her. "Why didn't you wait in the lunchroom love?" Alice asked softly.

"Because I had to get away from Jessica and Lauren. It was hard enough ignoring their comments during Biology, and I just had to get out of that building, so I waited here where I knew I would be safe and not pummel to bitches until I felt better." She said as she kissed us.

We smiled at her. "Then lets go home and reward you for being so patient with us, although it would be better to talk to Carlisle and Esme first. That will leave us with plenty of time." I said with a soft smile.

She nodded as we got into my car, to my surprise both of them in the backseat, although I could understand Alice's want to cuddle with our mate, and I had to admit it was pretty adorable to see Alice resting her head on Bella's shoulder and her arms around her waist.

I drove home as quickly as I could, because I wanted to get the talk out of the way as soon as possible so we could pack our things and be on our way to our cabin tonight, and since I knew Jasper and Emmett would get sidetracked on their way home, we had plenty of time to talk to Carlisle and Esme.

Looking back in my rearview mirror I saw Alice looking a little blissed out, a look I knew very well. "You okay Ali?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, having Bella this close again really helps, and of course the fact that she is rubbing my thighs is one of the best feelings ever." She said dreamily.

I chuckled at that. "Since our prospects of being alone together will be high in the near future, we'll both feel that soon enough, although I would appreciate you not soaking another backseat. The time I would spend replacing it would be better spent with you two."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "That happened once, and it was your own fault. I'll readily admit that Bella is getting me wet, but I can wait until we're all alone."

I smiled at them. "Fine, but you two might want to compose yourselves, we're almost home."

I saw them smile and nod in the rearview mirror as I pulled into the driveway, seeing only Edward's car standing there.

**Alice's POV**

As we walked into the living room, we saw Carlisle reading in his chair, while we could hear Esme puttering around in the kitchen. "Hello girls. I trust you had a good day at school?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

"Yes and no, we kind of wanted to talk to you and Esme for a bit. I had a vision that might shake things up." I said softly.

Esme walked out of the kitchen with a motherly smile on her face as she gave Bella a hug before sitting down next to Carlisle.

Bella and Rosalie gave my thighs a squeeze in reassurance. "I saw that the longer we stay in school, the bigger the risk Charlie will be called at some point. The whispers are getting harder to ignore, and we fear what effect it will be on Bella when things eventually explode. I saw that things will escalate quickly when Charlie will be called to the school."

Carlisle and Esme nodded at that. "And what do you girls propose we do?"

"Well, we have already talked about this during lunch and we could easily fake an accident that will have her bedridden for a couple of months and stay at our cabin where we can turn Bella and guide her through the newborn phase in peace. We think this is the safest option for all of us. It will keep the secret of Bella living with us intact for at least a little while longer and you can inform the Volturi that Bella has already been turned." Rosalie said with a smile.

Carlisle and Esme shared a look before nodding. "I think we can agree to that, as long as you girls will be here for Christmas and keep us informed of Bella's progress."

We nodded and smiled. "We will, I wouldn't want to miss the first Christmas with my family for anything." Bella said with a smile.

Carlisle and Esme smiled at her. "We'll do everything to make this first Christmas with us will be unforgettable, although there is a decision you need to make before that, but Alice will inform you about that while you girls are away, although we would like it if you girls could wait with leaving until after dinner. I made you something special." Esme said with a smile.

Bella smiled at her. "You're the best cook ever Mom, I think I can convince Rosalie and Alice to wait a while longer, perhaps leave tomorrow morning?" She asked as she looked to both me and Rosalie.

"We can do that. It'll give us the night to pack, and make some preparations for the cabin. We need to have food there." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at that. "We can fix that tonight loves. We can order take-out for a few days."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "We'll order some things to be delivered here tomorrow. We do have a fridge there, just no food."

"Why don't you two get started on that. I want to talk to Bella a bit before dinner." Esme said with a smile.

Rose and I nodded and gave Bella a kiss before making our way upstairs, since we probably knew what Esme wanted to talk to Bella about.

When we entered our bedroom, Rosalie pushed me against the far wall in a flash, kissing me deeply. "I've missed the taste of your lips, my Pixie."

I smiled into the kiss and lifted myself against her like I had done so many times before. "And I have missed the taste of yours, my Goddess, but where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

She smiled at me. "I'm just so excited on having Bella all to ourselves for almost a year and that Carlisle and Esme were so quick to agree with our plan helps a lot too. I might have another special surprise for Bella tomorrow."

I smiled at her. "You're ready for her you mean?"

She nodded and kissed me. "More than I ever thought I would be."

I felt myself slip into a vision as Rose guided my head to her neck. "You'll love it Rose. I just saw it. I would dare say you will love it even more than I do."

"I doubt that, my Pixie. I have yet to encounter a person who loves sex as much as you do." She said softly.

I smiled at her. "She'll find a way to surprise us once she is turned. I'm sure of that, and even more so after her newborn phase is over."

Rosalie smiled at that. "We should take her to Denali once she is turned. I'm sure Kate will absolutely love her."

I quirked an eyebrow at that. "Why Kate specifically?"

"Because she meshes well with our particular brand of madness." Rose said with a grin.

I smiled and kissed her as our bedroom door opened to reveal a brightly blushing Bella. "Are you okay love?" I asked slightly bemused.

Bella nodded and sat down on the bed, both Rose and I being beside her in a flash, although I opted for Rose's lap and my legs over hers. She cuddled into Rose and buried her nose in my neck. "Mom has almost successfully tried to embarrass me to the point of no return by giving me the lowdown on what to expect as a newborn, including the increased sexual appetite."

We both smiled at her. "It's okay love. She did the same with all of us. It's tradition for the mother of the Coven to instruct newborns on this. See it as the vampiric variant of 'the birds and the bees talk'. It's all part of our family's traditions, just like our Christmas outfits designed by our little Pixie mate." Rose said with a smile.

Bella smiled and kissed us both softly. "Tradition or not, it doesn't make it less embarrassing, but what do you mean by Christmas outfits?"

I smiled at her. "Every year we have a theme that we go with, except for Carlisle and Esme, who always go as Mr. and Mrs. Claus. This year I was planning for the boys in Reindeer costumes, and for Elf costumes for the girls, but if you don't want to be an elf, I can make you a Reindeer costume as well."

She smiled at me. "I'll stick to the Elf costume. But I would appreciate a longer skirt, for obvious reasons."

I nodded and kissed her softly. "Since I will have plenty of time to make them while we are at our cabin, I can make it to your exact specifications and wishes."

Bella smiled at me and kissed us both. "Shall we get a head start on packing then?"

We nodded and kissed her softly as we started packing our things, for once keeping to a human pace to spend as much quality time with each other as was possible before Esme would call us down for dinner.


	7. Cabin Fever

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C7: Cabin Fever**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**Bella's POV**

We decided to go to our cabin the following day, since Rosalie and Alice insisted it was mine too, which I didn't mind. I wanted to say goodbye to Esme and Carlisle properly after all, and of course have a decent breakfast before spending God knows how long in a car, since we were planning on taking Alice's Porsche Cayenne.

While I ate the amazing breakfast Esme had prepared for me, Rose and Alice packed our bags into the car, and it surprised me how little clothes they actually packed, given Alice's enthusiasm for clothes.

Esme smiled at me as she sat down next to me. "I hope you know that no matter where you are, that your father and I are very proud of you."

I smiled at her. "I know Mom, but I had to for all of our safety. Charlie won't give up until he has gotten what he wants, which is the money I inherited from his mother. By going away for a while I can make sure he won't have any legal means to get it anymore, since I will turn 18 in just a few months."

"When is you birthday sweetie? We would love to celebrate such a momentous occasion." She said with a smile.

"My birthday is January 5th. So I might need to talk to Alice and Rose about not turning me until after that, but I would love to have a party with my entire family for the first time in my life." I said softly.

Esme smiled and kissed my cheek. "Then we will make sure it will be the best party ever. You deserve some of your last human memories to be happy ones."

I smiled and hugged her after swallowing the last bit of my breakfast. "Thanks Mom. I am sure Alice will have plenty of ideas for a party, which she will throw me to death with during our stay in the woods."

Esme smiled at me. "You almost make it sound like it is going to be an innocent camping trip, while I know it will far from innocent. Just be careful they don't wear you out. Alice especially is a little bit insatiable."

I blushed darkly. "Mom, please. We're not going to discuss this again."

She giggled a little and pressed a kiss to my cheek before gathering my dishes as Alice and Rosalie came in from the garage. "What's this Bella? Trading us in already?" Rosalie asked teasingly.

I smiled and kissed them both softly. "How could I ever trade in the two most beautiful women in the world. We just had a bit of a mother-daughter moment."

"I'm sure that is also the reason for your quite impressive blush." Alice said as with a knowing smile.

"I know you two have heard it from the garage, so I am not going to dignify that with an answer." I said with a smirk.

Rosalie and Alice smiled at that. "We actually didn't hear because every room in this house is soundproofed." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

I smiled at that. "Let's just keep it that it was something embarrassing that I don't want to talk about just yet."

They smiled and kissed me softly. "Shall we get going then, the sooner we can make it out of the town, the sooner we will actually get to spend some quality time together."

I nodded at them. "How long of a drive is it?"

"A couple of hours at normal speeds, which for once we will actually adhere to." Rosalie said softly.

I smiled and kissed them before getting off the stool, seeing Carlisle and Esme standing in the opening of the kitchen.

I went to give them both a big hug. "We'll see you in a few weeks sweetie. Stay safe until then." Esme said sweetly.

"And don't forget if there is anything you girls need, you can always call, even if it's just to say hi." Carlisle said with a similar smile.

I smiled and nodded. "I will Dad, and I promise to stay as safe as they will let me, Mom."

Both Carlisle and Esme smiled at me before turning to Rosalie and Alice. "I expect you girls to no exhaust your mate too much while she is still human."

They nodded and smiled as they wrapped an arm around my waist. "We won't. We've waited too long for her, so we are okay with taking it slow for a couple more months." Alice said honestly.

Carlisle and Esme smiled and nodded. "Then we'll no longer keep you. Have fun and we'll see you girls in a couple of weeks for Christmas."

We smiled at them and I gave them another hug before we made our way to Alice's car, and this time Rose and I took up the backseat, and I wasted little time in cuddling up to our blonde Goddess, and she seemed pretty okay with that fact.

As we pulled out of the garage Rosalie smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. "Just a few hours and we can spend every waking moment together."

I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder while caressing her jean clad thigh softly. "I'm so excited to spend quality time with both of you, even though I can't be turned just yet."

Alice smiled at that. "That will be our birthday gift to you love. A very intense lovemaking session followed by immortality."

I smiled at her. "I'll admit being a bit nervous about that, but I'm also very excited to start my new life, with the two women I love more than anything by my side."

"Believe it or not, we are nervous too. What we want to attempt is very rare in our world, and we don't know how it will affect you or your memories." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

"Whatever happens, I am sure I will never be able to get you two out of your mind. Any memories of Charlie and Renee I will be glad to be rid off." I said honestly.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I can imagine, and we'll deal with them when the time comes, whether or not Carlisle and Esme agree with it."

Rosalie smiled and kissed me as I straddled her. "Hey if Bella and I couldn't soil your car, you could at least give me the same courtesy."

"We aren't doing anything love, just a bit of making out here in the backseat. The next time we do anything, it will be with all three of us involved." I said with a smile.

Alice smiled at us through the rearview mirror. "Fine, but any stains you will be cleaning yourself."

I grinned at her before returning to explore Rosalie's mouth thoroughly, while Alice sped out of town as quickly as she possibly could.

**Rosalie's POV**

As Alice drove to the cabin, Bella and I kept our word, keeping ourselves busy with making out, although I could feel her getting hard. "Are you still okay love. I can feel you getting hard."

Bella smiled at me. "I'll be fine until we can take our time with each other, love. I would hate to break our promise to Alice this early in our trip."

I smiled at that. "It's not like we were planning on breaking our promise anyway, because I know either one of us would have to replace it all."

She smiled and got into a more neutral position, positioning herself across my lap, which only made her erection more visible as she nuzzled my neck.

I couldn't help but moan a little at the intimacy of that little gesture. "Careful love, we don't want to force Ali to pull over so we can relieve some tension. You're getting me awfully excited now."

She smiled against my neck and gently nipped it. "Sorry love, I couldn't resist." She said before wrapping her arms around my neck and falling asleep in my lap.

I could feel my eyes darken as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Speed up a bit Ali. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

Alice smiled at me. "Patience love, you know that Bella loves to tease us like that. We have plenty of time to show her what happens if you tease horny vampires too much."

I smiled and softly kissed the top of Bella's head. "That's just the thing, I don't mind that she teases us this much, I just want to be at our cabin sooner so we can start this little vacation of ours, a pre-honeymoon if you will."

Alice smiled at that. "You're such a romantic sometimes, and I couldn't love you more for it, and I am certain Bella couldn't either."

I smiled at her. "I'm sure she'll find a way to love us both plenty of times in the coming months."

Alice nodded and pushed her car to its limits, which meant it would only be half an hour before we were all naked and in bed together.

I couldn't help but smile at how peaceful Bella looked when she was asleep, which I found miraculous given what had happened to her in her life, and that only made me want to kill her parents even more. She was such an amazing young woman with so much potential that had suffered so much in her young life, and I wondered why people had treated her so badly. Was is solely because of the fact that she had a penis? I didn't know, but I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Soon enough Alice turned onto the road that was essentially our driveway and I had to smile when the familiar sight of our cabin came into view and as Alice parked the car next to the cabin she turned and smiled. "I'll go and put everything away real quick, we wouldn't want to wake her up already."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I'll keep our darling mate company love, but be quick, we have big plans for our sleepyhead."

"I'm not a sleepyhead, and I heard everything." Bella muttered softly against my shoulder.

We both smiled at her. "Then you might want to know that we're here. Would you like a tour of the place while Alice gets everything situated?"

She nodded and stretched as good as the car let her before getting off me and getting out of the car, taking a deep breath. "The air smells so clean here. I could get used to this."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "That is one of the reasons why we love it as well. This is the perfect place to wind down and be at peace. We usually come here at least once a year to get away for a few weeks."

Bella smiled at that. "I can understand, having all that noise in one house can be a bit much. Especially Emmett is not quiet I have noticed."

"That's because Emmett is still a child at heart, and that is exactly why he fits with Jasper so well. Jazz did not have it easy growing up just before the Civil War and even harder when he was turned. It left him a bit jaded and Emmett helps him come out of his shell a little. Alice helped a lot with that before they joined the family, but Emmett really is his missing piece." I said with a soft smile.

"I can imagine, the first time I saw him he seemed to be hiding so much hurt while he was trying to hide some kind of reaction at the same time." Bella said softly.

I smiled at that. "That is mainly because of his empathy and the fact that out of all of us he has been a vegetarian the shortest. He still struggles around human blood at times, although Emmett is very good at bringing him back."

She smiled and kissed me as I led her into the cabin, and the look of surprise at how spacious it was amused me. "Wow, I didn't expect it to be so big."

"We designed it with that in mind love. From the outside we wanted to make it look like a small cabin, but wanted it to be up to our level of luxury and comfort on the inside. We even have a pool here that we can relax in." I said with a smile.

Bella grinned at the mental image that undoubtedly gave her. "You know that I am imagining you two in bikini's right?"

"Since we have complete privacy here and our pool is indoors all of us can just go skinny dipping. I think that would be a very good idea come to think of it." I said with a sultry smile.

She blushed and kissed me. "Keep it for the bedroom you two. Everything has been packed away and you two left me very frustrated." Alice called from our bedroom.

I shared a look with Bella and smiled at her. "Shall we see if we can do anything to help alleviate our Pixie's frustration?"

She nodded and gave me a kiss before we made our way to the bedroom, Bella's smile widening when she saw the interior, including a stark naked Alice lying on the bed.

**Alice's POV**

I was very glad I couldn't blush anymore, because I was sure I would've when I saw the loving looks of my mates, who were already working on getting each other naked and I couldn't help but slowly rub my pussy as they put on a show for me.

The second Bella's erect penis sprung free I smiled at her. "Are you that happy to see us love?" I asked coyly.

She nodded as she and Rosalie crawled onto the bed, both of them kissing me deeply. "Of course I am, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? Any straight man would get hard from such a sight."

"Aren't you glad that she does this just for us then?" Rosalie asked as she sidled up next to me.

Bella nodded and crawled up to us, capturing my lips in a heated kiss before doing the same to Rosalie. "I think that in the coming months we will have become completely addicted to each other." She said with a smile.

I smiled at her. "I know we will. It was hard enough for us to keep our hands to ourselves when it was just Rose and I, and now with you thrown in to the mix, we might even break Emmett and Jasper's record."

She smiled at that. "I don't want to know what it is just yet, because I know I will push myself to break it. I'm competitive like that."

Rosalie and I both smiled at her as we pulled her down to the bed. "We wanted to do that once you are turned anyway. Then your newfound infinite stamina will certainly help out." I said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed us both. "I can't wait to try it out, but for now it would be a shame to let this erection flag, Rose and I were hoping you would let us help you deal with your frustration."

I smiled at her. "Since you two are the ones that caused it with your making out in the backseat, getting me all hot and bothered."

"You poor baby, do you want me to make you feel better." Bella said with a soft smile.

I pouted a little as she kissed me softly and teasingly rubbed my pussy. "Do you want me to fuck you Ali? Do you want to feel my cock stirring up your insides again?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes love, I want to feel your big cock inside of me, fucking me like there is no tomorrow. I want to feel you explode inside of me." I said with a soft moan.

"And what about me, my Pixie, what can I do to make you feel better?" Rosalie asked in that sultry tone she knew drove me wild.

I moaned softly as Bella slid her cock inside of me. "I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind getting you ready while I busy myself with re-exploring your mouth."

She smiled and slung her leg over me, straddling my waist as she kissed me. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind, but I have my own surprise for our lover, as you well know. I was asking if there was anything you want from me?"

"It's been a while since I got to play with your boobs, so if you are okay with it, I would like that." I said softly, knowing she sometimes had issues with this, depending on her mood.

Rosalie smiled sweetly and moved up a little, basically offering her breasts to me. "I'm more than okay with that love, I know I had some issues in the past, but ever since Bella joined our bed, I realize I have been unfair to you in that regard."

I smiled and kissed her softly as I teased her nipples erect, both of us moaning loudly, Rose probably because she was stimulated from both sides on her most sensitive areas, while for me it was the sensation of being completely filled again.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves. You two kind of zoned out there." Bella said softly.

"Sorry love, we're still getting used to having a third woman in our bed, we usually forget the world around us when we are making love." Rosalie said with a soft smile to the brunette.

"I can understand, usually I tend to do the same when I'm in bed with you two." Bella said softly.

We both smiled and shared a look with each other. "You're so sweet Bella." I said softly.

She smiled and interlaced our fingers as she sped up a little. "I'm close Ali."

"Come lie between us Bella, we'll make you cum together." Rosalie said softly.

Bella was between us in a flash, and both Rose and I wasted little time in sucking her cock until she exploded in my mouth, and of course I shared her load with Rosalie, making us both moan loudly.

"Better than a quick blowjob in the school bathroom right love?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

Bella nodded and smiled and to our surprise she was still rock hard, and a silent look from Rosalie told me she was ready. I pecked her lips and smiled at her. "Bella love, I see you're still rock hard, and I think Rosie has something she wants to ask you."

Bella smiled and gave Rosalie her undivided attention. "I was hoping you would fuck me as well love. I'm ready to take all of you." Rosalie said softly.

Bella smiled and sat up to kiss her. "I would be honored to give you a first time filled with love, Rose, and if it gets too much, I want you to promise me you will say something."

Rosalie nodded and laid down with a shy smile, and I'm sure if she still could, she would be blushing like crazy. "And what about me love?" I asked softly.

"Since we have been awfully selfish the last couple of days, I am sure Bella won't mind you making her feel like a woman." Rosalie said with a smile.

Bella blushed a little at that. "I've never actually had my boobs played with before, but I do know my nipples are very sensitive."

We both looked at her D-cups. "No one has ever played with those bad boys before? I'll admit I have wanted to ever since we first made love."

Bella smiled at that. "You two may do to me whatever you want, my loves. The reason I have never even showed anyone my breasts is because I wanted to make sure they loved me as much as I loved them. That has always been my number one rule."

We smiled at her. "Then we're even more honored that you will allow us the privilege, but I believe a certain blonde is getting impatient." I said with a smile to Rosalie.

Rosalie pouted adorably. "Of course I am. It took a lot of nerves to be ready for this, and now I want to feel it. Just start slowly Bella. I've never had anything as big as your cock up there."

Bella smiled and kissed her softly. "I know I can't hurt you, but I will be careful none the less." She said as she lined up the tip of her cock with Rosalie's soaking entrance while I placed myself behind Bella, running the tips of my fingers over her back.

**Bella's POV**

Seeing Rosalie lying before me was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen, and this just reaffirmed my feelings for the two women in bed with me.

I slowly pushed my dick into Rosalie, making her moan loudly.

She was so incredibly tight that I had trouble pushing into her and I waited a little to let her get used to my size. "You're so tight Rose. I'm having trouble getting inside of you."

Rosalie smiled at me. "It's okay love, just give me a minute to get used to you. You're so big."

"Sorry love, sometimes I wish I was a bit smaller down there." I said softly.

Rosalie smiled and pulled me down for a kiss. "We don't mind you being so big love, it just takes a bit of getting used to. I'm okay now."

I smiled and slowly pushed forward again, kissing her softly as I felt Alice's hands creep towards my breasts, caressing them lovingly as I slowly started thrusting into Rose.

When I felt Alice tease my nipples I moaned loudly, unconsciously thrusting a bit more into Rosalie, making her moan too.

I quickly found my rhythm with Rosalie and I just couldn't help but play with her breasts too, and judging by her moans she liked it too. Which given by what she said earlier surprised me a little.

"God how I love the sounds you make in bed, love." I said with a loud moan as Alice pinched my nipples lightly.

Rosalie smiled and kissed me again, and for once I was glad that I had learned to breathe through my nose so I could keep kissing her as I fucked her, slowly picking up speed as she seemed to get more into it as well.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Alice asked as she placed soft kisses to the back of my neck.

"Immensely love. I really don't know what I was so nervous about anymore." Rosalie said with a smile.

Alice smiled at her. "We all know why love. Our lover is very well endowed and knows how to use it very well. We can work up to other things in time."

Rosalie smiled and moaned as she bucked her hips into my pelvis a bit too rough, making me moan softly in both pain and pleasure. "Are you okay Bella? Was that too rough?" She asked concerned.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "A little, but I've had worse. I can take it. I like a bit of pain with my pleasure I've discovered."

Rosalie smiled at me. "You can speed up a little if you want to love. I'm so close to cumming."

"So am I Rosie. Do you want me to fill you up?" I said with a moan.

Rosalie nodded and moaned loudly as she came, which made me cum as well, since Alice had decided to see what my balls tasted like.

As I pulled out of Rosalie and laid down next to her, Alice wasted little time in cleaning Rosalie up before joining us. "That was simply amazing love. You can do that anytime you want to." Rosalie said with a dreamy smile.

I smiled and kissed them both. "I will keep that in mind Rose, because it was as amazing as I dreamed it would be." I said before turning to Alice. "And having someone play with my tits was amazing as well, although I didn't expect you to suck on my balls as well."

"Did you like it, because I won't do it again if you didn't like it. I just wanted to try it." Alice said softly.

I smiled and kissed her. "I loved it, it was a bit unexpected, but certainly appreciated. I never thought it could feel so good having someone play with my balls."

Alice and Rosalie smiled at me as they cuddled into me, both of them claiming one of my legs with one of theirs. "I must admit that for the first time since I was turned I feel a bit of pain, which is not that weird seeing what was inside of me just now." Rosalie said softly.

I smiled at her. "And you took it like a champ Rose."

"I must agree love. I had more trouble the first time we used a strap-on." Alice said with a smile.

Rosalie smiled at that. "You know why that was Ali. I was a different person back then. It was also very early in our relationship."

Alice smiled and leaned over me to kiss our blonde lover. "I know love, but I am very proud of you none the less. You overcame a lot of hurdles today."

"I needed to, my loves. I wanted to give my all to both of you, I needed to. You two are my mates, and you deserve all of my love." Rosalie said softly.

We smiled and kissed her while I placed myself on Rosalie's left side, so that she was in the middle for once. "We should really have an honest talk about our feelings soon, I have a feeling we need to get a lot off our chests now that we are complete." Alice said with a soft smile.

We nodded at that. "I agree, but not today. We just got here and the purpose of this getaway is to get to know each other a bit better without distractions." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

"I agree, perhaps in a week when we have relaxed a little, and I must admit you two really know how to work up a girl's appetite." I said with a smile.

They smiled at that. "Cuddle first, food later. Esme prepared you a nice lunch that we just need to warm up a little, since she probably foresaw this today." Alice said with a content smile.

Rosalie and I just smiled at her, not having it in us to disagree with that cute look on her face, and we were very much content to lay there for as long as we pleased, since we had nowhere to be for the foreseeable future.


	8. The Cabin Crew

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C8: The Cabin Crew**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**Rosalie's POV**

In the first week of us being at our cabin, the full extent of living with Bella full time was clear to us. Our little mate was not a morning person and could eat more than we had ever seen any other human do.

She would also often surprise us both with morning lovemaking sessions that spanned hours when she woke up with her morning erection pressed between mine or Alice's thighs.

Another thing we quickly learned was that she had very good stamina for a human, being able to go on for hours and hours, which both of us didn't mind since especially Alice tended to be insatiable.

Bella was especially gifted in pleasuring us, with her record so far standing at three hours of her eating us out, but even when she was fucking our brains out she would often surprise us with how long she could hold off her orgasm.

I never thought I could become tired from sex, but Bella had already gotten us both to the point of where we sometimes needed a break, which surprised me since Alice could never get enough of sex.

Right now our lover was dozing on the couch after a pretty intense workout she had put herself through in our pool, with both Alice and I in her arms as we rested on her legs. "You still awake love?" I asked softly.

Bella smiled and nodded. "How couldn't I be when you two are this close to me. I'm having so much trouble not getting hard right now."

"I figured you got everything out of your system already, since you spent the entirety of yesterday between our legs." Alice said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed us both softly. "What can I say, I like to be thorough in my research, and I really wanted to take my time getting to know every inch of your bodies, and I think I succeeded in that pretty good."

We smiled at that. "That is the understatement of the year love. You actually managed to tire us out a little." Alice said softly.

Bella grinned at that. "I've tired myself out as well, and that is saying something for the times I had to jerk off five times a day just to get the edge off."

"Aren't you glad you have two very willing women wanting to take every drop?" I said with a smile.

She nodded at me. "You won't believe how glad I am. One side effect of me having a penis as a woman is that I produce a lot of sperm every day, and especially when I started getting into puberty, my right hand really was my best friend."

Alice smiled at that. "Unless we want to try something like that at some point, you won't ever have to do such a thing anymore. We are more than willing to drain those beautiful balls of yours every single day, although it would be very hot to see you pleasure yourself while we do the same."

Bella smiled at her as I felt a slight jump in her jeans. "Are you getting hard right now?" I asked softly.

She blushed and nodded. "I can't help it. You two are just so damn gorgeous and smell so damn good that I just can't control my body."

I shared a look with Alice and smiled at our lover. "I think we can do another round before dinner. Are you up for that Ali?" I asked softly.

"Honestly, no, I'm spent from all that sex lately, and that is something I never thought I would say, but I'll get started on dinner while you two get busy." She said softly.

"Are you sure about that love?" Bella asked softly.

Alice smiled and kissed her. "More than sure. I'm tapping out for this one."

We both smiled and gave her a kiss. "Then at least let us look at you love, I'm sure we have an apron that you can wear."

Alice eyes clouded over for a moment. "Fine, but only if you two don't get dressed afterwards. No one will come around for at least a few days."

We nodded and kissed her again before she got off Bella's lap and quickly stripped her clothes before pulling an apron from one of the cupboards, and I had to smile as I saw that it was the one Esme had gotten her, a pink one with 'Kiss the Cook' on the front.

Both Bella and I watched as she swayed that pert little ass into the kitchen. "She has a cute butt, doesn't she?" I asked huskily.

"Everything about Alice is cute, even when she tries to drag us to the mall. Both of you are hot as hell though."

I smiled at her. "Thank you love, but it is dangerous to stroke a vampire's ego."

She grinned and kissed me. "Since those vampires regularly stroke something of mine, I think I'll take my chances love."

I smiled at that as I pulled off her top, teasing her nipples through the thin lace of her bra. "I love that you are willing to try some lingerie as well Bella. You look beautiful in black lace."

Bella blushed a little. "It takes some getting used to, I'll admit that, but I can't deny that it feels amazing."

"I had the same reaction the first time Ali asked me to try it. Since then I love it." I said as I popped the buttons of her pants open and proceeded to slide them down her toned legs, and I could see her erection already straining against the thong she was wearing.

"You're so hard love. You must be bursting right now." I said huskily.

She groaned softly. "Please Rose, stop teasing me."

I smiled and kissed her. "I wanted to try something new today love. Ever since I first had your cock in my mouth I have dreamed of you fucking my mouth, and since vampires have no gag reflex, I want you to drive your cock all the way into my throat." Is said huskily.

Bella grinned at that. "Is it okay if I add something to that?"

"By all means, my love. I'm game for anything." I said with a soft smile.

"I have always dreamed of driving my cock into someone's throat while they are laying down. Can I try that?"

I nodded and kissed her softly before laying down on the couch, my head just poking off the armrest. "By all means love."

She smiled and kissed me softly before she positioned herself, her cock casting a shadow over my face, and I just couldn't help the shiver of anticipation. From this angle it looked even bigger than usual and as I opened my mouth to take her, she smiled at me. "Last chance to reconsider love."

I just shook my head as she slowly slid her cock into my mouth, both of us moaning softly from the feeling.

**Bella's POV**

I slowly started fucking Rosalie's mouth, wanting to test the waters a little in case I pushed things to far.

Rosalie tried to take more of my cock into her mouth and that was enough for me to push further, and I didn't stop until my pelvis hit her nose.

As I pulled back she smirked at me, as if she was telling me to bring it on. I just smiled at her and slowly started pumping into her mouth, and it seemed she was right about not having a gag reflex, since she wrapped her arms around my thighs as if she wanted to get more and I had no trouble obliging her.

I picked up my pace pretty quickly and soon enough I was slamming into Rosalie's throat like there was no tomorrow and the moans she managed to get out were driving me to go even faster and without even thinking about it I ripped open her top and teased her nipples, knowing she loved it when we did that.

Because I was going deeper into Rosalie's mouth with every thrust, I knew I wouldn't last long. Her throat was incredibly tight and was milking me like I was actually fucking her pussy.

Knowing exactly what she wanted, I drove myself to the hilt into her throat as I came and judging by the way she was squirming, Rose had a pretty violent orgasm as well.

As I slowly pulled my cock out of her mouth, she grinned up at me. "That was certainly a lovely experience love. Thank you for satisfying my curiosity. You really fucked my throat like you would fuck my pussy." Rosalie said with a smile.

I smiled and kissed her once she sat up. "Your throat surely was as tight as your pussy. I can certainly be motivated to do that again."

Rosalie smiled and pulled me into her lap after undressing all the way, it was only fair since both Alice and I were naked as well. "Perhaps we can get our pixie to try this as well."

"We'll see what happens love. We have plenty of time to love each other in the coming years. There are a lot of things I want to try with you two." I said softly.

Rosalie smiled and kissed me softly. "Trust me that we get to try plenty of things once you are turned and we don't have to be afraid of accidentally killing you."

I smiled at her. "Yeah, that would suck. I would rather not die in the middle of sex, or at all for that matter."

"You will die in a way when we turn you, only to be reborn a few days later as a vampire. It is the only way we will let you die." Rosalie said lovingly.

I smiled and kissed her. "That is the only way I want to die, by having you two close."

Rosalie smiled at that. "We will be closer than anything when we turn you, since we have talked about turning you at the height of an orgasm. It really is the most sacred form of triggering the change in our world."

I smiled and cuddled into her. "Sometimes I wish I could be turned already, but we promise Mom and Dad that I would have at least one human Christmas with our family."

"We wanted to talk to you about that tonight actually. We want to wait until after the New Year. New Year's Eve is another special occasion in our family. You wouldn't want to miss that." Rosalie said softly.

I smiled at that. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, I never had someone I could kiss when the ball dropped."

Rosalie smiled at that. "Now you have two women who want to kiss you just as bad, and probably do a lot more."

I groaned softly and felt how my dick slowly hardened again, just of the sheer visual imagery that blasted into my mind.

She laughed lightly at that. "Are you getting excited again love? I figured I would've drained your balls plenty already. You surely shot a way bigger load than usual down my throat.

"I can't help it. The images of us entangled with each other are more than enough to get me hard." I said softly.

Rosalie smiled and flicked her eyes to Alice, who was still puttering around in the kitchen. "I may have an idea love. Ali loves surprises and I think I might be a fun surprise for her if you would fuck her while she is cooking."

I groaned softly at that, and I had to admit that Alice's pert butt poking out from the apron she was wearing was very appetizing. "Won't that burn our food though?"

"I'll make sure it won't love. By the smell of it it is almost done anyway. I can keep an eye on your dinner." She said sultrily.

I smiled and kissed her as she got off my lap and I quietly made my way to our little Pixie.

She didn't seem to notice until I actually ran my fingers over her naked back and to her pert little butt. "Didn't Rosie exhaust you yet love?" She asked softly.

"Of course she didn't. Seeing you all naked like this will always get me hard. Are you up for a quickie?" I asked softly.

"Since I heard everything you two did to each other, I would say I am. I'm practically dripping."

I slid two fingers through her folds and smiled as I felt how wet she was. "Do you want me to do something about that?" I asked with a teasing tone.

I could practically see her pout as she nodded and I lined up my cock with her soaking entrance.

Alice moaned loudly as I slid my cock into her and pressed a kiss to her neck. "You're so wet Ali. Were you that desperate to get fucked?"

"You know how much I love making love to you two. It took everything to not just join you and Rose. It was so hot seeing you use her mouth like that." She said with a moan.

I smiled and let my hand trail beneath her apron to tease her nipple. "Would you like to be on the receiving end of that one day, my love? I bet your throat is even tighter than hers." I said with a soft smile, knowing she loved a bit of dirty talk.

Alice moaned and rocked her hips back in time with my thrusts. "When you are turned, of course I would. I don't trust myself not to accidentally hurt you if we try that now."

I smiled at her. "I think you could never hurt me. I trust you and Rose with my life."

Alice smiled and pulled me into a kiss, while I felt that Rosalie was right next to us to keep an eye on dinner.

I heard her turn off the stove and move the pot over to an unused pit, before I saw her duck down and heard Alice moan even louder. "Please Rosie, don't tease me like that. I'm so sensitive right now."

"Don't you want to cum my Pixie? Don't you want to give your Goddess every drop of your delicious nectar?" Rosalie asked sultrily.

"Of course I do. I would never deny you your favorite treat." Alice said with a husky moan.

I smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "I'm close too love. Do you want me to fill your little pussy with my seed again?"

Alice managed a weak nod before she screamed out her orgasm, and judging by Rosalie's moans, she had cum too and by the way Alice's pussy clenched my cock it just couldn't hold back anymore and shot my load inside of her, pulling her close to my body afterwards.

When Rosalie came back up from under Alice's apron, I motioned her closer so I could kiss her. I wanted to taste Alice's juices too.

"Before we all lose ourselves in loving each other, again, may I suggest eating first." Alice said with a soft smile.

I nodded and kissed her softly before taking a seat at the table, suddenly feeling hungry after all that physical activity.

Alice had cooked me a nice pasta with a creamy sauce that was absolutely divine, even though they had opted to not eat with me. "Don't trust your own cooking enough to actually eat it love?" I asked teasingly.

Alice and Rosalie both smiled at that. "I trust my cooking enough love, but we hunted not too long ago and that is the only time normal food tastes absolutely rancid."

I smiled at them. "That seems a bit of a shame once I am turned, Esme seems to love to cook."

"She loves every single thing she can do for us. She always says that her motherly duties did not end with her new life, but rather started again and while she may have lost her first child to abuse, she will not let that happen to any of us." Rosalie said with a smile.

"We should get her something special for Christmas. Is there something she would like?" I asked genuinely curious, since I did not have been able to spend too much time with Esme.

**Alice's POV**

Bella's question got us both off guard, and honestly we couldn't think of anything. "Honestly love, she will love anything you can give her, but she has always loved something artistic, and if you can somehow combine it with something uniquely you, she would be over the moon."

Bella seemed to think about that for a minute. "Then we need to go to Seattle soon, I need a guitar. I'm going to write her a song."

Both Rosalie and I looked surprised at that. "I didn't know you were so musically gifted love, have you been holding out on us?" Rosalie asked teasingly.

She blushed at that. "Honestly I would have never mentioned it if you hadn't brought up something unique. My grandmother taught me to play from a very young age, but both Charlie and Renee hated it, so I could only play while I was in New York. I was pretty good and played in some bands there, but when my grandmother got sick I kind of lost the motivation to play, so I haven't touched a guitar in more than a year."

We smiled at that. "We would love to hear what you can do love. We can go in a few days if that's okay, there is something we have wanted to show you for a while now, and tomorrow is one of the last good days of the year. I hope you're ready for a day in the mountains." I said with a soft smile.

She nodded and kissed us softly before continuing her dinner, and again the soft little moans she let us hear were super sexy.

After dinner and the dishes Bella took out her laptop, while using my legs as a desk of sorts, since Rosalie had almost insisted we had some cuddle time while she went to prepare some things for tomorrow.

Bella was browsing the Guitar Center website for a suitable guitar, wanting one in Esme's favorite colors.

I busied myself with nuzzling her neck, wanting to get close to her again after Rosalie had all the fun with her while I was cooking dinner, which had gotten me incredibly wet. The best part was that none of us had bothered getting dressed again, which meant I could appreciate Bella's naked form in all its glory. I would never have expected that when I saw her for the first time she was hiding so many curves under those baggy clothes. Her breasts were easily a C-cup and overall she had a very toned body, which excited us both to no end, and while Rosalie definitely had more of an ass, Bella's was very shapely as well, and since I was most definitely an ass kind of girl, having so much delicious flesh at my viewing disposal was the best thing in the world.

Rosalie usually was more a breast kind of woman, and that suited us fine, she had often stated that my breasts were perfect in her eyes, even though I had always thought they were too small. When Bella took her top off for the first time and we saw her breasts for the first time, I knew that our future would be nothing less than amazing.

"What are you thinking about Pixie. I can practically see the wheels in your head turning." She said as she placed a soft kiss to my neck.

I smiled and kissed her properly. "I was merely thinking about the differences between the three of us and how much of your gorgeous body you actually hid."

She smiled at that. "And what might those differences be, besides the obvious of you two being runway models and me being still a bit flawed."

"You are not flawed love. You are perfect to us, and always will be. Rose and I are far from perfect, and we know that, accept it even. It's just what makes us who we are. I was thinking of the differences between our preferences and how even there you are the perfect balance. I am more of an ass girl, while Rosie is a boob kind of woman, but I have noticed that you are neither." I said softly.

She smiled at that. "It's true that I don't really have a preference for breasts or butts, other then them being attached to you two. The differences and similarities between you and Rose are both striking and non-existent at the same time. You are so petite, Pixie like and lovable, while Rosalie is more Goddess like and statuesque, almost unapproachable, but very loving once you get to know her."

I smiled at that. "I usually call her my Goddess when we are alone, and she calls me her Pixie, so that's pretty accurate in your description. We should probably come up with a nickname for you too at some point."

She blushed at that. "I usually don't do well with nicknames. I have kind of a history with them."

"Unlike your other ones, this one will only be used by us, and only in private, so I think you will like it when we think of one." I said sweetly.

Bella smiled and kissed me softly. "It's not like I can deny either of you anything, so yes, I think I will love it, like everything else you two do for me."

I smiled and kissed her. "Enough of the heavy talk, we still have a little while before Rosalie is ready for us to come to bed. We still have things to do before tomorrow, like picking out a guitar for you."

"I hope Esme will like having her own song. I don't know if I can still write as well as I used to do." Bella said softly.

"I'm sure with two very willing muses by your side, it will come together in no time. We are very much looking forward to hearing you play, although we will not be held responsible for what happens afterwards." I said with a sultry smile.

Bella moaned softly and kissed me. "I think I can handle that exhaustion love. I'm very much used to your and Rosie's wiles by now."

I smiled at her and returned my head to her neck while she continued to browse the internet for her guitar.

…

Later that evening, the three of us were back in bed, a bag for tomorrow already downstairs. "So love, did you find the guitar you wanted?" Rosalie asked softly.

Bella nodded at her. "I did, and it's already on layaway. We only have to go and pick it up in a couple of days. It will actually give me time to work on my song, you know get some groundwork done."

We smiled at her. "We do know a lot about groundwork, we've been on our backs multiple times a day for you already." I said with a smile as I saw a slight jump in the covers.

"Ali, stop teasing her so much. If we exhaust her now, we can't have as much fun tomorrow when we go into the mountains." Rosalie said with a smirk.

Bella pouted adorably at that. "You know once I am turned all of this teasing will come back to bite you two right?"

We both smirked at that. "We'll be the ones doing the biting first, my love, after that you are free to bite us as much as you please."

"And trust me that I will. I will certainly go looking for the limits of this supposed infinite stamina." She said as she burrowed under the covers.

We smiled and kissed her softly as we laid down next to her. "We're looking forward to that love."

She smiled and kissed us as we came to rest on her shoulder, which seemed to be our preferred position for now, and I knew Bella didn't mind as her hands always found purchase on our breasts. "You know, even though you said your bodies were quite hard, you two are very soft in all the right places."

"We're very glad our bodies please you love. It would have been pretty difficult to change those at this point." Rosalie said softly.

She smiled at that. "Not that I ever wanted to change anything about you two. You two are and will always be perfect in my eyes."

"So are you, my love, even if you are not a vampire yet." I said with a soft smile.

Again she smiled at us. 'Thank you my loves, but would you girls mind if I got some sleep, it has been a long day."

We smiled and kissed her. "Sleep love. Tomorrow will be here soon, and we will be here the entire night."

Bella smiled and stole a last kiss before she fell asleep, the two of us smiling and kissing each other as we watched her face relax.


	9. Mountaintop Revelations

**Three is Never A Crowd**

**C9: Mountaintop Revelations**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the following morning, only Alice was in bed with me, drawing random patterns on my naked stomach. "Good morning, Pixie." I said with a soft groan.

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep okay?" She asked with a bright smile.

I never got how people could do mornings. "I slept okay, even though it is way too early."

She smiled and kissed me softly. "I promise this will be the last early morning until Christmas. We have a bit of a trek up the mountain ahead of us and we want to get there by midday when the sun is at its highest."

"I hate hiking. I did too much walking in New York." I said as I turned around.

Alice cuddled up behind me and caressed my breasts. "We know, you told us. We'll carry you up the mountain. it's faster and we get to hold you close, so it's a win-win for everyone."

I moaned softly at her ministrations. "Don't get me started Pixie, otherwise we won't be leaving for a while.

She smiled and pressed a kiss against my neck. "I wasn't trying to start anything now, Bella. We intend to save that for the mountaintop. Rosalie is checking everything a last time while I am tasked with making sure that you make it out of bed."

I smiled and turned around in her arms. "Then in favor of our trip up the mountain, I'll go and take care of my human business and then get dressed."

Alice smiled and kissed me softly. "Then I'll go and get dressed in the meantime."

I smiled and kissed her before rolling out of bed and padding into the bathroom. Honestly I was excited to go into the mountains with Rosalie and Alice today because of what they were going to show me. I just didn't understand why it had to be so early, or why we needed so many supplies. It was the middle of December and temperatures were sure to be freezing up there, I don't know if Rosie and Alice were aware of the amount of shrinkage that would give, even to a penis as big as mine if they had something sexual in mind.

After taking care of my morning business and a quick shower, I padded back into the bedroom, now slightly more awake because of it. Alice was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear her angelic humming from her closet.

Figuring it would be fine to choose comfort over fashion today, I quickly got dressed in warm sweatpants and a hoodie, not bothering with a bra today because I knew Alice and Rosalie would have some ideas which would involve me getting naked at some point today.

Just as I was fixing my hair Alice wrapped her arms around me. "Even in this you look ravishing, my love."

I smiled and turned around to kiss her. "And you look beyond cute. I wish I could pull off a skirt like that."

"Oh, you'll get to pull it off at some point today Bella, along with this top I specially chose for you. And I am sure Rose won't have any problems with you peeling her tight jeans of." She said with a soft smile.

I smiled and kissed her. "If you don't want me to flip this skirt up and fuck you now, you will ease up on the teasing. You're getting me so hard right now."

She smiled at that. "In a few months you'll be able to pay us back for all this teasing Bella, and I am sure you will do something about it later today as well."

"Probably, but accounting for the temperature outside and probably on that mountain too, shrinkage might be a thing today." I said with a soft smile.

"We'll keep you warm love. Rosalie made sure to pack plenty of things to keep you warm, and I have heard that physical activity is a good thing to create heat too." She said with a loving smile.

I smiled at that, but said nothing as we made our way downstairs where a smiling Rosalie was already waiting with breakfast. "I do hope you two did not get sidetracked. That might seriously hurt our timetable."

"We didn't get sidetracked love. I just have problems with early mornings. Alice made sure I got my butt out of bed though." I said after giving her a kiss.

She smiled at me. "Alice is good at that, that's why I busied myself with packing the last of our things and making you breakfast. I hope you don't mind sandwiches, because I don't really trust myself with actual cooking besides pasta."

"I'm sure they will be delicious love. After a liquid diet for most of the week I could some solid food again." I said with a wink.

They smiled and pecked my cheek as they sat down next to me. "We haven't heard you complain about that fact, love, and given the fact that you spent four hours a day between our legs last week, I don't think you really mind." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

"Never said I did love, and you two know love the taste of both your juices, but food will help us here because it'll keep up my stamina." I said with a smile.

"Then we'll make sure to make some food for you at least once a day until Christmas, during Christmas I figure you would like Esme's meals better." Alice said with a smile.

I smiled at that. "While you two are both amazing cooks, Mom takes that to a whole new level."

Rosalie and Alice smiled at me. "It's okay love. We never really picked up cooking like Esme did."

I smiled and kissed them both. "That's fine. You two have other amazing qualities for which I love you. Soon enough we won't have to worry about that anymore. Then I will have nothing else but a liquid diet for the foreseeable future."

They smiled at that. "Indeed you will, but we do want to ask you not to be like Emmett and go for bears. They are a bit of an acquired taste."

"Since we will go hunting together anyway, I'll have whatever you two are having, which it seems does not include bears. I didn't even know there were bears in the Forks area."

Rosalie smiled at that. "We'll probably move to Denali for your change. Our extended family lives there and it is secluded enough to be safe for the humans. The urge to human blood will be very strong for a while."

I smiled at that as I finished the last of my sandwich. "How about we talk about all of that later when we have an actual date for my change set?"

They nodded and kissed me softly in turn. "That's okay love. Shall we show you what you have to look forward to?"

I nodded at that. "I would love to. How are we going to go there anyway? Can we take a car?"

Alice shook her head. "Unfortunately no. we're going to run from here and carry you up the mountain. I will take you half the way up, and Rose will carry you the rest of the way, and when we go back later today, we're going to do that the other way around. All you have to do is keep your arms close to us while we run, we can run faster than most cars after all."

I nodded and smiled. "Then I will need something, give me a sec, I know I have them here somewhere." I said as I started rummaging in my pockets for my ear plugs.

"I don't know if those will work love?" Rosalie said with a smile as I pulled out the small box.

"These were specially made for me. I am sure they will." I said with a soft smile.

They smiled and gave me a kiss as we walked outside and I put in my earplugs. Alice then smiled at me as they put on backpacks and she lifted me against her. "Can you still hear us love?" She asked with a smile.

"I can, albeit a bit muffled. They will keep out the sharp noises. I originally had these made when I was working at the strip club." I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck.

She smiled and kissed the top of my head as we took off, thankfully the earplugs still doing their job at keeping the wind out of my ears.

**Rosalie's POV**

An hour later I put Bella back down on her feet as we finally stood in a clearing close to the top of the mountain. It was high enough that the sun wouldn't be blocked by the trees, but still low enough for Bella to not have trouble breathing. "We're here love, you stop staring at my tits now."

She smiled and kissed me softly. "It was a very good view though. It's almost a shame that you put me down already."

I smiled at that. "Patience love, you'll get to see them bared soon enough." I said softly.

Bella smiled at me as she laid her head against my shoulder. "I can't wait for that. I've had a couple of dreams where we made love on top of a mountain, and thankfully it's not as cold as I thought. The sun really warms things up this high up."

I smiled at her. "Then take a seat right here love, we'll show you what you have to look forward to in a couple of months."

She smiled and took a seat on one of the nearby rocks, while Alice and I stood a bit of a distance away from her so she would have an unhindered view of our bodies, and I hoped that Alice had kept to the plan today. We wanted to tease Bella a little by wearing some lingerie for our mate, since she tended to go without underwear if she could get away with it.

Alice saw it in my eyes and smiled at me, showing me everything I needed to know.

Slowly we started to take off our clothes for our mate and slowly the shimmer of our venom revealed itself to her. I had chosen a red lace thong and bra combination, and it seemed Alice had mirrored me with a similar set in blue and once we were both in our underwear, we walked up to her until the shimmer of our skin was almost reflected off the rock she was sitting on. " So, what do you think love? Is this what you had in mind?" I asked softly.

For the first time since we had met her, she was speechless, looking us up and down with an almost carnal look. "You two are so damn beautiful."

We smiled at her. "In a couple of months you'll be exactly the same love, shimmer and all." Alice said with a loving smile.

She smiled at us. "I can't wait, but I wasn't even talking about that. You two just look amazing in lingerie. Now I wish I could pull something like that off."

I smiled and parked myself on one of her legs, while Alice did the same on her other leg. "If you'll give us a couple of minutes, you can pull it off of us. Is that enough?"

She smiled and kissed us softly. "If you guys have a blanket packed, I would gladly take you up on that. It's not as cold as I thought it would be so I should be fine."

We smiled and kissed her. "We did pack a couple of blankets, as well as some lunch for you. So we'll leave it up to you on what you want to do first." Alice said with a soft smile.

"As long as you two cover up a little, because I don't think I can concentrate on lunch with so much flesh revealed." Bella said softly.

I shared a look with Alice and smiled at her. "That's okay love, we merely wanted to show you as much as we could without getting completely naked."

"And it was very much appreciated. You two are gorgeous, but I do not have a lot of willpower where you two are concerned." Bella said softly, and I could feel her hardening beneath me.

I smiled and kissed her. "I can feel that love, and it's okay. We have planned this for a while. It was actually how we were going to reveal everything if you hadn't figured everything out by yourself."

Bella smiled as she kissed us both softly. "To be very honest, you two were quite obvious in everything. Probably not enough for anyone else to notice, but I certainly did."

"It could have been very dangerous if we hadn't chosen to tell you everything that first weekend, we would have run the risk of breaking the law."

"But you two did tell me everything, so there was no harm done. I have always lived by the belief that you should never look at what could have been, or what could have happened. It can destroy a person and have seen it happen plenty of times. I prefer to look to the future, and in that future I am right by your side, for however long you will have me." She said softly.

We smiled at that. "Forever sounds like a good place to start." I said before kissing her.

Bella moaned softly into the kiss as Alice got off her lap and went to get dressed and lay out the blanket, although both of us knew other things than the things we had planned would happen today."

When I broke the kiss I also got up to get dressed, seeing Alice sitting primly on the blanket with lunch laid out next to her, Bella quickly taking a seat next to out Pixie.

For the first time since our arrival at the cabin, Alice and I ate with Bella, and I was glad that the pasta I had made for lunch had not been under or overcooked.

We ate in silence and cuddled up together afterwards. "That was lovely. Did you cook it Rose?"

I nodded and kissed her neck softly since she was leaning against me. "Pasta is one of the few things I can actually cook. I'm glad you like it."

She smiled and pulled Alice against her. "Anything you two do for me is amazing. I haven't felt this loved since my time in New York, so this is all still a bit new for me."

"Could you tell us a little about that time love? We would love to know about the better times in your life." Alice said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed us both softly before she started. "Since both Charlie and Renee didn't want anything to do with me and my grandmother adored me, she moved me to New York when I was six, and spent my time there since. We lived in downtown Manhattan and I loved the hustle and bustle of the city even when I was little.

My grandmother always let me explore my interests and soon enough I found myself engrossed in martial arts, and later mixed martial arts. That is also the reason Charlie never tried anything against me, because he knew I could take him out without much effort, something some thugs in New York did find out first hand, since I had to defend myself against idiots who tried to take something from me plenty of times. It was still New York after all. It was always in self defense though.

My grandmother is also the one who got me into music at an early age, and she taught me how to play the guitar. When she was still in good health she sang along with me with the songs I was trying to learn.

When she got sick just days after my fifteenth birthday, I took up care for her, going as far as doing my schoolwork from home, which included mostly advanced classes. After she died I stayed for a couple of months to give her a worthy end and make sure everything was taken care of. I took a job at a stripclub in Manhattan waiting tables just to overcome the few months I was there.

Eventually I ended up staying for over a year mostly because of her house that proved a bit difficult to sell. Charlie wasn't stoked to have me back of course, but since I was still underage he had to, since Renee is moving around so much, and I suppose the rest you know."

I pulled her close and kissed her. "You've been through so much Bella. I admire your strength."

She smiled at that. "Thanks Rose, but I am very much a product of my environment. My grandmother taught me never to take shit from anyone and always observe the situation before acting. Because of my extra, I was shunned by most of my classmates and often bullied, and that led me to become a bit jaded and blunt to others, to the point of violence when they would just step a toe over the line. There were many detentions I served because of me putting someone in a headlock because they called me a freak. At some point I just tuned everything out and focused on my own hobbies and the few real friends that I had. The only regret I have is that I can't really keep up with my fighting skills until I am turned."

"I now understand why you are so careful with telling anyone your secret and why you seem so quiet sometimes. As for keeping your skills up, we could always ask Jasper to get some pads so you can train a little once we are back at home again." Alice said softly.

Bella smiled at that. "It was a necessity when I was young. Children are cruel, usually more so than adults, so who I chose to tell my secret was usually chosen very deliberately, and after much observation. The fact that I have always been very adept at reading people helped a lot with that too, and I'll call him tomorrow, see if he is up for some sparring while I am still human."

We both smiled at her. "And what did you think when you first saw us?" I asked softly.

"I thought you two were the most beautiful women I had ever seen, and I kind of zoned out Jessica and Lauren after they mentioned your names."

"We are used to that when people see us for the first time, but since I had seen how you would react to us, we will admit now that we put a bit of extra swing into our movements." Alice said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at that. "I noticed Pixie. You moved with the grace of a ballerina, while Rosalie moved more like a supermodel, but there was never a wasted movement with you two."

I smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "That is something that comes with being a vampire, love, and while your clumsiness is certainly amusing at times, it will be nice not to have to save you faceplanting from the last step of the stairs."

She grinned and kissed me. "That is certainly something I won't miss. There have been so many trips to the emergency room back in New York that all of the nurses there knew my name and usually kept a room free for me. I can live without that."

Alice and I giggled at that, which was a rare thing for me to do without it sounding condescending. "How we believe that, love. I can't imagine what it feels like anymore to watch your every step." Alice said with a smile.

Bella smiled and pressed a kiss against Alice's neck. "Since you two are so adept at saving my from my own clumsiness, you two have a front row seat to everything."

"Just for a little while longer, my love. We only have to keep you safe until after your birthday. After that we will all move to Alaska and change you there, after you have met the Denali's. I am sure they will love you." I said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at that. "We'll see what happens. I am usually weary about meeting new people, unless I feel an immediate connection with them."

We nodded and kissed her softly. "We'll talk about that in time, we have a couple of months before we will see them anyway, unless something major happens." Alice said softly.

"If that happens you'll see it coming Ali. Your visions haven't steered us wrong so far." I said softly.

Alice smiled and leaned into Bella, the three of us sitting there until it became colder and Bella began shivering.

**Alice's POV**

The following day we made our way to Seattle, for a multitude of reasons. First was of course Bella's guitar and other supplies, but we would also go shopping for the supplies I needed for the Christmas outfits, and since Bella was the only one I needed measurements for, it would be easy enough to get a bit extra.

Of course there would be some clothes shopping as well, because that was mandatory when going to a mall in my opinion, and thankfully my mates didn't have any issues with that.

Since Rosalie was driving today, I was cuddled up with Bella in the backseat, my legs comfortably across her lap as she held me close. "So love, what else do you have planned for us today?" She asked softly.

"Not a lot. Shops are going to be crowded this close to Christmas, so we can stick to the essentials for now and have a last shopping spree before we go to Denali, get you all sorted for when you wake up after the change." I said with a smile.

She nodded and kissed me softly. "That's okay, will we go back to the cabin after Christmas?"

"We could, but we could also stay with the rest of the family until your birthday, it's really up to you." Rosalie said as she smiled at us through the mirror.

Bella smiled at that. "Honestly, as much as I have loved the privacy of our cabin, I would really like to spend some time with our family after Christmas."

"Then we'll do that. We'll go back a day early so I can give everyone their outfits and make some preparations, and I think Esme will ask you to cook with her, she always asks one of us on Christmas." I said with a soft smile.

"I would love to help Esme cook. My grandmother used to do that too and I always loved it. I just hope to come close to her standard of cooking." She said as she softly stroked my sides.

I smiled and kissed her. "It'll be okay love, you should know by now that you are Esme's favorite. You can do very little wrong in her eyes."

She smiled at that before deepening the kiss, while I repositioned a little to straddle her. "If you two are going to make out in the backseat, please move to the left a bit, you're blocking my rearview mirror."

We shared a look and smiled at her. "We'll do you one better Rosie." I said before guiding Bella down to the backseat so I could lay on top of her.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes at us as we continued kissing each other, surprisingly without feeling the need to let our hands roam.

Two hours later we parked near the mall in Seattle, our first stop being very obvious just outside of the main entrance. "Let's get that last, it'll save us the trouble of having to haul it all around the mall." Bella said as she stretched.

We smiled at her. "That's fine. We have plenty of time to get everything and get lunch at some point." Rosalie said as she hooked her arms with Bella, which made more sense since they were almost the same height, with Bella standing just a bit taller at 5'9" which we both were more than okay with.

As we went to our first of many clothing stores for the day, Bella wandered around a little looking at things she thought would look cute, while Rosalie and I mostly looked for clothes that we though would look sexy on her.

When Rosalie's eyes fell on a sparkling silver top, we shared a smile. It would look amazing on her. "Are you thinking what I am thinking love?" I asked softly.

Rosalie nodded and smirked at me. "I think it will bring her boobs out perfectly, although she can't wear a bra with that, and even underwear might be a bit iffy."

"So were at least letting her try it?" I asked with a smile, knowing where this was going.

"Most definitely. You know that with one of those cute pouts of yours you can get her to agree to anything, both Bella and I are powerless against you in that regard." Rosalie said with a teasing smile.

I smiled at that. "Don't act like you are any better. Your pouts are extremely sexy and have more than once rendered me speechless."

She smirked as Bella wandered up to us. "Ah Bella, just the girl we needed. Would you like to add this to your pile to try on?" I said as I showed her the top.

She smiled and nodded. "You two know I would do anything for you, even though this is a bit too revealing for my tastes, I don't think I can wear a bra with that."

Rosalie smiled at her. "That was the plan love. It will give us all the eye candy we could want, we promise to wear something similar to make it up to you."

Bella grinned at that. "Hmm, that might actually be worth it. I sure like looking at you two in skimpy clothing."

We smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "We figured that would be your answer. Did you find anything cute?"

"Nah, usually my go to store is Hot Topic or something similar, since I had to dress to the tomboy aesthetic for most of my life, and honestly, I have always loved the goth look." She said with a smile.

I couldn't help the slight twitch of my eye when she mentioned Hot Topic, but at the same time I had these images in my head of Bella dressed in that goth aesthetic and those short skirts that came with that, and that made me reasonably okay with it. "We'll go and check that another time, because I really don't need those pantywetting images in my head right now. That might lead us to being ejected from the store."

Bella smiled at that. "That's fine love, I was mostly teasing you." She said before taking the clothes we had picked out and making her way to the dressing room.

Rosalie gave me a soft kiss and followed her while I continued the hunt for cute and sexy clothes for our mate.

An hour later we walked out of the store, all three of us carrying two bags of clothes for Bella, and of course our next stop was shoes.

We spent another hour convincing Bella to try heels once she was turned, which she finally begrudgingly agreed to, after an adorable pout from Rosalie.

After another quick stop for accessories, and another one for my own supplies for the Christmas outfits, we made our way to the Guitar Center so we could pick up Bella's guitar.

Bella's smile brightened as she stepped through the door. "God I've missed the smell of a music store. It's been too long since I have been here."

We smiled and followed her through the store as she picked out and amplifier, cables and everything else she might need, which all in all cost us another hour, but when we saw the guitar she had picked out, we had to smile. It was a beautiful red on blue sunburst Fender Stratocaster that produced a wonderful sound as she strummed it.

After paying and a quick, but delicious lunch, we loaded everything back into the car, and we had already anonymously decided that I would drive back so Rose and Bella could cuddle up in the backseat, which they took generous advantage of, since they were making out in the same way Bella and I were before we got onto the highway.


	10. Music, Muses and Elvish Outfits

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C10: Music, Muses And Elvish Outfits**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**A/N: I honestly never expected the response I've gotten so far for this story, and I just wanted to take this time to thank everyone who had read this or had left a review. It warms my heart and motivates me like nothing else at the moment, which is probably also the reason chapters are coming out as quickly as they are. Due to the holidays that are around the corner, I will have little time to write, so this will most probably be the last chapter for this year. I want to wish you all very happy holidays and a happy New Year. I will see you in 2020 for new chapters and new stories.**

**Bella's POV**

In the following days Alice spent a lot of time playing what she had dubbed Bella Barbie, which basically was getting me into as many of my new clothes as she could get away with, and I would have been more miffed about it if she wasn't naked during the process and let me do whatever I wanted to her and Rosalie, since our blonde bombshell was very keen on being there for everything I tried on.

Because of this it was now only a week before we would go back home for Christmas and New Year and I hadn't written a single word or note for Esme's song, which I wanted to be super special.

For some reason I just couldn't find the peace of mind to write something special for her and it was driving me insane. What also didn't help is that Rosalie and Alice had taken up the habit of walking around the cabin naked, which of course led to other activities.

That is why I had locked myself in one of the spare rooms with my guitar, laptop, a notepad and a pen, so that I could work uninterrupted. The problem with this was that both of them had become my muses over the last few days, and I couldn't focus on the music without them close.

I made my way back to the living room, where Rosalie and Alice were cuddled up together, both of them without a stitch of clothing on. "So you finally came out of exile, love?" Rosalie asked softly.

I sat down next to them and nodded. "I can't focus without having you two close, but I also can't focus if you two are so gloriously naked. So I really can't win in this case."

They smiled and kissed me softly. "We're sorry love, we were selfish in wanting pleasure all the time. We just have gotten addicted to you over these past few weeks." Rosalie said softly.

I smiled at that. "I feel the same for you two, and my willpower around you two is non existent. I just want to write an amazing song for Mom that will convey how much I love her and the things she has done for me."

They nodded and kissed me. "We understand, so we'll go and get dressed and then try to help you in whichever way you may need." Alice said with a soft smile.

I smiled and kissed them. "Thank you my loves. It was getting a bit much for me."

"We're sorry love, we'll try and be more considerate of your stamina." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

I only smiled as they flashed to the bedroom while I opened up my laptop and tuned my guitar.

Within a minute the two were back, dressed in casual but still sexy clothes, which made me smile because it suited them a lot better. "So love what can we do to help you get inspired?" Rosalie asked with a soft smile.

I smiled and pulled them close. "Well, since you two are so adept at showing me love, you can certainly inspire me by showing me what you two did before I barreled into your lives, just keep it a little bit chaste, otherwise I might be inclined to join you again, and that would be a little counterproductive."

They smiled at that. "I think we can do that, right Rosie?" Alice asked the blonde with a smile.

Rosalie smiled and motioned the pixie over, who crawled over me to get to the blonde after giving me a kiss. "I think we are more than capable of giving our Bella a nice show."

Alice smiled and moaned softly as Rosalie kissed her deeply, and I had to smile how quickly they seemed to get lost to the world around them, and how they still tried to include me in the form of Alice trying to play footsie with me, and succeeding pretty well at the fact as Rosalie turned the Pixie around so she was lying against the blonde's front and Rosalie had free access to her neck.

I smiled at them as I started to strum my guitar a little, a melody quickly forming itself in my head, and I quickly recognized the tune I was playing as 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion, and I thought that was an amazing song to convey how I felt about Esme as a mother.

I remembered the song by heart, having played this a couple of times with my grandmother and as usual when I played guitar, I quickly zoned out and gave myself to the music.

I didn't even notice how Alice and Rosalie had stopped their ministrations and were very contently cuddled up to each other as they listened to me play.

Once I was sure the melody had once again settled itself in my head, it put my guitar on its stand and I turned to my two mates, who were smiling sweetly at me. "That was amazing love. You really have a talent for music." Rosalie said softly.

I blushed and cuddled up to Alice. "Thanks love, but the credit should really go to my grandmother. She taught me how to play."

The two smiled and Alice pressed a loving kiss to my neck. "I think Esme will love it."

I smiled at her. "I hope so. I think this song really fits her in terms of what I feel for her as a mother."

"She'll be over the moon when she hears it, and sung with so much emotion." Rosalie said softly.

"I wasn't even aware I was singing along. It usually happens when I lose myself in music." I said softly.

They smiled at that. "You have a lovely singing voice Bella. We're looking forward to hearing it on Christmas Day."

"At some point I'll probably write a song for you two as well, something that represents what you two really mean to me." I said with a soft smile to my lovers.

Alice smiled and pulled me against her as I turned around. "We would be honored if you would do that. We never had our own song before."

"Not even when you got married? I thought every couple had their own song on their wedding day." I asked softly.

They smiled and repositioned themselves a little so they could both kiss me. "We never got married. Our rings are promise rings, a promise that we would only get married when we were complete."

I smiled at that. "You two are so romantic." I said softly.

"You've said that before love, but every time we hear it, it sends a shiver down our spines." Rosalie said softly.

"I can feel that, and I think you two can also feel what it is doing to me." I said softly.

Rosalie and Alice smiled at that. "Indeed we can, but in light of your health and stamina, we'll keep to a light make out session. Tonight we'll help you relieve some tension." Alice said with a husky purr.

I groaned and kissed her softly. "I can live with that. We don't have to jump each other every time we're horny."

The grinned at that. "Not yet at least, once you are turned you won't have to hold back anymore." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

I smiled and kissed her, but said nothing more as we were content to lounge about in each other's arms for the rest of the day.

**Alice's POV**

The following morning Rosalie had left very early to pick up some food and other supplies and would likely be away for most of the day, which meant I had all day alone with our mate and while I had a lot planned for us, I was very curious about how she would react to solely my teasing, since Rosalie was mostly with her when she woke up because I usually took care of her breakfast.

Right now she was still sound asleep though and judging by the way she had wrapped herself around me, she wasn't going to wake up for a while.

What I did feel though was how her penis was slowly hardening against my thighs, since she always loved falling asleep with her penis wedged between mine or Rosalie's thighs, and of course we never minded indulging her.

When she pulled me closer and slowly started to grind against me, I couldn't contain my moan. "Yes Ali, give me that tight pussy, let me fill it up." She muttered softly.

I smiled at her. "Your wish is my command love." I said softly before slowly slipping her cock into my pussy, although I wasn't prepared for the insane pace she immediately set.

Bella moaned as her eyes shot open. "Couldn't resist this early in the morning, love?"

I smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "To be honest you started grinding against me and actually asked to, and I quote 'give me that tight pussy, let me filly it up' so I figured I'd comply to that sweet request."

She smiled at me. "It would be a shame to stop now, don't you agree love?"

"It would, and to be very honest I've been craving it since yesterday." I said softly.

She smiled at me as she teased my nipples erect. "Will you let me try something Ali? I've had a lot of dreams recently where I just plow into you, will you let me?"

"So you want to use me as your fuck doll? Is that really what you want Bella?"

"Not really use you as a fuck doll, because I know how you feel about that, but I would love to have a little bit of control." She said softly.

I smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "I don't mind being your fuck doll for once. You may do to me whatever you want, my love. You can't hurt me yet. I'll admit that it has also been a fantasy of mine to have you just take me."

She smiled at that. "Then get on all fours love, I'll let you feel the full length of my cock today." She said as she pulled out.

I nodded and quickly got on my hands and knees and couldn't help the shiver that crept over my back. Even Rosalie didn't get to do this to me, and like she had done for Bella, I would have to let go of some of my inhibitions.

As she slipped her cock back into my pussy, we both moaned loudly. "You're so tight Ali. I could stay inside you all day."

I smiled back at her as her hands trailed their way over my sides and to my breasts. "That's because I'm so small, love. Rosalie and I usually use something much smaller before we met you."

"It's because you are so petite that you are perfect. You're so gorgeous Ali. I could never get tired of making love to you." Bella said as she placed a kiss to the back of my neck and slowly picked up her pace.

I moaned and grasped at the sheets, making a mental note to message Rose to buy some extra sets of sheets on her trip, because I knew these wouldn't survive.

Soon enough she was slamming into me like she had no other purpose in life, her skilled fingers teasing my nipples into a state that I was certain they could cut glass.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my Pixie? Do you love the way my cock stretches your tight little pussy? How I mold it to the shape of my cock?" She asked with soft kisses between each question.

"Yes Bella, I love how you stretch me, how you plunge your huge cock into my tight little cunt. I love how you use my pussy as your own personal pleasure hole." I said with a loud moan.

I could feel her smile against my neck. "Then I'll be sure to fill you up to the brim, because I know how much my Pixie loves to be filled with my cum."

I smiled at that. "Yes I do. I never had that privilege before the first time we made love, and now I just can't imagine living without it."

She smiled and kissed my neck again. "Then I will give you your favorite treat. I'm too sensitive in the mornings to prolong my orgasms."

"I'm close too, and since we have a lot to do today, it is just as well." I said softly.

Bella smiled and kept her lips to my neck as she sped up, while one of her hands lowered to my clit, flicking it in time with her thrusts, and when I couldn't hold it anymore, I screamed her name at the same time I felt her fill my pussy with her seed.

When she cuddled back up to me and wrapped her arms around me, I couldn't help the moan as I felt her seed leak out of me. "You really filled me to the brim, my love. I can feel it leaking out of me."

She smiled and pulled me on top of her. "One of these days I will eat you out after I cum inside of you, because I have really wanted to do that with someone I love."

"That sounds really hot, but are you okay with tasting your own cum?" I asked softly.

"When I get to share that cum with the two people I love more than anything in the world, yes, I am more than okay with it, just like I am okay with having you two do things to my balls and ass that I have never even contemplated letting anyone else do to me." She said seriously.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Thank you for placing that much trust in us, my love. You don't know what that means to us. Both Rose and I have trust issues because of the way we were turned."

"Which is completely understandable, and I have some of the same issues because of Charlie and Renee, but I think between the three of us, we can trust everything we say and do." She said as she rested her head on my breasts.

I smiled and softly caressed her shoulder. "You're right of course, and once you are turned you will feel that you will be even more in tune with us and our feelings."

She smiled at that, but said nothing more as we were both very content on basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

A few hours later we were in my studio, where she was standing in nothing but her now preferred thong and sports bra as I took all of her measurements. "It's almost a shame that I only get to do this twice, you are the perfect model."

She smiled at me. "Given the fact that I am in nothing but my underwear helps too I suppose."

I laughed lightly at that. "Not only that. The fact that you actually breathe makes it easier for me to do this. With the others it was almost like I was measuring a wall, especially Emmett because he likes to torment me."

She smiled at that. "I think he likes to torments everyone in the family, but I don't get why you need to do this again."

"Because when you are turned your body will have changed a bit, and while I don't expect by much since you are pretty much perfect already, it can't really hurt to take them again, and if they are the same it is only a bonus. The only real question now is, how long do you want your skirt to be, given your newfound preference of underwear?" I asked with a smile.

Bella smiled at that. "Could you show me how long your and Rosalie's skirt will be? That might help me make an informed decision, because I will admit that you and Rose have done a lot in helping me embrace my femininity."

I grinned and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Of course my love, and I am so happy that we have played a part in that. You are a beautiful woman and you shouldn't hide what you have only because you also have a cock. Maybe I can design you some underwear that will not only be sexy, but also give you plenty of support, although it looks very sexy seeing your cock poke out of the top of your underwear."

She smiled at that as I got my skirt from the closet, handing it to her as I also went to get Rosalie's, just to give her a comparison, since Rosalie's legs were longer than mine. "I think I can go for the same length as Rosalie's skirt. With proper underwear I might be able to do that."

"There is also a pair of stockings or tights that comes with these, but I don't know how you feel about those." I said softly.

She grinned at that. "Well, if Cary Elwes can pull it off in Robin Hood: Men in Tights, than so can I. we'll just have to find the right size."

I laughed lightly at that. "It's been a while since I have seen that movie. We should put that on before we go back home. Rose loves that movie, or any Mel Brooks movie for that matter. I believe she has them all back in Forks."

Bella smiled at that. "I feel a movie marathon once we are back."

I smiled and nodded. "I think we can make that into a very enjoyable night, with some wine and the three of us cuddled up together under a blanket."

"I didn't even know vampires could drink alcohol." Bella said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Not only drink it, we can actually get a good buzz going, although that differs per person. I can't handle as much as Rosalie can for instance." I said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at that. "That's because your body is shorter and slimmer than Rosalie's. Even I know that a smaller person needs less alcohol than a taller person, although I wonder what type of drunk you are."

"Very clingy according to Rose. But the best part of it all is that we can't get a hangover. We can really just drink for fun." I said with a smile.

"And what about Rose? What kind of drunk is she?" Bella asked softly.

I smiled at that, remembering the last time Rose had anything to drink. "She doesn't drink often, but when she does and gets a buzz going, everything she says is just sex, or something connected to sex. She also gets this amazingly sexy husky tone to her voice that just makes you want to drop your panties for her."

She smiled and kissed me. "I don't think your underwear really constitutes as panties, my love. Some people would call them obscene."

"Since you and Rosalie wear the same things, I would say the same goes for you as well Bella." I said softly.

She just smiled at that before I returned to taking the last of her measurements, writing them down so I could compare them next year. "We're all done here love. I'll start working on your outfit tomorrow."

"Does that mean I can put my clothes on again?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded and kissed her softly. "If you wish, I can strip down to my underwear as well and cuddle up with you in the living room. It will certainly give Rosie a nice surprise when she comes back."

Bella smiled and scooped me up into her arms as we made our way to the living room, where I quickly stripped down before cuddling into her arms.

**Rosalie's POV**

When I stepped back into our cabin I had to smile at the sight that greeted me. Alice was cuddled up against Bella, who on her turn was sound asleep while keeping the pixie close. "Hey love. Did you two have fun today?" I asked after putting the supplies away.

Alice smiled at me and nodded. "We had tons of fun, after Bella had firmly pounded me into the mattress, we spent most of the afternoon in my studio so I could take her measurements."

I smiled and sat down on the couch, pulling her feet into my lap. "I figured you couldn't last a day without sex. You really are insatiable, my Pixie."

Alice pouted adorably at that. "Bella actually started it. She started grinding against me in her sleep and of course one thing led to another. I even let her try something new today."

I smiled and rubbed her feet softly. "And what was that love?"

She smiled and kissed me softly. "I let her use me. I realized that in order to find closure, I needed to let that last bit of myself go. You two are my mates and deserve to have all of me when we are alone. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that."

I smiled at that. "I understand love. Like you I've also had time to come to terms with things since Bella has joined our bed. You know as well as I do that I would have never let her fuck my pussy if I wasn't ready for it."

Alice smiled and opened her arms, and I just couldn't resist cuddling up to her, and apparently the movement woke up our lover. "Hey Rosie, welcome back. We've missed you."

I smiled at her. "I've missed you too, my loves. I heard you two had a lot of fun while I was out."

Bella smiled at me. "We did. Alice even commented how good of a model I was for her."

"I'm sure our mate didn't mind having you there in your underwear for over an hour, because I am sure she drug this out a little, like she did with me." I said with a soft smile.

"Oh she did, she had me standing there in my underwear for almost two hours, but I don't mind indulging her, nor do I mind indulging you when you ask me for something." Bella said with a smile.

I smiled at that as Alice and I repositioned ourselves a little so we could both lie on her chest and kiss her. "We know, and we will never mind indulging you too."

She grinned as an idea seemed to form in her head. "What are you thinking about love? I can see the wheels in your head turning." Alice said with a smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you two would want to model your Christmas outfits for me. It'll give me an idea what to look forward to." She said with a slight blush.

I shared a look with Alice and smiled at our mate. "I think we can do that, but we will not be held responsible for any reactions you might have to them."

"That's okay, I think I can handle you two in sexy outfits. I've gotten used to you two wearing something sexy for me." Bella said with a smile.

We smiled and gave her a kiss. "Then we'll be right back love, you just get comfortable in the meantime." Alice said with a teasing wink.

She smiled and nodded. "Oh I will be very comfortable."

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow as I received a short vision of what Bella exactly had in mind, which made me smile at our mate.

As we stepped into my studio where I kept all of our Christmas and Halloween outfits. "I know you had a vision just now love. What is she planning?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Something amazing that won't leave her exhausted afterwards. Just don't wear underwear this time, it will only slow us down." Alice said softly.

"That doesn't really narrow things down Ali." I said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed me. "She wants to try and see if we can all masturbate together without feeling the need to jump each other, I think it will be hot to watch you and Bella in ecstasy while I flick my clit."

I smirked at that. "And will that be enough for you love. I know how you usually want something inside of you."

She smiled at that. "I'll be fine love, just seeing Bella's cock is enough to imagine it inside of me, and besides, I already felt her pound me today."

I smiled at her as I undressed while she got our outfits. "Every time I see these I just can't help but smile at the memories we have already made in these." She said as she handed me the bright green outfit.

"Have made and will still make. I can't wait until Bella is turned and we can start our lives together." I said with a soft smile as I got dressed.

Alice smiled and kissed me softly as she too got dressed in her outfit, bouncing up and down a few times to get the attached bells to jingle.

I smiled at her as I fixed the hat into my hair. "Out of all the things you could have put on these outfits, I think I love these bells the most. They just sound so merry."

Alice smiled at that. "That was my intention when I designed them, but I think instead of the tights today, we should go for our stockings, give our lover a nice surprise."

While I was usually against frilly things, I could get behind this in favor of teasing our love. "I think she'll love that."

The Pixie smiled and kissed me before we put on our stockings, and Alice just couldn't resist smacking my ass as I was bend over to do up my shoes.

She lashed me a wink with the promise of something more as we made our way into the living room, where Bella was already leisurely stroking her cock. "Oh wow, I never thought that those outfits were that sexy."

"Now you know exactly what you have to look forward to love, but judging by your state of dress you had something else in mind." I said teasingly.

She smiled at that. "Since I saw Ali tense up a little before you went to get dressed, I know she must've had a vision of what my intentions are."

We both smiled and slowly walked up to her. "Then you will love the fact that we are not wearing panties under this outfit." I said as we sat down and flipped up our skirts, since we didn't want to soak through them tonight.

"As long as you two remember to wear underwear on Christmas Day, we wouldn't want to give Mom and Dad a reason to scold us." She said with a smile.

We smiled at her as we spread our legs and slowly started fingering ourselves, while Bella started stroking her cock a bit more seriously.

I had seriously underestimated how much of a turn on it was to see my two lovers playing with themselves, and I just couldn't resist opening up my top to play with my breasts, while Alice next to me was also toying with her nipples.

Soon enough all three of us were moaning loudly, and I could see Bella was already really close by the slight uptick in her breathing. "Already close, love?" I asked softly.

She nodded and moaned softly. "So close Rosie. The sight of you two in those outfits is so damn hot."

We smiled at her. "Just imagine how this will be in a couple of days love, when all of us are wearing this, and how much fun we will have that night." Alice said sultrily.

Bella moaned and threw her head back as she tried to hold off her orgasm. "Please love, I can't hold it any longer. I need to cum."

Alice and I shared a look and then smiled at her. "Then cover us with your seed love, we are close too."

She smiled and shimmied forward on her knees, while we quickly pulled off our tops and bunched our breasts together, so she would have a nice target."

That sight made her moan and after a few more jerks of her cock she shot several thick ropes of cum on our breasts and stomachs, and the sight of Alice's petite body covered in Bella's cum was enough to make me cum as well, and apparently for Alice the sight of me covered with Bella's cum was also enough to make her moan out her orgasm.

Alice then crawled up to me and started licking up all of Bella's cum from my body, and I could honestly say I had never seen a more erotic sight.

After Alice had thoroughly cleaned my body, I returned the favor and after we were done Bella cuddled up between us. "Can we do that again, because that was seriously hot." She said with a dreamy smile.

We smiled and kissed her. "Oh yes, we are definitely doing that again, and the next time we would love to see you in lingerie as well."

She only smiled and kissed us softly as we all basked in the afterglow of our lovemaking, all three of us content to stay like that until it was time for Bella to eat.


	11. Coming Home

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C11: Coming Home**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**A/N: Happy New Year to everyone, and thank you all for making last year my best year as a fanfic writer ever. All of your support and kind reviews have meant the world to me, and I will work hard on earning more in the future. I have gained a little bit of a lead on some stories in my two week absence, but unfortunately not enough to give everyone an extra chapter, Sorry. For now I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will see you in the next one, which will have plenty of surprises.**

**Alice's POV**

In the week leading up to Christmas I spent most of my time creating and perfecting Bella's outfit, while Rosalie and Bella put up some Christmas decorations around the house, even if we would spend the days leading up to New Year at home with our family.

Bella and Rose also spend some time in the garage to work on one of Rosalie's ongoing projects, which was a custom car she had designed and mostly built herself.

What I was not prepared for however was how amazingly hot they looked when they came back with oil smears, messy buns and overalls, which often lead to passionate lovemaking sessions before dinner.

We had also made some plans on when and how we were going to turn Bella, often while we were cuddled up together watching a movie.

Right now we were preparing the last things for our trip back home, most importantly our outfits and Bella's guitar.

Since Bella would be driving us today, which she had insisted on, Rosalie and I were cuddled up together in the backseat, which had been a while for us. "I've kind of missed this love." I said with a soft smile.

Rosalie smiled and kissed me softly. "Perhaps we should hire a driver, that we all three of us can be back here."

I giggled and I could Bella smile at us through the rearview mirror. "That wouldn't be good for our control though, because I am sure I would be between your legs during all of those car rides." Bella said with a smile.

I smiled at her. "Usually you don't seem to mind being between our legs, love. Just this morning you compared it to heaven."

Bella smiled at that. "And I wasn't lying when I said that, so if we would have the opportunity to be close in the backseat of a car, I am sure we would have to spend a fortune to replace them each time we get carried away."

Rosalie smiled at her. "Well, at some point we should probably invest in some plastic covers, but I get your meaning love we would also run a bigger risk of getting caught, which would cause some problems, since we are all pretty possessive of each other."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Of course we are possessive of each other. We have waited long enough to be complete."

Rosalie smiled at that. "Indeed we have, and I would not trade it for anything in the world."

"None of us would trade what we have at this point. The things we have shared over the last couple of weeks I wouldn't have shared with anyone else." Bella said with a soft smile.

We smiled at her. "We know love, and we are beyond happy that you have chosen to share those things with us, but we hope you know that the same is true for us." I said with a soft smile.

Bella nodded at that. "I know, and I will always treasure the things you have entrusted me with."

"We know you will, no one else needs to know about the things we enjoy in the bedroom, or out of it for that matter." Rosalie said with a smile.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "We do that an awful lot, don't we? I think we have actually done it more outside of the bedroom than in it."

Rosalie smiled and pulled me into her lap. "With our recently discovered kinks it is no surprise, my Pixie, and I have to admit it was very hot to see your throat bulging with Bella's cock."

"Like it was very hot to see you with your face pushed into the couch while she pounded you." I said sultrily.

Rosalie smirked as I straddled her. "Love, we really shouldn't do this now, it might distract Bella from driving."

"I'll be okay, it won't be the first time I had two people making out in the backseat. Just don't be surprised if I pull over and join you at some point." Bella said with a smile.

I shared a quick look with Rose and tipped her a wink before flashing out of my pants. "You know what the best part is about me being so small and having such a big car?" I whispered in Bella's ear.

She shook her head at that before kissing me softly. "Well, it will let me place my body in such a way that you have something to touch while I bring Rosie to heaven."

Bella groaned softly at that. "You really are a little minx Ali. I don't know if that's a good idea. We might crash if we get too much into it, and I don't know how I am going to deal with a hard on in front of the rest of the family."

I smiled at her. "We'll be fine love. We'll help you get your rocks off before we get there."

Bella smiled and kissed me softly before I turned around and squeezed my butt through the center console and I nuzzled the apex of Rosalie's thighs, since she had already pulled off her pants. "You still smell so sweet, Rosie." I said with a soft moan as Bella slowly started running her nimble fingers through my folds.

Rosalie smiled and moaned as I started eating her out. "And you are still the cutest woman I have ever seen, even when you're in between my legs bringing me to heaven.

I just smiled up at her and got to work on eating her out, her juices now and always being a drug to me.

When the car suddenly came to a stop I had to smile, having already seen this outcome before we had even gotten started, and with a bit of shuffling I felt Bella's cock poke against my pussy. "Do it love, pound me into Rosie's pussy."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of my neck. "You started this love, but I will finish you both. I want to hear you two scream my name as when you cum." She said in a husky whisper.

I moaned into Rosalie's pussy as a response before Bella started fucking me in earnest, and even with everything we had done, this was a new one for us.

One look in Rosalie's eyes told me that she was loving this as much as I was, and it didn't take long before she had her breasts out and was toying with her nipples. "You don't know how hot it is to see you like that Ali."

I smiled up at her. "I think I have a pretty good idea love. It's not often that you are willing to take your gorgeous breasts while you are still fully clothed."

She smiled at me. "It is not everyday that one of my lovers is eating me out while the other one is pounding her into my pussy. I figured that deserved something special."

I smiled and moaned as Bella came inside of me, and Rose and I were not far behind as we screamed her name.

"Wow, even after everything we did, this was one of the hottest things." Bella said as she pulled out of me and tucked herself away.

Rosalie smiled as she put her pants back on and put her breasts back into her bra. "We are definitely doing that again, I would love to be in your spot next time, Pixie."

I smiled and kissed them both. "I think we can arrange that, I think you will love it, my Goddess."

She smiled at that. "I would agree, my love, but I think you should get your pants back on, otherwise Mom is going to call us why we are taking so long."

I nodded and quickly put on my pants as Bella pulled out of the abandoned parking lot she had pulled into.

**Bella's POV**

When we pulled into the driveway, I couldn't help but smile, because even though we had spent only a few weeks here, I saw this as my home as much as I did our cabin. "Ah, it's good to be home again. I've kind of missed this." I said once we were out of the car.

Rosalie and Alice smiled at that. "We've missed it too. As much as we love our cabin, there is just something irreplaceable about our family and home." Alice said as she slung the bags with everyone's outfits over her shoulder.

"The only downside is that we will have to be quiet for a while. Emmett will never let us live it down if we make more noise than he and Jasper." Rosalie said with a soft smile as she got our gifts.

I smiled at that. "I've mostly missed Mom and Dad. Christmas has never meant much to me, but I want to try and make this work for our family."

"We know you have been through a lot of shit with your family love, and we will show you today that our family is nothing like that, that we care about our own on Christmas." Alice said with a soft smile.

I smiled at her as I took my guitar and amp from the trunk, although the latter was quickly taken from me by Rosalie. "One thing you should know by now is that we don't want to challenge your equilibrium too much. You are a bit clumsy at times." She said with a wink.

I blushed a little at that. "I know, another thing I am working on. At least now I have you two to compensate for that, and to catch me when I trip over rogue air."

Rosalie smiled and pecked my cheek. "Of course we will catch you. Nothing is putting marks on you that we didn't cause ourselves."

I smiled at her as we walked inside. "And here I thought that you had gotten it all out of your system in the last few weeks."

"A vampire is insatiable, my love, I thought you learned that by now. That is why we are so excited to make love to you when you are turned." Alice said with a soft smile.

I smiled at them and gave them both a soft kiss as Esme came to greet us. "Welcome home sweeties, I hope you three had fun during your time away?" She asked with a smile.

I went to hug her, having missed her tremendously. "We did Mom, but it is good to be home again."

She smiled and kissed the top of my head before repeating the hug and kiss on Alice and Rosalie. "We're glad to have you back, everyone is very excited to see what you have created this year Alice."

Alice smiled at her. "Since this is Bella's first Christmas with us and I didn't want to traumatize our little mate, the girls will be wearing elf costumes, and the men will be wearing reindeer outfits. Bella opted for an elf."

Esme smiled at her. "An old favorite then. I am sure everyone will love them as they do every year, but what I am more curious about is why you are carrying a guitar, sweetie."

"It's part of my surprise tomorrow Mom." I said with a slight blush.

She cooed and pulled me into her arms. "You never told me you were musically gifted. Edward will love this."

My blush darkened a little. "I wouldn't call myself musically gifted, I just know how to play guitar, and I suppose I have a reasonable singing voice.

Esme smiled at me. "I can't wait to hear you play for us tomorrow, for now I'll leave you girls to get situated. Have you eaten already?"

I nodded at her. "Yes Mom, Ali and Rose have taken very good care of me."

"Good, I was afraid I needed to have a talk with your mates again." Esme said before pressing a last kiss to the top of my head and then making her way back to the kitchen.

I smiled at her, wondering where the rest of the family was, and as if reading my mind she smiled at me. "The others are in town getting our last Christmas supplies, and your father is in his office."

I nodded and gave her a last hug before I went upstairs to help my mates with putting away our stuff, even though I knew they were probably already done, but that would give me some time to put the finishing touches on my own surprise for my mates.

It had taken a lot of effort to get these in time and without them noticing, in the last days before we left the cabin, and in the very rare occasion that Ali and Rose had not been by my side, I had ordered a set of three white gold bracelets with the very simple word 'Us' engraved in them, along with three rings that I was going to use to propose to them, probably tomorros, but I couldn't actually make that decision to keep this a secret from Alice. Each bracelet had been dyed in either red, green or blue and each ring had a similar colored gemstone inlaid into a white gold band. The moment I had received the package, I had done everything in my power to conceal it from my mates, putting it in the one place they would never look, which was my guitar case.

As I expected everything was already packed away in our closet and I had to smile at my lovers. "I see you two wasted little time in getting us situated again." I said as I took off my boots and joined them on the bed.

Alice and Rosalie smiled and kissed me softly. "We figured you wanted some time to talk to Mom, so we went ahead and put everything away except for the essentials." Alice said as she rested her head on my chest.

I smiled and kissed her. "And what would those essentials be love?"

"Clean underwear and clothes, since we never really got changed after our impromptu lovemaking in the car and Esme has probably smelt it on us, which means the others will too, and Emmett will definitely make a comment about it when they come back." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

I blushed at that. "I never thought about that. Perhaps we should also take a shower then."

The girls smiled and kissed me. "We could… shit we have visitors, and not the good kind." Alice said as her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Rosalie growled softly. "We'll go and deal with this. We don't know how many there are and the others aren't back yet. Esme will need our help."

I nodded and gave them a kiss. "I'll stay here, but if you don't mind my asking, who are here?"

"The puppies are here. They come by to harass us every once in a while, often under the guise of checking that we are still vegetarians." Alice said softly.

I smiled at them as they stormed out of the room, and while I had promised to stay here, I just couldn't help but search for my knife, because I had a gut feeling this might turn ugly, especially if Jacob was here.

**Rosalie's POV**

The moment we were outside, I scowled at the two boys standing in front of us. "What the hell are you two doing here. We are getting sick and tired of these checkups." Esme said with a growl.

Jacob smirked at her. "Perhaps, but it seems they are necessary. We smelled a human nearby and the scent hasn't diminished in the least."

"The inner workings of our family are of no concern to you and yours, mutt. I suggest you leave before we make you." I said with a snarl.

"Not until we are sure your family isn't holding a human here, and you might want to watch who the hell you are talking to." Sam said with something that resembled a growl.

"Please Sam. I am sure we can come to a peaceful resolution. I assure you that we would never hold a human here without a good reason." Carlisle said as he took up his spot next to Esme.

Sam growled at that. "Then why are we smelling a human here Carlisle. I am sure you can explain that."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "We can, it is a bit of a long story, but it concerns the mate of one of our own. She is indeed still human and we have saved her from a terrible situation, but circumstances have not allowed us to turn her yet."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. Sometimes it bugged me that Carlisle was such a pacifist. It often led to him giving the opponent the upper hand.

"I thought everyone in your Coven was mated. You should know better than to bullshit us, Carlisle." Jacob said with a growl.

At this point I felt compelled to step in. "You better watch your mouth, mutt. Alice and I have indeed found our mate in a human, and we will not have you disrespect our mating bond."

He growled at me and seemed to prepare to lunge when there was a gust of air and an irate Bella standing next to us, her knife out. "I should have known you would try and fuck up everything Jacob. I suggest you leave before I leave you biting dust again."

"Bella. What the fuck are you doing here. Do you even know what they are?" Jacob asked with wide eyes.

"They are my family and I suggest you heed my advice before you force me to take some more drastic measures, again." Bella said with a growl.

I couldn't deny that a growling Bella who seemed to be ready to filet that pup was not good for the state of my underwear, and a subtle whiff told me that Alice was having the same problem.

"You got lucky last time Bella. I have changed since then." Jacob said with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What, did your balls finally drop after I kicked them to your throat? You have always underestimated me, Jacob, and I have warned you not to fuck with me again."

At this point Sam felt compelled to step in. "You stay here out of your own free will?"

She nodded tersely. "There is no place I would rather be, and I advice you not to tell Charlie what you saw here, because I will not be friendly to him." She said as she leveled a deadly glare at Jacob.

Sam nodded at that. "Fine, since you are living with the Cullen's, you will adhere to the same rules as they will, you are no longer human in our eyes."

Again Bella nodded as Sam ran off, but it seemed Jacob had another plan, lunging towards us as he shifted in mid air, and with a grace I had never seen from our mate before, she jumped onto his back and drove her knife into his neck, making him howl. "I warned you Jake. You do not fuck with me, never again. Be glad that I let you walk away with your life today, the next time I will not be so kind." She said in a low tone as she pulled her knife free and hopped off him, walking back to us.

Jacob whimpered in pain as he walked off, refusing to give Bella his back, and it genuinely looked like he was afraid of her.

She then wrapped her arms around us and kissed us deeply. "I know you have a lot of questions, but I would rather wait with answering them until we are inside."

We only nodded at her, both Alice and I speechless over what had just happened. We had never seen this behavior from Bella and we were determined to get to the bottom of this, and while we knew the family would get the sugarcoated version, I hoped that she would tell us everything.

As the four of us walked in, we found Bella in the kitchen, cleaning her knife thoroughly before sheathing it again, leaving it on the counter before she came into the living room. "In light of everything and not having to tell this twice, we should wait until the others return, are you girls okay with that?" Carlisle asked softly.

We shared a look between us and nodded. "That's fine Dad. I would rather not explain my actions twice." Bella said softly.

Carlisle and Esme smiled and gave her a hug before retiring to his office, leaving us alone in the living room. "Can we go upstairs for a bit? I want you two to be the first to know everything."

We nodded and kissed her as we made our way back to our bedroom, and to see Bella now so demure after everything that had just happened seemed a bit off.

**Bella's POV**

For once I dreaded talking to my mates and family. It had been a long time since I had felt this urge to protect someone and as it always did, it had caught me completely off guard.

We sat down on the bed and I immediately cuddled up to my lovers, needing their strength for what I was about to tell them. "What's wrong love?" Alice asked softly.

I smiled and nuzzled her neck. "I'm just thinking of the best way to tell you two everything, can't seem to think of something though."

"Then how about we ask you and you answer what you can? Maybe that'll be easier." Rosalie said softly.

I nodded at her, figuring this was the best way. "Let's start with the obvious. How did you even know to come downstairs when we had asked you to stay here?" Alice asked softly.

I smiled and kissed them softly. "I felt it in my heart that it would go a lot quicker if I just showed myself. Jacob was loud enough for me to hear him and I guessed that Sam would be there too. They always sniffed around each other even when they were boys. I knew at some point Jacob would come sniffing around and I thought it would be best if I reminded him why he shouldn't fuck with me."

"You make it sound he has done that before." Rosalie said with a growl, which did nothing good for my underwear.

"That's because he tried and failed. I kicked his ass when he tried to force himself on me, and I promised if he ever tried something like that again, I would kill him, and as you saw, I was quite capable of doing that." I said honestly.

They both smiled at that. "We noticed, but we are wondering where that came from. We have never seen this side of you before."

I smiled at that. "That's because I vowed to myself never to let this side of me get the upper hand. It's almost like I have a switch inside of my head that when someone who I love is threatened, I can and will do anything to keep them safe. Jacob found that out the hard way when we were thirteen when I kicked him in the nuts so hard he had to go to the hospital, and he found that out again today. When that switch gets flipped, I feel like I am no longer myself, like I am a passenger in my own body."

They smiled and gathered me close. "We noticed, the way you jumped on his back was so graceful that we had doubts if our eyes were deceiving us." Alice said with a soft smile.

I smiled at them. "Don't get used to it. I'll be back to my clumsy self by the time we go downstairs again. I just need a bit of time to let the adrenaline wear off."

"Is there anything we can do to help, love?" Rosalie asked with a soft smile.

"Not really, having you two close is helping a lot in grounding me again, so just do what you two do best and I'll be fine." I said softly.

Alice and Rosalie smiled and kissed me softly. "Aren't you lucky that we love to have you close then."

I smiled and cuddled against them as I felt myself calm down. "I am, I could never be happier then when I am right here."

They smiled at that. "We have a couple of hours until the others return. Would you like to take a nap until then?" Alice asked softly.

I nodded and cuddled in between them as they laid down, staying like that until the others returned a few hours later.

That didn't mean I wanted to get up when they did though. I was way too comfortable between my mates to get out of their sweet embrace. "Bella, the other's have returned." Rosalie said sweetly.

"I know, it is pretty difficult not to hear Emmett when he enters a room. I just don't want to get up already." I said as I curled into Alice.

"I can feel something is up though." Alice said softly.

I blushed and quickly say up looking at my crotch, seeing no sign of an erection. "That was low Ali." I said with a pout.

She smiled and kissed me softly. "Sorry love, but it better if we get this out of the way now instead of later."

I smiled and stretched. "Fine, but I reserve the right to cuddle with you two afterwards."

"Like we would object to that." Rosalie said with a smile.

I only smiled and gave them a kiss before getting out of bed, needing to use the bathroom before we went downstairs.

When we walked into the living room, everyone was already seated and to my surprise all of the Christmas decorations were already up, including a large beautifully decorated tree that stood in the corner of the room. "Hey Bella Bear, it's good to have you back. The house was so quiet without you." Emmett said with a grin.

I smiled and went to give him a hug. "I've missed you too Emmett."

He grinned at me before taking his seat next to Jasper. "I promise to give you a hug soon Jasper. As soon as I am turned you will be the first one after my mates that will get a hug."

He smiled at me. "I'll be waiting for that hug Bella, but I understood that you wanted to spar against me as well, according to Alice."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah, it's been a while since I have been able to practice."

Jasper smiled at that. "I would be honored to help you keep your skills up to date. Perhaps we can do this after Christmas, if your mates are okay with it of course, since I know how protective urges can get the better of vampires."

"If they are okay with it, I would love to spar against you." I said with a hopeful smile to my lovers.

They smiled at me. "If we can be present, we're more than okay with it. We are pretty curious about your abilities ourselves."

"I have missed you too Bella. Biology hasn't been the same without our conversations." Edward said with a smile.

I smiled at him. "I wish I could say the same about missing school Edward, but I did miss you. I've missed your remarks over everyone's thoughts."

He smiled at me. "I never knew you were such a gossip."

"When I want to be. I just don't want to be like the basic popular girls. It's just cool to know what they are thinking." I said with a smile.

"Now that we have gotten 'we've missed each other' out of the way, can we get to business, our cuddle time was interrupted. Even if we saw our mate kick some serious ass today." Rosalie said with a smile.

I groaned softly and cuddled up to her. "Thanks for reminding everyone, Rosie."

She merely smirked at me as Carlisle addressed everyone. "Yes, thank you Rosalie. While most of you were getting our Christmas supplies, Sam and Jacob came here claiming to smell a human, which of course they were not wrong in, but the way they went about it was pretty aggressive. Especially Jacob made a lot of threats and at some point Bella came out to confront him, and after a terse conversation, Sam backed off, but Jacob actually tried to attack them, but Bella jumped onto his back and sank her knife into his neck. It was one of the most impressive feats of agility I have ever seen in a human."

As expected everyone growled at that, but Jasper looked intrigued. "How did you do that Bella, we've seen you trip literally over nothing."

I sighed softly at that. "I can't really explain it other than that it always feels like I have this switch in my head that when flipped makes me do anything to protect those I care about, and it really feels at that time that I can do anything. I just have to imagine it and usually it happens. It is not foresight like Alice, but I think it is very close to that. Everything just slows down and I can almost see what I am going to do before it happens. It also feels like I am a passenger in my own mind during those times."

"Interesting. We'll have to run some tests once you are turned." Carlisle said with a soft smile.

"Honestly Dad, there isn't much to test. My grandmother had me in self defense classes from a very early age and I took up boxing when I was ten. On top of that I have always loved martial arts movies and I have adopted a lot of those moves for my own purposes. So I really think it is all muscle memory." I said honestly.

Carlisle nodded at that, while Jasper looked very excited. "If you don't mind my asking, how many forms of martial arts do you know?"

I smiled at him, eager to tell him about the things I knew. "I've done judo, karate, aikido, hapkido, jujitsu, kung-fu, tae-kwon-do and a bit of krav-maga, as well as kick-boxing. I picked up everything pretty easily and was pretty advanced in most of them, except kung-fu, because I would usually got tangled up with my feet, but I know enough of it to defend myself with it."

"A regular prodigy then, now I am really excited to see what you can do." Jasper said with a grin.

I smiled at him. "Anytime after Christmas, sure. I don't think Mom will appreciate me being bruised around the holidays."

Esme frowned at that. "Indeed I would not. Any and all fighting will be done after Christmas, and we will all be there to keep an eye on the two of you."

We nodded and smiled at her. "There is one more thing I wanted to tell you all. In light of Bella joining our family, Esme and I have invited Tanya and her family over the day after Christmas. We thought it would be nice to show Bella the entire family before she is turned."

We all nodded at that, even though I didn't know who these people were, but I trusted them to not invite people who could hurt me.


	12. Cullen Christmas Surprises

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C12: Cullen Christmas Surprises**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**A/N: So, I have good news and I have bad news. Bad news is that I started off the New Year with a few days in hospital after suffering a minor stroke, and that might hurt updates a little since I am supposed to take it easy for a while. Good news is that before I suffered the stroke, I managed to create a little bit of a lead. I just figured I would mention the fact that updates might be a little slow. Futher good news is that this story is far from over even if you account for the events of this and the two following chapters. I hope you all enjoy this sappy Christmas chapter, and I will see you all for the next one.**

**Bella's POV**

The following morning I was woken up by a bouncing and jingling Alice and I just couldn't help but groan. "Ali, it's way too early for all this noise."

I could hear Rosalie giggle beside me. "She's always like this on Christmas day, love. It's something you get used to in the coming years, Tigress."

"Tigress? Where did you come up with that?" I asked softly.

Rosalie smiled and kissed me. "Ali and I thought of it last night, based off your actions last night against those mutts we thought it was an apt description of you. We also think it is rather cute, since you are our sex kitten." She said with a wink.

"Just be careful or this sex kitten is going to use something else than her claws this Christmas morning." I said as I turned around and buried myself into the blankets.

Unfortunately my lovers had other ideas. "You do want to get up and get dressed. Esme is preparing a wonderful Christmas breakfast for us." Alice said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"If you can sit still and not jingle any bells for two minutes, I will consider it." I said with a grumble.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I will drag you down the stairs regardless of your state of dress if you don't hurry. I have been slaving away all morning." Esme called up the stairs.

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Okay Mom, I'll go and get dressed." I called back as I stretched and got out of bed.

Alice and Rosalie smiled at me as I padded to the bathroom, doing my morning business quickly before getting dressed. "Are you okay love? That smile almost seems painful." Alice asked with a smile.

"Can you blame me love, Esme called me a Cullen today. I didn't expect that already." I said softly.

They wrapped their arms around me and pressed a kiss to the side of my neck. "Are you really surprised by that Tigress, Esme saw you as a daughter the moment you set foot in this house, she is a real Mama Bear where her children are concerned and you are her favorite." Rosalie said softly.

"I'd take being a Cullen over being a Swan any day of the week." I said softly as Alice fixed the hat to my hair.

"That's funny, we were thinking the exact same thing." Alice said with a smile and a soft kiss to my cheek.

I smiled and turned to kiss them. "Before we get sidetracked again, we should really go downstairs and have breakfast before Mom really drags me down the stairs, it wouldn't do if that happened on Christmas."

Alice and Rosalie smiled and kissed me softly before we made our way downstairs, the delicious smells already attacking my nose.

As we entered the living room Esme smiled brightly at us, looking absolutely adorable in her Mrs. Clause outfit. "Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep okay?"

"Of course Mom, I slept next to my beautiful girlfriends after all." I said as I hugged her.

She smiled at me. "I figured as much, and I must say you look absolutely adorable, although I hadn't expected you to wear a skirt."

"Rosalie and Alice have made me see the advantages of embracing my femininity a bit, and we found plenty of underwear that offers plenty of support so I could actually wear skirts and dresses." I said with a smile.

She pressed a kiss to the top of my head and smiled at me. "I'm proud of you sweetie, I can imagine it couldn't have been easy given everything."

I only smiled at her and kissed her cheek before sitting down next to my lovers, while the others also entered in their own Christmas outfits, and I just couldn't help the giggle at seeing Emmett in his Reindeer outfit, although that giggle quickly developed into a full blown laugh. "God Emmett, that looks so wrong on you. You're like Rudolph on steroids."

He grinned at that. "I know, Jazz thinks it's cute though, so I am more than okay with this and I have to say that you're looking downright adorable."

I smiled at that. "Thank you brother Bear. I'm glad you like it."

He grinned and came up for a hug. "I have never had such a sweet nickname before, thank you little bear."

"You're going to make me cry in a minute, and Alice will flip a lid if I have to redo my make-up now." I said with a softly.

Emmett smiled at me as he released me. "We can't have that. Alice can be a bit crazy sometimes." He said with a wink, which got him a glare from Alice.

I just sashayed over to her and kissed her. "I'm crazy too love, crazy about the two of you."

Alice smiled at that as Esme brought in the last plates of breakfast. "Yes, yes, you are all crazy about your mates, and you will drive me and your father crazy every day, and we love it."

I smiled at her as everyone sat down, with Carlisle and Esme at the head of the table next to me. "Now, since this is Bella's first Christmas with us, I have something special for her before we eat." He said as he pulled out a black box, opening it with a smile.

"This is our crest, Bella. Everyone in the family has one in some variation." He said as he revealed a beautiful silver necklace with an equally beautiful crest.

I smiled and lifted it out of the box carefully. "Now it makes sense. I wondered what those necklaces were."

Everyone smiled at me. "We usually only wear them visible when there we have a need, but since you've seen more of us than anyone else, we knew you would notice."

"I still think they're beautiful. Will you put it on for me Rosie?" I asked softly.

She nodded and I just couldn't help the shiver of pleasure as she clasped the necklace and placed a soft kiss there. "Don't start now Rose, otherwise this skirt won't hide much."

She smiled at that. "We can't have that. We still have a breakfast to eat."

I just smiled and gave her a chaste kiss as I played with my new necklace a little, undoubtedly having a slight blush on my cheeks.

**Rosalie's POV**

I couldn't help the content smile on my face as we took a seat near the gigantic tree and the stack of presents, and the reason for that rare smile was that we were finally able to sit with Bella like we wanted to, both of us sitting in her lap with an arm around each other's waists.

"You know, you three really are an adorable couple, almost as invested in each other as Edward and I are." Anna said with a smile.

Alice smiled at her. "Well, we have been attached at the hip or pelvis for the last month, so that certainly has something to do with it, but it really comes down that we love each other so much that can't live without each other."

Edward smiled at that. "I know you don't like it when I tell you two what you are thinking, but every thought you two have had since you came back has revolved around Bella, and I think it is sweet."

I smirked at that. "Can you blame us with such a sexy woman by our side, or in this case beneath us."

"Since I am usually hovering over, behind, or bending you two over something, I can handle being on the bottom for once." Bella said with a smile.

I knew for sure that if Edward could still blush, he would be beet red by now, and even Esme looked a bit shocked at Bella, while Emmett wore a gigantic grin. "Careful love, or you might give our family a show. You're wearing a skirt after all."

She smirked and pressed her lips to my neck. "You two are blocking plenty to not let me embarrass myself."

"Isabella Marie, it is too early for such sexual talk and too soon for you to sound like your brother so much." Esme said with a frown.

Bella blushed a little. "Sorry Mom, I just have to get used to being around family again after almost a month of just having Alice and Rosalie around me."

Esme smiled at that. "It's okay sweetie. We all understand the love and lust for your mates, we have all been there with our own mates."

"You know, I would get a lot more shit if I did something like that on Christmas. This favoritism sucks." Emmett said with a pout.

I smiled at him. "It's not our fault Bella is Esme's favorite, it just seems to work in our favor at the moment."

He pouted at that, much to the amusement of Jasper who pressed a kiss to his neck.

Esme and Carlisle merely smiled at us all. "Shall we get to the gifts? Who would like to pass out the gifts this year?"

"I would like to if that's okay with you all." Bella said softly.

We pouted playfully at her. "That means we have to get off you, doesn't it?"

She smiled and kissed us softly. "For now, but I promise you it will be worth it."

We smiled and got off her before she stood and made her way over to the tree. "Do I just give everyone their gifts like that, or is there a system you guys use?"

"We give everyone their gifts and then one person opens their gifts at a time, sweetie." Esme said with a smile.

Bella nodded and started passing out gifts to everyone, and soon enough everyone had a big pile in front of or next to them. "I do have a couple of special gifts, and I would like to save those for last if that's okay."

"Of course sweetie, we have plenty of time today, and in honor of your first Christmas with us, we want you to open your gifts first." Esme said with a sweet smile.

She smiled and took a seat next to us again, everyone opening their first present once she had gotten comfortable again. We had coordinated her gift with the entire family, giving her a project we could work on together, a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS that I had found recently, and all of us had worked to find the rare essentials, but as luck would have it, she opened my gift last, which was the title and keys, her eyes widening in excitement when she saw it. "She would look amazing next to my car. Thank you everyone."

"I thought you might enjoy another project we can work on together after you are turned. You will find days can get tedious if you don't sleep. It is waiting for you in Denali" I said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed me. "I can think of plenty of things to do once I am turned, but I would love to build her together with you."

I smiled at her as we turned to Alice, who was next to open her presents. I had given her a dress she had wanted for ages but could never find anywhere, so I made a few calls to get it in Italy in her size and get it shipped here in time. Carlisle and Esme had given her some design books and a pair of boots that she had wanted forever, and the smile that split her face lit up the room. Emmett and Jasper had given her cloth in various colors and patterns so she would be okay on supplies for a while, and lastly Edward and Anna had given her new patterns she could try out, along with an admittedly very cute purse. The only gift missing was Bella's, which made us both pout a little. "Your and Rosie's gifts are special my love. If you two can wait for a bit longer, I promise it will be worth it." She said with a soft smile.

Alice smiled and nodded. "I should have expected that. I can wait for a bit longer."

Bella smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek as they all turned to me, since I was next to open my presents, which were an assortment of tools given by the entire family, and of course Alice had given me a custom made coverall to go with it. "It's almost as if you knew I needed new tools."

Edward smiled at me. "To be very honest, I caught the stray thought when you working on your car a few months ago, and now with another car enthusiast in the house, we made sure to get both the best of the best and two sets of everything." Edward said with a smile.

I smiled at him. "Thank you everyone. I'll make generous use of these in the coming months."

By the time we had come to Bella's special gifts to Esme and us, it was already late in the afternoon, and Bella was now changing into something more comfortable to play guitar in, but I had to admit I never expected her to wear one of her new dresses.

**Bella's POV**

When I stepped back into the living room with my guitar case and amplifier. I couldn't help but smile at the surprised looks on everyone's faces. "I admit I struggled with a gift for Esme, because how do you show someone what their love and guidance has meant for you. So I decided on writing a song for you, and I hope it will convey what your motherly love has meant to me." I said with a soft smile to her as I opened up my guitar case.

She smiled brightly when she saw my guitar. "How did you know those were my favorite colors?" She asked softly.

"Rosalie and Alice told me, so it was a no-brainer to get a guitar in those colors. I really hope you like this song I have re-purposed for you, it really captures what you mean to me as a mother." I said softly before I started playing.

As usual I zoned out pretty quickly focusing on my playing and singing, wanting to make this perfect for Esme. (**A/N: Not writing the song, ****but it is 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion.****)**

As I played the last note, everyone smiled at me and Esme was wrapping me in a hug after I put my guitar on its stand. "That was so beautiful sweetie, thank you. I never knew you were so musically gifted."

"Thanks Mom, I did it all for you and I tried to convey what you mean to me." I said softly.

She pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "I am honored you re-purposed my already favorite song just for me. I will always remember this."

I smiled at her. "It means so much to me that you liked it. I really wasn't sure if you would like something like this."

She smiled sweetly at me. "It was one of the most beautiful gifts anyone has ever given me. I will treasure this forever."

I smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, wanting to draw out this hug for as long as I could.

When we parted I gave her a wink, because she was the only one along with Carlisle who knew what I was going to do next. I then walked over to my lovers, who were sitting cuddled up together with a loving smile on their faces.

I pulled them to their feet with a smile. "As adorable as you two are cuddled up together, I really need you two to be standing for your surprise."

They smiled at me as they looked into my eyes, probably looking for something that would tell them what I was planning.

I had to admit I was a bit nervous about what I was about to do, but I needed to do it. I then hiked up my dress a little so I could actually get down on one knee. "Alice, Rosalie, I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I am sure of one thing. I would love to spend the rest of my life and everything beyond that by your sides. Will you two make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?" I asked as I pulled out the box which held their rings, both white gold with a ruby for Rosalie and an emerald for Alice.

They both gaped at me, clearly stunned about what I had just asked them. "I think I broke them, is it possible to break vampires?"

That seemed to snap them out of their daze as Alice hauled me to my feet and kissed me. "Only you have the ability to leave us stunned, my love. We would love to marry you, right Rose?"

Rosalie nodded and kissed me too. "There is no one I love more than the two of you. I would love to be able to call you my wives, and I really have to give you kudos here love, you managed to do this without our Pixie knowing which is a feat in and of itself."

"Well, my Goddess, I ordered the rings while you two were lets say... otherwise engaged and I never really made a decision to when I was going to propose, it just felt right to do it now." I said with a soft smile.

They smiled at me. "Trust me that we will show our appreciation for the best gift ever later tonight."

I smiled at that. "I have no doubt about that, but it has taken a long time to find the perfect rings for the perfect women. Will you let me put it on you two?"

"Of course love, let's make this official." Alice said with a bright smile.

I smiled as I stood back up, pulling the necklace with my own ring free. "I'm also really glad I don't have to hide this anymore, and before you two ask. It was a set of three that I thought fit us all pretty well, and to be honest I have always had something for blue." I said as I put my own ring on, which was the same white gold band with a sapphire.

They smiled at me as I put the rings on their fingers. "What I was going to ask is how you knew our ring sizes, since the only rings we wear are our promise rings and we have never taken those off."

"That's where Mom came in. I told her that I was most likely going to propose today and she told me what your sizes were, so I had them adjusted before I got them in, but I did say I had gifts and this was only the first." I said with a smile as I pulled out the three boxes which held the bracelets.

They both smiled and kissed me as they opened them. "Us. That is appropriate I would say. They are beautiful, my love." Alice said with a soft smile.

I smiled and clasped them around their wrists carefully. "It took me a while to find them in similar colors as the rings, but when I saw them, they were perfect for us as a couple."

Rosalie smiled at me as they pulled me onto the couch. "Well, Tigress, I agree on that, but I hope you know our Pixie is going to go completely crazy after that romantic proposal, right? She has been planning our wedding in her head for decades."

I smiled at that. "I know, because our Pixie is crazy by default, but since we are too, it will all work out. I never envisioned myself getting married for obvious reasons, but lately I have been thinking about it, and I have come to the conclusion that I am okay with anything as long as you two are beside me and I don't have to wear a wedding dress and heels."

"We won't force those on you if you would be more comfortable in a suit, Bella. All that matters is what we all agree on." Alice said with a soft smile as she rested her head on my shoulder.

I only smiled and kissed her cheek softly as Rosalie repeated Alice's position on my other shoulder.

"Just imagine what Kate will say when they arrive tomorrow." Emmett said with a grin.

"She'll be glad that Alice won't be as snarky anymore. Now we have Bella to do that with me." Rosalie said with a smirk.

He smiled at that. "Fair point, but I think after seeing our last surprise she won't be able to be snarky to Kate."

Alice and Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at that. "And here I thought we were done with the surprises for today."

"We have one more that is specifically for Bella and I, since she mentioned wanting to have a place to practice her martial arts, so we provided that here and in Denali when we move there in a couple of months." Jasper said in his southern drawl.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Jazz, that means a lot to me. Can we go and see it?"

He only nodded and removed himself from Emmett's arms. "We should all go and take a look, maybe you'll have some ideas for improvements."

I nodded at him as I got up, pulling my lovers with me before following the rest of the family outside, where a small cabin now resided.

**Alice's POV**

When we finally were upstairs and back in our bedroom after a long day of playing games and watching Bella nearly get a boner from the amazing cabin Jasper had built for them to train in, we were glad that tonight we were alone and that the others were going to hunt to give us that privacy, and not for the first time I had to smile as I inspected my ring. "I still can't get over the fact that you had time to find these beautiful rings, get them adjusted and shipped to the house without me seeing it in a vision." I said as I kissed Bella softly.

She smiled at me. "Since you have told me your visions are based on decisions, I made sure not to make a decision about my proposal. I wanted this to be a surprise, for obvious reasons."

"You certainly succeeded love. I have never been so surprised in my life." I said with a soft smile.

Rosalie smiled at that. "Except that time I managed to surprise you on our 10 year anniversary. I had never seen you speechless before then."

I smiled at that. "You were stark naked on our bed playing with yourself when I came home. Of course that is a nice surprise to come home to."

She grinned and straddled me in a practiced move, while Bella sidled up next to me a little bit higher up the bed. "We also have a nice surprise for you right now, my Pixie, all you need to do is control your speed and strength a little when you ride me." Bella said with a soft smile.

I smiled at her. "As long as you are not inside of me when I cum, I should be fine. I would hate to crush your pelvis."

Bella smiled and kissed me as Rosalie kissed her way down my chest. "And don't think I will be sitting this one out, Tink. It has been a very long time since I got to play with that cute ass of yours, and now with Bella here, I want to try something we have talked about for a very long time."

I smiled brightly at that. "I would love to try it, but wouldn't it be better if I was riding you, because I know that I can't hurt you and I would never forgive myself if I hurt Bella in the throes of lust."

Bella and Rose shared a look at that. "Well, it would help if I knew what you two were planning. I am not Edward who can read minds."

"Alice and I have talked at length about finding a way to try and do some form of double penetration before we found you as our mate, so if you are okay with it, you can take Alice's anal cherry tonight, because that will ultimately be safer." Rosalie said with a smile.

Bella grinned at that. "I can't deny that I've had numerous dreams of being balls deep inside of that pert ass, are you sure this is what you want considering my size Ali?"

I smiled and kissed them both. "I am more than sure, Tigress. We've bought a few toys that are almost as big as you and I want to try this more than anything."

Bella and Rosalie smiled and kissed me before Rosalie got off the bed to get the strap-on and the lube, while Bella kept kissing me for a bit longer. "I have to say that Rosie was right love. You are a lot more kinky than you let on."

I smiled at her. "You know what they say love. Good things come in small packages, and in our case we cum several time each time we make love, but my more kinky urges come from the fact that I could never remember anything from my human life. I had the opportunity to literally become who I wanted, and I chose to be the bubbly girl who loves every aspect of life. It was only when I met Rosalie when I realized that also included sex. Our intimate relationship started on the night she killed her former fiance."

She smiled at me as Rosalie came back. "Wow, am I that big, it's so different to see it on someone else."

Rosalie smirked and crawled over to us. "You're even bigger love, this is just the biggest we have at the moment. Perhaps we could let someone make us a strap-on that uses your cock as a base."

Bella smiled at that as I got on my hands and knees while Rosalie positioned herself beneath me. "I think that would be awesome, as long as we are the only ones that get to use it."

"That speaks for itself, Tigress. We are the only ones that get to enjoy your amazing cock." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

"Now and forever, my Goddess." Bella said before kissing our blonde Goddess.

Rosalie smiled and passed her the lube. "Then lube up, Bella baby, I know our Pixie is dying to feel your cock in her pert little ass." She said as she teased Alice's folds with the red strap-on dildo.

I moaned and pouted at her. "Please Rosie, don't tease me. The suspension is killing me."

"I doubt that love. We can't have you die before we have an extremely lavish wedding, and besides, we have to give Bella time to lube up that monster of hers because even you would feel that going into you raw." Rosalie said as she kissed me softly.

I smiled and moaned softly as Bella spread a little bit of lube on my asshole. "Do you want some preparation first, or do you want me to slide it in gently already?" Bella asked softly.

"Be gentle with me Tigress, it's my first time back there." I said softly, trying to sound a little shy, and perhaps I was a little. Rosalie and I had never done anything like this after all.

Bella pressed a kiss against my neck. "I will always be gentle with my petite Pixie." She said softly as she pressed the tip of her cock against my asshole.

I couldn't help the shiver of excitement that ran across my spine and as both of my lovers pushed their cocks into me, I also couldn't help the lengthy and lusty moan that ripped from my throat.

"Look at that love, I think our slutty Pixie likes it." Rosalie said as she pulled me onto her plastic cock, which was only an inch shy of Bella's size.

I pouted a little at her, but moaned as Bella pushed her cock into me, leaning forward a little to actually sandwich me between their bodies, and had to admit that it felt amazing to feel Bella's breasts press against my back and Rosalie's pressed against mine. "I can't wait until you are in this position love. I think you will moan just as loud."

She smiled at that. "Oh I know I will, but it will have to wait until Bella is turned, because I want you to be the one to do that to me first. I'm a bit wary of starting with having Bella be back there first. I don't think I could handle that size."

Both Bella and I smiled at her. "That's fine love. We'll have plenty of time to enjoy each other after I am turned." Bella said softly.

I smiled at them as they set a steady rhythm, and because of the teasing we had already done to each other, it didn't take Bella long to unload in my ass, the sensation enough to make me cum as soon as she pulled out, for the first time in my long life feeling somewhat empty.

Not long after that Rose came too, and as my lovers cuddled in next to me I just couldn't help the smile that spread over my face, while Bella fell asleep with a similar dreamy and content smile on her face.


	13. On The Second Day Of Christmas

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C13: On The Second Day Of Christmas**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**A/N: I know, another one within the two weeks while I am supposed to take it easy, but thanks to my medication I have been feeling a lot better, and I have been able to write a bit more. I've just started Chapter 16 for this, which makes this the longest Twilight fic I've ever done, and so far I do not see the end coming any time soon. This chapter contains a little bit more of Bella's time in New York as well as a blast from her past there. I hope you enjoy and I will see you for the next one.**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the following morning, there was a distinct lack of cold bodies against me, and I pouted a little as I woke up. "Ali, Rosie? Are you two here?" I asked loud enough for them to hear.

I didn't hear anything but after a few seconds the bedroom door opened to reveal Esme, a sweet smile gracing her flawless features. "Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep okay?"

I nodded and smiled at her as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I did, I'm just not used to wake up alone anymore."

She smiled at me. "Rosalie and Alice just left for a quick hunt, sweetie, they'll be back soon enough. There is a chance they will become quite possessive of you today, so they wanted to be sure to have some blood in them."

"I understand, but I think everything will be fine. Call it a gut feeling, and if there is one thing I have learned over the years is to trust three things in life. My heart, my gut and myself." I said as I stretched, which inadvertently let the sheets slip from my body.

"You might want to cover up before breakfast though sweetie." Esme said with a soft smile.

I blushed and pulled the blankets back up. "Sorry Mom. We just usually sleep naked because it saves time in the morning. Alice and Rose usually make good use of my morning erections, something I do not mind at all."

"I can't imagine what it feels like to have sex that early in the morning shortly after waking up." Esme said with a soft smile.

I smiled at that as my blush darkened. "Because of my penis and the thrown of balance of testosterone and estrogen, I produce a lot of semen, so I am usually always ready to go."

She smiled at me. "I didn't know sweetie, but I won't ask anymore before Alice and Rose as why you are still blushing so fiercely when they get back. I'll go and get started on breakfast."

I nodded and hugged her, for once not caring I was still naked. "I'll be down after getting dressed and taking care of my human business."

Esme smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Take your time sweetie. Rosalie and Alice will take at least an hour to get back. Is there something special you wanted for breakfast?"

"I would love some pancakes if it's not too much of a hassle." I said softly.

She smiled at that. "It's been a while, but I can certainly try to make some pancakes for you."

I just smiled and hugged her before Esme made her way back downstairs, so that I wouldn't have to feel more embarrassed.

After I stretched again I rolled out of bed and padded into the bathroom to take care of my morning business, also taking my time to do my make-up a little, because I wanted to make a good impression on my new extended family.

When I came downstairs I could already smell the delicious pancakes Esme was preparing for me. "Hey Bella Bear. Did you sleep okay?" Emmett asked with a smile.

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Of course I did, I had my mates next to me after all, I'm just not used to waking up alone anymore."

He smiled at me. "Soon enough you won't have to worry about that anymore. Then you'll be just like us and won't need to sleep anymore."

"It'll have to wait though Brother Bear. I won't be turned until after my birthday, because Ali wants to organize a birthday party for me.." I said with a smile.

He grinned as Esme called me for breakfast, and as I walked into the kitchen, I saw a big plate of pancakes, which made me smile. I was famished after last night and I could use the meal.

"I hope they turned out okay sweetie." She said as she sat down opposite of me, like she usually did when I ate. It really gave me a sense of domesticity that I couldn't help but smile at.

As always Esme's cooking was amazing. "They're amazing Mom. You really have an amazing talent for cooking."

She smiled at that. "Thank you sweetie. That means a lot to me."

I smiled at her. "Since you have cared more for me in the last couple of months than anyone outside my grandmother has done in my entire life, I would say it comes easily for me to love you as a mother, no scratch that. You are my mother."

She smiled brightly and pulled me into her arms, albeit a little bit too forceful. "Mom, air, still need to breathe." I said as I tapped her arm.

She quickly released me. "Sorry sweetie. I just never heard something so sweet before."

I smiled at her. "Well, it's not like I mind having breasts smother me, but I would rather them be Rosalie's or Alice's."

She smiled at that. "I understand, but it is too early for you to sound like Emmett so much."

I blushed a little at that. "Sorry Mom, but your breasts were actually smothering me."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "What's this love, already trading us in?" Alice asked with an audible smile.

"Since I have a thing for Pixie like brunettes and Goddess like blondes, I wouldn't say I was trading in anything. Mom and I were just having a sweet little moment." I said with a soft smile to my two lovers.

They smiled and almost glided over to me to give me a kiss. "We've missed you love. We can't wait until you can't go hunting with us." Rosalie said softly.

I smiled at that. "I can't wait for that too, it's only ten days until my birthday after all, and after that we can start planning a date."

They smiled and kissed me softly. "Yeah, I don't think even we can get away with letting your birthday slide without a nice party." Rosalie said as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I smiled and leaned against her, while Alice took up a similar spot in my arms. "Indeed you can't. We never get to celebrate a birthday, and we feel you deserve at least one birthday with a family that loves you." Alice said with a soft smile.

"I really can't wait to see what kind of party you can cook up, love. It's been a long time since I had an actual birthday celebration." I said softly.

Alice and Rosalie smiled and pressed a kiss to my cheek as we took a seat on the couch.

**Rosalie's POV**

As we waited for Tanya and the rest of the Denali's to arrive, Alice and I took our time reaffirming our bond with Bella, because we had a feeling our possessive urges would flare a little, although Bella didn't seem to mind that we nuzzled her neck continuously. "Is everything okay loves? It's been a while since you two were so possessive."

"The Denali's are close by and while everyone but Tanya has a mate, we're feeling a little bit possessive of you. Especially Kate and her mate Victoria are a bit exuberant at times." I said softly.

Bella smiled at that. "I'm used to exuberant people. I worked at a strip-club, remember. All of the girls there were ten times more exuberant than our Pixie on her best day."

I smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "While I find that hard to believe, I will take your word for it." Alice said with a soft smile.

Right then I heard the soft footfalls of eight vampires running to our home. "They're close. We better get ready for the questions."

"It'll be fine. If you guys trust them with me around, then I know I will get along famously." Bella said with a soft smile.

We both smiled and pressed a last kiss to her neck before we stood just slightly behind Carlisle and Esme, who were already in the backyard.

Soon enough the familiar blonde streaks that were the three sisters broke through the tree line, and a single glance at Bella surprised me a little. It was one of recognition.

Her look was mostly focused on Kate and Victoria, who also looked a bit shocked to see the brunette at our side. "It seems you never fail to surprise us, Carlisle." Tanya said with a smile.

"Yes, so it would seem. This is Bella, the latest addition to our family." He said as he motioned me forward.

She smiled at him and squeezed our hands softly before standing next to Carlisle. "Bella, these are Tanya, Kate and Irina Denali. Our cousins."

"I know most of them already from my time in New York, right Kat? Vicki?" She asked with a smile.

Kate, Victoria, Tanya and Irina smiled at her. "Indeed we do, although I am surprised to see you here Isabella." Kate said with a smile.

Bella smiled at that. "I told you I had to go back and live with my dad until I turned eighteen, and my dad lives here in town. Thankfully Rosalie and Alice saved me from that pretty quickly, since I only stayed with him for a week or so. Thanks for the glitter by the way. I made the bomb for under his chair."

The blonde and redhead grinned at that. "We were glad to help Bella. When you told us about that asshole we just knew we had to help you a little. We're glad you got at least a little bit of revenge on him." Victoria said with a smile.

"We're wondering more how you know Bella. How did you even meet her?" Esme asked intrigued.

Tanya smiled at her. "We, and with that I mean Kate, had the bright idea to open up a strip club in downtown New York when Eleazar and Carmen were on a vacation. Irina handled the hiring of the dancers and I was in charge of staff, so when Bella came in looking for a job as a server, after hearing a little bit of her story, I hired her without a second thought, and I felt we really hit it off until she was forced to leave, and not soon after that we sold the place and moved back to Denali. I'm glad she has found a place in your family. She deserves a loving home."

Bella smiled at them and seemed to try and resist the urge to go and hug them. "It's okay love. We won't kill them just for hugging you." I said with a smile.

She smiled at us and ran over to Tanya, Kate and Victoria, hugging the three women tightly. "I've missed you guys so much. You don't know how much I wanted to stay in New York just so I would have people that cared about me."

The four women smiled at her. "We would've liked to stay too, but we were already pushing our luck with staying there as long as we did. I'm truly glad that you found our dear cousins as your family." Irina said with a rare smile.

Bella smiled at her. "I know, the attraction I felt to Alice and Rosalie was instantaneous, much like you and Laurent back in New York."

The blonde smiled at her. "Yes, much like that, and he excuses himself that he isn't here yet, he caught scent of a vampire near here, so he'll be along later. He has missed his baby sister around."

Bella smiled as she molded herself into Alice's side. "I've missed him too. He was always so sweet."

Irina smiled at that. "That he is, but tell me Alice, did you and Rose feel the same for Bella when you first saw her. I am awfully curious about how this all happened."

We both smiled at her. "It was, I saw her just arrive in Forks and knew she was our mate instantly, and the second we actually saw her at lunch we knew it was true. We couldn't imagine a life without Bella at this point, especially since she proposed to us so sweetly yesterday." Alice said as she leaned against me and wrapped an arm around Bella's waist.

They smiled at us. "We're glad you two have finally found your mate. I can honestly say you can get no one better than Bella. She is a fierce protector of those she cares about. I've seen her kick out guys thrice her size at the club."

"We know she is a fierce protector. She nearly killed a shifter a couple of days ago." Alice said with a smile.

Bella blushed a little at that. "Jacob tried to attack you, and I wanted to make it clear that there was a reason he used to fear me."

"You never cease to surprise us Bella. You will be an interesting newborn." Tanya said with a smile.

"Indeed she will. I have never seen as much potential in a human before. Her gift is astounding." Eleazar said with a smile as he stepped from behind Tanya.

"That is Eleazar and his mate Carmen. They are to the Denali's what Carlisle and Esme are for us. He has a gift that lets him detect other gifts in humans or vampires." I said suppressing a giggle at the surprised puppy look on Bella's face.

She smiled at that. "It's nice to meet you. Dad did mention something about my gift but I am curious to find out what it is."

He smiled at her. "I'll gladly tell you, but maybe we should move this inside. We smelled another vampire close and Victoria thought it might be James."

Carlisle frowned at that. "He usually comes to bother us around Christmas. Perhaps this time we should make sure it is the last time, because we all know he will make Bella his next target."

Everyone nodded as we moved inside. "Who is James love?" Bella asked once we sat down.

"James is the bastard that hunted me before Esme turned me and saved my life. He stalks our family from time to time and now we are sure that he will target you next, if only to get back at me, and to top this all off, he is also an old 'friend' of Laurent and Victoria." Alice said softly.

Both Bella and I wrapped an arm around her waist. "He won't bother us again love. We'll end it this time." I said softly.

Alice smiled and cuddled into me while pulling Bella with her. "I agree. He has taunted too long already and we should have ended him a long time ago. He has hurt my daughters long enough." Esme said from her spot next to Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded at her, and I knew he meant it this time. He might be a pacifist, but he was fiercely protective of his family. "We do have to find a way to protect Bella at the same time. For the time being she is still human, and while she has proven to being able to protect herself, against a vampire she wouldn't stand a chance yet. Unlike the shifters we can't be hurt by a knife."

"For once I'll obey orders Dad. I don't want to die because of this James guy and hurt Rosalie and Alice even more because of it." Bella said with a soft smile.

We smiled and pressed a kiss against her temple. "We'll be there next to you love, a last line of defense if things for some reason go awry." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that. "With Jasper there I am sure we won't have any problems, and with the obvious numbers we now have with Tanya and the others, I am sure we won't have any issues."

"Since we will be here for the foreseeable future, I think we can help with that." Tanya said with a smile.

"As always our home is your home, Tanya. After Bella's birthday next month we can make our way to Denali together, we think it will be safer for Bella to go through her newborn phase there." Carlisle said with a smile.

Tanya smiled and nodded. "Much obliged Carlisle. I promise we won't impose anymore than you are used from us, although we would like to take some time catch up with Bella a little."

"I would like that, as long as Alice and Rose can be there. I really don't want to be parted from them at the moment." Bella said with a smile.

"That's more than okay Bella. We understand the pull of the mating bond." Kate said with a smile.

Bella smiled at the blonde. "I always knew there was something more between you two then you let on in the club."

They smiled at that. "That might have something to do with your gift, Bella. Your gift is to see someone's true nature, what resides in their soul, so to speak, and to add to that you seem to be a lie detector, so basically you are able to tell if someone is lying to you. You also have a powerful mental and physical shield." Eleazar said with a smile.

"Those first two don't really surprise me to be honest. I have always been able to tell if someone was lying to me, and I have always had that knack of seeing past the surface of people's looks." Bella said with a smile.

"If you are a shield it makes sense why I can't hear your thoughts or why Jasper's power doesn't work on you, but why Alice can receive visions about you." Edward said with a smile.

Bella smiled at him. "I've always been really guarded about my thoughts and emotions, so that might have something to do with it, but it might also be that shield helping me keep things close to the vest. I guess we'll be able to tell once I am turned."

Edward smiled at her. "I understand you wanting to keep things close, Bella. I would be shocked if you didn't after everything."

Bella smiled at that. "True, but I would say I have improved a little since I started with living with you guys, although I think one of these days Charlie will come and try and fuck up everything. He's bound to visit Billy at some point and I just know Jake will run his mouth about what happened to him. He'll then come here to fix the mistake he made when I was born, or at least that is what he hopes, and I want to ask you guys if that happens to let me deal with him."

"We will sweetie. You deserve some measure of revenge against him." Esme said with a smile, which surprised me a little bit, since she had been against ending Charlie.

**Bella's POV**

Later that day after we had all caught up a little, we all made our way to the cabin, since I had been pretty excited to do some training again, and while it was a no-brainer that Alice, Rosalie and Emmett would come, I should have expected that everyone was excited to see my capabilities.

Thankfully the Emmett, Jasper and Edward had thought of a dressing room for me and I couldn't help but smile when I saw my own custom gi lying there. It was all black with dark crimson and had a stylized 'C' on the back. This had to be Alice's work, because it was too much of my likes in this for it not to be.

I quickly slipped it on and smiled at the fit, which was absolutely perfect. I had to admit it felt good to have this outfit on again, and slowly I felt myself slipping back in the familiar zone where time always seemed to slow down and my focus increased.

When I walked back out of the dressing room everyone smiled at me. "I hope it fits love. I've never really made something like this before." Alice said with a smile.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "It its perfectly love, like everything else you have made for me. It was also pretty easy to see that you made this, only you and Rose know my preference for these colors."

She smiled at me. "I felt you deserved something extra special, love. We're all curious about what you can do."

"I will have to warm up first though, otherwise I might pull something, and that is something I would rather avoid at this moment." I said with a soft smile.

She nodded and both her and Rosalie gave me a kiss before I started doing my stretches and warm-up routine, everything coming back to me quickly, for which I was thankful. "I do think we should keep to boxing for now, Bella. We can't do the other things together until you are turned, but you can try and hit me all you want." Jasper said with a smile.

I smiled at that. "I was just about to suggest that too, but it will require a different outfit. I can't go boxing in a gi. I'll go and change while you pad up."

He nodded as I made my way back to my dressing room, quickly changing into a sports bra and shorts, and of course I also made sure to tape up my hands, the routine soothing after such a long time.

Walking back I had to smile at the lust filled looks on Rosalie and Alice's faces. "Later loves, I know it must be a very sexy look." I said with a smile.

They growled softly as Jasper helped me put on my practice gloves, and I just smiled at them. "I promise to make it up to you, my loves. I just need to burn off a bit of excess energy."

They smiled at that. "Trust us that you will wish you hadn't by the time we get back to our room Isabella." Rosalie said with a soft husky growl.

It took all of my willpower not to get hard from the tone of her voice alone, even though I knew that any time either of them called me by my full name, I was up for something special.

"You ready Bella?" Jasper asked in an attempt to get my focus back on the matter at hand.

I nodded at him, tearing my eyes away from my lovers. "Yeah, I'm ready. Will you be okay Jazz?"

He nodded and smiled. "Having you around for the last few days has given me time to get used to your scent. I can handle it now. It also helps that your scent has always been very minimal to me, which might have something to do with your gifts."

"You do know that means I will be cashing in on that hug as soon as we are done right?" I said with a smile.

He only smiled and took his pose. "If you manage to make me feel this, I will let you hug me all you want." He said with a grin.

I grinned right back at him. "Be careful what you wish for Jazz. Kate and Vickie can tell you plenty of stories about people who felt my punches."

He only smiled and tapped the pads. "Prove it then, sister."

I smirked and exhaled as I felt myself slip into my familiar pose of boxing, for once being light on my feet as I tried a few air punches, feeling confident enough to try my luck with Jasper.

It didn't take long before I fell into my rhythm again and from the look on Jasper's face he was at least surprised at the strength behind my punches and as I started getting into it he actually seemed to have trouble keeping himself in place.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to pack such a punch, Bella. Despite the pads and me being a vampire, I actually felt those." Jasper said with a smile.

I panted a little from the exertion and smiled at him. "Yeah, I always enjoyed boxing a bit too much according to my trainer. The only reason I never fought any actual matches was the issue of my penis. I couldn't compete with the men because I am a woman, and I never fit any weight class for the women, but he always said I definitely had talent and that if circumstances had been different, I could have been a champion boxer."

"I have no doubt about that. You have amazingly quick hands for a human and your footwork is flawless. It's just such a far cry from the clumsiness I am used from you." Jasper said with an awed smile.

I smiled at that. "That comes from the fact that everything just seems to slow down whenever I fight and it allows me to actually register and think about my movements. Usually everything is just drowned out by the storm in my head."

He smiled and hugged me. "That'll sort itself out once you are turned, sis, but for the sake of your remaining stamina, I will leave you in the capable hands of your mates again."

I turned to Alice and Rosalie, who were looking at me hungrily. "Esme, we'll be at our cabin for the rest of the day. We'll be back some time tomorrow." Rosalie said with a growl.

Esme smiled and nodded. "That's okay, but no exhausting my baby. We have a lot to do before the new year is upon us."

They nodded and dragged me to Alice's Porsche, since that would get us alone sooner, and as soon as we were on the road after I had changed, Rosalie pulled me into a deep kiss. "Here's what's going to happen in the next 24 hours, love. You made us so damn horny with that display that we are going to see how much stamina you actually have without exhausting you, because we get the feeling you have been holding out on us."

I smiled at her. "I can promise you that I haven't love. I just seem to tap into another type of energy when I fight. I never could explain it."

She smiled at me. "Nevertheless, you have ruined both of our underwear and we will show you exactly what you have done to us."

I kissed her softly. "When have I ever had issues with having to pleasure my beautiful fiancees. You two know I will never tire of making love to my Pixie and my Goddess."

Rosalie smiled and nuzzled her nose in my neck. "And we will never get tired of feeling that enormous cock inside of us, or the ten thousand other things you do to pleasure us."

I just smiled and relaxed against her until we got to the cabin, where my two lovers wasted little time in literally ripping my clothes off the moment we were inside.


	14. Strike One

**Three Is Never a Crowd**

**C14: Strike One**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

**Alice's POV**

The week leading up to New Year was fairly uneventful, even accounting for all of the amazing comedic chaos that ensued when Bella, Kate and Victoria got together to plan anything, which showed us a side of our mate we had not seen before, which is exactly why Rose and I saw no issue in going along with most of their sometimes hair-brained schemes.

"Bella, come on, we're going to be late." I called loud enough for her to hear, and it really wasn't that much of a lie, because we had to set up some things before the storm started, and we had wanted to show this to Bella for a long time.

"I'm here love, our darling Goddess thought it would be funny to see my reaction to her putting on her baseball pants, so I had to give my erection time to flag." Bella said with a slight blush as she came down the stairs, a smirking Rosalie not far behind.

I sighed and kissed her softly. "Really Rose? What did you think would happen?" I asked softly.

She smiled at that. "If anything it's your fault, Pixie, you designed them after all."

I smiled at her as we made our way to the car, the others would probably already be there by now, so that would give us some time alone, something we had not really had as of late. "It's been a while since we had the opportunity to play the Denali's." Rosalie said with a smile.

"It's going to be awesome though, I know I will be pitching anyway, and I think Bella will do amazing as umpire." I said with a smile.

Bella smiled at that. "As if I will be able to see if you guys are in or out. You all move way too fast."

"It all has an agreed upon speed, love. Otherwise Edward would have a home-run every time he was at bat. He is quicker than all of us. I promise you will be able to follow." Rosalie said with a smile through the rearview mirror.

Bella smiled and cuddled into me as we drove to the field. "We'll have to carry you the last bit of the way love. The field we usually use is a bit out of the way, for obvious reasons." I said with a soft smile.

"Since I will never object being in your or Rosalie's arms, I will let you two surprise me for once, instead of the other way around." She said with a cheeky smile.

Both Rosalie and I smiled at that. "Then we will take turns. Rosie will carry you there and I will carry you back to the car afterwards."

Bella smiled and kissed me softly. "I can't wait, especially since I get to feel first hand how well you two feel everything in these outfits."

"Sometimes it's a shame you can't see what your words do to us love, we would've have blushed as much as you do at times." I said softly.

Bella smiled at that. "When you are this close to me, I can feel exactly what it does to you, my Pixie. Your nipples are straining against that tight top." She said as she softly caressed between the valley of my breasts.

I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my lips. "Careful love, otherwise you can explain to Mom why we are late, again."

She smiled at that. "We won't be late because, A: Rosalie is driving and B: we really need to build up a bit of willpower towards each other."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "That's not going to happen and you know it. The three of us are addicted to each other, and as we have demonstrated in the last weeks, none of us mind that fact. It will be good practice for when you are turned, because then you will truly be insatiable for a few months."

"Oh, I have no doubt of that. I just don't know if you two are ready for me to be insatiable." She said with a cheeky grin.

Rosalie smirked right back at her. "Since we have plenty of time to find out the truth of that and a ton of new positions we can try, we'll see how big a game you talk once you are turned, Tigress."

"Well, you both know I am talking a game of at least ten inches, unless that will change along with me." She said with a smile.

We both refrained from comment as Rosalie parked the car next to Carlisle's Mercedes. "So love, ready to be carried like a bride for once?"

"As long as I can do this on the actual wedding day I will be more than fine with this." Bella said as Rosalie cradled our love in her arms.

We both smiled at her. "We're fine with that love, but for now, keep your head in my neck, it'll help against the sickness."

She nodded and nuzzled her nose in Rosalie's neck as we took off towards the field.

**Bella's POV**

By the time Rosalie told me it as safe to remove my head from her neck, I still found myself reluctant, mostly because she smelled so good. "Come now love, Mom wants you to be her umpire today."

I smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck before she set me to the ground. "Sorry, I was enjoying the way you smell a bit too much."

She smiled and kissed me softly. "While I understand, Mom is glaring at me to stop hogging her favorite daughter."

I gave her a last kiss before walking towards Esme, who cradled me into her arms. "Sometimes you really are as bad as your brother, sweetie. It's been too long since we had some mother-daughter time."

"Sorry Mom, I didn't mean to after everything, it's just that I never thought to see my only real friends again." I said softly after giving Laurent a big hug.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "It's okay sweetie, if we had known we would've called them earlier, and soon enough you will be able to see them plenty, since we'll be staying with them before and during your newborn phase. We will leave after your birthday."

I smiled at her. "If my gut feeling is right, which it usually is, Charlie will come and fuck things up before then. He has always blamed me for him being cut out of my grandmother's will, so my guess is to do something about that before I turn eighteen and he can no longer have a way to get it."

She frowned at that. "Surely he won't go that far, will he? I mean despite everything you are still his daughter."

"Yeah, with the amount of money I will inherit once I turn eighteen, I wouldn't put filicide past him, and the funny thing is that he actually said that he never cared about the money." I said with a soft smile.

"We'll protect you from him sweetie, and it seems that Rosalie is going to get her wish after all, because there is no way we are going to let him live if he intends to kill you." Esme said softly.

I smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I know, and while I would wish it wouldn't be necessary, we just can't take the chance of him sending the puppies after us before I am turned, but could we talk about this another day, I just want to think about pleasant things today."

Esme smiled and nodded. "Of course sweetie, I think everybody is just about ready to start."

I looked across the field and saw that my Pixie was ready to pitch, while Emmett was the first one to swing. "Now Jelly, I want some fair reffing today."

"As long as you stop calling me Jelly, I will, I've had enough of that nickname back in New York." I said with a smile.

He grinned and nodded before getting ready, while Alice seemed to size him up on what ball to throw him. "Alright Pixie Princess, give me something to work with."

Alice glared at him, although I filed that name away for later use, it could always be used in the bedroom after all. She then wound up her pitch and threw the fastest fastball I had ever seen, but Emmett didn't even flinch as he hit it with a sound much like a clap of thunder, and I just couldn't help the slight flinch.

Esme noticed and squeezed my shoulder lovingly. "That is the reason why we can only play during a storm. Our hits are still audible in Forks even this far out."

"Oh I knew, it's just that thunder reminds me of gunshots, which I heard a lot in New York. It is one of those sounds that I will never get used to." I said with a slight blush, embarrassed to have such childish fears.

Esme just smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "It's okay sweetie, never again will you have to live in fear of a gun. We're quick enough to catch a bullet."

I smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek as Rosalie came up to bat, and I had serious trouble not staring at her amazing ass in those form-fitting baseball pants.

I could also see that Alice had a plan for our Goddess, and threw her ball just so Rosalie would hit a guaranteed home-run, and as Rose hit the ball, it seemed to be exactly that, but of course I didn't count on Edward really be so fast and he threw it back to Esme at full speed, who on her turn plucked it out of the air like it was nothing not even a second before Rosalie slid into home-base. "Out." I said with a soft smile.

She glared and gave me a hip-bump that on any other day would have knocked me over, but thanks to Esme's arm around my waist, I didn't and was able to give her a firm slap on her ass, flashing my Goddess a wink in the process.

She smirked right back at me and I really had to contain myself not to kiss her senseless, or do other, less chaste things to her. "Focus, sweetie, there is plenty of time to ravage your lovers after the game." Esme said softly.

"What can I say Mom, we just love to tease each other." I said with a cheeky smile.

Esme smiled at that. "We all love to tease our mates, sweetie. It just comes with being with someone forever."

"For the sake of my sanity, I will pretend you and Dad do not have a sex life, if you don't mind." I said with a blush as Carlisle came up to bat.

Carlisle and Esme just smiled at me before giving each other a kiss, and just before Alice wanted to throw the ball, she stiffened. "James is on his way, and I have seen today will be his end, but he is not alone." Alice said softly.

"Good, he's been a thorn in our side for too long, and we don't want to risk anything now that Bella is here." Rosalie said softly.

I smiled and kissed both Rosalie and Alice, who were beside me in a flash. "For once I will stay put my loves. I'm not crazy enough to take on a vampire just yet."

"It would be much appreciated love. You might be very much a badass, but that will be of little use against James." Alice said as she molded herself against my side, while Rosalie pulled me against her.

The two families formed a shield around me, Alice and Rosalie tense beside me as they sandwiched me between them. "It'll be fine my loves. With everyone here I am sure he won't hurt me."

"We know he won't, because I have seen exactly how he will die, and it will not be in the way everyone thinks." Alice said softly.

I smiled and pressed a kiss against her hair as two vampires breached through the treeline, a blonde guy that I expected to be James, and a tall brunette woman that stopped as soon as she laid eyes on Tanya, and for some reason she looked familiar to me.

"Well, well, the Cullens and Denali's in the same field, I guess this is my lucky day. How's the bunny munching life treating you?" He asked with an almost sinister smile.

Victoria and Laurent growled at him, and even Rosalie and Alice's chest vibrated with a growl, which did no good things for the state of my underwear. "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought we made it clear you are not welcome here." Rosalie said annoyed.

"Since you have been keeping a pet as of late, I figured I would take her off your hands."

Rosalie and Alice growled at him. "You may certainly try, but you will die trying to take her."

He smirked at her, which aggravated me to no end. No one smirks like that at my Goddess. "So fierce, perhaps I should make this a game like I did in New York. I've seen her there too."

I was shocked at that, having never even seen him before, but before anyone could react, Tanya rushed forward and ripped his head from his neck. "You will never threaten our sister again, and this is too good for what you have done to my mate." She said with a fierce growl.

The brunette in question took a step back as Tanya set his body on fire with a lighter, tossing his head into the flames afterwards. "I'm sorry, my sweet, but I know that look in his eyes too good. You have suffered while you were with him, haven't you?" She asked sweetly.

She nodded at her. "Yes, he found me when I was at my lowest and at first he was kind, but by the time I saw his true nature, it was too late. I didn't want to be alone anymore, and he threatened to kill me if I tried to run."

"What's your name, angel?" Tanya asked softly.

She smiled and walked over to the blonde. "I'm Natasha, my love."

Tanya smiled and gathered the brunette in her arms. "That is a beautiful name, it reminds me of home. I'm Tanya Denali."

Natasha smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you. I never expected to find my mate so quickly after being turned."

Tanya smiled at her newfound mate. "It is certainly nice to meet you too angel. Come, I shall introduce you to the rest of the family."

Natasha nodded at her. "I would love that."

Tanya smiled and led her past all of us, the brunette smiling at me when they stopped in front of us. "Hello Bella, it's good to see you again."

Then it dawned on me. "Hey Tasha. It's been a while since I have seen you."

She smiled at me. "Yes, ten years if I am not mistaken. I always knew you would grow up to be a beautiful woman."

I blushed a little at that. "Thank you Tasha. I would say the same, but I know it is kind of a given when dealing with vampires."

She smiled at me before giving me a quick hug. "How do you know our Bella, if you don't mind me asking." Alice asked softly.

Natasha smiled at her. "I know Bella because I was her musical teacher about a decade ago, before I met James. I taught her how to properly sing, although she didn't need to be taught as much. Her grandmother was a good friend of mine and taught her very well."

"So we have you to thank for that. She certainly knows how to move people with her voice." Rosalie said with a smile.

"I taught her to focus on a single person in the room and put emotion in her voice as she sang. It helped her project as she was a bit on the quiet side when she first came to me." Natasha said with a sweet smile.

I blushed at that. "I think it's safe to say I overcame that by now, as my mates will agree to."

Everyone laughed lightly at that. "In light of everything, shall we make our way home? I think Natasha and I have a lot to talk about." Tanya said with a soft smile.

"I think that is for the best. We also will have to celebrate the fact that James is finally dead." Carlisle said with a smile.

I just couldn't help but roll my eyes at that, but kept quiet for now. No need to upset the family with my thoughts after all, not after Tanya had just found her mate.

**Rosalie's POV**

As Alice and I ran back to our car with Alice cradling Bella like she was a blushing bride, I took some time to think about everything. Now that James was finally dead, we only had one last hurdle to overcome before we would be able to start our lives together, and after what happened with James I just knew there would be a bit of a detour, and just as a precaution, I texted Esme to not be worried if we were a bit late.

When we got to the car, we saw that everyone had already left, and because of the fact that this was a very deserted area, we had plenty of time to do anything we wanted.

We cuddled up in the backseat and pulled Bella against us. "Are you two okay? You looked so tense back there."

"That usually happens when James comes and taunts us, my love. It always leaves us on edge afterwards." Alice said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed us both. "Then forgive me for saying this, my loves, but why hasn't the family dealt with him before. I felt like ripping his head off myself for what he said. How was he still alive after insulting everyone?"

Alice and I shared a look with each other. "I honestly don't know. Carlisle always says we should strive for the diplomatic route, but sometimes it is a hindrance. We should have taken care of him a long time ago. We just got complacent in our pacifism I guess." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed us. "Well, I don't mind being the black sheep of the family if that means I get to end people that insult my mates or family."

We smiled at her. "That's okay love, you know we will always support you in whatever happens. The family might sometimes not agree, but the left hand doesn't always need to know what the right hand is doing."

She smiled and nodded. "As long as we will always be honest with each other."

"Of course love, although after you are turned, we wouldn't be able to lie to you anyway, at least not without you knowing." I said with a teasing smile.

Bella smiled at that. "I wonder how that is going to present itself. We should try with Emmett when I wake up."

"Oh that will be hilarious. If there is anyone who can't tell a lie, it is Emmett." Alice said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed our little pixie. "Feeling frisky love?" I asked softly.

"Since there is a reason you both are in the backseat with me, I figured you two needed to reaffirm our bond, so I thought I would get a head start on our impending lovemaking." Bella said softly.

We smiled at her. "We thought we needed the same thing to calm ourselves down, but after the bit of cuddling we did, we're okay again." I said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at that. "We can go home if you two are okay, I would rather have a mattress beneath me the next time I ravage my fiancees."

Alice smiled and kissed us before crawling over the center console to drive us home. I handed her the keys before pulling Bella into my lap, nuzzling my nose in her neck, one of the few places her scent was strong.

She on her turn wrapped her arms around my waist. "Are you okay Rosie?"

I nodded at her. "I am okay love. I'm just glad that James is finally dead and that cloud is no longer hanging over our heads. I should have killed him the first time he came sniffing around Alice."

"Then why didn't you love?" She asked softly.

"Because Carlisle stopped me, and I shouldn't have let him. He is a good man, but sometimes his pacifist views are a pain in the ass." I said softly.

Bella smiled and pressed a kiss against the top of my head. "I know, let's just hope that we don't need to upset them that much anymore. I know Charlie will try something soon, and I think that Jacob will make a return as well, he always needed to learn things the hard way."

I smiled at her. "It's up to you what you want to do with him love. We all heard what Sam said, and if Jacob decides to go rogue on this, the pack will not intervene."

Bella nodded at that. "We'll see what happens, I don't want to think about idiots who try to rip us apart right now."

"I understand love. We've all been through enough to have our happiness denied." I said as my phone vibrated.

I quickly took it out of my pocket and smiled at the text. "Mom wants to know what you want for dinner tonight."

She seemed to think about it for a moment. "You know, it's been a while since I had pizza, could you ask if that's okay?"

I texted her wishes back to Esme, who immediately replied with her affirmative and the question of topping.

"She will make you a pizza, and asks what toppings you want." I said with a smile.

She smiled at that. "meat, mushrooms and cheese, types of meat doesn't really matter, but absolutely no pineapple. That shit just doesn't belong on a pizza."

Both Alice and I laughed at that. "We agreed with that wholeheartedly. The one who invented that definitely has no taste." Alice said with a smile.

I texted Bella's wishes back to Esme before putting my phone back and pressing a kiss to Bella's neck, after which I felt a slight twitch in her pants. "Are you okay love? Do you need blow of some steam?" I asked teasingly.

She groaned at that. "Love, if you don't want any stains on that top or in those pants, you won't tease me right now. I really will need time to get this erection to flag before we get home. I will not embarrass myself in front of Emmett and the rest of the family."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Why Emmett specifically love?"

"Because he would never let me hear the end of it, and with everything coming up, that will be a very long time." She said with the most adorable pout ever.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Sorry love, but I don't think our Pixie will forgive us if we stain these pants with something else than grass stains. You don't know how long it took her to make mine."

"We both know why that is love. I always have trouble controlling myself when we play baseball, and when we made those pants I had even less control of my urges. So yes, we fucked plenty of times while I had to fit those pants for you." Alice said with a huff.

I smiled at her. "And I think that will all be repeated once you get to fit Bella's, and we both know that I will be there when you do."

Alice smiled at that. "Since we're going to be in Denali when I get to design and fit them, I think we'll break Emmett and Jasper's record."

"What record? I'm all up for breaking records." Bella said with a grin.

We both smiled at her. "Jasper and Emmett were gone for five days after Emmett was turned, which lead to them having sex for those five days. I am sure we can break that." I said softly.

"Five days? With the way we are already insatiable, I am sure we can at least double that." Bella said with a soft smile.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "That is what we expect, and why I have made a bet with Emmett. If we can make it to fifteen days, he will never be allowed to make fun of your prowess in the bedroom again."

Bella smiled at that. "I can live with that, and I think fifteen days of loving you two is something we can do, we nearly managed it back at our cabin."

"You know what the best part is, I stacked the deck in our favor. Because there is no recuperation period for vampires, we can make continuous love for days on end." I said as I pulled her close and kissing her neck softly.

Bella moaned softly and nuzzled her nose in my neck as we pulled up to the house. "We're home love, unless you want to cuddle some more before we go in, by the smell of it Esme isn't quite done with your pizza yet."

"I'd like that. I've missed having my fiancees close." She said softly.

Alice then quickly climbed back over the center console as we laid down, Alice cuddling up in front of Bella while I held her from behind, and from my vantage point I saw how Bella's hand crept under Alice's shirt to cup a breast before the brunette placed a soft kiss against Alice's neck.

"It doesn't get much better than this." Bella said with a content sigh, which made me smile, because I happened to agree with her.


	15. Two For One

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C15: Two For One**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

**A/N: So, as some of you might have noticed, I uploaded a chapter 15 for this soon after I uploaded 14, but it was the wrong one as it was a chapter for my Harry Potter story, The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale, so here is the right chapter 15 for this one. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Bella's POV**

Two days later we were all relaxing in the living room, of course with me being under a pile that consisted of my two mates when the entire family suddenly stiffened and growled. "That puppy is back, with a human by the smell of it." Rosalie said with a growl.

"Shit! That has to be Charlie. I didn't think he'd turn up already. I would have given it at least until my birthday." I said with a growl.

"Language, young lady. I will not have it in my house!" Esme said from the kitchen.

I smiled at that, even at a time like this she proved to be my mother more than Renee could ever have been. "Sorry Mom."

"How do you want to do this love? I haven't seen anything because neither you or Charlie has made a decision." Alice said softly.

I kissed her neck softly before they got off me. "We'll play it by ear my Pixie. I'm prepared for them either way. Just stay close in case I go too far. I don't know what will happen if that switch gets flipped permanently."

They nodded and gave me a deep kiss before we followed the rest of the family out, where indeed Charlie and Jacob looking very aggravated. "So this is where you have shacked up, you ungrateful little bitch! I knew I should have listened to your mother when you were born." Charlie said with a growl, and I had to suppress the laugh that boiled up inside as I saw that his hands were still covered in glitter.

"Good to see you too Charlie. What the fuck are you doing here? You never cared about where I went before, nor did you ever acknowledge my presence even if I lived at that run down shack you call a house." I said with a half growl.

He just smirked at that. "I came to get back what is mine of course. Until you are eighteen, you are my property and you will respect me. It is bad enough that you were born a freak, but to have you follow such an abnormal lifestyle is one step too far for me. Either you come back with me, or I will have Jacob make you."

The entire family growled at that and I noticed how much trouble Alice and Rosalie were having staying at my side. I just flashed them a wink before answering. "Oh really, because that worked out so well for him last time. Have you even asked how he got to have that new scarf he's wearing?" I asked nodding towards the heavy bandages still around his neck.

Charlie glared at me, and I saw he was reaching towards his gun, and in the same second Alice and Rosalie had him pinned against a tree and the gun crushed beneath their feet. "Now you listen here, you shit. Bella is not your property, nor is she anyone's property. She is our fiancee and we will not have you talk shit about her. We will end you if you ever come back here again." Rosalie said with a growl.

Jacob looked on the verge of phasing, but was quickly surrounded by most of the Denali's. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, pup. You will not harm her or them, or we will end you." Tanya said with a growl.

I smiled at them as I pressed a kiss to Esme and Carmen's cheek before casually walking towards Charlie. "Charlie, you poor bastard, I once cared about you loving me, but now I wouldn't shed a tear if you turned up dead. Your mother did a better job of raising me than you could ever have done with that bitch Renee. She taught me to stand up for myself and loved me as a daughter, which is probably why you were cut out of her will. Now, with that said, here is what is going to happen. You are going to leave the way you came and never even think about coming back again, or I will hang you from that sack of nuts you are so damned ashamed of."

Charlie looked red with both embarrassment and fury. "You can't tell me what I can and cannot do, little girl, and these sluts won't be able to do anything either."

I knew that was the wrong thing to say as I saw the fire in the eyes of both of my mates. "Don't say I didn't warn you, he is all yours, my loves."

They smiled at me before turning their attention back to Charlie. "You don't know how long we have waited to do this. The only regret we have is that this will be over too soon." Alice said before snapping his right arm while Rosalie did the same to the left.

Of course I couldn't let his comments slide either, so I buried the palm of my hand between his sternum and clavicle. "Can't say I'm sorry for how this ended Charlie. My fiancees have been wanting to end you as long as we have been together."

Rosalie and Alice both smiled at me before Rosalie snapped his neck, both of them gathering me in their arms as we turned to Jacob. "Now for the mutt. If you don't want to suffer the same fate, you will go back to the Reservation and forget this ever happened, nor will you ever come back. You'll be all alone when you do. Sam doesn't care for Bella being with us, so I would advice you to let her go too. We'll be gone within the week anyway." Alice said with a smirk.

Jacob growled at her. "She is mine, leech! And it doesn't matter how many of you I have to kill to make that a reality."

I laughed at him. "You're so fucking stupid Jacob. I suppose Charlie never told you about my extra, did he. Even if I didn't have a cock I would never be interested in you, not even if you were the last mutt on earth. I'm not into beastiality. If you don't want an even more aggressive repeat of last time, I suggest you leave us the fuck alone from now on."

He looked shocked but still made no intention to leave. "Fine, have it your way, do with him what you wish Tanya."

Tanya grinned and snapped his neck in a second, the three sisters, their mates and of course Alice and Rosalie ripping him apart afterwards, while I walked to Esme and Carmen, who gathered me in a hug. "I know it couldn't have been easy sweetie, but it is finally over. This does mean that we will have to leave tomorrow though." Esme said softly.

I smiled at them. "I'm okay with that Mom, I knew that Charlie and Jacob would have to be dealt with anyway, and Ali saw that my birthday party would be in Denali anyway. I don't mind going away tomorrow."

Esme smiled and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Then we'll deal with their bodies and make our preparations here."

"We'll go back tonight and make preparations in Denali. It has been a while since we entertained guests at the mansion." Carmen said sweetly.

I smiled at her. "Thanks Mom, I can't wait to see our new home."

Carmen smiled and pressed a kiss to my cheek as well as Rosalie and Alice walked back to us. "I think your fiancees want some private time with you sweetie. We'll go and make sure the bodies are taken care of in the meantime and lay the last hand on tonight's festivities, we will ring in the New Year here as a last act before we leave."

I smiled and turned to my lovers, who immediately pulled me into a deep kiss. "We want you Tigress, we don't care who hears."

"And I want you two, more than anything right now." I said huskily.

They grinned before gathering me in their arms, and in the time it would take me to blink, I was on the bed in nothing but my underwear, both of my mates wearing lustful, near carnal grins.

**Rosalie's POV**

Killing that bastard felt better than I could ever have thought. Finally the last two threats against our mate were dealt with, and nothing would stop us from loving all of her.

I could see her cock already straining against her underwear and I know that this would be a very long day, judging by the look on Alice's face. "What are you thinking Pixie?" I asked softly.

She smiled at me. "For once, nothing at all. For once we don't need to plan our day of lovemaking, let's just do what our bodies and lust tell us to do."

I smiled and kissed her before we descended on Bella, who pinned us both to the bed with a smirk. "If that is the case, I will do something I have been wanting to do for a very long time. Park that cute ass over our Goddess, my Pixie. I will give you both a the pleasure you have been craving."

We both moaned at the tone of her voice and I couldn't help but moan as Alice straddled and kissed me deeply, and not long after I felt the head of Bella's cock press against my folds, and apparently Bella had an idea for Alice as well, because she moaned against my lips. "Is our lover teasing your pussy too, Pixie?"

"Yes my love. It feels so amazing." She said with a moan as Bella pushed her cock into me, making me moan as well.

"You've sought my limits time and time again over the last few months, now it is time I find out about yours." Bella said softly as she started fucking us both, me with her cock and Alice with one of our larger dildos, but apparently it was not enough for her as she switched between us frequently, keeping us both on edge.

"Bella, please. Let us cum already. You're driving us insane with your constant slow fucking." Alice said after almost an hour of Bella's teasingly slow pace.

Our mate smiled at her. "What is it you want, my Pixie? Do you want all of your petite little holes stuffed again, or do you want me to fuck you into our Goddess again?" She asked in the same teasing tone she had used for most of the past hour.

Alice moaned softly as Bella stilled her movements entirely, while being fully buried inside of her pussy. "I don't care love, I just need to cum, I'm going crazy here."

I could see the smile on Bella's face. It seemed she really wanted to torture our Pixie today. "We can't have that now can we, lay down on top of Rosie and we'll make you scream. You just need to tell me where you want me." She said softly.

Alice quickly turned around and I wasted little time in kissing her neck and pinching her nipples. "Rosie, not you too, I can't take much more."

"You can pay me back later love, I doubt we'll be done once our Tigress makes you scream." I whispered in her ear, albeit loud enough for Bella to hear.

She smiled at me before turning her attention back to Bella. "Fuck me, Tigress. I want you to fill me to the brim so Rosie can clean me up afterwards."

Bella grinned and kissed us both before thrusting back into our little Pixie, setting the pace she knew Alice loved the most, and of course with me beneath her teasing her neck, nipples and clit, it didn't take a minute before she screamed out her orgasm, pushing herself into me so she wouldn't snap Bella's cock off.

We both helped her come down with soft kisses. "Was that everything my Pixie wanted it to be?" Bella asked sweetly as she kept stroking her cock gently.

Alice smiled and surged up to kiss her. "Everything and more, Tigress. I hope you two had fun tormenting me."

Bella smiled and kissed her. "I'm sure you'll pay me back for that once I am turned my love. I have been dreaming about having you two riding me for so months."

"Trust me that will be the first thing we will do after we have taken you hunting. We have a small cabin in Denali where we intend to take you after you are turned." Alice said with a soft smile.

"Another few weeks of just us and a cabin, I wonder if this time things will be different." Bella said teasingly.

Both Alice and I smiled at her. "If anything, it will be worse because we can go on and on. It is there that we will break Emmett and Jasper's record."

"I think we'll set the new standard too, but I believe there is a certain Goddess that still deserves a mind shattering orgasm. How do you want it my love?" She asked softly.

"I want what you gave Ali, my Tigress. Equal time and treatment and all that jazz." I said with a teasing tone.

She grinned at that. "Then I am sure you won't mind helping Ali a little while I make you scream in pleasure. I left so much in her after all."

I smirked at her. "Of course I wouldn't mind. Your seed tastes amazing and both Ali and I can't get enough of it."

Bella smiled at us. "Then I am sure you two will find a way to share, or maybe our Pixie wants to eat you out after I cum inside of you."

Alice smiled and kissed me softly. "Like you have to ask, my Goddess." She said as she straddled my face.

I wasted little time in eating our Pixie out, moaning into her wet folds as Bella teased the head of her cock against my own pussy. "Are you ready love?" Bella asked softly.

I only nodded as best as I could as I kept eating out Alice and she slowly pushed her cock into me, all three of us moaning loudly from the pleasure. "You're still so tight Rosie, I could fuck you all day long."

I merely moaned as she sped up her pace, and it was all I could to wrap my arms around Alice's thighs until I was sure every drop of Bella's cum had been cleaned out of her tight, wet heat.

She then cuddled in next to me and kissed me as she toyed with me breasts and nipples, while also nibbling my ears a little, something she knew was a soft spot for me.

I growled playfully at her and nipped her bottom lip. "Don't rush, my love. I want to last at least as long as you did."

She smiled at me. "We both know you have more sexual endurance than I have, my Goddess. We don't have forever yet, and I have seen that the others are on their way back, and I doubt that you would want the entire family to know exactly how good Bella is at pleasing us."

I smiled at that. "You're right of course Kate would only be incensed to outperform our Tigress."

Alice smiled at me as Bella kissed us both. "I'm pretty sure she would, and that wouldn't be good because I would have to prove her wrong as well, which might lead to sleepless nights for me." Bella said with a soft smile.

We smiled and took turns in kissing each other. "Esme wouldn't exactly be happy with that, given how protective she is of you." I said softly.

She smiled at us. "I know I am the favorite, my loves, but since I will never do anything without you two, we have all benefited from that status."

We nodded and kissed her softly. "Let's talk about that when you're not balls deep inside of me, Tigress." I said softly.

Bella grinned and kissed me softly as Alice once again pinched my nipples. "Balls that are about to dump a fresh load of cum inside of you, my love."

I smiled at her. "I'm close too, love. I am sure our Pixie remembers the one other thing that will make me scream."

"Are you sure love, the last time I did that you burst a window with your scream. Esme was pissed at us for months." Alice said softly.

"I'm more than sure, my love. I asked Esme to put reinforced glass in our room the last time this happened. They should hold up according to her." I said with a soft kiss to Alice's neck.

She smiled and pinched both my clit and nipple, at the same time Bella pushed her cock as far as it could go into me, and I screamed at the sensations of pleasure and being filled with Bella's cum at the same time.

I barely noticed how Bella pulled out of me and kissed her way up my body, while Alice went the other way. "Did you enjoy yourself, my Goddess?" Bella asked softly.

I nodded and moaned softly as Alice expertly licked up all of my juices and Bella's cum that I felt leaking out of me.

Only once she was sure there was nothing more to be had, she cuddled back up against me, and I just couldn't resist kissing my two mates softly as we basked in the afterglow of our customary post-fuck cuddle.

**Alice's POV**

A few hours later, after we had taken a long shower together, we made our way downstairs, since the others had returned some time ago and we didn't want to be completely anti-social with our family.

Esme smiled at us as Rosalie and Alice took a seat and I pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Welcome back Mom, did you all have a good hunt?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Most of us did, Carlisle and I did a little bit of damage control. I made it look so that Charlie had a fatal car crash while Carlisle went to talk to Sam and the wolves to explain what happened with Jacob. The puppies weren't happy of course, but Sam understood, he has merely asked that we leave as soon as possible." Esme said with a soft smile.

"To which I of course said that we will leave whenever we are damn well ready. They have taken too much liberties with us for a very long time, it was high time we took some control back. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to see it." Carlisle said as he enveloped Bella in a hug.

She smiled at them. "I know it couldn't have been easy, Dad. I'm just glad they didn't attack you or worse. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you or Mom."

He smiled at her. "Some of them tried, but Sam ultimately understood, and since he is the Alpha, his word goes. We'll never have to deal with them again."

Bella smiled and hugged them before molding herself back into our side as Carlisle gathered our attention again. "I have also been in contact with Aro, and he has given us his blessing to go ahead and turn Bella at our earliest convenience, and that he will come and with Caius, Marcus, the Queens and a small number of guards once she is turned to see her in person."

"We figured that would happen. Do you know who he is bringing with him?" I asked with a smile.

Carlisle nodded. "They're bringing Jane, Alec, Heidi, Felix and Demitri."

I heard Rosalie growl, and I couldn't help but agree. "He brings Felix deliberately to try our Bond."

"That is what I think, but with the way you three have handled any previous threats to your Bond, I think it will be fine. We all know Felix only makes comments and will never actually try anything." Carlisle said with a kind smile.

We nodded at him. "That's okay, but I can't promise to keep it together if he starts making comments." Bella said as she pulled me against her.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "It'll be okay love. We'll be by your side. It'll actually be funny to see how he reacts. Felix thinks himself a little bit of a playboy and he is not used to hearing no. So to see how he will respond to your blunt way of saying things will be quite amusing."

Bella smiled and nuzzled her nose in my neck. "We'll see what happens, but perhaps we should also talk about when you two are going to turn me."

"Well, we were going to bring this up in the shower, but as usual we got distracted. We were planning on turning you after your party. See it as an extra special birthday gift from both of us." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed us softly. "After that we might also think about planning the wedding, shouldn't we?"

I grinned and cuddled in close to her as we sat down. "We should. Do you have anything that you absolutely want or do not want at the moment?"

"Since it won't be very useful having three brides at the aisle, I would ask if you two were okay if I wore a suit on our wedding day. I have always dreamed about being the one seeing my future wife, or in this case wives walking down the aisle towards me." She said with a slight blush.

Rosalie and I smiled and kissed her. "We can arrange that love." Rosalie said softly.

She smiled and relaxed against the couch while we relaxed against her. "Before you girls lose yourself in each other's presence again, we have more to talk about. In light of everything that happened today, we'll be making our way to Denali in two days time, on New Year's day, so we can at least close out the year here. Tanya and the others will leave tomorrow to prepare some things in advance."

"Before we go though, we need to borrow Bella for a bit, if that is okay with you two of course." Tanya said with a smile to me and Rosalie.

"Of course it's okay Tanya. We don't own her, yet." I said with a wink to Bella.

Bella smiled at me. "Like I don't own you two just yet. Just a few more months though. Then you'll literally be stuck with me forever."

Rosalie smirked at her. "Like we could live without your adorable snoring."

Bella blushed and gave us a soft kiss before disentangling herself from us and walking towards the three sisters.

**Bella's POV**

Tanya, Kate and Irina led me outside. "Are you okay after everything today, Bella? I can't imagine it was easy to end your father like that." Kate asked softly.

I smiled at them. "He had it coming to be very honest. Carlisle has been more of a father to me in the recent months than he had been in almost eighteen years. For all intents and purposes, Carlisle and Eleazar are my fathers, and Esme and Carmen are my mothers. They have shown me nothing but love and understanding instead of shunning me and bullying me into what they wanted me to do."

They smiled and hugged me. "We're glad you finally found the family you deserve, we're also very glad that it is the Cullens, because we really missed you. We had actually been talking about if all else failed that we would come and get you and bring you into our family until you found your mate, or in your case, mates." Tanya said with a smile.

"It would've been an option if I hadn't fallen head over heels in love with Rosalie and Alice, but in hindsight I would've met them eventually, so in my honest opinion it all worked out for the best. Having said that though, there is a favor I want to ask of you. I want to surprise my mates with something special on the night that I will be turned. Do you by any chance still have my old serving outfit?" I asked with a grin.

Tanya, Kate, Irina and Victoria grinned as well. "I think we still have it somewhere in Denali. We'll have it ready when you guys arrive."

I grinned at that. "I think that outfit will be enough to shock them a last time, at least while I am human."

They smiled at that. "If you want, we can give you some tips to tease Rosalie a bit." Irina said with an innocent smile.

"Since they have admitted plenty of times that I would make them blush if they were still able, I think I am good in that department. Apparently Rosalie is a sucker for any type of sexual teasing." I said with a smile.

The three grinned at that. "I think that it is more your specific type of sexual teasing Bells, I have never met anyone who can be as blunt in their teasing as you." Kate said with a smile.

I smiled at her. "I have been told that before, most recently by my mates while we were… reconnecting a little bit."

The three just shook their heads at me. "You just keep doing what you are doing, and even Felix will think twice about teasing you three."

"I intend to, but if you girls don't mind, I'm hungry and it smells like Mom cooked something delicious for me, and I would hate to let their hard work go to waste." I said with a smile.

"Fine, go and do human things, we'll go pack in the meantime." Kate said with a grin and a dramatic wave of her arms.

I just smiled and hugged them before walking inside so I could eat, something I may have neglected for most of the day.


	16. One For The Ages

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C16: One For The Ages**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**A/N: Hey all, I know this one was a bit later then you are used from me by now, but for some reason it was hard to write for me in the last couple of weeks. I have just finished chapter 17 and so far are inspired enough to prolong this story until I hit at least twenty, maybe even more. Also the response I am getting from you guys is helping me a lot write this story to the best of my abilities and I just wanted to thank you all for that.**

**Rosalie's POV**

A week later we were all settled in Denali, and Alice and I were making the last preparations for Bella's birthday party, which basically was sorting out our clothes, since Bella was in charge of the music tonight and the rest of the family had taken care of decorations.

"Can you believe how fast it has all gone, Ali? We get to change our mate today." I asked with a soft smile.

Alice smiled and kissed me softly. "It has, it seems only like yesterday we sat in Forks doing homework in our room."

I smiled at her. "It has been an amazing couple of months with our mate, and our future is only going to become brighter when Bella wakes up."

She stiffened for just a moment. "She'll surprise us with nearly everything. As far as I can see, she will not be driven by bloodlust, mostly just by lust for us. When she wakes up we won't be here for almost a month."

"A month? That seems excessive even for us." I said softly.

Alice smiled at that. "We're talking about a Bella without the need to sleep and a will to ravage and pleasure us both. She is already insatiable on a normal day, just think that but now hopped up on newborn hormones."

"We'll be in for quite a treat then. I trust everything is ready at our little cabin?" I asked softly.

"I made the last preparations last night while you were tangling with that leopard. Everything is set for us to be ravaged by our mate." Alice said with a smile.

I smiled at that. "I can't wait, can you imagine a month of nothing of us being filled with Bella's cock and strap-ons."

Alice smiled and kissed me softly. "Among other things, yes. I think our lover will surprise us when we finish our first hunt."

I smiled at her as I fished one of my favorite dresses from the closet, one I know Alice loved and I was sure Bella would too. I quickly slipped on my underwear that I had specifically bought for tonight, which was a lace red thong that was sure to make Bella hard as soon as she peeled my dress off tonight.

Alice chose something even more risque tonight, a dress she had bought solely to tease me. It was almost obscenely short and had a very low cut front, exposing most of her midriff, and for once I was glad she put on some sheer black pantyhose with that would at least cover that pert butt of hers, although I also knew that those pantyhose would not survive the night. "You're playing a dangerous game Ali. Do you really want to test our resolve that much by wearing that dress?"

She smiled and kissed me softly. "I think it will be a nice surprise for Bella. She loves clothes that leave little to the imagination, and I think this qualifies at that."

I smiled and pulled her into my arms after putting on my shoes. "It certainly does, and I think Bella will have her hands full on not getting hard when she sees you in it tonight."

Alice smiled at me. "And what about you love? Are you getting wet seeing me in this outfit again, since I know how much you love this dress."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Ali, you could be wearing a potato sack and you would still get me wet, and you'd get Bella hard in the same moment. I love you, my Pixie."

"I love you too, my Goddess, now and forever, and soon we will seal this union of three lovers with a beautiful wedding. We should start looking into dresses soon, unless you would like me to design something for us." Alice said with a smile.

I thought about that for a moment, both of us wearing something that was designed by our Pixie would certainly be a unique touch to our wedding, which I was sure that Bella would love. "I think we should do that, as soon as we are sure Bella's newborn hormones have settled a little."

Alice smiled and kissed me softly. "I think we can delay that a month, and after that I am sure you two will want to start on one of the many projects you two have lined up. That'll give me plenty of time to work on our dresses. We can't let Bella see them after all."

"We won't be able to lie to her either, so we'll have to be careful how we're going to handle this." I said softly.

Alice smiled at that. "We'll tell her it is a surprise, which is not a lie. She loves surprises where we are involved after all."

"That is certainly true. Perhaps we can recreate that surprise you had for me a few years ago at some point. I wonder how Bella is going to react when we are both just wearing a ribbon around our breasts and a bow around our pussies." I said with a soft smile.

"I think that'll be a great surprise for our first wedding anniversary. She'll love it." Alice said with a soft smile.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I think the coming years will be very interesting, my love. Our Tigress will bring so much laughter back into our lives once she is turned, I am sure of it."

Alice smiled at that. "I know she will. It will be good to hear and see you laugh again and mean it, my Goddess. It has been too long since I have heard your angelic laugh out of real mirth."

I smiled at her. "I think with all the insanity Bella, Kate and Victoria will undoubtedly think up, I am sure you will hear plenty of it, but we should really head downstairs. I think our mate is anxious to get a look at our chosen outfits for tonight."

Our pixie smiled at that. "I just need you to do one thing before we go down, Rosie. Could you cut a little heart in my pantyhose just beneath the skirt, I want to see the look on Bella's face when she peels this dress off me tonight."

I smiled and gave her a kiss before doing exactly that, making sure to tease her by placing a soft kiss there as well. "Just wait until we get you alone again Pixie, I am very sure both of us will be thoroughly pleasured before we turn Bella."

She only smiled and kissed me softly before hooking her arms with mine so we could make our way downstairs in style.

**Bella's POV**

While Rosalie and Alice got ready in their room, I was with Kate and Victoria in their room, because they were going to help me with my make-up and hair, just like they had done while we still worked together at the club, and thankfully Tanya had managed to find my old outfit as well, so I could surprise my lovers with the most feminine outfit they probably had seen me in. the skirt was long enough that I wouldn't have to tuck in my dick, while it was short enough to show off my legs, which paired with the near knee high boots that went with it and the tightfitting top and corset combination that showed plenty of my generous cleavage, would hopefully be enough to surprise me mates at least a little.

"I have to say Bells, I really didn't think you would ever want to wear this again, given how many people's noses you must have bloodied or broken for trying to cop a feel while you were wearing it at the club." Kate said with a grin.

I smiled at her. "Well, since I know for sure that this will most definitely surprise my lovers, I think I can wear this outfit a last time before I am turned, but I can't promise that we won't want to try something more in the near future. I am sure they will be… inspired by it to say the least when we start adding to this outfit."

The two grinned at that. "You know, we have some designs that we planned on showing you back in New York, but if you want we can get started on a few samples and show them once you've had a chance to work through your newborn hormones with your mates."

I blushed at that. "I am sure it won't be that bad. I mean, will we be away for a while, of course we will, but I don't think it'll be that bad."

They smiled at me. "Oh dear sweet innocent Bella Bird, trust me on this that you will truly be insatiable in the first month or so. It happens to all newborns. Even Kate and I, who combined are like 1500 years old, felt this way when we were newly mated, and we were turned centuries ago when we found each other. Just imagine what it will mean for you, Alice and Rosalie." Victoria said with an almost lecherous grin, one I had seen leveled on Kate plenty of times.

Kate smiled and kissed the redhead softly. "Thanks for dating us both to Bella, love. It doesn't take a genius to know that I am twice your age, but I think we should let Bella dress in peace. It might lead to some tension with Alice and Rosalie later.

I smiled at them. "Please, we've all seen each other undressed before. I've helped you two with your outfits plenty of times. I mean, remember the dance of the twenty veils you two did? That shit took forever to get ready. I know that Alice and Rose trust you two with seeing me naked, otherwise they wouldn't have asked you two for this. They know I would rather go for comfort then anything else if I had the chance."

They nodded at that. "That's true I suppose. Besides your dick we have seen everything of each other, so what do you say we repay you this time for helping us get ready back in New York." Kate said with a smile.

I nodded at them. "You both know what I like and don't like when it comes to make-up, but for tonight, I want you two to go all out. I really want to surprise those two tonight."

"Of course, my little bird, and while I work on your hair I want to know exactly what happened back in New York." Victoria said with a soft smile as she started looking through their collection of hair dye, which is something I had asked of her.

I smiled as Kate got started on my make-up. "Since it is quite a lengthy story. I can start while Kate is working on my make-up. You know I had to quit working because my grandmother got sick, and all in all it was a pretty quick death, just everything that followed her death took forever. There was of course her will that had to be carried out, the house that took forever to sell and then there was the veritable shit show of having to convince either Charlie or Renee that technically they were still my guardians until I was eighteen, so when Renee wiped her hands completely clean of me, I officially became Charlie's problem, his words, not mine by the way, and in hindsight it was all for the best. If I went back to Arizona I would've never had the opportunity to meet Ali and Rose already, because I am sure with Alice's gift, at some point they would've come looking for me and we still would've ended up together, although I think we wouldn't have fallen together as seamlessly as we did now."

Kate smiled at me as she eyed me critically, as she usually did when I asked her to help me with my make-up. "I would like to think the same. The change in both of them was noticeable the moment we saw them. Rosalie was less bitchy about life and Alice was less snarky, for a lack of a better word, and when we saw you standing next to them, we knew exactly why. You have a way of balancing people's personalities, which now knowing your gifts does not surprise me. Being able to see someone's true nature will help you adapt, something we know you are very good at."

I blushed a little at that. "I've had to adapt being born the way I was. I wouldn't have put it past Charlie or Renee to kill me when I was younger. To this day I am so glad my grandmother took me in and raised me the way she did. I don't know what I would've become if she hadn't taken me in when she did."

Victoria smiled at me. "I am sure you would've been very much like Rosalie used to be if your grandmother hadn't been the amazing woman that she was, and we are all really glad she raised you to be the strong woman that you are today. I don't give cute nicknames to just anyone, you know." She said with a wink.

"I'm used to that by now, although it seems everyone has a common theme of giving me an animal nickname. You always call me your little bird, Emmett always calls me Bella Bear, and Rosalie and Alice usually call me their Tigress." I said softly as I was sure my blush increased.

Kate smiled at me. "Do try to keep your bloodflow under control, Isabella. It is a bit hard to determine where I need to touch up your make-up."

I couldn't help the slight huff. "If you and your mate weren't so keen on always embarrassing me, I might not blush so much, but fortunately I won't have to worry about blushing after tonight."

They smiled at me as Kate finished my make-up. "We're sorry sweetie, but you make it so easy sometimes." Kate said sweetly.

I huffed again as Victoria put a few bottles of hair dye on the vanity. "You can pay us back in a few days, Bella bird. Have you made a choice on color? cause we are kind of on a timetable here."

I smiled at her. "I don't want to go too crazy, probably just the bangs, but I would like it to be an outrageous color. Purple or something would be fun."

Victoria smiled at that. "Purple it is then. I think that'll be able to shock your mates a little. Just know that once you are turned it will only last a couple of days at most. Our venom unfortunately doesn't work with the chemicals in hair-dye, something you will probably be very glad for since you are mated to Alice."

I laughed at that. "Yes, my Pixie is a bit crazy sometimes, I know, but it is one of the things I love about her."

They smiled at me as Victoria started to apply the purple dye to my bangs, while Kate started to prepare my outfit. "I suppose you want to at least wear underwear tonight?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't mind going without a bra tonight, but underwear would be preferable. Alice should have one of the pairs that she designed for me that will go with it." I said with a smile.

Kate nodded and quickly walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Victoria, which I honestly didn't mind. Victoria always had been one of my best friends back in New York, despite her being older than me. She really was a big sister to me, just as Kate was if I was very honest. "Vicky, can I ask you an honest question?"

"Of course you can, Bella. You know that I would never lie to you." She said with a soft smile.

I smiled at her. "Do you think I may have been a bit too quick in proposing to Alice and Rosalie?"

She smiled at me. "Before I answer, will you answer a question of mine?"

I nodded at her, which made her smile again. "Do you love them?"

"More than anything or anyone in my life, bar none. I can't live without them, but that is not why I am having doubts. Sometimes I just feel I am not enough for them. They deserve to be loved so much, and I just feel like I can't give it to them. You know how I am usually blunt in almost everything I do, and I just feel like someday they will feel like they had enough of me because of it." I said softly.

Victoria smiled and pulled me into a hug, neither of us minding that I was just in a tank top and a pair of Alice's specially designed panties. "Bella, I know Alice and Rosalie will probably have said this, but for a vampire it is impossible to ever leave our mates. Trust me I had some reservations about Kate when I first found her after being with James for 200 years, but when I saw Kate for the first time, while I still drank from humans, I knew she was the one and that we would be together forever, and knowing Alice and Rosalie for almost a century I think I can safely say that they have waited for someone like you. You complete them in every single way possible. You're bitchy enough to balance out Alice and outgoing enough to balance out Rosalie. I have seen that they love you just as much as you love them. You will always be the only one for them."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Vicky. I know it is a bit silly of me to think like that, but sometimes it just seems like so much."

Victoria merely smiled at that. "I understand that little bird, but just know that whenever you need to talk, we are here for you. You really are like the little sister that I never had, but always wanted."

I only smiled at her as she continued to work on my hair. "You are my big sister too, just as much as Kate is, because as much as I loved the others, I missed you two so much when I left New York, even though I found Alice and Rose so soon after."

"We missed you too Isabella. You were the only reason we stayed in New York for so long." Kate said as she came back with the black thong that Alice had designed for me, which was my favorite pair of underwear at the moment.

I smiled at her as she put the underwear next to the outfit and then took a seat next to me while her mate continued to work on my hair.

**Alice's POV**

It took Bella nearly an hour before she came down with Victoria and Kate, even though Victoria stayed in front of our mate until they were downstairs. "If we may have your attention for a minute. May we present to you, the Bella we have come to know and love in New York, with one little addition." Victoria said as they stepped aside to reveal our mate.

To say Rosalie and I were shocked by both her outfit and the colorful streak in her hair would be the same understatement as calling her penis small. She was wearing scarlet colored bodice with a black corset and as short a skirt as I have ever seen her wear. To complete it all she had on knee high leather boots that made her almost look like a dominatrix, and I just couldn't help the slight shiver that I felt run down my back, and judging by the lust filled look in Rosalie's eyes, she felt the same.

What surprised me even more than her actual outfit was the purple bangs she now sported, combined with an almost black lipstick and dark eyeliner and mascara. "Wow, you look stunning, love." I said softly.

She smiled and strutted over to us, because there really was no other way of describing it. "Thank you Pixie. I wanted to surprise you two tonight, and by those carnal looks I think I have certainly succeeded in that, but I must say you two also look absolutely ravishing. I can't wait to peel those dresses off you later tonight."

Rosalie laughed lightly at that. "I told you she would say that, love. We chose well."

I smiled and kissed them both softly. "What I am more curious about is where this outfit came from? I don't remember you having a dominatrix outfit in your closet."

Bella smiled at that. "This is what I used to wear in the club, boots and all. It is the only type of heeled shoe that I was ever comfortable in. I figured it would be a nice way to end my human life."

We both smiled at that. "I think we will be saving it, I have some ideas for such an outfit." Rosalie said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed our blonde Goddess softly. "I think we can come to some sort of an arrangement. Perhaps our darling Pixie could come up with some more variations of this outfit for both of you as well."

"Alright, before this party turns into the further corruption of my daughter, we do have a few gifts for you, sweetie." Esme said softly.

Bella smiled and went to hug her. "Sorry Mom. You know how we get."

Esme smiled and pressed a kiss to Bella's cheek, since for the first time Bella stood on even foot with her. "I know sweetie, but you girls will have plenty of time to ravage each other when you are turned, something your father and I wanted to help you girls with by giving you this." She said as she handed Bella a key.

"Thank you so much Mom. What is it for?" Bella asked softly.

Esme smiled at her. "You're very welcome sweetie. This is the key to a cabin that we have renovated for the three of you. Alice and Rose wanted something fresh to start your lives together. Carmen, Eleazar, your father and I have worked really hard on it in the past week."

Bella's smile almost literally lit up the room. "Thank you guys so much. It really means a lot to me that you went through all this trouble for me."

"Sweetie, you are our daughter. All we ever wanted for you, Alice and Rosalie is to be happy, and we all know how a newborn acts when she wakes up." Esme said sweetly.

Bella blushed a little at that, but didn't say anything as she just pressed a kiss to Esme's cheek. "I love you Mom. Thank you for everything."

Esme smiled and hugged her tightly. "We love you too sweetie. We have since the moment we've met you and we always will."

Bella smiled at her and gave her another hug before making her way back to us while Emmett started the first song of the night.

"Every time we see you and Esme interact, you have no idea how much that warms our hearts." Rosalie said softly before pressing a kiss to Bella's neck.

Bella smiled and kissed her as she pulled me into her side, squeezing it lovingly before repeating the kiss on me. "You know I have always wanted a mother like Esme, I never had the chance to act like a daughter, so I want to make up for lost time."

We both smiled at her as we lead her onto the dancefloor. "We know love, and it is very sweet to see." I said with a soft smile.

Bella only smiled as we started to dance with each other, and not for the first time we quickly tuned out everything around us.

It surprised me how good of a dancer Bella actually was given her delicate equilibrium as we had come to call it, which was a hell of a lot nicer than to just say she was clumsy. She was also a lot more sensual than she usually was in front of company, which was another thing that surprised me, but the soft and loving smile on her face told me she was okay with it.

I pressed myself against her chest as we swayed to a slow song, while Rosalie was firmly pressed against her back. "I love the fact that you're not wearing a bra tonight love. The girls look amazing in this corset." Rosalie said soft enough so that only we could hear.

"You two have been fans of my girls love, ever since we first made love you have been touching them in one form or another." Bella said softly.

I could see the smirk on Rosalie's face. "Just imagine what a couple of centuries will do for us, Tigress, when we truly know each and every inch of each other's bodies."

Bella smiled at that. "Like we don't already know every inch. Just last night you two were very keen in discovering them again, just as you will discover them again tonight, among other things."

We both smiled at her. "Since we will have complete privacy when we turn you, I would say you are correct in that statement." Rosalie whispered in her ear.

Bella groaned and I felt the slight twitch of her penis against me. "Patience love. We'll be alone soon enough." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed me softly. "I know, but you know what you two being close to me does to me."

I smiled at her. "We know, and we will reward your restraint tonight in the weeks to come, very thoroughly might I add."

She groaned softly as the song came to an end, and I could see that Bella needed a minute to compose herself. "Do you want a drink love. We have some excellent wine if you want some."

She shook her head as she took a seat with Rosalie. "Not yet. I really can't handle alcohol that well, and I want to remember tonight."

I smiled and took a seat next to her, all three of us basking in each other's presence as the evening progressed.

Of course Bella was encouraged to dance by Kate, Emmett and Victoria, which she begrudgingly did. Dancing with Esme however was something she gladly did, and I had to admit they looked sweet dancing together.

Around midnight we said our goodbyes, and of course Esme was very emotional as she hugged Bella. "I'll miss these warm hugs sweetie, but being able to call you my daughter forever is worth that. We'll see you in a couple of days."

Bella smiled at her. "Don't worry Mom, in a few days you can finally hug me without having to worry that your breasts will smother me."

Esme smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "And trust me that I will give you a very big hug when I see you again, even though I know it might take a while."

Bella smiled and kissed her cheek before giving the rest of the family a last hug, lingering a little with Jasper, whispering something in his ear that we couldn't hear, but his resulting smile told us more than enough.

Rosalie then scooped our mate up in her arms and smiled at the others. "We'll give you guys a call when she has woken up and the urges have settled a bit." I said before we took off to the cabin, which thankfully was only a few minutes away at our speed, but still out of range of the manor.

When we set foot in our newly renovated cabin, we had to smile. "Esme has really outdone herself this time. It feels even more like home now."

Bella smiled as soon as Rosalie had put her back down on her feet. "I feels much like our cabin back in Washington. I could get used to bending you two over every available surface in the coming weeks."

We smiled at her. "You know that before that can happen we have one last evening of lovemaking ahead of us, albeit a bit different than you are used to from us. Since both of us need to be above the waist to make this work, we will finish you with our hands for once."

Bella smiled at us as she unzipped her skirt, her erection already poking out of the black thong she was wearing. "If I am very honest, I don't mind if we do this quickly. I m dead of my feet after all that dancing."

"That's okay love, we'll have plenty of time to ravage each other once you wake up again, all we ask is that we may peel the rest of those clothes from your body." Rosalie said with a husky tone.

"Of course you can, as long as I get to repay the favor. I have been wondering what you two have been wearing beneath that all night." Bella said with a soft smile.

We smiled and nodded. "Of course you can love. We have chosen these dresses for a reason after all." I said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at us as we led her to the bedroom, and she seemed unsure on whom to start with, and ultimately settled on me, probably because I had the easier dress.

She slipped the straps of my shoulder to reveal my breasts, and she placed a soft kiss just above the swell of my breasts. "I promise when I wake up I will love you like you deserve to be loved." She said as she slid the dress down my body.

I smiled at her. "I know you will. We have all the time in the world once you wake up in your new life." I said as I turned around for her, showing her the heart Rose had cut out in my tights, as well as the underwear I was not wearing.

She smiled and bent down to place two soft kisses on my butt cheeks. "I look forward to once again get very intimately acquainted with this pert little ass in a few days." She said as she gave me a soft spank.

I couldn't help but moan softly as she moved on to Rosalie, slowly unzipping the tightfitting red dress as she kissed her way down our Goddess' back.

Once we were both naked we turned to our lover. "Now that you have gotten us mostly naked, we shall return the favor."

Since her shoes were laced all the way up, she took a seat so we could take them off, which even for us took a couple of minutes, both Rosalie and I kissing the inside of her thighs once they were off.

The corset thankfully was a little bit easier, as was the bodice, and we were both very glad that like us she had forgone a bra tonight. "Are you ready Tigress?" I asked as I slid down her underwear.

She nodded and let herself fall down to the mattress, while we slowly stroked her cock and kissed her deeply as we joined her.

"Just remember, no matter what happens in the coming days, we love you, and we'll be by your side the entire time. We honestly have no idea how your transition will go because we have never heard of something like this having been done before. We don't know what will happen." Rosalie said softly.

Bella smiled at us. "I trust you two more than anything. I know it'll be new for all of us, but with you two here, I am sure everything will be fine. I'm ready." She said softly.

We smiled and gave her a last kiss before biting into the sides of her neck, making her moan in pleasure and pain as she also shot of her last load as a human.

Bella's blood was sweeter than anything I had ever tasted before, but I knew we couldn't take too much or we would end up killing her.

When we pulled back we smiled at her after sealing the wound. "Sweet dreams my love. We shall see you soon." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

Bella only smiled and closed her eyes, while we flashed each other a wink and kissed her nipples with our bloodstained mouths, leaving perfect imprints of our lips on her breasts, and from now on, all we could do was wait.


	17. New Bella

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C17: New Bella**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**A/N: I know this one took a while to come online, but I was a bit stuck on chapter 18, so my apologies for that. I do hope you enjoy this one, Bella's first foray in the world of immortality and vampirism.**

**Bella's POV**

Time lost all meaning after I felt the venom ravage my insides. Ali and Rose had described it as being tossed into a live volcano, but nothing could have prepared me for the reality of it all.

My insides felt like they were being scorched by nothing less than the fires of hell which had then been tossed in the lake of fire, which I knew were two entirely different interpretations, but the analogy still stood in this case.

I felt the presence of my Pixie and Goddess near me at all times, and while there were very little things I would ever deny them, hearing me scream out in pain was one of them, so I made myself the promise to keep my jaws locked together until I would either wake up in my new life, or wake up a pile of ash with eyes and a raging hard-on, because that was the only thing I could feel, which would make me smile if I wasn't in so much pain.

When my heart finally gave its last thump I don't know how many hours or days later, the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was how clear I could now see everything. Every mote of dust drifting silently in the air, but what nearly overwhelmed me was the combined smell of honey and rain that seemed to be all around me.

I heard a giggle next to me and I snapped my head to the side. "Welcome to the land of immortality, Tigress." Rosalie said with a husky purr.

I growled playfully as I locked eyes with my Goddess, gasping softly as I truly saw her for the first time. "So beautiful. I can't believe how much I missed before."

She smiled at me as Alice came out from behind her wearing nothing but a red ribbon around her breasts, and a cute bow tied around her thighs obscuring her pussy, and like Rosalie, she was absolutely gorgeous. "Welcome back love. How are you feeling?" She asked softly in that bell like voice I had missed so much.

I took a minute to take note of my feelings. "I feel absolutely amazing, my loves. Everything feels so much more intense and vibrant. Is this what it always will be from now on?"

Alice smiled and kissed me softly. "It will for the first couple of months when your human blood is still in your system. After that it will become normal. How's the burn? Do you feel it?"

I felt a slight burn in my throat, but it was nothing more than a minor inconvenience at the moment. "I feel something, but I'm okay for a bit. I just can't get enough of the way you two smell right now. It's truly otherworldly."

They smiled and kissed me. "Then it is a good thing that we are miles away from our family so you can show us exactly what we do to you." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

I growled playfully and pinned them to the bed at lightning speed. "Trust me that I will show you two exactly what you do to me. The one thing I felt when I was in that inferno was the constant hard-on, and I plan to make very generous use of that infinite stamina now that I have the chance."

They smirked at that. "By all means love, but we should really go hunt first, I would hate to destroy our bedroom already when Esme has put so much effort into remodeling it." Alice said with a smile.

I nodded at her. "Yeah, I would rather not have Mom mad at me so early in my new life."

They smiled as they quickly got dressed in the most casual clothes I had ever seen them wear, which made me quirk an eyebrow. "Well this is certainly a new one. I've never seen you two looking so good in such casual clothing."

"Since our clothes will probably not survive this hunt, we figured it would be better if we wore something that is easily replaceable." Alice said with a soft smile.

I just smiled as I flashed into something casual as well, not even bothering with underwear for now.

Alice and Rosalie merely smiled as they sped out of the house, with me not far behind, and I just couldn't help but watch how amazing their asses looked even at this speed.

Apparently they noticed as they fell in step beside me. "Just a little while longer, love. When we've fed you can let loose on us for as long as you want." Rosalie said with a husky purr.

I smiled at them as we came to a stop, and as they both wrapped an arm around me and rested their head on my shoulder. "Take a moment and close your eyes. What do you hear, what do you smell?" Alice asked softly.

I took a deep whiff of the air around me, mostly smelling their mixed scents, but also an earthy scent not too far from us. "I smell something earthy not too far from here."

"Go get it love, you are the predator now. We'll be right behind you." Rosalie said softly.

I smiled and took off towards the scent, seeing a small pack of mountain lions resting in the trees, and without even thinking I launched myself towards the largest one, snapping its neck before I buried my teeth in its throat.

I heard a few growls that were quickly silenced, knowing it were my lovers who had pounced on the other two and the minute the animal was drained I turned to look at them, sitting on two tree stumps smiling coyly at me, and I really couldn't help my erection coming back with a vengeance, and the slight traces of blood in the corners of their mouths only served to turn me on more, since it was probably a refection of what I looked like now.

I stalked closer to them and grinned before I sprang on them, tearing of my pants in the same motion

**Alice's POV**

Watching Bella feed was amazing to watch. She already moved with the grace of a predator and appeared to have far better control than any newborn I had ever seen. She wasted very little blood and seemed to be satisfied with only one mountain lion for now.

While we waited for Bella to finish her lion, we took a seat on two tree stumps, knowing what was going to happen next, and I really couldn't help the slight shiver of pleasure that ran over my back when she turned to us, lust almost swirling in her crimson orbs.

As expected she stalked up to us before leaping towards us while ripping off her pants, and almost as one we spread our legs.

To my surprise she landed in front of us, clearly conflicted who of us to start with, but apparently Rosalie made the decision for her. "It's okay love, I don't mind waiting for a bit. We have all the time in the world after all. Our Pixie needs that big cock of yours inside of her. Just look at her, she's dripping for you already." The blonde said huskily.

Bella growled softly before capturing Rosalie's lips in a bruising kiss. "Keep yourself wet for me though, I think we will have made a decent clearing by the time I'm done with you two."

Rosalie smiled at her and pressed her lips to Bella's cheek before primly sitting down on a fallen down tree while Bella turned her lustful gaze on me. "Are you ready for me, my Pixie, because I intend to fill your pussy and ass to the brim today."

"By all means love, I'm anxious to feel you inside of me again." I said with a teasing tone.

She growled playfully and kissed me deeply as she pushed me against a tree, almost impaling me on her cock as she immediately set an unrelenting pace.

I moaned loudly as the tree groaned under the pressure of Bella thrusting into me. "You're so tight Ali. I could get used to fucking you again and again until we both can't take it anymore." She said huskily.

I smiled and kissed her. "The thing about having infinite stamina is that is exactly that, infinite. If we wanted we could go on for years just having to stop to feed, and considering our Bond, I wouldn't put it past us to be able to feed from the same animal, as long as it is big enough for all three of us. Very few couples can share a kill and I think we will be able to do that."

Bella smiled at me as she pinched my nipples. "I think so too, and I am sure that will lead to other activities as well. You two looked so hot with those small streaks of blood coming from your lips."

I smiled and moaned loudly as Bella exploded inside of me, not pausing in her thrusts as I crashed into my own orgasm with a scream. "Give me a minute love, you know I am very sensitive just after an orgasm."

She only smiled as she pulled out of me. "I did promise to fill up all of your holes, and I have been dying to fuck that pert ass of yours again for however long I have been asleep."

"You've only been asleep for two days love, the quickest transition we have ever seen. We barely had proper time to bathe you and get the blood from your breasts that we left there, and clean your own cum off you." I said as I turned around for her.

Bella kissed her way down my back before she gathered up a little bit of her cum that still dribbled out of me and spread it across my asshole. "I thought I felt you two kissing my breasts before I went under. I do appreciate you two cleaning my cum off me." She said as she slowly slipped her cock into me, making me moan loudly.

She slowly started thrusting into me again and from the corner of my eye I saw Rose behind our Tigress, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and caressing her breasts. "I do hope you haven't forgotten about me, Tigress. Like our Pixie I want you to fuck me every possible way. I've been feeling a bit deprived."

"Once I am done with filling Alice's pert little ass, I will fuck you for as long as you want, although I hope we could make this into a threesome at some point. I really want to see what we can do now that I am turned." Bella said with a husky moan.

"Trust me that we will do that love, after you have gotten the initial lust out of your system, we'll go back to the cabin and fuck each other senseless for many weeks to come." Rosalie said softly.

Bella smiled at that. "That speaks for itself, we have a record to break after all."

We both smiled as Rosalie came to stand in front of me so I could wrap my arms around her waist. The tree wouldn't last much longer with the way Bella was plowing into me, and I just couldn't resist squeezing the pale globes of our Goddess' ass.

Rosalie smiled at me. "Do you already want to turn this into a threesome, Pixie?"

"No, not really, I just want to get you ready for Bella. We should wait with the threesome until we're back at the cabin and have more options available." I said with a soft smile.

Rosalie smiled at that. "I suppose, but I really want to try something too. Trust me?"

"Of course, My Goddess. You know there are no two I trust more than you and Bella."

Rosalie smiled at me and then at Bella. "Bella love, if you could pull yourself from Ali's ass for just a moment, I have an idea that will work for all three of us."

I moaned softly as Bella pulled her cock from my ass. Rosalie then turned me around and whispered something in Bella's ear that I couldn't hear, all I could see was Bella's grin as I was sandwiched between them.

Bella then grabbed my legs and lifted we up while Rosalie lowered me head between her legs while wrapping my arms around her thighs and Bella slowly slipped her cock back into my ass.

I wasted little time in eating Rose out while Bella set a leisurely pace, fucking me with slow but deep strokes.

Rosalie moaned above me and teased my nipples while I licked her pussy with abandon. "Patience Pixie, we have all the time in the world, we've only just begun."

I moaned in Rosalie's pussy as Bella slammed into me even faster, and just by that I knew she was close again, and I was proven right only moments later when she shot another substantial load into my ass with a loud groan.

When she pulled out of me, she kept me up so I could bring our Goddess to a nice orgasm as well, which by all accounts didn't take long, because she screamed out her orgasm only minutes later.

My two mates gently set me back down to my feet and enveloped me in their arms. "Was that as good for you as it was for us, Pixie?" Bella asked softly.

I gently caressed her breasts and smiled at them. "It was absolutely amazing, my loves. I could get used to that kind of loving, even if it tired me out for a bit."

They smiled and kissed me softly. "I would gladly take your place if you want to tap out for a bit, my Pixie." Rosalie said softly.

I smiled and nodded before I kissed them both and giving each of their breasts a squeeze. "It's not that I want to tap out, but since all three of us are such firm believers in equality and Rosie has been so patient with us, I will gladly watch you two make love to each other, and besides that, I don't think I could fit anymore of Bella's cum inside of me."

Bella and Rosalie smiled at me and gave me a soft kiss before turning to each other. "Before we do this, I would like to go back to the cabin, unlike our Pixie I have standards on where I want my brains fucked out." Rosalie said teasingly.

I stuck my tongue out at her before we took off back to the cabin, which honestly suited me just as well, I could almost literally have a front row seat to Rosalie being fucked into our mattress.

**Rosalie's POV**

After two full days of lovemaking, we had had finally taken the time to relax a little, although this didn't mean we bothered with clothes at all. Bella had taken to our temporary nudist lifestyle with fervor, pouting when she had to be reminded to wear clothes when we went hunting.

Another added benefit of us not wearing clothes was that whenever we were in the mood, Bella was rock hard for us, which was almost all the time to the point to if she still was human, we might have needed Carlisle to take a look at her. Now however, she seemed to enjoy the constant erection to the point that she would bend either of us over a table, or the kitchen counter to have her way with us, which both Alice and I didn't mind one bit.

Right now for example, Bella was plowing into our Pixie as she was bent over the kitchen table while I was reading one of the magazines Alice had brought so we could get a head start on the wedding, all the while the evidence of mine and Bella's last tryst seeped out of my well fucked pussy.

When Alice screamed out her third orgasm in fifteen minutes, I couldn't help but smile. She had always been the insatiable one out of the two of us, but now with Bella's newborn hormones, she really needed to tap out at times, like was the case now.

"Bella love, please let me rest a bit." Alice said with a soft moan as our Tigress pulled out of her and wrapped her arms around her.

Bella smiled and scooped the Pixie up in her arms before making her way over to the couch where I was sitting. "I was intending to, love. Believe it or not, even I need some rest at some point, but I am more than okay with just cuddling with my two mates for a little bit. We've done too little of that in the past couple of days."

I smiled and pulled them both into my lap. "Indeed we have, but it is completely understandable with you being hopped up on newborn hormones, and of course nothing we will complain about, ever."

Bella smiled and kissed us both. "Like I will ever dare to complain with two such beautiful women offering themselves to me. I like my balls where they are, thank you."

"We like your balls too, they taste delicious covered in our juices." Alice said with a teasing wink.

"At times like this I am very glad I can't blush anymore. That would've made me beet red a couple of days ago." Bella said with a soft smile.

I smiled at that. "While we miss being able to cuddle up against you while you sleep and we miss your warmth sometimes, knowing that we will be together forever is well worth the loss of those things."

Bella smiled and cuddled into me. "This is all I've ever wanted in life, and to have not one, but two gorgeous women loving me and giving me the family I have always wanted is something I can never thank you enough for."

"You have brought so much joy back into our lives, Tigress. We wouldn't trade what we have now for anything in the world." Alice said with a loving smile.

We both smiled and kissed her softly. "When you say things like that I get the urge to take you two over and over again until we're all sated. You're getting me so hard right now." Bella said huskily.

Alice giggled at that. "I can feel that love, but how about we take a nice relaxing bath instead. That'll relax me enough to take you both tonight."

Bella smiled at that. "That's okay, and since I am the one responsible for you two being tired, I'll go and prepare the bath for us. Any particular bath-bomb you want me to use?"

"Anything but the strawberry ones. They're a bit too sweet." Alice said as she got off Bella and cuddled into my side.

The brunette nodded and kissed us both before walking towards the bathroom, a certain strut in her walk that hadn't been there before she was turned, and it made me smile that her confidence had only grown since she had woken up.

I pulled the Pixie into my side and kissed her softly. "I think we've created a sexual monster, my Pixie. She is more insatiable than you have ever been."

Alice smiled at that. "Neither of us mind though. All three of us have been addicted to each other since the first time we made love, and I have noticed that Bella is always open to try new things. I don't think many people would've had the courage to receive a blowjob in a school bathroom from their girlfriend."

I smiled at her. "That was not even what I was thinking about, but rather that first time she made love to us both in the same night. She seemed to go on and on without even showing a bit of fatigue."

Alice nodded and kissed me softly. "We've come a long way since that first time with just the two of us, both emotionally and physically. I never thought you would accept our relationship with Bella so easily.

"It was easy when I saw Bella for the first time. I saw so much hurt in her that it was easy for me to let a little bit of my own hurt go." I said honestly.

Alice smiled as we walked towards the bathroom with our arms linked, already smelling the lavender that was slowly drifting into the living room. "I don't know why but lavender always makes me think of home." She said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at that as we walked into the bathroom. "You always seem to get a certain smile on your face when you seem to smell lavender, so I figured it was a pleasant memory from your past."

Alice smiled and kissed our lover softly. "Thank you love. Perhaps for our honeymoon we can do a little trip around the States, visit a few things from our pasts and generally just see the country a little."

"As long as we avoid Rochester, I'm okay with anything." I said with a soft smile.

They smiled at me. "Of course love, that speaks for itself. We'll stick to Manhattan and Bed-Stuy where I spend most of my childhood."

"It's been too long since we've been to New York. We really have to go and shop while we're there." Alice said with a smile.

Both Bella and I rolled out eyes at that. "We figured you would say that, but it's okay. We could visit some old friends of mine, if you still want your designs to be put out there."

Alice smile actually brightened the room. "I would love that, although that means I should get working on my designs soon, which will mean that it will cut into our time together."

We smiled and kissed her. "Since we don't have the burden of me needing sleep anymore, I think we'll be fine, since Rose and I have a few projects to work on and I have a feeling we'll be called in to model for you, which of course will lead to more things, knowing us." Bella said with a smile.

"Since all of our projects are at the mansion and Ali has her designing room there as well, we'll start with that once we are back and have dealt with our family and the Volturi, which reminds me that we should probably call Esme at some point. She is bound to be worried about her favorite daughter." I said with a smile.

Bella smiled and kissed me softly. "Since you two are my mates, I'd say that favoritism extends to you two as well."

We smiled at her as we lowered ourselves into the tub, all three of us letting us a sigh of contentment as the warm water soothed our sore muscles from all the sex we had recently.

"I never knew I could still be sore after almost 100 years of being a vampire. You really are one of a kind, Tigress." Alice said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at that. "I'm glad to be of service, my Pixie. You two have taught me a lot about limits and control too, even before I was turned."

I smiled at her. "You and Ali did more for me than you will ever know. When I was turned all those years ago, I was adamant on never having sex again after what happened, but Alice slowly chipped away at the walls I had put up in that night, but it still took more than two decades before we were ever intimate, and most of it was one-sided as well. The first time we were intimate with all three of us present was one of the most magical nights of my life, and it was then that I knew how much of a disservice I had done to Alice."

Alice smiled and kissed me softly. "I never got into our relationship expecting anything, my Goddess. I was more than content just to be with you. I love you as I always have, and I always will. I felt privileged when you chose to be intimate with me and even more so when you apologized for not being as attentive to my needs as you feel you should've been. I knew when I told you that we were to be a couple of three, it would take some time for you to accept that, but I was more than sure that our Tigress would be the glue that would eternally bond us together, so I was more than willing to wait until you were ready to open up."

I smiled and pulled her into my lap. "I have never met two more selfless women than you and Bella. I am honored and so undeserving to all of the love you have given me."

Bella smiled and sidled up next to me. "You are deserving of everything and more, my love. You've been through so much in your life that we will not stop until we are sure you have been given every last scrap of happiness in the world."

I smiled and kissed her softly as Alice moved to one leg, so Bella could take up the other. "Thank you love, but perhaps you want to save something for the vows, assuming we will be writing our own."

They smiled at that. "Of course we will. I know that is one of the things you will never concede on when it comes to our wedding."

I only smiled and kissed them both as they relaxed against me. "Damn right I will. It might be selfish of me, but the one time I actually get to the altar, I want it to be perfect, with the two women I love more than life itself."

Bella and Alice smiled and relaxed against me. "Then we will give you the perfect wedding you want, my love, because you know if you are happy, we are too."

"So happy wife, happy life for us all, I think I can live with that." I said softly.

Again they smiled, but said nothing as they let their hands roam across my midsection and breasts, and I couldn't help the moan as they started teasing me.


	18. Return to the Mansion

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C18: Return To The Mansion**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**A/N: A bit late, I know, but I have been a bit under the weather recently (don't worry, it is NOT corona virus, just a common flu). This had a profound impact on both my inspiration and ability to write. I am getting better, thankfully, so I expect to pick up the old pace pretty soon. Enjoy this one, and I will see you all for the next.**

**Bella's POV**

It took us a month before my hormones had settled a bit, and now running back to the mansion for the first time made me smile.

I had really missed the family in the time the three of us had spent together and I was excited to see the others again.

Rosalie and Alice seemed to notice as they fell in step next to me. "I'm sure everyone is just as excited to see you again love. They'll have a ton of questions too." Alice said with a smile.

I smiled at her. "I have known that for weeks, but I am ready to answer any questions that will have nothing to do with the things we have done during our month away."

"That alone will be the talk of the mansion, love. I am sure Emmett will be pouting over the fact that we broke their record for weeks, and I think he'll want to wrestle you at the first opportunity." Rosalie said with a smile.

I grinned at that. "I honestly can't wait to wrestle him. I just hope we can keep the garden intact. I really don't want to make Carmen angry, or Mom for that matter."

They both smiled at me. "They could never be angry with you, love. You're Esme's favorite, and Carmen also adores you. I really think it is physically impossible for either of them to be mad at you, unless you would do something completely idiotic like burn down the mansion." Alice said with a soft giggle.

I smiled and kissed them both. "Yeah, I don't think there is a chance of that happening anytime soon. I am not suicidal anymore."

They immediately stopped and pulled me into their arms. "When were you suicidal? I have never heard you talk about that." Rosalie asked with a soft growl.

I smiled and kissed them softly. "There was a time, long ago when I cared about what my parents thought of me. You both know how they acted to me and it drove me to the edge a few times, but I managed to stop caring about them thanks to my friends and my grandmother. The only reason I never told you is because I never want to even think about that dark time in my life anymore. It always has a negative effect on my emotions."

"We understand love. It just shocked us hearing that coming from your mouth." Alice said as she nuzzled her nose against my neck.

I smiled at her. "Careful love, or we may keep the family waiting even longer."

Alice smiled at me. "I thought you would've built up some resistance to us by now. Are we still getting you hard?"

"Of course you are. Have you two looked in a mirror recently?" I said with a soft smile.

"I would say we have, but the same could be said for you, Tigress. Having you walk around naked for the better part of a month has also been trying for us as well." Rosalie said with a smirk.

I grinned and kissed her softly. "How about we try to keep our modesty in front of our family and we ravage each other later."

Rosalie smiled and nodded as we casually walked to the mansion, where by now the entire family was waiting for us. "How much of that do you think they heard?" I asked softly.

"Since they haven't been standing there for long, I don't think they heard much, but we should go and say hi." Alice said with a soft smile.

I smiled at them as we approached the mansion. "Look who finally decided to grace us with their presence again. I have to say I am impressed." Tanya said with a knowing grin, one I had seen one too many times to know she wasn't serious."

"Did you expect anything less from my daughter, Tanya? She is exceptional at everything she does." Esme said as she came up to hug us. "You look amazing sweetie. Immortality agrees with you it seems."

I smiled and relaxed in her embrace. "I've missed you Mom."

"We've missed you too sweetie, but we have all been at the point where we were slaves to our newborn hormones at some point and with your unique physiology we knew it would take longer than normal, although we never expected it to last as long as it did." Esme said with a soft smile.

I smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I know. I honestly didn't expect it to last a month. I think we got most of it out of our system though."

Esme smiled at me. "I'm glad to hear that, but don't let me hog you. I am sure your brothers and sisters want to hug you as well."

I pressed another kiss to her cheek before I made a beeline for Jasper, who I hugged tightly, smiling as he wrapped his arms around me. "It's good to see you again Bella."

"It's good to see you too Jasper. I've missed our sparring sessions." I said softly, even though we only sparred once.

"So did I, but I think they're going to be a lot more interesting from now on." He said with a soft smile and a mischievous glint in his eye, to which I only grinned.

After Jasper I hugged Emmett. "Hey brother Bear. Miss me?" Is asked with a grin.

He smiled and spun me around in his arms. "Of course I did. It was so boring without you to help me torment Edward." He said with a grin.

I smiled at him. "Tormenting Edward is not on my to do list for the time being, Emmett. But I would love to take you up on that wrestling match you promised me."

He grinned at that. "Oh you are so on. I have to salvage what is left of my honor after you shattered our record."

"Anytime Brother Bear." I said with a soft smile.

**Alice's POV**

By the time Bella had shared hugs with the entire family an hour later, Carlisle led us inside, stating he had some news for all of us.

Of course Bella, Rosalie and I claimed a loveseat, Rose and I both claiming one of Bella's legs in order to be as close as we possibly could without having to take off our clothes, which I knew wouldn't bother them at all. In our month away Bella had developed quite an exhibitionistic attitude and it almost seemed like my mates made it a competition to come back from a hunt with usually a top, bra or even their pants missing, which I honestly believed they did to annoy me sometimes.

Carlisle smiled at everyone as he stood in the center of the room. "Now that we still have everyone's attention. We have frequent contact with Aro pertaining to Bella, and if she had been turned already. He and the other kings have requested that all of us come to Volterra to present Bella as soon as you got three got back. So with that said, I will call Aro later tonight to inform him that we will be on a plane to Italy in two days. I must say that Aro and Marcus especially are very excited to meet you, as are their wives Sulpicia and Didyme. Aro loves a mystery and you are most definitely that. Marcus' gift is to see the bonds between people and I am sure he will be very intrigued to see the bond you share with Alice and Rosalie. Sulpicia, Didyme and Athenodora, who is Caius' wife generally adore Alice and Rosalie, so I think they'll be very anxious to get to know you too."

Bella smiled at him. "I've never met royalty before. What will I even wear?"

I smiled proudly. "Don't worry love. We don't really have to dress up, but we could if you want to. It would definitely make a wonderful first impression."

Bella smiled at that. "Why am I not surprised you are excited to play Bella Barbie again. You had so few opportunities to do so in the last month."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Careful now love. You might give the family a show."

"It won't be anything they haven't seen from us before, so we'll be fine." Bella said with a soft smile.

Rosalie grinned at that. "It's a shame you can't blush anymore. You would've been bright red a month ago."

Bella grinned at her. "A month ago I also didn't have the stamina to keep up with you two, and I haven't heard a complaint about that either."

Rosalie and I moaned softly before we kissed her. "Why would we complain about the best month we had in the last century."

Bella smiled and kissed us softly before turning her attention back to a smiling Carlisle. "Now that we have all been witness to another Hallmark moment, why don't you girls tell us a little on how Bella's transformation went. We're awfully curious on what was different with both of your venom turning her."

I smiled and got comfortable in Bella's lap. "Not a lot has been different so far. Bella has amazing control and her overall transformation only took two days, and surprisingly she didn't feel the burn as much, although it wasn't really a surprise given the fact that Bella has shattered every expectation before she was even turned."

Carlisle smiled at that. "That is good to hear. We were actually getting a bit worried after not hearing anything from you for a month."

Rosalie smiled at him. "Everything Bella lacked in bloodlust she made up for in hormones. Most of our month was us being ravaged by our darling Bella."

Carlisle smiled knowingly at us. "Yes, we figured newborn hormones would be a bit more prevalent in your case. You three were insatiable when Bella was human, so it is no surprise that you three would continue right where you left off once Bella woke up." Esme said with a smile.

Bella, Rosalie and I smiled at her. "Yes Mom, we're sorry for further corrupting your favorite daughter, but in our defense it was usually Bella who initiated it."

Esme only smiled knowingly at us. "We've all been there at some point in our lives, my sweets, even if you all want to believe that Carlisle and I have no sex-life."

Everyone groaned at that, even Tanya, Kate and Irina, who by all accounts were much older than any of us. "For the sake of all of our sanity, we like to think you don't have any form of sex, just like we like to think that Carmen and Eleazar have no sex life." Kate said with her trademark grin.

Carmen glared at the blonde while Eleazar rolled his eyes. "Careful Katerina, or we might share some of your bedroom exploits." Carmen said with a smile.

Kate only grinned at her as she crawled even further in Victoria's lap. "I think Bella has witnessed and done much more than Vicky and I have ever even contemplated of doing."

Rosalie and I shared a smile while Bella just grinned and winked at Carmen. "Alice, Rosalie and I have a strict 'don't ask, don't tell' policy, so you are not getting anything from me." Bella said with a smirk.

Kate only smiled at her as Carlisle cleared his throat the gather our attention once again. "Before we all lose you all to hormones again, let me just say that we should probably start packing in a bit. Chances are we are going to have a bit of an extended stay in Volterra, since I am sure Aro wants to know everything about Bella, and there will be no better opportunities to help you develop your gifts."

Bella nodded and shared a look with us. "I think that is fine, although we also want to get started on planning our wedding at some point. We are trying to make that happen sometime this summer."

Carlisle smiled at her. "We'll be in Volterra for two weeks at the most. That's the beauty of never having to sleep again, you can accomplish so much in a short amount of time.

Bella smiled at that as Carlisle basically dismissed us, and of course Bella, Emmett and Jasper immediately made their way to the backyard, to which Rosalie and I rolled our eyes before following her.

**Rosalie's POV**

Expectedly the first thing Emmett and Bella did was find a large rock so Emmett could try and beat her at arm-wrestling, which I was sure Bella was going to beat him at.

As Bella and Emmett took their positions, Alice and I looked on in each other's arms, both of us knowing that this could only end in one way.

"Are you sure you're ready to be embarrassed even more, Brother Bear?" Bella asked with a smirk that could rival mine.

Emmett only smiled at her. "Even though you are a newborn, there is no way you can beat me, Bella Bear."

She smiled as they locked hands and strained against each other, although Emmett seemed to have trouble and Bella didn't seem to put any effort in at all. "Don't embarrass him too much, love." I said with a soft smile.

Bella flashed me a quick wink as she let Emmett have a little bit of leeway before smashing his arm through the rock. "You were saying Em?"

He pouted only a little. "It's okay, there is no way you'll beat me in wrestling."

Bella smiled at that. "Really? You know that besides being very well versed in martial arts, I also loved to watch wrestling, right?"

Emmett nodded at me. "We should try and go to an event once we're back in the States. Perhaps we can make it a sort of bachelor party."

Bella smiled at him. "Well, Wrestlemania is coming up when we're back, so we might be able to get tickets if we order them now."

Emmett grinned at her. "We'll order them tomorrow, but for now, let's see if you remember those moves. No pins, just submissions."

Bella grinned as they got into position, and the familiar crack of thunder was heard throughout the mansion as they locked up.

Emmett tried to go for a headlock, but Bella swept his legs out from under him and turned him over into a position that just looked wrong, which made him tap out pretty quick.

"The Walls of Jericho? Really Bella." Emmett said almost exasperated.

Bella grinned at him. "You said submission only. So I did the one I figured would be most dangerous to a vampire. I could have put you in a Sharpshooter or a Figure Four if I chose to. I figured a Hell's Gate wouldn't have been as effective because we don't really breathe."

"You really are a wrestling nerd, Bella Bear. Even I don't know that many moves." Emmett said softly.

She smiled and hugged him. "You know me by now, Brother Bear. I want to learn everything about almost everything."

Emmett smiled as Jasper came up to her. "If you want, we could have a little spar, darlin'. It has been a while since I had a proper challenge."

Bella shared a look with me and Alice. "It's okay love. We quite enjoy watching you fight the family, although we will not be held responsible for what happens later today." I said with a smirk.

Bella flashed us a wink at that. "When have I ever had problems with you two not having responsibility."

We only smiled as she and Jasper got into position, and as their first punches connected, there was another loud crack of thunder as they collided with each other.

It was a flurry of punches that was difficult to follow even for us, but the one thing we all saw was the bright smile on both Jasper's and Bella's face, and much to my surprise, they were very evenly matched even though Jasper was not holding back.

When Bella suddenly pushed him aside and was by our side with her face buried in our side, we both quirked an eyebrow. "What's the matter love? Are you okay?" Alice asked softly.

Bella nodded shyly. "I got too excited, if I had not pushed Jasper out of the way, I would've taken his head off."

We were both a bit shocked and hugged her close while Emmett hurried to Jasper, who merely smiled as he walked up to us.

"Sorry Jazz. I didn't mean to do that." Bella said softly.

Jasper merely smiled at her and lifted her chin with a finger. "It's okay darlin'. I'm not hurt. Surprised, yes, but not hurt. You don't have to be sorry."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Still, I should've paid more attention to our movements. I just got too excited. I used to pride myself on my ability to read my opponents."

"Bella, you are a newborn vampire. It takes more than a single month to get used to your enhanced abilities. It'll get better when we spar more, I think the Volturi will offer us an opportunity to do so, since I suspect they will want to see your abilities for themselves." Jasper said with his usual kind smile.

Bella smiled at him. "Yeah, I figured something like that, I just hope to have at least a little bit more control then. I don't think it wouldn't help relations with the Volturi if I accidentally took someone's head off."

"I'm sure you won't. We have good favor with them and I think if we make the request for you to spar against me, it won't be a problem, and otherwise we will ask for some time to train a little. It can never hurt." Jasper said with a soft smile.

Bella nodded and stepped back into our arms while Emmett wrapped his arms around Jasper. "How about we keep the rest of the sparring for another day. This scare was a bit too much for me to take."

"Yes, I believe we have a debt to collect, since we officially beat the standing record." I said with a smirk to Emmett.

He pouted but pulled several hundred dollar notes out of his wallet. "The rest I'll give to you once I have the chance to withdraw some more money."

We smiled at him as I handed the money back. "We'll keep the debt standing for a no questions asked favor sometime in the future." Alice said with a smile.

Emmett only nodded at us before the three of us flashed upstairs, after giving Esme and Carlisle a promise to pack at some point.

**Bella's POV**

"Do we really want another night of fucking each other senseless?" I asked once we were safely in our room.

Rosalie and Alice smiled at that. "No, not really. We have spent a month fucking each other senseless, and we have skipped a very important part of our usual lovemaking. We haven't cuddled a single time, so we are going to make up for that right now." Alice said as she undressed slowly, leaving only her dark blue bikini panties on, with Rosalie wearing a similar pair in red.

I shrugged and smiled as I undressed myself, revealing my black thong before I got into bed with them, as usual me in the center so they could cuddle into me, a position that had always worked for us.

"I've really missed this. As much fun as it was to have you bend us over the couch, or the table, or even the counter, I really missed just cuddling with you two in the past month." Rosalie said softly as she rested her head on my shoulder.

I smiled at her. "Might I say that it was your idea that we were going to break Emmett and Jasper's record."

Rosalie smiled at me. "I know it was my idea, but I hadn't thought you were going to take it so literally, although I should have expected it given how much you love your challenges."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Yeah, it's an aspect of myself I am still working on."

"You're perfect just the way you are, Bella. All of us have things to work on, and thankfully we have an eternity to do that." Alice said softly.

I smiled and kissed the Pixie. "I know we have an eternity together, but me seeing everything in life as a competition is a habit I want to break. At some point it will lead to an argument, and I want to avoid that with you two."

They smiled and kissed me softly. "At some point we are going to fight about something. It is inevitable when there are three people in a relationship. Even Carlisle and Esme fight sometimes, it's just a part of life. It is the way we will deal with that will be very telling, although I can hazard a guess how we will do that." Alice said with a soft smile.

I smiled at them as they both teased my nipples. "And here I thought you two wanted to cuddle."

"That was the intention, but as always your sweet words have an effect on us, and we can see ours have an effect on you too." Rosalie said as she lightly ran her fingers over my cock.

"Is there anything special either of you want tonight? because I can go both ways at the moment." I asked softly.

Alice and Rosalie shared a long look with each other. "Well, since there is one thing we haven't done in our month in seclusion and the walls here are even better insulated than those of the walls of our home in Forks, I have a request to make. Could you please pop my anal cherry? It is one of the few things we haven't done together."

I smiled at her. "I would love to, but are you sure you are ready for this? I would hate to hurt you."

"I'm more than ready love. We have brought the lube and I am really craving this, plus, our Pixie has been preparing me for you." Rosalie said with a husky tone in her voice.

I smiled and groaned softly as Alice stroked me to full hardness and Rosalie captured my lips in a searing kiss. "If that is what you really want, who am I to deny my Goddess anything."

Rosalie smiled as she kissed her way down my body together with Alice. "We are of course going to prepare you first. I am not taking that monster in my tight little hole raw, at least not yet." She said with a wink.

I moaned as they started sucking my cock in tandem, and it took everything in my power not to cum already. I wanted to save that for Rosalie's ass after all.

"I think she's ready, my Goddess. Are you ready for our Tigress to ravage that tight little asshole of yours? To feel her stretch and mold your most intimate hole in the shape of her cock. To fill you up with her cum again?" Alice asked huskily as they both sat back.

Rosalie moaned softly and nodded as she slowly got onto her hands and knees, presenting that perfect ass to both me and Alice.

I then shared a look with Alice and we smiled at each other as Alice crawled to the bedside cabinet where she had put our supply of lube and I just couldn't resist spanking that pert little ass of hers."

She moaned adorably as she shot me a playful glare. "Careful now love, or I might want a turn after you have fucked our Goddess."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Who said we would be done after I have fucked our Goddess. We have an entire night to kill."

She shivered with pleasure as she lubed up my cock and Rosalie's asshole, to which our blonde Goddess moaned loudly. "Stop teasing me and fuck me already." She said a bit irritated.

I only smiled and kissed my way down her back. "Patience Goddess, we have all night, unless you are truly desperate to be sodomized by me, or perhaps you have somewhere else to be right now."

She growled playfully at me, which only made me smirk at her as I put the tip of my cock against her rosebud. "Ready love?" I asked softly.

Rosalie nodded and moaned as I slowly pushed my cock into her, making us both moan loudly, albeit for different reasons. Me because Rosalie was unbelievably tight, and Rosalie because I knew it took some getting used to.

"One moment love, let me get used to this first. I've never had anything up there before." Rosalie said softly once I was halfway in.

I smiled at her. "It's already halfway in love, take all the time you need."

She smiled lovingly at me as Alice gave her a soft kiss. "Is it everything you hoped it would be, my Goddess?"

"That and more, my Pixie. I now know why you have all but become addicted to this." Rosalie said with a soft moan.

Alice smiled and kissed the blonde as she gave me a small nod to continue, and with a smile of my own I slowly started thrusting into her, not all the way, because I know that would likely get me castrated if I pushed to far. We could work to that in time.

Rosalie moaned loudly as I started thrusting into her and as usually was the case when I made love to either or both of my mates, we quickly forgot where we were.

It didn't last long when I felt Alice's hands roam over my body. "I want to try something new as well, love. Do you trust me?"

"With every unnecessary breath in my body love. I though you knew that." I said softly.

She smiled and pecked my neck before kissing her way down my back. "Then I think you will love this." She softly as she spread my butt-cheeks and placing a soft kiss on my own asshole, proceeding to giving me a full blown rim-job to which I couldn't help but moan.

I never expected that to feel so absolutely amazing, and because of Alice's nimble tongue, it didn't take me long to cum deep inside Rosalie's ass, which made the blonde moan loudly.

"Wow love, I didn't know you were that horny. You can usually take a lot more." Rosalie said as I pulled out of her.

I smiled and kissed her. "Usually I don't have our Pixie's tongue buried in my ass, so that may have something to do with it."

Rosalie smiled as she guided me to my hands and knees and taking up a spot below me. "Then how about we let her finish you again while I focus on those beautiful breasts and divine mouth of yours, because like you yourself said, it is a long night and we have nothing but time."

I nodded and kissed her deeply as Alice continued to work on my ass while Rosalie focused on my breasts. A long night indeed.


	19. Italy Bound

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C19: Italy Bound**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters**

**Alice's POV**

Two days later we were all packed into the Denali's private jet, something Bella was absolutely ecstatic about, since she still believed that we could be quiet enough for her to 'join the Mile High club' which both Rose and I knew was something that was not going to happen. Not only for the fact that two families of vampires would definitely hear, but also that there was no way for us to be quiet. Bella hit all the right spots inside of us and it was impossible for both Rosalie and myself to keep quiet with Bella ravaging us at every hour of the day.

What we could do however is cuddle up together the entire trip, which is exactly what we did as the plane took off. "Is it wrong to be a bit nervous?" Bella asked softy.

"Of course it's not wrong to be nervous, Bella. The Volturi are among the oldest vampires in existence and are immensely powerful. Sure Tanya, Irina and I are well over a thousand years old, but I believe Aro, Caius and Marcus are close to three and a half thousand years old and that makes them nearly the strongest vampires in existence. Only two vampires older than them are the Romanian Coven who have been on the run for more than a millennium." Kate said with a smile from Victoria's arms.

Bella smiled at that. "Wow, over three thousand years old. I can't imagine the things they have seen. They've seen empires rise and fall while never changing themselves."

Jasper smiled at her. "Why am I not surprised you took this to a history standpoint. We should really visit an exhibit at some point."

She smiled and nodded as she softly ran her fingers over my back, going as far as to slip her fingers below my jeans a little. "We really should do that when we get back. Perhaps we can find a way to get a museum trip in while we are in Italy."

Jasper smiled and nodded. "We'll see, we don't know how the Bella effect will affect the Volturi."

Bella only grinned at that as she slipped her hand into my jeans from behind, toying with that hem of my panties.

I looked at her with a slightly quirked eyebrow, but she just gave me a soft kiss. "Trust me love." She whispered against my lips, so soft that only Rosalie and I could hear it.

The others were again engrossed in their own conversations and it took every bit of my willpower not to moan loudly as Bella slipped a finger between my already wet lower lips, massaging the folds slowly.

I grabbed Rosalie's hand to keep myself from reacting too much to Bella's covert ministrations. I felt her squeeze my hand softly and she discretely redirected my gaze to her own backside, where Bella's other hand had also slipped into her jeans and panties. "You know we can never deny our Tigress anything, my Pixie, and I have to be honest and say that this is very hot. Just let it happen and I think you'll enjoy it."

I smiled and pulled her into a soft kiss. "How could I not enjoy this. It is new even for us." I said in a whisper.

Rosalie smiled and kissed me softly as we slid into Bella's lap, both to give her more access and that we could make sure we wouldn't get caught. "You two are so wet. I can't wait to feel all of it around my cock again." Bella said softly.

We smiled and kissed her softly. "Patience Tigress. When we are alone again we'll make love to you for as long as we all can take it." Rosalie said against her lips.

Bella smiled at us. "We all know that I can go on for longer, my loves. I distinctly remember that you two just wanted me to cover your bodies with my cum when you were too tired to go on."

"Well, I can't help it that ten hours is a bit much even for us, and I have to admit it was pretty hot seeing Rosalie covered in cum." I said with a slight huff.

Rosalie smiled at that. "As it was hot to see you covered in Bella's cum, my Pixie. We should really make a home movie just for us at some point, so we can relive those memories." She said in a husky whisper.

I moaned ever so softly as the thought of seeing Bella fuck us into the mattress over and over again made me cum against Bella's fingers.

"That was quick even for you, my Pixie. What naughty things did you see?" Bella asked innocently.

"Exactly what Rose just said. The three of us watching a 'home movie' of us making love." I said softly as I felt how Bella pulled her fingers from my pussy, although she kept her hand in my jeans, caressing my ass gently.

It of course didn't take long for Rose to cum as well, and again Bella showed no intention of removing her hand. "Then we really should do that when we are back home, I can't wait to discover where that might lead to." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

"I'm so glad I can't blush anymore, because that would have made me beet red a month ago." Bella said softly as she pulled her hands out of our pants and wrapped her arms around our waists.

We both smiled at her. "I can feel there is another reaction you're having to this, my love. I can feel your cock twitching." I said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed me. "If you don't want me to make a mess in these pants, you won't tease me right now."

We smiled at that. "We aren't teasing you, my love. We're merely stating that we are looking forward to the moment we are alone again." Rosalie said softly.

She only smiled as we cuddled into her, all three of us whispering sweet nothings to each other.

**Bella's POV**

I was very glad the plane landed when it did because I don't know how much longer I could have lasted with both Rosalie and Alice teasing me and Kate's constant prodding to spill the beans on our sexlife.

Thankfully Kate was deterred from her questions by the constant calming presence of Tanya and Natasha, who were as cute together as Rosalie, Alice and I were, and therefor were just as much the target of Kate's well meant jabs at the cuteness they were portraying.

Now that we were finally in a car with Carmen and Esme, since Carlisle and Eleazar wanted to talk science, we were very content to be cuddled up together in the backseat of the Porsche Panamera we had rented. "Alright, so now that we are alone and Emmett and Kate are not here to tease you about it, we want to know everything about your transformation and your month in isolation." Esme said as she turned towards us.

We smiled at her and I shared a quick look with my mates, who also smiled at me. "Well you all know that it only took two days, and I have to say that everything they prepared me for was not even close to the real thing. At some point I really thought I would wake up as a pile of ash with eyes and a raging boner, because as weird as it may sound, that was the only thing I could feel. I don't remember if I screamed, but I don't believe I did. There are very little, and I do mean very little things that I would ever deny my mates, but hearing me scream in pain is one of them. I'm sure you two don't want to know about the things we did, because I am sure you can guess, but that first hunt they took me on was amazing. Apparently Alice and Rosalie think that I already feed with the grace of a centuries old vampire, and we shared plenty of animals in the month we've been away. Apparently that is also a rarity, at least when one of the mates is a newborn."

"You didn't scream once, love. It was the most amazing feat of strength I have ever seen in a transitioning human. You're so amazingly strong." Alice said with a soft smile.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "That is amazing Bella. I never realized how strong you actually are. You really are a one of a kind woman, even now that you are a vampire." Esme said softly.

"Thanks Mom, that means a lot to me. I just didn't want to cause Rosie and Alice pain by screaming my lungs out, and while the pain was worse than anything I have ever felt, which by all accounts is a lot in my life, I refused to let the two women I love more than anything to share in that pain, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I did that to them after everything they have done for me." I said softly.

Rosalie and Alice pressed a long kiss to my neck. "Your too sweet sometimes." Alice said softly.

Esme and Carmen both cooed at that. "You're such a romantic, Bella. I have never heard such a level of commitment and loving declarations from someone, but if you're not careful you might run out of things to say in your vows." Esme said softly.

I smiled at that. "Don't worry Mom, I have plenty of things to say about Rosalie and Alice for at least the coming decade, and I am sure we will be married within ten years."

"You're damn right we will be. If Alice would let us get away with eloping, we already would have, but far be it from me to rob our mate of her humongous wedding." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

"Don't act like you don't want a big wedding as well. You've been browsing dresses for over forty years." Alice said with a slight pout.

Rosalie smiled at that. "And you've been planning our wedding for how long exactly, my Pixie?"

Alice huffed adorably at that. "Only a couple of decades."

We both smiled and kissed her softly. "You're so adorable when you huff." I said softly.

She smiled and relaxed against me. "You're always adorable, so there." She said as she stuck out her tongue at me and Rosalie.

"And so incredibly mature too." Rosalie said teasingly.

"Since I know what happens when you three tease each other, I hope you still have enough presence of mind to not jump each other in this car. We would rather not be witness to the things you do to each other." Esme said a bit flustered.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry Mom, we usually do this when we forget where we are. We'll keep out urges under control."

Esme smiled at us. "We've all been there at some point, my sweets. Those urges never really go away, even for your father and I."

"Mom, we're not having this conversation again. For the sake of our sanity we pretend that you and Carlisle don't have a sex life." I said softly.

Carmen and Esme giggled at that. "There is nothing wrong with having a healthy sex life, sweetie. Everyone in our family enjoys those aspects of the mating bond." Carmen said with a smile through the rearview mirror.

I groaned softly at the mental imagery that came with that. "I'm so glad Edward isn't in the car with us and that he can't read my mind. The mental imagery will stay with me for a couple of decades."

Rosalie smiled and kissed me softly. "We'll think of a few ways to get those images out of your head, my love. We have our wedding night to look forward to and both Ali and I have a lot of ideas we can try."

I really couldn't help getting a bit hard from her words. "Please Rosie, don't do this to me now. It is taking all of my willpower not to get hard."

They smiled and kissed my cheek. "Okay love, we'll stop for now, but as soon as we are able, we will cuddle with you in a bed."

I nodded and smiled as they relaxed against me again, while Esme and Carmen smiled their usual motherly smiles at me, and thankfully the conversation turned to more neutral topics, like our wedding, for the rest of the trip.

**Rosalie's POV**

The moment we drove into Volterra, Bella was getting increasingly more restless, which was obvious by the way she kept lightly dragging her nails across my back.

"Don't worry love, the Volturi will love you and I am sure the Bella effect will show itself today. You have enamored every vampire, save one, who ever crossed your path and today will be no different. We'll all be there by your side." Alice said softly once we had gotten out of the car.

She smiled and kissed us softly. "I know, but I just can't help but be nervous. I don't know how to act in company. Family is easy, but this is way out of my comfort zone."

Esme wrapped her arms around our young mate and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Just be yourself today, sweetie. Aro will see everything the three of you have been through in Alice and Rosalie's mind. He has a gift similar to Edward, but with the big difference that he can see every thought you've ever had with a single touch, although we are sure that he won't be able to read you because of your shield."

Bella smiled and relaxed in her arms. "Thanks Mom, that means a lot to me, and I know everything will be fine, but I can't help the nerves."

Esme only smiled at her and kept Bella enveloped in her arms until the others arrived, while I mirrored the pose with Alice.

It took another ten minutes before everyone was here and Bella was once again in our arms. Bella was very touchy feely with Esme and we both knew it was something she craved from a mother, and Esme never had any objections in obliging her, and we surprisingly didn't mind them having such a close mother-daughter bond. We knew Esme wasn't a threat to our relationship, and Bella needed a mother after going so many years without one.

"What are you two thinking about? I can almost see the wheels in your head turning." Bella asked with a soft smile.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Nothing much love, just thinking about how sweet you always are with Esme. It warms my heart that you finally have the mother you deserve."

Bella smiled at that as she relaxed against me. "You both know that you mean everything to me, but especially in the early years, I will need a mother, and again I have you two to thank for giving me everything I have ever wanted. I have felt more loved in a few months with your family than I felt in any other time in my life, and that is not anything negative to my grandmother, who gave it her all, but I really missed that motherly love and the ability to talk to someone when life got too much for me."

I smiled and squeezed her waist. "Thanks to Alice we knew a little of what would happen when we revealed everything to you that Saturday, but before that we saw how withdrawn you were at school, and in one of her visions. We also saw how you blossomed after just one interaction with Esme."

"You guys made that easy. There was so much chaos in the house that I couldn't help but be myself. I have always thrived on chaos and to be honest it doesn't get much more chaotic than our household." Bella said with a soft smile.

Alice and I smiled at her. "That is most definitely true, we've always been a chaotic family, even more so when you joined us, but we wouldn't change any of the things, because it also brought us the love of our lives and it has given Esme another daughter." Alice said softly.

Bela smiled and kissed us as Carlisle and Eleazar came back. "They are ready for us, and I hope I don't have to remind everyone to be respectful today." He said kindly.

We all nodded as we followed them in, since they were the ones that used to live here, which was part of the protocol the Volturi upheld.

Alice and I walked hand in hand with Bella, who had a look of wonder written clearly on her flawless features. "What's wrong love?" I asked softly.

"This castle must be thousands of years old. Imagine all the ages of history that must reside within these walls." She said softly.

I smiled at her, but kept quiet for now. History was hardly my forte, and I am sure if given the chance she could wander these halls for days with Jasper in search of history to uncover.

Alice merely giggled at our mate's exuberance over something other than sex, or anything else that had to do with us. This, along with her love of music and writing was so uniquely her that we couldn't help but smile at her.

"I know you don't like to hear it, but you are pretty adorable when you're so excited." Alice said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled and pecked her cheek. "Thanks love, but I don't mind it in this instance."

Alice and I smiled and kissed her softly as we came to the double doors that led to the Throne Room, and we both gave Bella a loving squeeze to let her know we were here for her.

**Bella's POV**

As we walked into the called Throne Room, I was awed with what I saw. Six thrones stood next to each other with about a dozen robed vampires around the room.

The man in the middle throne smiled brightly at us and stood before walking towards us. "Ah, the Cullens and Denali's. Welcome once again to Volterra. I see both Coven's have expanded since the last time we saw you all."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Yes Aro, allow me to introduce you to our youngest daughter, Bella. She is Rosalie and Alice's mate."

"Ah, young Bella. I must say immortality suits you very well. Carlisle and Eleazar have told me much about your gifts and history. May I see?" He asked with a smile.

I shared a quick look with Alice and Rosalie, who smiled at me. "Of course, Lord Aro, but I hope you won't be disappointed when you see nothing. Edward can't read my mind either."

"I will not be disappointed or offended, young Bella. I am merely curious." He said as he held out his hand for me to take.

I placed my hand in his and waited as his eyes fluttered closed. "I see… absolutely nothing. It seems you truly are an enigma. I look forward to seeing your gifts develop."

I smiled and bowed. "Thank you Lord Aro. According to Eleazar my gifts were unique because they were active even when I was human."

"Yes, you are quite unique in our world. Tell me, how did you come to meet the Cullens and Denali's?" He asked kindly.

I smiled at him. "Technically I met the Denali's first. I have lived in New York for most of my life with my grandmother because my birth parents wanted nothing to do with me. When I was fifteen I took a job waiting tables at a local strip-club which was owned by Tanya, Kate and Irina. I quickly befriended them, but I never realized what they where. It was only after my grandmother died and I was forced to move back to Forks to live with my father and I met Alice and Rosalie at school that I started to have my suspicions. I heard the legend of the Cold Ones from the native Americans that lived on a reservation near Forks since I was little and was visiting my father. He was good friends with one of them and I recently learned that they were shifters. I started reading up on that after that first day and Alice and Rosalie revealed everything when I was there that weekend. Because of the circumstances it was impossible to turn me immediately, but I am sure you know those circumstances from Carlisle. I moved in with them that day, mostly because I was done waiting for my father to kick me out, which he had threatened to do since I was four years old and was going to do as soon as I was eighteen. I merely thought ahead and the Cullens were kind enough to offer me a place to live. After that it all went rather quickly and I was turned just after my birthday a little over a month ago, but not before we ended one of the shifters because he thought he had a claim on me and my father because he threatened to kill me."

"That is quite the story, and I must say that I am happy that you have found a loving family. But I do have to ask about these shifters. Do you know when they were able to shift. Was it during a full moon, or were they able to shift whenever they wanted?" Aro asked kindly.

"To be honest I have only seen one of them shift, but it seemed he was able to willingly shift, or be forced to when his emotions got the better of him, which with being the hothead he was wasn't that difficult. But I am pretty sure they can shift at will." I said honestly.

He nodded and smiled. "That is good news. They seem to just be shifters and not actual Children of the Moon, but if you don't mind, I would rather see everything that has happened to you since joining the Cullens. Young Alice, may I see?"

She smiled and nodded as she came to stand next to me and placed her hand in Aro's, and again his eyes fluttered closed. "I see, I admire both of your strength and willpower not to end her father immediately. I am glad you are finally complete. The change is noticeable."

Alice smiled at him. "Thank you Lord Aro. I will admit it was a surprise to find Bella so willing and relaxed about everything. Even her transformation surprised us."

"Yes, two days is indeed a miracle." Aro said with a kind smile.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but your bond sings to me like a song of angels. May I see?" One of the other kings asked.

"Of course Lord Marcus, we would be honored." Rosalie said as she came to stand next to us.

I am sure the look on my face was puzzled, but I trusted them to know what was going to happen. "Marcus can see the different bonds in people. It is because of his relationship with his wife Didyme that the mating bond is held in such high regard in our world." Rosalie said softly.

I nodded at that. "Amazing. Your bond is so vibrant and almost seems to pulse with life. Thank you for sharing."

All three of us smiled and bowed before he made his way back to his throne. "Now that we have gotten the formalities out of the way, feel free to stay as long as you like, although we would appreciate it if we could have some time to talk to the Denali's separately. It is high time we clear up the bad blood between us." Aro said kindly.

All of us bowed before taking out leave, Tanya and her sisters staying behind for a bit longer.

"Well, that could've gone a lot worse. I am very proud of you for telling everything so candidly, Bella." Carlisle said with a smile.

I smiled and gave him a hug. "Is there somewhere we could freshen up a little? It has been a long trip."

He nodded at that. "We've been given rooms for the duration of our stay, come, I'll lead you to them."

We smiled at him and I couldn't resist wrapping an arm around both Alice and Rosalie's waist. "We're also very proud of you love. It couldn't have been easy to retell everything again." Alice said softly.

"It wasn't easy, but things rarely are easy in life. I had you two close, so that made it easier to retell everything." I said softly.

They smiled and rested their heads on my shoulder as we walked, all three of us content to spend an eternity like this if we had to.


	20. Wedding Planning

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C20: Wedding Planning**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**Alice's POV**

Three weeks after our return from Volterra I realized how difficult it was to plan a wedding when you were the one getting married, especially when you had a mate with the attention span of Bella.

Right now we were trying to convince her to help us with the planning a little, which was getting me both increasingly more frustrated and turned on at the same time, which once again was something only Bella managed to do. "Come on love, you promised you would help us."

Bella smiled from her perch in the tree. "I did promise that, but you know there are only a few things I can be of any help on."

I couldn't help but huff as Rosalie wrapped an arm around my waist. "Bella baby, come down for us please. We just want you to share in the moment with us." She said in her cutest voice.

Much to my surprise Bella jumped down, looking a bit contrite. "Sorry baby, I just don't know what I can do to help."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to, we just want you to be there with us to share in the moment."

Bella smiled at that. "Okay, if you two want me to be there and be useless, I will be there and be useless."

Rosalie smiled at her. "I am sure there are a few things you can help with love. We are a bit stuck on the music."

Bella grinned at us. "That I can definitely help with. Are there any songs you are vetoing before I start? Besides the obvious ones of course."

We shook our heads and kissed her before we took a seat at the table that had been set up in the garden, and most women in our family were sitting with a magazine, with the exception of Tanya and Natasha, who were apparently working through their urges.

Bella flashed us a quick wink before flashing into the house, coming back less than a minute later with a notepad and her laptop. She then took a seat next to Victoria and Kate, who promptly dropped their magazines in favor of helping Bella with the music.

Rosalie and I smiled at her as we started browsing magazines as well, mostly to pick out colors since we were still planning on wearing dresses I designed.

It all felt weirdly domestic knowing that in a few months we would be married and that we would finally have the happiness we had all wanted for so long and that Bella had finally gotten the big loving family that she deserved.

Seeing and hearing her scroll through her massive collection of music together with Kate and Victoria, at times making a few notes on her notepad made me smile and I couldn't help but relax against Rosalie as we tried to get inspired.

Rosalie smiled and wrapped her free arm around my waist. "You okay Ali?" She asked softly.

I nodded and smiled at her. "I am, I just think it's sweet to see us all being so domestic."

Rosalie smiled sweetly and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "I happen to agree. We've been running around for months, even before we turned Bella, and it's nice to actually sit down and relax a little with our family."

Esme smiled at that. "It's nice to finally have everyone here again, although it's a shame I don't get to cook for Bella as much anymore."

"Don't worry Mom, in a few weeks I will probably get back to being able to eat regular food as well. The burn in my throat is getting more manageable by the day. I barely feel it anymore." Bella said with a smile.

Esme smiled brightly at her and fought the urge to go and hug her. "We're so proud of you sweetie. Not many newborns move through all the stages so smoothly."

Bella smiled at that. "Well you all have said at one point or another that I haven't done anything by the conventional rules, even when I was human, so it really shouldn't be a surprise that it would be the same now that I am turned. I also think the fact that I've had plenty of time to get used to the situation and being around vampires so I would know what I had to look forward to when I was turned, probably also helped me embrace my new life."

We all smiled at her. "You were pretty amazing as a human, and even more amazing now that you are a vampire. It's really a shame we can't dye your hair blonde anymore, because you and Rose could really be twins, or even better, a blonde pixie cut. That would look amazing." Kate said with a grin.

Bella rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah, did the pixie cut once, not doing that again. It looks better on Alice anyway, and I really can't be the Goddess that Rosalie is. If I would dye my hair again, it would be red liked Vicky's, that's something I know looks amazing on me." She said with a wink to the redhead.

"Since you two act like twin sisters nine times out of ten, I don't think much would change anyway. Really, the brand of madness you two think up is so strange even Hollywood couldn't think of a name for it." Rosalie said with a smirk.

Bella smiled at her as she slowly got up and sauntered towards us. "Really, my Goddess, you and the Pixie were part of a lot of the mad schemes we got up to in the last few months and didn't seem to have a problem with it, even encouraged it at times." She said sultrily as she draped herself over Rosalie's shoulder.

Rose growled softly and pulled her into a kiss, teasing my stomach a little as well. "Careful now love, otherwise we won't get much planning done today."

Bella smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to both of our lips. "Sorry love, but that was just too good to let slide. Perhaps later you two can get even with me for this." She said with a teasing wink.

We both growled softly at that and one look between us was enough to know how tonight would go.

Esme seemed to catch the look and smiled at us, by now having accepted the fact that Bella was just as much of a horny teenager as we were, and that more often than not she would be the one responsible for us falling into bed with each other.

**Bella's POV**

A benefit of never having to sleep again and having permanent night vision is that we could continue our planning well into the night, and by the time I became a bit bored with it, I had compiled a nice playlist together with Victoria and Kate, which I would filter more in the coming weeks.

Thankfully my mates agreed that it had been enough for tonight and while Alice went to work on some of her new designs, Rosalie and I made our way to the garage, after getting changed of course, because we were sure our Pixie would have our hides if we ruined another set of clothes.

We had been working on one of our projects for the past few nights, namely the Camaro I had given her on Christmas, and every time it ended up with me bending Rosalie over the workbench to fuck her silly, which was of course not something I minded, but it did make me feel guilty towards Alice a bit.

"What's wrong love?" Rosalie asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I just feel a bit guilty towards Ali. We've shared everything since day one and I just feel like we're leaving her out." I said softly.

Rosalie smiled and pressed a tender kiss to my neck. "Alice knows what happens in here, and she is okay with it. We'll make it all up to her."

I smiled and turned around so I could kiss her. "That's why you are always so adamant on her pleasure every time we come back from the garage. I should've figured it out before now."

She smiled and kissed me. "It's okay love, your brain is still coming to grips with thinking at vampire speed. It'll become better, I promise."

I smiled and kissed her as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I know, I'm just not used to waiting, but I do know that we're not going to get much done if we continue along this line."

She smirked at that. "I fail to see the downside, my love. We both know it is inevitable, so why delay?"

I smirked right back at her. "Because we have planned this build for too long and we keep getting distracted. I want to hear her purr again."

Rosalie smiled at that. "You and your damn logic. You always know exactly what to say."

"But you still love me right?" I asked with a soft smile.

"Yes, of course I still love you. Along with Alice there are no two women I would even contemplate sharing my life with." She said with a loving smile.

I smiled and kissed her as I squeezed her ass. "Funny, I was thinking exactly the same, but before we get sidetracked, again, let's do some work on your Camaro."

She nodded and gave me a kiss before slapping my ass. "Your wish is my command, Tigress." She said with a wink.

I growled softly at her, but contained my urges, which I was very proud of, because in any other case I would've bent her over a workbench already.

Rosalie smirked back at me before opening up the hood to work on the engine, although I doubted she had any right to look so drop dead gorgeous while doing it, nor did she have to stick her beautiful ass out so much. She did it to torment me, I knew that.

To save myself from jumping her, I took the creeper and rolled myself under the back of the car to work on the exhaust, figuring it would be safest for now.

**Alice's POV**

While my two mates were working on Rosalie's Christmas present, I decided now would be a good time to work on our wedding dresses, which were coming along nicely, if I said so myself. Rosalie had requested some red accents in her dress, which was easy enough to do. And for my own dress I had decided on a bit of color as well, and given how Bella surprised with the purple streak in her hair, I decided on blue accents.

For some reason it was more difficult to design a wedding dress for myself and my mate than it had been designing one for Kate and Victoria when they got married. I knew a little of how we would look because of one of my visions, but I still wanted to surprise Rosie a bit by giving her a dress worthy of her beauty and expectations. Our wedding should be everything she ever dreamed of, she deserved that after everything.

Of course I had been dreaming about our wedding for years too, and I had long ago decided that I would do everything to make it perfect for her.

Rosalie knew what my views on all of this were, which were exactly the same as hers in most things when it came to the wedding and our dresses, so the only real wildcard would be Bella, although we suspected that she would be fine with almost everything we suggested because she was that balance between us.

Suddenly the perfect design came to me and before I knew it, I had both the designs for both dresses.

Because I knew Rosalie had a preference for lace I had designed a white dress with accents of red lace incorporated in the neckline, the skirt and along the sides, while mine had blue tulle in the same places. I've always had a thing for tulle, and had incorporated it in dresses many times before, but this time it would hold a special meaning for me.

For our veils I chose red lace for Rosie and blue lace for me, which would contrast nicely with the dress itself.

Figuring Rose and Bella would be busy in the garage in one form or another for at least a few more hours, I started making a list of materials so I could start working on our dresses as soon as possible.

I had a few things here thankfully because of the stock I had back in Forks, but most of it I would have to get myself or order.

Knowing I also had to take Rosalie's measurements for her dress at some point, and I couldn't really take my own accurately, I decided to prepare a little surprise for my mates when they would come back from the garage.

I made my way back to our room with a smile on my face. I knew there was a very big chance that my lovers were going to become distracted at some point during their time in the garage, because that happened nine times out of ten they were in there together, and I honestly didn't mind.

Even with most of her newborn hormones sated, Bella was insatiable and while I always thought myself to have very good sexual stamina, Bella usually managed to exhaust me in one form or another, which is where Rose came in. she could take everything Bella could dish out, and then some.

I was usually also known for being a bit perverted when it came to sex, but again Bella managed to satisfy every need I had, being very willing and able to try everything I could think of, some of the things even surprising Rosalie, and I had to smile at the memory of our little bondage and roleplay sessions we had at the cabin.

When I entered our bedroom, I quickly undressed, wanting to surprise them both in a similar way I had done to Bella and Rose separately. I tied a red ribbon neatly around my breasts and a bow covering my pussy and one covering my ass, lying down on the bed facing the door, so that I would be the first thing they saw when they came in.

**Rosalie's POV**

Much to my annoyance, Bella didn't cave to my teasing and flirting while we were working on the newest addition to our collection, it did leave me heavily frustrated, which only seemed to amuse our young mate. "Cheer up Rosie. Once we are back in the safety of our bedroom I will do anything you want. Don't you agree that we got a lot done today?" She asked sweetly.

Begrudgingly I nodded as we ascended the staircase to our bedroom. "Yes we did, I was just hoping we could take a bit of the edge off before getting teased by Alice the entire night.

Bella squeezed my hand lovingly. "I promise to make it up to you love, I will make sure you will be sated beyond your wildest dreams tonight."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I have no doubts about that, my love, but I think our Pixie might want a few turns as well."

Bella smiled at that. "Since we have all night, I don't think that will be a problem."

I smiled and kissed her as I opened the bedroom door, and immediately I was rendered speechless by the sight that lay before us. "Hey you two." She said with a coy smile.

For the first time in our relationship, even Bella was speechless. "What's this Ali, another surprise for us?" I asked once we found the motor function to step inside and lock the door.

She smiled at us. "It is. I know I have been hounding you two pretty hard in the last week over the wedding, and this is my gift to you. One Pixie for you two to do with whatever you please."

Bella smiled at us both. "Did you have a vision of what we were talking about, love? Because I was a bit worried you might feel left out."

Alice smiled at us. "I didn't have a vision, but I didn't feel left out. I am working on a surprise that I let fall to a back-burner a bit, so it was just as well that you two decided to work on Rosalie's car.

"First of, it is our car. We're making sure it has something for all three of us, so expect plenty of space in the trunk so we can go shopping with it. But we do appreciate the surprise, don't we Rose?" Bella asked with that irresistible husk to her voice.

I nodded and slowly undressed, knowing that both Bella and Alice loved it when I stripped for them.

Bella was a lot less subtle about it and was naked within a minute, her cock already rock hard for us.

As soon as I was in my underwear we crawled onto the bed. "Is there any specific part you want to unwrap first, Tigress?"

Bella only smiled and nodded as she kissed her way down Alice's body towards the bow covering her pussy. "Well I suppose that leaves me with those perky breasts of yours, my Pixie." I said as I slowly untied the ribbon.

Alice smiled at me. "When have I ever had problems with that, my Goddess."

I kissed her as she moaned into my mouth. "Is our Tigress eating her favorite treat again, my Pixie? Is she getting you ready for the inevitable main course of her cock in that tight little snatch of yours?"

Alice moaned at the tone of my voice. "Yes love, yes she is, but there is something I want to try with you two tonight. If you two are up for something more, that is?"

At the sound of that, Bella kissed her way back up Alice's body, although one of her hands was still teasing the Pixie's folds. "I certainly am, my Pixie Princess, and judging by the lustful look on our Goddess' face, I think she is as well."

"That completely depends on what our perverted Pixie's mind has thought up this time." I said with a soft smile.

For some reason Alice looked a bit bashful. "I want you both fucking my pussy at the same time." She said softly.

Bella and I shared a look and smiled at her. "If that is what you want, then we'll try to do this, I just don't know if we can hurt you if we try this." I said softly.

Alice smiled and kissed us softly. "I'm sure it will be fine, my loves, and if it doesn't work you can always make a Pixie sandwich again." She said with a flirtatious wink.

Bella smiled at that. "While we never have an issue with that, I may have an idea that will be very pleasurable for all of us." She said with a grin, putting extra emphasis on the pleasurable part.

"We're all ears love." I said seductively.

"I've learned this little trick that I have wanted to try with you two for almost two weeks now. It won't require Rosie to wear a strap-on if she wants to fuck you and will make her feel everything I feel when I am balls deep inside of you." Bella said with a soft smile.

We both smiled at that. "And how would you do that, Tigress?" I asked softly.

She smiled at us. "Mostly thanks to Jane I have learned to shape my shield into a somewhat physical form, and of course I started experimenting with how I could shape it, so it didn't take long before I figured I could shape it into a phallic shape for us to use in bed."

"That is certainly something you'd do, my love, but I am a bit confused on how you discovered this with Jane, I mean, we know you two got along famously, but Jane is not really the type to share her knowledge so freely." Alice said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled and kissed us both. "It actually happened when we were training to expand my shield to cover someone, she told me I just needed to focus my thoughts and I could basically do anything I wanted with it, so I started experimenting a bit with it, and I was hoping to introduce it on our wedding night, but tonight seems like a pretty good night as well."

We smiled at her. "I'm certainly up to try love. It will certainly save time in the future, so what do you need from us?" I asked with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed me as she brought me to my knees. "To make this all easier, I think it would be easier if I was on the bottom with Alice riding me, and a minute to focus."

I smiled at her as I felt a strange sensation around me pelvis, seeing a translucent penis easily as big as Bella's cock standing erect from my clit. "It feels a bit strange, but I think I can get used to this."

Bella smiled and kissed me. "Shall we put that to the test, my loves?" She asked softly.

Alice smiled and kissed us both as she straddled Bella, slowly slipping that massive piece of meat into her pussy, making her moan softly. "I'm ready Rosie, please fuck me."

I smiled and slowly pushed the tip of my spectral cock against the tight opening. "This is going to be a tight fit, my Pixie."

"We've got nothing but time, my Goddess." She said with her everlasting sweet smile.

I kissed her softly before slowly slipping it in further, making all three of us moan loudly at the delightful friction it created and I had to smile at the sight when my pelvis finally hit Alice's. "Look at that, my Pixie, you're truly stuffed to the brim now."

She smiled dreamily at me. "I feel so full love. It feels absolutely amazing."

Bella smiled and kissed her neck as she caressed the Pixie's stomach. "It's making a nice bulge in your stomach too, my love."

Alice smiled and pulled me into a kiss as Bella and I started to rhythmically fuck her, both of us not really used to the sensation of feeling our cocks grind against each other.

Bella had also been right about my pleasure from it, because I could feel every squeeze of Alice's inner walls against the spectral dick, which was transferred to my oversensitive clit at the same time, which made me wonder how long I was going to last, or how long Bella was able to hold this form for me.

All three of us were moaning and panting as we moved against each other, and I couldn't help but let my hands roam to both Alice's breast that was not occupied by Bella's hand, and at the same time let the other one roam to Bella's breast. "Are you still okay Tigress?" I asked softly.

She nodded at me. "I can't hold the form for much longer, but at least long enough for all three of us to have a mind-shattering orgasm, I'm also very close to blowing my load again."

I smiled at her. "I'm close too, and by the feel of it, I think Ali is close to cumming too."

"I'm so close, please Bella, fill me up as much as you want."

Bella smiled at her and flashed me a wink as she tensed and came deep inside of our Pixie, who on her turn screamed out her orgasm.

The way she squeezed our cocks together was too much and I too screamed out in orgasm, which was a new one for me, because even with everything we had done together, I had never felt safe enough to voice my true feelings for the two women now shuddering in orgasm beneath me.

Suddenly I saw the cock vanish and Alice let out a pleasured squeak as Bella also pulled out. "Couldn't keep focus anymore love?" I asked with a soft smile.

Bella nodded and smiled dreamily at me, to which I positioned myself next to her as Alice took up a spot on the other side. "That was amazing. I have never been filled more. Thank you, my loves, for fulfilling my wish." Alice said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled and kissed us both. "It was no trouble at all, my love. It was beyond hot to do that with you, but it tired me out in more ways than one. I never came so hard before."

"That goes for all three of us, Bella baby. I have no issue with cuddling with you two before we go and take a bath. After that we'll see what the evening brings us." I said with a soft smile.

Alice and Bella only nodded as Bella pulled us both partly on top of her, all three of us more than content to bask in the afterglow of our lovemaking.


	21. Measurements and A Plan

**Three is Never A Crowd**

**C21: Measurements And A Plan**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

**Bella's POV**

A few days later, Jasper and I were finally able to spend some alone time together and we had unanimously decided to go to an Egyptian exhibit it one of the nearby museums, since unfortunately we didn't find the time to do that while we were in Italy, since most of my time there had been dedicated to either training or my mates.

I was also kind of banished from the house today, because apparently Alice needed Rosalie for something that I wasn't supposed to know about, claiming it was a very special surprise for me.

Jasper and I had planned this trip for a very long time already, and I was so glad we finally had the opportunity to share this day together.

We had currently just parked outside of the museum but hadn't gotten out yet because he was still walking me through my paces of being among humans again. "Remember Bella, you have to act like you breathe every once in a while, as well as blink every minute of so. Also, don't forget to not move as fast as you usually do. We don't want anyone to get suspicious and if you feel overwhelmed at any point, say something and we'll go and look for a quiet corner somewhere."

I nodded and smiled at him. "I'll be okay Jazz. I'm more worried about you. Will you be okay?"

He smiled at me. "I'll be fine Bella."

I smiled and gave him a quick hug as we made our way into the museum, the smell of old things attacking my senses.

Jasper noticed and smiled at me. "Don't you just love the smell of history?"

I nodded at him. "I don't know why, but something about museums has always calmed me."

He smiled at that. "I know that feeling all too well, I try to visit a museum once a year to get away a little. I love Emmett with all my heart, but sometimes his exuberance is a bit too much for me."

"I get that. Sometimes Alice gets too much for me too. At those times I am glad Rosie is there, because she can temper Alice a little." I said with a soft smile.

Jasper nodded at that. "Alice has always been excitable, and Rosalie has always managed to temper that excitement a little. Thankfully we both love our mates very much and they are okay with us sometimes needing a bit of a break, and personally I am even more thankful that I finally have a sister that I can share my love of history with. It was always a bit weird coming here with Carlisle."

I laughed lightly as we walked into the exhibition room. "I can understand, I love Dad to death, but sometimes he is a little bit anal about things. I'm still not used to that calm nature after living in New York for so long. The hustle and bustle of the city helped me calm the storm in my head. You either evolved with the city or you became a victim to it."

Jasper nodded at that. "I can imagine. Even in my time we heard stories of New York, it always had a violent history, and I think you said it perfectly, either evolve or become a victim to the monster."

I smiled at him as we wandered around the exhibit. "And a monster it was, especially when I was younger. Kids are cruel and even more so when you are different. I was bullied relentlessly at school and at some point I couldn't handle it anymore. I became so depressed that I couldn't handle going to school anymore. That is how I got started with martial arts. My grandmother had lived in New York almost her entire life and she taught me how to survive the city and everything surrounding it. I now realize that I that I was a lot like Rosalie back then."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You, Alice and Rosalie really are mirrors of each other in many aspects. I am not surprised that you took to martial arts to still the storm in your head."

"For a long time it was the only thing that stilled the storm, but as soon as my grandmother introduced me to music I had found my niche, so to speak. As long as I played or sang, it was silent in my mind." I said softly.

Jasper smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Music has a way of doing that. Even now I can remember my my mother singing while doing things around the cabin we lived in. You actually remind me of her when you sing."

I smiled at that. "Thank you Jasper. That means a lot to me."

He only smiled as we continued to walk through the exhibit, talking quietly about our pasts and he shared some of the things he had read about the things we saw.

**Alice's POV**

While Bella was at the museum with Jasper to have their long awaited history day, Rosalie and I were in my designing room so I could take her measurements and she could take mine, and while I knew it was risky to have her in just her lingerie, it had to be done because we really wouldn't have another opportunity until our wedding.

Thankfully Bella had thoroughly pleasured us before she left and that made it a bit easier to have Rosalie standing in front of me in nothing but a lace thong and bra. "Enjoying the view Ali?" She asked with an audible smile.

I smiled up at her from my crouched position. "Sorry love, I got lost in my head a little there. I'm almost done."

She smiled at me. "No need to rush love. You know I love seeing you between my legs." She said with a sultry wink.

I smirked up at her. "Not yet love, otherwise we'll never get this done. Don't you want the perfect dress for our perfect day?"

She smiled at me. "Of course I do, but it is very distracting to have you so close to my pussy while you are looking up at me with those doe eyes."

I smiled and slowly stood so I could kiss her. "I suppose we could take a break. It has been a while since it was just us too."

Rosalie smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "I think you are a bit overdressed, my Pixie. We should really remedy that."

I nodded and as I stepped back for a little I kept my eyes on her as I slowly stripped to my underwear, the lust clear in Rosalie's eyes.

"You are so damn gorgeous, my love. I have missed it being just us." She said softly.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "So have I, and while I miss Bella a lot, I have missed you claiming me."

She smirked at that. "I think that this time I can be okay with you claiming me, my love. Ever since our Tigress joined our bed, I've been more comfortable with giving up control, so do to me what you will, my Pixie."

I smiled at her, having something special in mind for her. "I have an idea love, all you need to do is to keep yourself standing." I said with a soft smile before kissing a straight line down her body.

Rosalie moaned as I slowly peeled her panties aside and caressed her clit teasingly. "So wet already. Am I getting you that horny, my Goddess?"

She nodded and pulled her bra off, teasing her own nipples erect. "Of course you do Ali. You have never failed to get me wet in the past, and with Bella thrown into this, I think neither of us will ever have any problems with getting wet for our mates."

I smiled and flashed her a wink as I started eating her out lovingly, toying with that delectable ass of hers at the same time, knowing she loved it when I did that.

"Ali, don't tease me so much. I can't take it, not after what Bella did yesterday." She said with a moan.

I smiled at her as I slid two fingers into her. "I know that this is not a replacement for Bella's cock, but we'll make due." I said before I once again started toying with her clit and fingering her at the same time.

She pulled my face closer to her crotch and I couldn't help but drink deeply from her divine juices, and not long after she moaned out her orgasm.

"I can't remember the last time I came so quickly before we got together with Bella. You still have that magic touch, Ali." She said with a soft smile.

I smiled and stood back up for a kiss. "I am sure you can make me cum just as fast, my love."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "I will certainly try, my Pixie, when I have to take your measurements."

I nodded and kissed her softly. "Shall we get back to it then? I'm almost done and then I can order the things I need, and I will show you the designs before I do, although I think you will agree with what I have drawn up for us, their both strikingly similar and shockingly different."

She smiled at that. "I am sure that whatever you have drawn up will be perfect. You know what I like almost better than I do."

I smiled and kissed her softly before I offered her one of my fingers that I used to pleasure her with, moaning ever so softly as she almost sultrily sucked my finger clean.

That made her smile as she also sucked the other finger into her mouth, sucking it clean with a smile.

I pouted a little at her before she pulled me into a kiss. "I know you always want to have a little bit to enjoy later, but I hope having my own taste on my tongue will also be enough for you. You offered them, and I couldn't help but clean you up a little, I do enjoy licking juices off you after all, provided that it are my own or Bella's."

I giggled at that. "Or my own, for that matter. I've never covered myself in my own juices more than since we have started sharing a bed with our Tigress."

Rosalie smiled and kissed me softly. "Before this boils down to both of us being naked on the floor, which I wouldn't mind by the way, we should continue before Bella comes home."

I nodded and gave her a quick kiss before I walked to my desk to get the designs, knowing our blonde Goddess would follow me.

I showed her the designs for her dress and I couldn't help but love her more for the look of love on her face. "It's gorgeous Ali. I love the red in there."

"It's going to be lace too, my Goddess, because I know know that you love it. I think Bella will love it too. She told me how she loves seeing you in red. My own will be mostly the same but in blue and instead of lace it's going to be tulle." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that. "You always look adorable in tulle. I remember that dress you wore at Kate's wedding all to well."

I smiled at the memory of that day. "I remember how hot you looked in that maroon dress of yours. You have only become more beautiful since that day."

She smiled and kissed me before guiding me to the podium. "How about we reminisce later, when Bella gets back. I am sure she will want to hear what happened that day."

I nodded and spread my arms as I stood still while Rosalie took my notepad to take down my measurements.

"Out of all the excuses we find to touch each other, I like this one the best of them all. Perhaps you can convince Bella to design her suit as well." She said with a soft smile.

I giggled at the image that immediately came to my mind. "I think we can leave that two her, the only thing I can think of is something that you would find on Harvey Two-Face."

"That you even know who that is astounds me." She said with a teasing smile.

"I blame Emmett and his obsession with Batman. I used to get visions about him buying those comic books in bulk before I learned to block that out."

Rosalie only smiled and placed a soft kiss on the inside of my leg. "I was teasing, my Pixie, but I am done taking your measurements. Do you still want me to blow your mind?"

I nodded and moaned as she treated me to something similar I had given her, something which I thought was going to be repeated later today, when we would have our Tigress back in our arms again, something I knew Rosalie craved as well. We were all very possessive of our lovers after all.

**Rosalie's POV**

After our time in Alice's drawing room, we decided to do a little more planning while we waited for Bella and Jasper to come back. "I think if we can keep this pace, we'll be done within a couple of weeks." Alice said with a soft smile as she cuddled into me.

I smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, nuzzling my nose in her neck. "We'll find something to do in the meantime. I believe we also have to plan a killer honeymoon."

She moaned softly at that. "Honestly I don't think we have to plan much, all that matters is that it will be the three of us."

I smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "We'll talk to Bella about it, I am sure she has plenty of ideas to where we can go besides some of the places of our past. We have talked about that before after all."

She nodded and cuddled into me as we heard Bella's car pull up, its engine sound being unmistakable. "Sounds like our Tigress is back. Shall we give her a proper welcome?" Alice asked softly.

"How about we go for a hunt tonight, I am sure she will want to cuddle too after an entire day without us." I said with a soft smile.

Alice smiled and rested her head against my shoulder, toying idly with my fingers while we waited for our mate.

When Bella and Jasper walked in, she smiled brightly at us. "Hey you two, did you miss me?" She asked after giving Jasper a quick hug and then sitting down next to us.

"Of course we missed you love. Did you have fun at the museum?" I asked with a loving smile.

She nodded and cuddled into my other side. "It was amazing to share my love of history with Jasper, even though he talked circles around me." She said with a playful glare to our brother.

He just grinned, something I hadn't seen him do in years, at least not genuinely. "I'm sorry sis, but I am quite a bit older than you and have lived through a lot."

She smiled at him. "I know, I was only teasing. I loved spending time with you today."

"I did too, Bella. I hope we can do it again real soon, but I think I should go and see what my big Bear is up to before he finds a way to give Esme gray hair, which she would then blame on me. Unfortunately I don't hold your favorite status." He said with a teasing wink.

Bella smiled at that. "It's okay Jazz, I am more than happy to share my favored status with you. Tell Emmett I said hi."

He nodded and waved us goodbye before he ran off, leaving us alone with Bella in the living room. "It sounds like you two really enjoyed yourselves. We're glad that you two took this time to bond a little."

She smiled and kissed us softly. "I loved the time I spent with Jasper, but I am glad to be back in your arms again. I really missed you two. Did you have fun together too?"

We nodded at her. "We did, we spent most of our day together working on something special." Alice said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at us. "I'm glad you had fun, my loves, but would you mind going on a quick hunt with me, being around so many humans was a bit taxing on my control."

"Of course love, we'll give Esme a quick heads up and then we'll go. We wouldn't want her to worry after all." Alice said with a smile.

We nodded and followed to Esme's office, Alice knocking softly. "We're going on a quick hunt Esme, Bella's day was a little bit taxing on her."

"Of course sweetie. We'll see you all later." Esme said with an audible smile.

Bella pouted a little when she figured out that Esme wasn't going to come out, but to our surprise Esme opened the door and gave our mate a hug.

That made her smile and give Esme a quick kiss to the cheek before we ran out of the house, all three of us quite giddy to be alone for a bit.

As we ran through the Alaskan wilderness, I couldn't help but notice how much more happy Bella seemed after spending the day with Jasper, and it was mostly noticeable in the way she sprinted towards a herd of moose the second she caught the scent. She usually was much more demure when we hunted and it seemed that Alice and I were in for quite a ride today, perhaps literally.

Alice and I merely smiled at each other as we followed Bella to our meal, and I was glad we hadn't bothered with underwear after our time in Alice's drawing room.

When we came to the clearing, Bella was waiting for us, being crouched in the bushes."About time you showed up." She whispered teasingly.

"Some of us are not running on human blood anymore, so we can actually take our time enjoying the beautiful surroundings." I said in a similar tone.

She smiled and kissed us softly. "Shall we commence dinner then?"

We nodded and like the predators we were, we waited for the best moment to pounce on our targets. Of course Bella went for the largest buck of the pack, while Alice and I settled for the two larger females in the group, which all in all proved to be a very decent meal, as well as a major turn on for all three of us.

Seeing both Alice and Bella with those little streaks of blood running down the corners of their mouths was almost too much for me to handle, and slowly I stalked towards our Tigress. "Since Ali and I had our fun earlier today, I think it is only fair that we offer ourselves to you, my love."

She grinned and gathered us both close. "Well, that certainly gives us opportunities, doesn't it? Is there anything special you want to try today?"

Alice and I shared a look. I don't think there is a lot of new things we can do to each other here, but I think you can think of something to do." Alice said with a wink.

Bella smiled and pulled us into a kiss. "Then how about we head on home, because the things I want to do to you will require some additional preparations and some lube. It has been too long since I had the opportunity to fuck Rosie's perfect ass."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "So you want to sodomize me with that enormous cock again, would that include me being fucked into our Pixie's delectable pussy?"

"Perhaps, but it could also have you eating out Alice while she is straddling that perfect face, while I plow your ass. We haven't done that before." She said with a husky voice.

Alice and I smiled and nodded. "That sounds hot, but indeed better done back at the mansion, where we have the implements to make this as comfortable as possible." I said with a husky purr.

Bella grinned and picked us both up before tossing us over her shoulder and running back towards the house, Alice and I more than content to ride back with her like this.

**Bella's POV**

The moment we were back in our bedroom, I turned to my lovers. "I was hoping you two would let me undress you for once."

They smiled and nodded as I gave them a soft kiss. "Of course you can Bella. You know we never mind you getting us naked." Alice said softly.

I smiled and slowly undressed them both, kissing all revealed parts of their bodies thoroughly. "You two are so amazingly gorgeous. I could worship you all day."

"Soon, Tigress, when we go on our honeymoon we will have plenty of time to worship each other in every way we can think of." Rosalie said with a soft moan.

I grinned and kissed her deeply. "With our imagination I think we will have our work cut out for us then."

Rosalie smiled as I guided her to the bed, Alice not far behind as she took the lube from the bedside table.

Rosalie looked absolutely gorgeous with her legs spread in preparation and her golden hair sprawled out on the pillow like a halo.

I then slowly undressed myself as well before kissing them both deeply. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me on any given day. It borders on criminal."

They smiled at me. "Well, we are very bad girls, you knew that before you proposed to us." Alice said cheekily.

I grinned and kissed her. "That's true, I guess we can all be very bad girls together, and I think we put today's activities off long enough. Are you ready, my Goddess?"

Rosalie nodded and pulled me into a kiss while Alice crawled down to lube up my cock, and her delicate touch made me moan loudly.

As soon as my cock was glistening with lubricant, I position myself over Rosalie, while Alice straddled the blonde's face, making them both moan.

Slowly I pushed the head of my cock against Rosalie's tight asshole, making us both moan as it slipped inside, but my moan was soon swallowed by Alice as she kissed me deeply, and I on my turn swallowed her moan as Rosalie started eating our Pixie out, and apparently something more, because those very lustful moans were usually only when her ass was toyed with too.

"It seems that our Goddess is doing more than just bringing you to heaven with your tongue, right my Pixie Princess." I asked softly.

She nodded as she massaged my breasts and teased my nipples. "Yes, her fingers are also doing diligent work in my ass. You know that I love that these days."

I smiled and pinched her nipples. "Yes, you've become quite addicted to anal sex recently, something I never would have thought possible when I first saw you."

Alice smiled at that. "You know what they say love, good things come in small packages, and I have always been a little bit freaky." She said as he voice pitched a little higher.

"Please love, freaky is a little bit of an understatement here." Rosalie said with a slightly muffled voice.

Alice huffed a little, something that just made me want to kiss her more. "There is nothing wrong with being freaky love. I love the fact that our bubbly Pixie is such a minx."

She smiled and kissed me again, while at the same time moaning loudly into my mouth.

All the while I slowly fucked Rosalie's ass, and I loved how she squeezed me, and unable to help myself, I let one hand drift down to her cushion like breasts, alternating in teasing her pert nipples and massaging the pale globes.

I knew with the way Rosalie was eating Alice out that it could only be a matter of minutes before she would scream out her orgasm again, and when she did, I knew she had something in mind to help me and Rosie get off as well.

I was proven right when not a minute after my stray thought our Pixie indeed screamed out her orgasm, riding out her high while very unabashedly grinding against Rosalie's face.

Not soon after Alice got off Rosalie and gave her a very lavish kiss before making her way behind me. 'Is our Tigress close to blowing her load as well?" She asked sultrily.

"I think you know that I am, my love." I said softly, slowly speeding up my thrusts into our blond Goddess.

Alice smiled and started pressing soft kisses against my neck while at the same time she massaged my breasts, squeezing them in time with my thrusts into Rosalie.

"Please Ali, I can't hold it much longer, especially with your teasing." I said with a moan."

She smiled and nibbled my ear gently. "I think Rosie won't mind you blowing your load inside of her ass, do you Rosie?" She asked with a soft smile to the blonde Goddess.

"I would expect nothing less, because I know how much our Pixie loves the taste of your cum." Rosalie said with her signature smirk.

Alice smiled and gave me a last kiss before crawling back to Rosalie and kissing our blonde bombshell soundly.

It proved not a moment too soon, because I could feel my balls tightening as I came deep inside of Rosalie, doing everything in my power not to collapse on top of her.

When I pulled out of her and cuddled up to them, they both smiled at me. "Did you enjoy yourself love? It's been a while since you gave me multiple orgasms in one love-making session." Rosalie said dreamily, which honestly was a new one for me as well.

I smiled and kissed her while Alice got to work on cleaning our lover up a little with her tongue, making her moan softly. "It must have been great if you are so blissed out you can't even manage a smirk anymore. It was amazing being inside of you."

Rosalie smiled at that. "It was equally amazing to feel you inside of me again, perhaps when we go on our honeymoon I will be up for something similar we did with Ali."

Alice and I smiled at that. "We don't have to if you are not ready love." Alice said with a soft smile as we both cuddled up to her, both of us more than content to bask in the afterglow of our lovemaking, at least for the time being.


	22. Final Preparations

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C22: Final Preparations**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**Bella's POV**

As the months progressed ever closer to our wedding, Alice became even more crazy then usual, spending ungodly amounts of time in her atelier, which left me and Rosalie mostly to our own devices.

We of course spent a lot of time in the garage, but also just lounging around the house cuddling up to each other, which often lead to other, less chaste activities.

Right now though, with only two weeks before our wedding, Alice needed Rose for something or other, and I figured it was as good a time as any to go and pick out my suit, together with Esme, Kate and Victoria, those two mostly coming with so they could pick up their dresses, since they were my Maids of Honor.

"I'm surprised you've asked me to come with you and not your father. Usually that is what people do when they go and pick out a suit." Esme said with a soft smile as we drove.

I smiled at her. "The thought crossed my mind, but in all honesty I am a woman and it was more fitting to ask you to come with me."

Esme smiled brightly and squeezed my leg. "I'm honored, my sweet Bella. You have really come a long way since the first time we met."

I smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "You have been my Mom from day one. Everything I have today I owe to you and our family. You gave me back the confidence that I thought I had lost long ago."

Esme smiled at me. "There is nothing to thank me for sweetie. You are my daughter and all I want for you is the best."

I smiled at her. "Well isn't that the sweetest mother/daughter moment we've ever seen. You are so much more of a girly girl than you give yourself credit for, little bird." Victoria said with a grin.

"Again, that is thanks to you two, Alice and Esme. You two made a strong start in helping accept my femininity, and now that I finally have the mother that I have always wanted in Esme, I am more than okay with accepting the fact that I am more of a woman than I always thought, and let's be honest with mates as Rosalie and Alice I had to step up my femininity a bit." I said honestly.

Kate and Victoria both smiled at me. "We could see the changes in both of them when we got here. Alice was certainly less snarky, and even Rosalie was less bitchy, you've always had the uncanny ability to balance out everyone you come in contact with."

I smiled at that as I parked the car. "Alice and Rosalie usually say that I am their balance, and the more time I spend with them, the more I see it is true, but the opposite is true as well. Alice brings my out of my shell even more and Rosalie helps me apply my attitude to the appropriate situations."

"Yes, you've become quite the Ice Princess recently. I am sure your mate is glad to have another woman in the family that can be a little bit bitchy." Kate said with a smile.

I grinned at the obvious open door she left for me. "I'm sure Rosalie appreciates me for more than just having another bitchy person in the family. She is quite fond of my sparkling personality too, and those are only the chaste things she loves about me."

Kate and Victoria laughed at that while Esme swatted my arm. "Young lady, you will behave yourself today. Your sex life with your mates is not an appropriate topic for the public."

"Sorry Mom, I'll behave myself." I said softly.

Kate and Victoria stifled their giggles, mostly unsuccessfully for which I glared at them, which only made them giggle louder.

"You two will behave yourselves as well, or I will have no qualms in calling Tanya to sort you out. We're here for Bella and she can use our support." Esme said with a pointed look to the blonde and redhead.

They abruptly stopped and nodded before following us into store, which was a bit higher end than I was used to.

**Esme's POV**

While Bella and I browsed the suits, I let Kate and Victoria look for their dresses, figuring I could leave them to their own devices for a while. "So sweetie, are you getting nervous? Your wedding day is inching closer with every passing day."

She smiled at me. "This wedding is more for Rosalie than for Alice or me, but yes, I am feeling a bit of nerves creeping in. I never thought I would actually have the opportunity to marry anyone, let alone marry for true love. The day I met Ali and Rose I knew that some day I would marry them both, as weird as that may sound after knowing them for not even a day. I felt the pull of the mating bond even when I was human, because my attraction to them was instantaneous."

I smiled at her. "Alice told me about that first meeting when they came home that day, and all I felt was relief and so much love for my daughters finally finding the true love they had craved for so long. But then I met you, and I immediately felt I had gained another daughter. I loved you as a daughter the moment you stepped into our home, and to this day I couldn't feel more honored that you accepted me as your mother so quickly."

"You made that easy, Mom. You showered me with all the motherly love I craved in my life, and on top of that your food has always been amazing. Everyone else just filled the spots I had always missed in my life. I wouldn't trade you and Dad for a million Renee's and Charlie's. They never loved me because of who I am and what I am, and you accepted me as a daughter without even knowing me." She said with a sweet smile.

I couldn't help but hug her tightly. "You're such a sweetheart, Bella. Sometimes I think it is impossible to love you more than I already do, but then you say something sweet like this and you again shatter every expectation."

Bella smiled at me before pressing a kiss to my cheek. "I've been known to be quite good at that, Mom, and I don't see it changing for at least a couple of decades."

I smiled at her as we almost as one looked at one of darker blue. "I think this will look well on you, sweetie, with a bit of adjustments it'll fit you like a glove."

Bella nodded at that. "I think if I ask Alice nicely she'll do that for me, all we need is a tie to go with it. The only thing I know about their dresses is that Rosalie will have some red accents and that Ali will have some blue accents, so if we're going for this suit, maybe something dark red for the tie will work."

I nodded in agreeance, having seen the designs for their dresses a few weeks ago. "I think they will like that you think of them while picking out your suit."

She smiled at that. "Well, I think Alice would probably deny any form of physical activity if I went plain black on white, so to keep my bedroom privileges I'll keep my future wives happy and involve a little bit of color, but since I will also wear the lingerie Alice designed for me, I will get it both ways."

I smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I will never understand how you have such a sexual mind, sweetie. Sometimes you act like it is all you three do."

"That's mostly because of the weird combination of hormones inside of my body combined with the natural lust of a vampire. Of course Ali, Rose and I do a lot more than have sex, but I can't deny it is a big part of our day at this point. I'll settle itself in a few years, at least that is what Alice said, and I think that is what she hopes too, because I think sometimes I am a bit much for her." She said with a soft smile.

I am sure if I could still blush, I would've right now. I really wasn't used to anyone besides Bella speaking so candidly about sex. "I am sure that you all will find a balance between that in the coming years."

Bella smiled at me as we found her suit in her size, or at least as close to it as we could get, as well as a silk black blouse to go with it, which also proved difficult to find because of Bella's well endowed chest.

By the time we were finally ready to pay, we saw Kate and Victoria already waiting with a cup of what seemed to be tea, two clothing bags neatly lying next to them. "About time you made a decision, Bella. Any longer and we would've turned into statues." Kate said with her usual grin.

She quirked an eyebrow at that. "It would be a nice change of pace, Ms. Fidgety. I actually take a bit of care to make sure that I look perfect for my mates on my wedding day."

Kate just smiled at that. "You've got us there Bella bird, but really, let's go home. We've got these beautiful dark purple dresses, just as instructed by her Highness mind you, and to be honest I am getting a bit overwhelmed by the smell in here." Victoria said softly.

Bella smiled at the redhead. "I know that feeling Vicky, let me pay for my suit, shirt and tie, and then we're ready to go."

Victoria nodded at her. "We'll wait outside if you don't mind. I am starting to feel the strain a bit as well." Kate said soft enough so that only we could hear her.

Bella and I both nodded and I could see that even with her amazing control that her eyes had darkened a bit, so Bella quickly paid for her new clothes before we too made our way outside.

We saw Kate and Victoria standing near the car and figuring there wouldn't be any reason to stay here longer, we decided to go home.

**Alice´s POV**

While Bella went to go pick out a suit with Esme and her maids of honor, Rosalie and I were going to do the final fitting of our wedding dress. They had turned out even more amazing than I could have hoped and seeing the finished product on Rosalie really did funny things to my insides, in a very good way.

Rosalie of course noticed and smiled at me. "Are you enjoying the view, my love?"

"Immensely so, my Goddess. I can't wait to get you out of it on our wedding night, and I think our Tigress can't wait for that moment as well." I said with a soft smile.

"Hmm, so we're saving these dresses then? Because I think with the inevitable teasing we're going to do to Bella, I think we'll have to restrain her to not rip these dresses off of us." She said with a slight smirk.

I smiled at her. "I think we can make it worth her while. If we're still adhering to having our week's worth of wedding nights at the cabin, we can convince her to save these dresses for the last night, where we will allow her to rip these off of us, if she wants to. Perhaps she'll surprise us and actually want to keep these intact."

"Have you seen anything on her choice of suit, Ali?" She asked softly.

I shook my head at her. "No, it seems she wants this to be a surprise for us as well, so she closed her shield for me, but I have a feeling that she'll try to combine it with our colors."

Rosalie smiled at that. "Perhaps you're lucky and get to do some alterations on it. I think it'll be hard enough to find a blouse that will fit the girls properly."

I giggled as she took off her dress. "Since I get to design her lingerie, I certainly hope to have a hand in her blouse as well."

"Chances are that such a thing will happen on our wedding night anyway, for both of us, and I really intend to get a very good handful." She said with a slightly husky tone.

I smiled at her as I put on my own wedding dress. "Funny you should say that, because I intend to do exactly the same to both of you."

Rosalie gave me a mischievous smirk as she sauntered up to me. "Don't forget these perky titties, my Pixie. I doubt we will be able to leave those alone." She said as she adjusted the bodice a little, and giving my breasts a loving squeeze at the same time.

I moaned ever so softly. "Like you and Bella need any further incentive to touch me."

Rosalie smiled and kissed me softly. "That's true, we don't need an incentive to touch our gorgeous mate, but I am curious about something. Will you be almost done with our dresses, because I don't think I can distract Bella anymore without resorting to copious amounts of sex."

"This was the last thing that needed to be done my love. I am more than satisfied with the way our dresses have turned out. You deserve perfection on your perfect day and I wanted to make sure your dress resembled that." I said softly.

She smiled and wrapped me in her arms. "You're too sweet, my love, but this is as much your and Bella's day as it is mine, but thank you for already making it perfect for me."

I couldn't help but nuzzle her breasts a little, since she was still in her underwear. "I know it is our day too, but our wish to marry pales compared to yours. You've been through so much before we found each other and I have tried to make your eternal existence perfect."

"And you have, my Pixie. I couldn't have wished for two more loving, gorgeous and sexy mates than you and Bella, nor could I have wished for more understanding mates. You and Bella have never pushed me for anything and I will always be thankful for that." She said softly.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I had seen what the effects would've been if I had pushed you in those early days. You would have closed yourself off from everything and everyone, including me and even Bella couldn't have helped you when we found her. I knew I had to play the long game because I knew it was the right thing to do for all three of us. We could never have been this close if anything had been different."

She smiled and picked me up by my hips before carrying me to my designing table. "There have been times that I wished I had your gift, but then I see how sometimes they are a curse for you and I am glad Bella and I are the ones that get to help you get through them. I would've gone stark raving mad if I saw all those things."

I giggled and pulled her down into a kiss. "Having you and Bella close helps so much when I have a vision, they become so much more clear, but you're right. They are a curse sometimes and I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

Rosalie smiled as she let me get up so I could turn around, having already seen what she wanted. She then proceeded to carefully unlace the silk ribbons that kept the bodice bound, kissing her way down my back softly. "Do we have time for something more, my Pixie?"

"Unfortunately not. I just saw them on the way back, they'll be here within half an hour, and given the fact that they went with Bella's car, she'll find a way to beat that time, but we can always go and cuddle together in our bedroom. I am sure Bella will know where to find us." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that as we flashed our clothes back on before making our way upstairs so we could relax a little before Bella came back.

**Bella's POV**

When we walked into the house I gave Esme a hug. "Thank you for coming with me today Mom. It means a lot to me."

Esme smiled at me. "Don't mention it sweetie. It was my pleasure."

I pressed a kiss to her cheek before I made my way upstairs to our bedroom, where I figured my mates would be.

Upon opening the door I had to smile. Rosalie and Alice were cuddled up together, both of them smiling brightly when they saw me. "Hey you two, room for one more?"

They smiled at me. "Of course there is, we would never deny you the opportunity to cuddle with us."

I grinned and flashed out of my clothes so I could join them under they covers. "I've missed you two so much today."

They smiled and kissed me softly. "We have missed you too. Did you at least have fun today?"

I nodded at them. "Yes, shopping with Mom was amazing, but I might need your help a little, Ali. The suit will need a few adjustments, as does my blouse, and you know I will never trust anyone else with my clothes."

She smiled brightly at me. "Of course I will do that for you my love. It wouldn't do for you to look anything less than perfect next to us on the biggest day of our lives."

"Like you two would let me get away with that on our wedding day. I want to look perfect for the two most perfect women on the face of this planet." I said with a soft smile.

"You know what that kind of talk does to us Isabella. Do you really want to test our resolve again?" Rosalie asked with a husky growl.

I smiled and kissed our blonde Goddess softly. "Perhaps, because I really missed you and it has been very difficult keeping my composure with Kate and Victoria making those jokes about our sex life."

"Aren't you glad that we contained ourselves just for you, which was very difficult with a Goddess that was nearly naked in my atelier. We should really be compensated for that kindness." Alice said with a soft giggle.

I smirked at them. "Ecstatic, my love. Do you two want a reward for being such good girls?" I asked softly.

Rosalie and Alice smiled and nodded. "We do, and we think a good reward for our restraint should be a mind blowing sex from our soon to be wife."

I smiled at them. "Why am I not surprised to hear you two say that, but I do hope you know that in a few weeks I hope to never hear that soon to be again."

"That speaks for itself, Tigress, now I hope you don't mind starting with me for once, Rosie can take a bit more than I can, and so far you really seem to be blessed with infinite stamina." Alice said with a soft smile.

"I don't mind, my loves, all I care about is your pleasure, as I always do. My question now is, how does my Pixie Princess want to get ravaged today?" I asked huskily.

She smiled at me. "I want it fast and rough, like you have never fucked me before."

I smirked and plunged into her soaking pussy in a single swift stroke, setting a relentless pace immediately, toying with her nipples while Rosalie leisurely played with herself.

Alice moaned loudly as she grasped at the sheets before she flipped us over so that I was on my back. "I know I said I wanted it fast and rough, but it has been while since I have ridden you."

I smiled at our darling Pixie as Rosalie stretched out beside me before kissing me. "Are you enjoying yourself, Tigress, don't you just love the sight of our Pixie's face scrunched up in ecstasy, the way she moans every time she impales herself on that meat rod of yours?"

I smiled and kissed her. "I love it, just as much as when you have the same look of lust on your face, and the sound of both of your moans is really like the song of angels."

Rosalie smiled at that. "As always I am glad to be of service, my love." She said as she gently teased Alice's pert ass.

Our petite Pixie moaned and bent down to kiss us both. "I'm so close again my loves."

"Then let go, love. We're here for you, as we always are." We both said at the same time.

She smiled and shot up as she screamed out her orgasm, in part aided by Rosalie who was teasing her breasts and nipples with her free hand.

We let her ride out her high with loving touches and soft kisses all over her petite body, and as she dismounted from my cock, she cuddled up against the side Rosalie was not on. "Thank you love, those were some of the most intense orgasms you have ever given me, and given all of the orgasms you two have given me in recent months and years, that is saying a lot."

I smiled and kissed her as Rosalie straddled me, softly stroking my cock to keep it hard, even though there was no way that boner would go down in the coming hours. "It was certainly my pleasure, love." I said with a soft groan.

Alice smiled and stretched herself out beside me in a similar way Rosalie had done earlier, and of course Rosalie took that split second of my diverted attention to slip my cock into her.

"I know how addicted we all are to each other's presence, but in favor of equal time, I also want a nice load in my pussy, and of course it would be a crime against womankind everywhere if we left your girls untouched as well." Rosalie said as she slowly started riding me.

Alice smiled at that. "Don't worry, my Goddess, I will gladly busy myself with worshiping Bella's breasts. I know how you love to lose yourself in riding Bella."

Rosalie nodded and kissed us both softly. "I can easily multi-task, my love and I don't think we have ever done this before."

I moaned as they both latched onto my nipples, teasing them erect with their tongues before nipping them softly. "I don't know why, but your breasts always taste so delicious. It is even more potent now than you were human." Alice said with a soft smile.

I kissed her softly as my hands grasped Rosalie's hips. "I think we can all safely say that we are very much addicted to each other's bodies and scents. You two are the perfect mix of everything that I love, and you always have been."

Rosalie smiled and nuzzled the space between mine and Alice's neck, inhaling deeply as she pressed soft kisses against our necks, and I felt how her hips stilled against mine. "I love you girls so much." She said with a soft sob.

I knew that something was wrong and I carefully wrapped my arms around her, and apparently Alice felt the same because she crawled over me while I rolled to my side with Rosalie. I then felt Alice intertwine her fingers with mine while she pressed herself to Rosalie. "What's wrong, my Goddess?" I asked softly.

She faced us and smiled. "Nothing is wrong, my loves. I'm just a little bit emotional from all the palpable love in the room right now. I never thought after what happened to me that I would find a love like this, and now that we are only two weeks away from the wedding I have always dreamed of, I just can't help but be a little bit emotional."

"We're here for you, my love. Is there anything we can do for you?" I asked softly.

She smiled and kissed me softly. "You can continue fucking me for starters, I'll be okay."

I nodded as I flipped her to her back and set a pace I know she would enjoy and Alice cuddled up against her, toying with our Goddess' nipples. "We will always love you Rosie. No matter what happens in the future, we will always be here for you."

Rosalie smiled at us both. "The future looks bright in my eyes, my loves. We will have each other, we are on very good terms with the Volturi and our family is as strong as it can be. I don't see any downsides to this."

We smiled and both kissed her. "I agree, and I think Bella would be too, if she wasn't about to blow her load again."

Rosalie smiled at me. "Is that true, Tigress, are you about to paint my insides white with a very generous load of cum?"

I managed a nod before slamming my cock into her up to the hilt, cumming deep inside of her, and as Alice nipped one of her nipples while pinching the other, Rosalie also screamed out her orgasm.

After riding out our high's we cuddled up to Alice, with Rosalie in the middle because we knew she was still a bit emotional, and for the rest of the day we just basked in each other's presence, talking softly about out wedding.


	23. Dream Wedding

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C23: Dream Wedding**

**Alice's POV**

Two weeks later it was finally time for the day Rose and I had been dreaming about for decades, and everything was really as perfect as we could've wanted it to be.

We purposely did not go for a stag and hen party, but had decided to make it a fun night of boys vs girls in a game night at the house, which of course ended in a draw and a heavy make out session once we were back in our room.

Right now though, all three of us were in separate rooms, with Rosalie being prepared for the day by Tanya and Irina, Bella by Esme and Carmen, and myself by Kate and Victoria, which left the men and to do the last decorations under the supervision of Anna and Natasha.

Carlisle and Eleazar were the only exceptions to that because Eleazar would be marrying us and Carlisle would walk us down the aisle.

"Alice, would you please sit still. It's difficult enough fixing your make-up as it is." Victoria said with a slight look of annoyance.

I smiled at her. "Sorry Vicky. I'm just so excited for today. Rosalie and I have been looking forward to this day for decades."

The redhead just smiled at me as she stepped back to look at her handiwork. "I know you are all very excited, but you wanted it all to be perfect and that is hard with you bouncing around."

I smiled at her as I looked at myself in the mirror, once again amazed with Victoria's proficiency with make-up, although I should have expected that by now.

"I can't help it. You know that I am very excitable, especially when I don't have Bella and Rosalie here to temper me." I said softly.

Both Kate and Victoria smiled at me. "It's okay Alice, you just wouldn't be you if you weren't so easily excitable, we're just teasing you a little. Shall we get this beautiful dress on you. I must say you have really outdone yourself with this one." Kate said with a smile.

I nodded at her as I shrugged off my robe. "Thank you Kate, I really tried to design them with all three of us in mind. Rosalie has something similar to me, except where I have blue tulle, she has red lace. She wears red so much better than I do after all."

Kate nodded at that. "Don't I know it. Bella can't shut up about Rosalie's love for red, or your love for blue, for that matter. Sometimes it seems that you two are all she can talk about these days."

I smiled as I stepped into my dress. "That's because of the circumstances that brought us together and how close we have been from the very beginning. We could see that she was starved for love and everything inside us told us to smother her in it, consequences be damned."

The two women smiled at me as Kate started lacing me in while Victoria worked on sorting out my corset, which was a little wink to my own past, something I had managed to include for Rosalie as well.

After Victoria did up my corset, they helped me get my shoes on, since it was impossible for me to bend down now that I was strapped in.

"I think you're ready Alice, but unfortunately we have to wait an hour before we are allowed to come down." Victoria said with a soft smile.

I smiled at her as I took a seat. "Then we will wait. All the wait in the world is worth if the end result is that I can call them my wives at the end of the day."

**Rosalie's POV**

I could barely contain my excitement for today, something I had lived towards for over eighty years and honestly I wouldn't want to share this day with anyone else than my family. "So Rose. I can see you're excited for today. Do you three have any special plans for your honeymoon?" Tanya asked with a smile.

I nodded at her. "We're going for a little tour of the country, mostly places that are tied to our pasts before going to our cabin to spend some… quality time for a couple of months."

"You three are really the most insatiable vampires I have ever met, and that is saying something, given Kate, Tanya and my own reputation." Irina said with a smile.

I smirked at that. "Yeah, we've heard that before. We believe it has something to do with Bella's hormonal balance, but you will never hear either Alice or myself complain about that."

They both smiled at that. "I can imagine, Bella has always been one of those girls that drew attention without even having to try, but having said that, I have never seen her even flirt with anyone as blatantly as she does with you two, nor have I ever seen her as comfortable with her own femininity as easily as she does with you two."

I smiled at them. "You three together with Victoria laid a very good base for us to build upon, and let's face it, with Alice being the fashionista that she is, it was only a matter of time before it rubbed off on Bella, even if only a little. She is as big on equality as we are and insists on looking the part and not just the tomboy she really is."

Tanya only nodded as she capped the ruby red lipstick and stepped back with a smile. "I remember the first time I saw her step into the club. She was wearing baggy jeans, converse and a baseball sweater, but she changed so dramatically the first time she put on her uniform, which was something she put together by herself, I might add. If I hadn't known better I would swear that I was looking at brunette version of yourself. She flirted so shamelessly with some of the female clientele sometimes that I really thought it was you I was looking at. It was also the reason she made the best tips out of all servers."

"You mean to tell me that Bella chose that leather outfit herself, boots and all? How did she even get it all on without tripping over." I asked with a smile.

Tanya smiled at that. "She would have Kate or Victoria help her strap her into that outfit, because the first and only time she tried it herself she fell off the chair putting on her boots and almost passed out when she tried to strap herself in too tight."

I smiled as I stepped into my dress. "I can just see that happening to her."

"She had an impressive bump on her head from that spill, but still worked the entire night without even tripping once. It was our first indicator of how special Bella actually was." Irina said as she laced me in, while Tanya struggled to find which way was the right way up for my corset.

"The point needs to be between my breasts, Tanya." I said to help her a little.

She huffed as she flipped it over again. "Remind me to tell Alice that these corsets are hellish devices. I don't understand why you two would voluntarily put yourselves through this."

I smirked at that. "Because it will bring out Bella's favorite assets the most. I will gladly endure a bit of torture to make sure our Tigress' eyes are solely on us during the ceremony."

Irina snorted rather unladylike at that. "I think the chances of her attention being anywhere else than you and Alice will be absolutely zero. Her eyes are always glued to your bodies."

I grinned at that. "That is the idea for the rest of our lives together, Irina. Our mate should only have eyes for us, because we will only have eyes for her."

She only smiled as they helped me step into my shoes. "Since we have a little while before we have to escort you down, you can tell us what you have planned for your honeymoon. Do we need to strengthen some parts of the house?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, you don't. We plan to have our wedding night and most of our honeymoon at our cabin here before we go off for a small tour of the country. We're going to visit some places from our pasts, and perhaps tie up another loose end if I have my way."

Tanya and Irina smiled as they took a seat. "Tell us everything Rosalie. What are you planning?"

I smiled and told them exactly what I had planned, something that I wanted to do a whole lot earlier.

**Bella's POV**

While Alice and Rosalie were preparing themselves, I was being prepared for what was shaping up to be the best day of my life, even though I didn't want to admit it, and since both Carmen and Esme had the uncanny ability to see straight trough me, I resigned myself to my fate of being primped up by my mothers, all the while just sitting in my lacy dark purple bra and underwear to match my suit.

My altered suit was hanging on the closet door together with the maroon colored tie, and black silk blouse that Alice had altered beautifully, and every time I looked at it I couldn't help but smile, which of course didn't go unnoticed by Esme and Carmen. "Are you still sure you're not getting excited about today, sweetie? Every time you look at your suit your smile gets brighter." Esme said with a soft smile.

I smiled at her. "Okay, you win. I'm very excited about today. I can finally call them mine after today. It is what I have dreamed of ever since I met them. I'm still so glad I took a chance that first day of school."

Esme smiled at me. "We are also very glad for that, because you have completed both of our families in a way we never knew we needed. You have given me the ability to be a mother again, and I thank you for that, my sweet."

"You two have given me all the motherly love I have always missed in my life. I am proud to call myself your daughter, and that goes for both of you, because even though I haven't known you for that long, you are just as much my mother as Esme is, and I will always love both of you equally." I said with a soft smile.

They both smiled at me and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Thank you sweetie. I will admit that I always had dreams of being a mother, but alas it was a dream forever out of my reach, but meeting you has given me a wonderful and beautiful daughter." Carmen said sweetly.

"We might not have raised you, but I have tried to be the mother that you deserve, and in return you have given me my daughters back, because even though they wouldn't admit it, I could see that not having their mating bond completed weighed heavily on them." Esme added with a loving smile.

Since Carmen was done with my make-up, I hugged them both, being careful not to smudge Carmen's hard work, or to ruin their beautiful dresses. "I love you both so much, thank you for letting me a part of your family."

They smiled at me. "Don't mention it sweetie. We were only trying to show you how a mother should act, and judging by this, we succeeded at that." Esme said softly.

I nodded at them. "That you did. My grandmother raised me and taught me a lot of things, but I never felt I could open up to her like I could with you. With all the freedom that she gave me, she was still quite strict, which is probably why I became a bit of a rebel."

"A rebel perhaps, but you have been nothing more than a model daughter as far as we are concerned, and we will not accept any words suggesting the contrary, young lady." Esme said in her best 'Mom' voice, although she smiled brightly at me.

I smiled and hugged them carefully. "Yes mother." I said with a teasing wink.

They smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head. "Now, let's get you dressed, because I think there are two women who are dying to get married today."

I nodded as I slowly got dressed, finishing up with Esme doing up my tie for me. "I must say despite your usual reluctance to wear color, you wear purple very well." Carmen said with a sweet smile.

"It's not that I have a reluctance to wearing colors, a lot of colors just didn't mesh with my skin when I was human, Alice has helped me a lot in searching for things that fit me as a person, even before I was turned." I said with a smile.

They smiled at that. "It is still refreshing to see, my sweet, but may I ask how you came by these shoes? They're stunning."

"Kate actually recommended them to me. It will both complete the outfit and give a touch of femininity today, and since I know that Alice and Rose love watching me strut my stuff just as much as I love watching them do the same. Rosalie especially is very fond of the times where I wear heels." I said with a soft smile.

Carmen and Esme smiled at me. "We can understand why, sweetie. You look amazing in heels, and it really brings your outfit together, which I thought wasn't possible with open-toed shoes and a suit." Carmen said with a sweet smile.

I smiled at her. "A lot of it has to do with presence. If you believe that you can pull it off, you can do pull off any look, which is a philosophy I have lived by most of my life."

They smiled and hugged me, and after a quick touch up of my make-up, they deigned me ready, leading me outside where Eleazar was already waiting with Kate and Victoria, my Maids of Honor for today.

**Esme's POV**

The moment we sat down, Natasha started playing the familiar tunes of the wedding march, and I just couldn't resist looking back to see my daughters in their dresses. They looked even more beautiful than I thought was possible and the beaming smiles they sent Bella's way when the brunette turned around was almost enough to make me feel as warm as when I was human again. The pure love they radiated was almost palpable and I shared a smile with Carmen, who was on my other side, since the other spot next to me was of course reserved for Carlisle, who looked so very proud to walk them down the aisle.

Alice and Rosalie smiled brightly at me, which I returned tenfold before they came to the dais where Carlisle placed one of each of their hands in Bella's. "Keep taking care of each other like you have done until now, and you will know nothing but happiness for the rest of your lives." He said as he pressed a kiss to Alice, Rosalie and Bella's cheek.

They smiled at him as he took his seat next to me, giving my hand a loving squeeze.

Eleazar smiled at everyone before he started. "Dear family, we have gathered here today to be witness to the union of Isabella, Rosalie and Alice Cullen. I believe you three have written your own vows for today?"

They nodded and shared a look with each other, and for a moment they seemed to have a moment of doubt, but I was sure that was only because they didn't know who should start.

Alice then smiled at them. "I have seen this day in my head for almost a century, as I have seen you two from the moment I was turned. I knew I could never love anyone or anything as much as I love you two. I was lucky enough to be there for both of you when you woke up in this life and anything I have done over the past months for Bella and in the last decades for Rosalie has been to make you happy. I promise to always try and make you happy and be there for you whenever you need me."

Rosalie and Bella smiled and gave her hands a loving squeeze. "My Alice, My Bella. I never though I deserved love after what happened to me and to this day I think what would've happened if Esme hadn't been there for me. I would've died without ever having the opportunity to even know two such beautiful and loving women. I know I was a bit of a bitch in that first decade, but like a master mason, you chipped away the wall that I had built around my heart, Ali. The last bit was blown away by the steamroller that is you, Bella. Your love and acceptance from the first day we met you showed me everything I had always been afraid of. Both of you showed me the meaning of true love, and I thank you for that, and I promise to be the wife you two deserve."

"Rose, Ali, the first time I saw you in the cafeteria was the happiest day of my life, but I never thought it would evolve into what we now share, or as quickly. You both know all about my history and how I have dealt with some things, but I just want you to know that that Bella died when you two turned me. I love you both more than is sometimes reasonable, and I am sure I always will. I never was very good at relationships or any form of social interaction, but for as long as you two will have me, I will continue to be the balance between you two. I will be the woman and wife that you need and deserve." Bella said sweetly.

They smiled lovingly at each other and I could see they had to resist the urge to kiss each other. "Those were beautiful vows indeed, and things to live by as well. Shall we continue to the most important part."

They nodded and grasped each other's hands. "Alright, do you, Isabella Marie Cullen, take Rosalie Lilian Cullen and Mary Alice Cullen as your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

Bella smiled at him before turning that million watt smile on her mates. "I do."

He smiled at her before continuing. "Rosalie Lilian Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Cullen and Mary Alice Cullen as your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

Rosalie smiled just as brightly as Bella at her two mates. "I do."

"And finally, do you Mary Alice Cullen take Isabella Marie Cullen and Rosalie Lilian Cullen as your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold until death do you part?" Eleazar asked with a kind smile.

I could see that Alice's excitement almost threatened to spill over. "I do."

"Then by the power given to me by the Volturi, I pronounce you three married, you may kiss each other to seal your union." He said as he closed the book with his notes.

The smiled at Eleazar before giving each other a chaste kiss, finishing up with a very romantic three way kiss, and while I could see their mouths move, none of us seemed to be able to hear what they were saying to each other.

Once they finally managed to break apart they turned to us, and they immediately made their way to Carlisle and myself.

"Thank you both for everything you have done for us. Today wouldn't have been possible without your care and compassion." Rosalie said with a soft smile as she gave us both a hug.

We just smiled and hugged them all tightly. "We always have been very proud to be your parents, and you can always come to us with anything."

They smiled at us. "We know, and we will if we need your support." Bella said with a loving smile.

We only smiled and I just couldn't resist the urge to place a kiss on each of their cheeks before they were swept up in the wave on congratulations from the rest of the family.

**Alice's POV**

By the time we were seated for the excellent meal Carmen and Esme had made for us today, the sun was already slowly setting, painting the backyard in a beautiful orange light.

"May I have everyone's attention please? I think it is time for the three brides to have their first official dance as a married couple, for which the music was written by Bella herself." Natasha said with a smile.

I smiled at my two wives as we stepped onto the dancefloor. "When we said you were in charge of the music, we didn't expect you to take it quite so literally." Rosalie said with a soft smile to Bella.

Bella smiled at us. "I know, but I really wanted this song to be something that would be uniquely us."

We smiled at her as Natasha slowly started playing, and soon enough we were swaying across the dancefloor in fluid motions, all the while being completely engrossed in each other.

After our first dance we all danced with Carlisle, and of course Bella had the mother/daughter dance she wished with Esme as well, which made us smile as Rosalie and I swayed on the floor. "If we didn't know any better, you could easily see them be mated." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

"I don't think so. Esme and Bella's relationship has always been that of a mother and a daughter, something they have both craved for a long time." I said with a similar smile.

She only smiled and kissed me as Bella came back up to us and pressed herself against my back, effectively trapping me between their bodies, and I just couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my lips. "I must say love, I love the suit that you are wearing today. It is the perfect mix of mine and Rosalie's dress." I said softly.

She pressed a kiss to my neck and smiled. "Your dresses are beautiful too. Now I get why you spent all those hours designing and creating them, and I look forward to getting you out of them later."

"Soon, Tigress, we just have to sit through the toasts and then we can take all the time in the world to enjoy our wedding nights, because I doubt it will stay at one night only, knowing us." Rosalie said with a soft smile as her arms enveloped us both.

We only nodded as we noticed that we were the only ones left on the dance floor, and that Esme was fixing us with her 'Mom' stare.

We smiled at her as we made our way to our seats, where a glass of champagne was already waiting for us, and honestly I had never seen Bella more excited.

**Bella's POV**

The toasts lasted for what seemed hours, and we managed to polish off three bottles of champagne between us in that time, and by the time Kate and Victoria finished up their toast, I could honestly say that I definitely felt a bit tipsy, and better yet so were Rose and Ali, the latter being extremely frisky with both of us.

After we said our goodbyes, I picked them both up in bridal style and ran over to our cabin. "You two seem awfully excited to get this night started. "Could you at least wait with getting me naked until we are at the cabin. I want to enjoy this just as much as you two do."

Rosalie gave me a husky smirk. "Then perhaps you should hurry up, Isabella, we're almost soaking through our underwear here."

I sighed softly as ran as fast as I could, arriving at the cabin within minutes, and as soon as we were inside, we flashed to the bedroom. "I hope you two are okay with me stripping you tonight. I have been dying to see what you two are wearing beneath those dresses all night."

"Of course we don't mind, but we have two conditions. One, they stay intact for now, and two, we get to return the favor." Alice said with a sultry smile.

I only nodded and kissed them deeply before I started unlacing their corsets. "If we had been human I would've never understood why you would willingly submit yourselves to the torture of a corset."

"If we had been human we would've never worn them, but now I thought it would be something nice to bring the look together." Alice said softly.

I smiled as I laid their corsets on a chair before I took my time in unlacing Rosalie's dress, not even resisting the urge to kiss her naked back as it was revealed to me.

Alice got the same treatment and I love the soft moans coming from her when I kissed a path down her back. "You're so stunningly beautiful. I still can't believe this is real."

"You better believe it, my love, because this is plenty real, and we wouldn't have it any other way. We are joined in a way not many vampires are. Not many mated couples get married after all. Our family is a bit of an exception to that rule." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

I smiled at that as I slipped the straps off their shoulders and the dresses pooled at their feet, the sight of their sinfully revealing lingerie being enough to make venom pool in my mouth.

"Enjoying the sights, my love?" Rosalie asked with a husky tone.

I only nodded as they gingerly stepped out of their dresses and neatly hung them on the closet door before they turned their attention on me again. "Now that we are nearly sufficiently prepared, let's have a look at what our Tigress has on beneath that gorgeous suit." Alice said with a husky purr to Rose.

Rosalie only nodded as they stalked towards me, Rosalie immediately, but very teasingly untying my tie while Alice helped me step out of my shoes.

Alice then once again stood and popped open the buttons of my blouse very slowly, teasing the exposed skin with every button that was opened, while Rosalie popped the button of the pants and slowly pulled down the zipper, and I had no doubt she could see the outline of my dick straining against the material. "You're so hard already, my love. You must be just as excited as we are for tonight."

I only managed a nod as they suddenly pushed me to the bed, both of them grinning at me like a predator. "Then take us, Bella. We are yours tonight, just as much as you are ours. Nothing is off limits tonight." Rosalie said as she nibbled my ear.

Alice nodded in agreeance and teasingly took one of my breasts out of the cup of my bra, teasing the nipple even more erect. "We will not get carried away though. Two months is along time to spend together and we wouldn't want to spend all of our ammo in one night."

I only smiled as I kissed them both deeply as I relieved them of their bras, and from there we quickly dissolved in a mess of limbs, moans and bodily fluids as we made love long into our wedding night, as it should be.


	24. Honeymoon Destinations

**Three Is Never A Crowd**

**C24: Honeymoon Destinations**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**A/N: Well, we're nearly at the end of this journey, with this being the last of the regular chapters, hence the reason it is a bit longer. I want to thank everyone that took the time to read this story. There will be an epilogue coming online next week to close out this story but it won't be much of an update. Again, thank you for bearing with me on this journey, and I'll see you all for the next one. I have a couple of ideas floating around in my head, but nothing substantial yet, so in other words it'll come on when I am comfortable in posting it.**

**Rosalie's POV**

It took us a week to get everything out of our system enough to not ravage each other at any given moment of the day. It really seemed that now that we were married, both Bella and Alice were okay with postponing our honeymoon so we could have copious amounts of sex, which honestly I didn't really mind, but now that our bags were finally packed and we were ready to go, I could barely contain my excitement.

Alice and Bella noticed as we checked our suitcases a last time. "Are you really that excited about this trip, Rosie?" Bella asked as she wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"I can't help it love. We have so much planned for our three month honeymoon that I still can't believe that it is all real." I said softly.

She smiled and pressed a kiss against my neck. "A three month tour through the States is plenty of time to get closure on everything we need to, and we are really proud of you of wanting to go to Rochester again."

"And we are equally proud of you of wanting to confront Renee a last time. We can't promise we'll keep it together when we do, though." I said softly.

"You don't need to, because I know exactly what is going to happen. She is going to off on a ten minute rant about me seducing you in this weird lifestyle and that I probably got you two knocked up to get you to marry me, all the while using very colorful language to describe our 'fake' relationship. Then she'll probably try to slap me like she has wanted to do for years, since I am now officially an adult." Bella said with a soft smile.

"Like we would allow anyone else but us to touch you. It won't get that far." Alice said as she joined our hug.

Bella smiled at her. "Have you seen anything Ali?"

She shook her head. "No I haven't, but we will not let her touch you and we will make sure she knows that too."

We both smiled and kissed her softly. "Then perhaps we should wait with going to Arizona until the end of our trip. That way we can make sure we can just disappear afterwards." Bella said softly.

Alice and I nodded at that. "We should, because you know how long we have wanted to kill Renee for what she did to you, and because it is really the last thing hanging over our heads, we should end with that. End on a high note, as it were." I said with a smile.

Bella nodded and kissed us both. "Shall we get this honeymoon underway then, or did you two want to have a quickie before we go?"

"We all know we don't know the meaning of the word quickie, and since we have a twenty hour drive to New York, I am sure that we will find a way to take the edge of at some point." Alice said with a soft smile.

We both smiled and kissed her softly before taking our cases and making our way downstairs to say goodbye to our family, although only Carlisle, Eleazar, Carmen and Esme would be here, since we had a nice going away party with the others yesterday.

"Be safe my sweets, and don't forget to call every once in a while." Esme said softly.

We smiled and nodded. "We will Mom, and we will only be gone for a couple of months. We'll be back soon." Bella said as she hugged Carmen and Esme tightly.

The two women smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "We know we don't have to worry, but we will always worry about our baby girl."

I smiled at them. "We'll keep her out of trouble Esme, as much as possible, that is."

They smiled at that. "We know you girls love to stir up a little bit of chaos, but do try and stay out of trouble." She said before giving us a hug.

We nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "We will, and we'll call you when we get to the hotel." I said softly.

Again they smiled and gave us a last hug before we all moved outside where our car, which for our trip would be Bella's brand new BMW X5, was already waiting for us, ready to load the last three suitcases into it.

Since Alice had insisted that we all take plenty of outfits with us, each of us had two suitcases of clothes already in there, and it would be a tight fit to make sure that these suitcases would fit in the trunk without us having to resort to having to store them in the backseat, which was something I loathed with a passion.

Thankfully everything fit and after another hug with our parents, we set off on our three month honeymoon, with me driving the first part so Alice and Bella could cuddle in the backseat, and likely more if past experiences were anything to go on.

Apparently Alice saw that and smiled at me as I pulled out of the driveway. "Don't worry Rosie. We'll stick to making out for now. Like you we can't wait to fully start our honeymoon."

I smiled at her. "Thank you for being so considerate. I would hate to make this journey to New York longer than we need to, and besides, I would hate to be late at the hotel so we can have a proper wedding night."

They smiled and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. "We're looking forward to it, my Goddess." Bella said softly.

I only smiled and flashed them a wink through the rearview mirror before focusing on the road again.

True to their word they kept to cuddling and making out, which was still an amazing sight to see. They just looked so sexy together and that was probably why we fell together so often.

**New York City, Bella's POV**

Twenty hours turned out to be twenty two, mostly because as expected, we hit major traffic coming into the city and we were all glad when we finally pulled up to the hotel.

The moment we were checked in and were in our room, Rose and Alice locked the door and turned to me. "Since we have spent twenty hours teasing each other and turning each other on, we are going to start our wedding night in style, by having you ravage us in every possible way." Rosalie said with a smile.

I smirked at them. "Oh, I intend to. You two have gotten me so hard that it took everything not to pull over and fuck you both until we were all sated."

Alice smiled as she pulled off my shirt. "But then we would've been in New York even later, now we have all the time in the world to make sweet love to each other."

I smiled at her as they continued to undress me, and I couldn't wait to return the favor, because the sight of them in their sinfully short dresses was almost too much for me to handle.

"Are you okay Tigress? You look… tense." Rosalie said huskily as she pulled down my pants and underwear in one single go.

I growled playfully at my still fully clothed mates. "I can't be blamed for that, you two know very well what to do to get me beyond horny and it is taking everything in me not to rip these dresses off you and make love to you both long into the night and tomorrow, and for once I would not stop."

They smiled at me as they slipped out of their dresses, leaving them gloriously naked. "Then what are you waiting for love? Or did you want us to give you a proper blowjob first?" Alice asked with a similar husk in her voice.

I growled again and scooped them up and over my shoulders in a by now practiced move, depositing them onto the bed with what I was sure was a carnal smile. "You don't need to, because I can smell you two are more than ready, and I am harder then ever before, which in and of itself is saying something."

They smiled up at me. "Then take us love. We're ready for you." Alice said as she pulled me in between them.

"And don't worry about having to choose whom to start with Tigress. Both of us are more than willing to wait for our turn with you. Like you yourself said, we have all the time in the world." Rosalie said softly.

I smiled and kissed them both before focusing my attentions on Rosalie as my mind cleared a little. "There is no need for any of us to wait. We have talked about doing something a few months ago, and I am ready. I want one of you to fuck me while I fuck the other."

"And who of us will have the honor of taking your anal virginity, Tigress?" Alice asked softly.

"That is something you two may figure out, I'm good either way, since I will be using my shield to give one of you a cock, not as big as mine, mind you, we can work to that in the coming months." I said with a soft smile.

They shared a look with each other. "You can have the honor, my Pixie. I might get overly excited." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

Alice smiled and kissed us both. "Okay, what do you need me to do, Bella?"

I smiled at her. "Lube up my ass and get ready, and wait until I am inside of Rosie, otherwise the shock might cause me to lose focus."

She nodded and kissed her way down my back as Rosalie spread her legs for me. "Are you ready my loves?"

They nodded and smiled at me as Alice slowly started lubing up my ass while I slowly pushed my cock into Rosalie, who moaned loudly. "Doesn't it feel good to be home again, my love?" She asked softly.

I nodded and moaned as well as Alice's nimble fingers slicked up my ass. "It does, but I am also a little bit nervous. This is the one thing I never vowed I would let anyone touch. But having said that I want to give every bit of myself to you two, just as you have given every bit of yourself to me."

"It'll be okay love. I will be gentle." Alice said with a smile.

I smiled and focused to grow a dick on Alice that would not look ridiculously large and would not hurt too much. "I think you're ready love, but be gentle. It's my first time too."

Alice nodded as she slowly pushed into me. "Are you okay love?" She asked softly.

"I'm okay Ali. It doesn't hurt as I thought it would. Are you okay Rosie?" I asked with a moan.

The blonde Goddess nodded and kissed me. "Never better love, now, shall we get this menage a trois underway?"

I nodded and soon Alice and I found a very enjoyable rhythm where she basically fucked me into Rosalie for as long as I was able to keep focus. "Gods this feels amazing. I don't know why I was so nervous."

Alice smiled and kissed my neck. "Because it is a very unnatural position for someone like you to be in, my love. I'm glad that you enjoy it."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I don't know how long I can still hold this though love. I'm really close and I can't keep focus when I cum."

"Then let go, my love, because you won't believe how many time you've made me cum already, and I am close again." She said softly.

I smiled at her before turning my attention to a very blissed out Rosalie. "And what about you, my Goddess, are you close too?"

"Of course I am, my love. Your cock is making sure of that, you're about to make me cum again when you blow that load inside of me." She said softly.

I only smiled at her as both Alice and I sped up a little, and when I came deep inside of Rosalie I felt my focus slip and the sensation in my ass disappeared, making me moan at the same time Alice moaned loudly before collapsing onto my back.

Rosalie screamed out her orgasm at the same time and pulled me into a deep kiss. "That was an amazing start to our wedding night, my loves." She said once we had taken our positions again, me in the center and Rosalie and Alice on my shoulders.

"I have to agree with you, my Goddess, and we'll go for round two tomorrow, after we have gone shopping and paid a visit to my old friends to get our Pixie's designs out there." I said with a smile.

They smiled and kissed me softly before cuddling into me, all three of us more than content to bask in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

**Alice's POV**

The following day we were out of the hotel early, albeit not as quick as we wanted because we got carried away in the shower, as we usually did when we were unsupervised.

Our first stop was the shop owned by Bella's friends, who she had assured us both were both very gay and affectionate.

We both just smiled at her when she said that. "It's okay love, we won't tear someone's head off because they want to give you a hug or tease you a little. If that was the case Emmett would've lost his head the first week."

Bella smiled at that. "I know, but he is family, and while Jamie and Jamal are very good friends, they are not family. So I just wanted to make sure."

"We'll be fine love. Have a little faith in us. We managed to keep our composure back in Forks, didn't we?" Rosalie asked sweetly.

"I know, and it's not that I doubt you. I just wanted to be sure you know what lies ahead, because they will probably worse in teasing me than Emmett is on his best day." Bella said with a soft smile.

We both smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Again, we'll be fine. I know you can hear what they are saying about us, and I doubt that they will be worse than this."

Bella smiled and nodded. "That's fair, the only way I am keeping calm is because of you two."

"We are quite adapt in keeping you distracted by now, Tigress. We've had months of practice." I said with a wink.

She smiled and kissed us both softly. "As have I, my loves."

We smiled at her as apparently the store came into sight. "Ready, my Pixie?"

I nodded and kissed her before we stepped in. "Yo, where my queer people at?" Bella yelled into the thankfully empty shop.

Two dark skinned young men looked around the corner and grinned. "Well, well, Bella Swan in the flesh, still getting her boxers in a twist when not waited on hand and foot."

She smiled and went to hug them. "It's good to see you two again, and I'll have you know I have by now evolved from boxers."

They looked her over with a critical eye. "I must say you look a hell of a lot more feminine than I remember Bella. Who succeed in what we have failed at?"

She smiled at them before motioning us over. "That would be my then girlfriends, now wives. Alice, Rosalie, this is Jamie and Jamal, my two best friends and the ones who taught me to have a little bit of style. Jamie, Jamal, these are my wives Alice and Rosalie Cullen."

The two men smiled at us. "It is nice to meet you, and we don't envy your task on helping Bella blossom into the beautiful flower she is."

I smiled at them. "It wasn't easy, I'll admit, but with a bit of subtle coaxing we managed to get her to accept her femininity a little bit."

They both smiled at that. "I have to say you look amazing Bella, and congratulations on your marriage, but tell me how did you end up with two beautiful women?" Jamal asked kindly as they motioned for us to take a seat.

Bella smiled at them as she launched into the explanation, which lasted for almost half an hour, after which they smiled at her. "Wow, you never do anything little do you Bella?" Jamie asked with a smile.

"Of course not, when have you ever known me to be subtle about anything?" She said with a grin.

They just smiled at her. "That's true, but you mentioned something about perhaps having some designs for us, not that we mind having you of course, but we've been kind of busy recently. We got to do designs for next year's fashion week."

"That's great. I'm glad they are finally starting to notice your potential, and yes, my darling wife Alice is quite the designer herself and I hoped you two could find the time to make it a limited run." Bella said with a smile as she squeezed my hand lovingly.

I smiled and pulled out my portfolio. "You flatter me love, but yes, I do like to design clothes. I actually made the dress Bella is wearing today."

"Impressive. It is very well done, and your designs are amazing as well. I think we can make time to make a good run out of this." Jamal said with a smile.

Jamie nodded at that. "I am sure we can. It would be a crime not to share these designs with the world. Are there any of these you don't want us to use?"

I shook my head at them. "I made sure that all designs for today were for you to use. I have a couple more that I only share with Bella and Rosalie."

They nodded at that. "We understand that, but there is of course the matter of compensation, and we're willing to offer you a fair 50/50 deal."

"Actually, we were thinking of something along the lines of 70% for you and 30 for us. I only supply the designs and you do all the hard work. I never thought I would get my designs out there, and we certainly don't need the money. This way it can remain a hobby." I said with a smile.

They looked a bit shocked at that. "Are you sure? That's a lot of money you're giving up on." Jamie asked kindly.

We all nodded at them. "We're more than sure. It's not like we are ever going to run low on money, and we're glad to help you two out a little as well, since Bella told us you are the only ones who believed in her and did not ridicule her, and for that we just want to give back to you."

They smiled and looked a bit teary eyed. "That's sweet of you, thank you. We promise to not let you down."

I smiled at them. "I'll leave you my e-mail so that you can keep me appraised of the progress. We won't be able to visit much I'm afraid, we're only in New York for a couple more days."

They nodded at that. "We'll keep you informed as much as possible. It might be a while before we have time to start on this though, we have tons of meetings in the coming weeks."

"That's okay, we're on our honeymoon for the next three months anyway, so I doubt we'll have time to read e-mails anyway."

They nodded and smiled. "That's okay, but I am afraid we will have to take our leave soon, we have meeting soon. It was nice meeting you though, and of course great to see you again Bella."

Bella smiled at them. "It was good to see you again too, and I am really glad that you two are doing so well for yourselves. I always knew once you got your designs out there you would make it big."

They only smiled and gave Bella a hug before we said our goodbyes, after which we went on our well deserved shopping spree.

**Rochester, Rosalie's POV**

Two days later we were back in the car and on our way to Rochester, which is something I had dreaded for most of the time in New York. Alice was driving and of course Bella and I were cuddled up together in the backseat, mostly for my benefit because she knew how much I would need the comfort today.

"It'll be fine love, we'll be here every step of the way, and it is not like anyone who could've known you back then is still alive. Is there anything special you want to do when we get there?" Bella asked sweetly as she slowly ran her hands up and down my back.

I thought about it for a bit. I wanted to at least visit the graves of my parents and see if I had a grave as well, but other than that I didn't really know. "I don't know, I at least want to pay a visit to my parent's grave and also see if they bothered to give me a proper burial, mostly so I can finally close that chapter."

Bella smiled and kissed me lovingly. "Then we will stay no longer than you want to, love. The last thing we want is to bring up old hurt for you."

I smiled and deepened the kiss. "That will happen none the less, my love, but I'll be okay when you two are next to me, and you two are okay with a bit of freaky lovemaking coming from me for once."

"When have we ever had a problem with getting freaky? It is only more of a turn on." Bella said as she let her hands roam under my skirt and gave my butt a squeeze.

I couldn't help but moan and grind into her a little. "Is this your subtle way of getting me to think of something else, Tigress?"

She smiled at me. "I don't know, is it working?"

"Of course it is. When has you groping me not turned my thoughts to you?" I asked with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at that. "I can think of a few things, most of which involve our Pixie and me bringing you to heaven."

I smiled and kissed her again. "Yes, you two are very adept at giving me every conceivable form of pleasure."

"We know, but I have seen what will happen if you two keep up that sweet talk, and I am in no mood to have to cut this honeymoon short because a police officer interrupts us and we accidentally kill him for it." Alice said with a smile through the rearview mirror.

Bella and I both pouted at that. "Fine, we'll keep it in our almost non existent panties for now, but as soon as we get to Rochester, we will continue this."

Alice smiled and blew us a kiss. "Of course, my Goddess. I can't wait to see what you have in mind for us."

I smiled at her as I relaxed against Bella again, although she made no move to actually remove her hands from my butt, which I was more than okay with.

When Alice parked the car near the Rochester cemetery a few hours later, she first cuddled in with us. "Are you sure you want to do this now love? We can get a hotel and do this tomorrow?"

"I'm sure love. It's late enough that there won't be anyone on the cemetery and dark enough that we won't be noticed. The sooner I can find closure, the sooner I can actually enjoy our honeymoon again. It has been a weight on my shoulders for a while now."

They smiled and kissed me softly. "Then we will follow your lead, my Goddess. You know we will be by your side for whatever you wish to do."

I smiled at them. "Then let's go, because chances are that we aren't going to leave until morning."

Again they smiled as we got out of the car and in a smooth move jumped over the fence, and the one thing I knew from my time as a human I still remembered is that my father and mother had a plot near the mausoleums, which would make this a lot easier. It wasn't a big cemetery after all and there were only a few mausoleums.

We silently walked towards the mausoleums when my eye caught something that enraged me, and before I had time to blink Bella and Alice had wrapped me in a hug. Before us was the grave of Royce and it infuriated me that he had been given a proper burial after what he had done.

"It's okay love, he can't hurt you anymore." Alice said softly against my back.

I took a deep unnecessary breath and nodded. "I know, but I wish I could resurrect him just so we could kill him together, but at the same time that is the old Rosalie, who would have gloated about his suffering. You two have changed me for the better and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world. Let's just move on, we're nearly there."

They both smiled and kissed me before we moved on arm in arm until we reached the mausoleums, one of them shocking me a little because it said 'Hale'.

It was locked with a simple padlock and a little strength was all it needed to break it open, the three of us slipping inside silently.

There were five coffins there, and that alone made me smile. It meant that they had given me a place among them.

I stepped away from my lovers for a moment to place my hands on my mother's tomb. "I'm sorry mother, but I am finally happy with two women of my dreams, which I know is not what you had envisioned for me."

I repeated the small speech on the tomb of my father before moving on to the two tombs that sat next to each other. "My darling brothers. I'm sorry I have missed your lives. I have never forgotten you."

The last tomb was my own, and while I knew it was empty, I just couldn't help but place a hand on the stone, and as expected, Alice and Bella were right next to me. "Are you okay love?" Bella asked softly.

I nodded and kissed them both. "Yes, load better now that I know my parents loved me enough to give my empty coffin a place here. Now, I initially had another plan, but I know of a perfect way to give a final fuck you to Royce. I want you two to fuck me over his grave."

Bella and Alice smiled as we made our way back to Royce's grave, and as I bent over to allow Bella entrance, Alice latched onto my lips and let her hands roam to my breasts, and as I moaned, I knew it was going to be a long night.

**Biloxi, Mississippi, Alice's POV**

Much like Rosalie had done on the way to Rochester, I was now in the back with Bella as Rose drove to Biloxi, which was another nineteen hour drive.

Also much like Rosalie I had straddled Bella and her hands had found firm purchase on my ass, teasing the hem of my panties with practiced ease. "Are you okay, Ali? I can almost see the wheels in your head turning a mile a minute."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm okay love. Unlike Rosie I know what is waiting for me in Biloxi. I'm just finally glad that I can finally bring both of my mates here. The last time I went back I was alone."

Bella smiled and kissed me softly. "We'll always be here for you, my love. We promised each other that in our vows."

I smiled at her. "I know, and I won't go as freaky as we did in Rochester. I think they'll be cleaning your cum of his gravestone for weeks."

She grinned at that. "He deserved so much more for what he did to our Goddess. I agreed with her on wanting to resurrect him and killing him in the worst way."

"So did I, my love, but I think we did the next best thing. We desecrated his grave in our own way." I said with a soft smile.

Rosalie smiled at us through the rearview mirror. "I happen to agree with you two on this. We really left our mark on his grave, like he did on me."

I quickly turned around and gave her a loving kiss to her cheek. "We have only one more mark to leave, my love, and that person is still very much alive, at least for now."

She smirked and nodded before turning her attention back to the road. "At least now I know that mark concerns a woman. Why are you two so reluctant on telling me who it is?"

I smiled and kissed her softly. "We thought it would've been obvious by now, Tigress, but if you are so adamant on knowing I'll tell you. After Biloxi we're going straight for Phoenix. Our inner vampires have been crying out for revenge against Renee for months. We know you didn't want her hurt but we can't deny our inner vampires anymore."

Bella smiled at me. "I have been wanting to talk to you two about that for a while now, but it never came up. I'm okay with getting a bit of revenge on Renee, but I hoped we could refrain from killing her, but I also know that realistically that is nearly impossible, because she is going go to off on a tangent about our relationship, and you know I will never let anyone talk about us in that manner."

"We know, my love, and we'll play it by ear. We will have to be careful nonetheless, because while Charlie was alone, chances are that Renee will not be, and we do not want to risk exposing ourselves." I said with a soft smile.

Bella only smiled and kissed me. "It'll be okay, my Pixie Princess. We'll have plenty of opportunity to end this on our terms.

I nodded and relaxed against her as Rosalie continued the drive to Mississippi, and for the first time I was excited to go back.

About halfway through the trip Bella was quite adamant on switching with Rosalie so the blonde could have some private time with me too, or at least as private as we could get, and when we finally arrived in Biloxi, I couldn't help but smile serenely as Bella parked the car near the asylum where my journey had started.

Thankfully it was mostly dark so we could make our way to the long abandoned grounds unseen, and as soon as were behind the locked fence, Rosie and Bella immediately took my hands, both of them squeezing my hands lovingly. "Now I know why you love lavender so much, my Pixie, this place is permeated with the scent and is very calming." Rosalie said softly.

I smiled at her. "They did that for the sole reason to keep people who were locked up here calm. In those times this was the only mental hospital in the tri-state area, so patients were very diverse, and a lot of people that got sent here never set foot outside its gates again. Once you were in, the only way out was on a gurney covered by a sheet. Except for me, because I got buried right here on the grounds, as one of the few. It was only reserved for the quote 'special cases' like I was."

They pulled me into their arms, creating their favored Pixie Sandwich, and I giggled a little as I felt Bella's semi-hard cock against my butt. "I suppose nineteen hours has been enough of a recuperation period."

She smiled and pressed a kiss against my neck. "It has, but I'm okay. Being close to you is more important right now."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm okay love. I have my two best girls with me so I know everything will be okay. Let's just go and visit my tombstone and go to Phoenix to finish our business there and then spend three months fucking each other senseless at our cabin, far away from any family members that might interrupt us."

They smiled and kissed me as we walked across the field where my lone tombstone stood, both Bella and Rosalie wrapping an arm around my waist as we looked at the lavender covered grave with a smile.

**Phoenix, Bella's POV**

Stalking Renee had to be one of the most fun activities I had ever done together with my mates, outside of the copious amounts of sex we had in the last couple of days.

To spread our journey a little we had driven to Phoenix in a three day trip, taking a little side trip to Houston, San Antonio and El Paso. Houston mostly because of Emmett's love for the Rockets and San Antonio for my love of the Spurs. El Paso because we wanted to take in a little bit of the sights of the lone star state, as well as bring a few gifts for Jasper and the rest of the family.

We had finally picked out the perfect moment to finish off Renee, when Phil was at practice and she would be home alone and we had already decided not to make it a long drawn out affair, but to finish her off soon.

I was currently doing the last bit of recon work, even if it was certainly the first time in the history of recons that the one doing the recon was getting a blowjob from one of her wives while her other wife was firmly pounding the one giving the blowjob, which in this case was Alice with Rosalie fucking her with a strap-on.

"Anything new Tigress?" Rosalie asked with a husky tone in her voice.

I smiled and nodded. "It's almost time.. Phil is loading his bags into his truck so it will probably only be another hour before we can end this."

"Plenty of time for you to blow a couple of loads down my throat then." Alice said with a wink as she momentarily released my cock from her mouth.

I grinned down at her. "Perhaps, or we could give a proper fuck you to Renee and fuck each other there, but I know it would be something she is not worthy of. We do have plenty of time to defile my old room though, and take a few things that I had stashed here."

"Or we could wait with ravaging each other properly until we are back at the cabin near Forks. That seems like a pretty good spot to enjoy the remainder of our honeymoon." Rosalie said softly.

Alice and I looked at each other before nodding. "I think it's better to do that, but we are getting the few things I have stashed here, I had always planned to get them at some point."

They both smiled at me as Alice moaned softly as Rosalie pulled out of her, and she at the same time let my cock fall from her lips. "Then we'll give your erection some time to flag, my love. Only we get to see it."

"Of course my loves, and you two better get some panties on, because it seems Phil suddenly is in a hurry to go, I think they had a fight." I said softly.

They smiled and pulled up their panties while I psyched myself up for this final confrontation.

We waited until it was dark and then slipped soundlessly into Renee's house, smirking at her prone form on the bed. "Wake up bitch. It is time we are going to have a talk." I said darkly.

She startled awake and I had a hand on her mouth before she had the opportunity to scream. "When I said that we are going to talk, I meant that I was going to talk and you are going to listen to me for once in your goddamn life. For years you have mentally abused me, just as that piece of shit did, but I am here for one reason only, I am here to show you that I have survived it all and have come out stronger for it. Your freak is now happily married to two of the most beautiful women on the face of this planet and has a loving family that you could never give me. Charlie didn't like this of course, and he paid for it with his life, just as you will. I just wanted you to know that never again you will have any sort of power over me."

Alice and Rosalie only smirked at her next to me. "How do you want to do this love?" Rosalie asked too fast for her to hear.

"Let's put her in the bathtub and slice her wrists. It will look like a suicide and we can be out of here within the hour."

They nodded as I drug Renee out of bed and into her bathroom, Alice and Rosalie holding her down as I slit her wrists and watched as she bled out. We then dipped the tip of one of Phil's razors into her blood and made sure her fingerprints were on it before we let it drop from her fingers.

We then quickly gathered the few belongings I still had here, which were mostly picture albums that I had stored here, before we made our way back to our truck, all three of us glad that all of our bridges had been burned, and that we could now have the three month love fest that we had planned all along.


	25. Epilogue

**Three is Never a Crowd**

**C25: Epilogue**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**A/N: So, this is the Epilogue I promised, and once again I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review this story. I do hope you all enjoyed it, and I will see you for a next story.**

**Alice's POV**

Three months had been too short a time to spend alone with my mates, but we also knew that we couldn't stay away from our family forever. Especially Bella had been anxious to see Esme again, because ever since we had killed her mother, she had been able to finally close the chapter of the past that had hurt her so, even if she didn't see it, we saw it every day before her mother's death.

The new attitude it had brought in our young mate had been startling, since she was now more than content to spend her days in our arms, our thoughts no longer clouded by the lust that had overcome us in the first few months of our relationship.

Of course we still made love daily, but it was less hurried and more loving than ever before, and with everything we had done, that was saying something.

Our return to the mansion had been very emotional of course, and it had taken two days for us to tell everything we had done on our honeymoon, although we purposely left out our trip to Phoenix, because we figured that no one but us needed to know what happened there.

Right now I was reading quietly in the garage while Rose and Bella worked on Rosalie's Christmas gift, and the sight before me was almost too much, because this was really the first time I saw them working in those overalls and with greasy smears over their face.

It was a very sexy sight, and they knew it, because there was no other reason for Rosalie to bend over so far that I could easily the lines of her underwear strain against her overalls.

Bella was not much better, especially since she was only wearing a tanktop and had tied the top part of her overalls around her waist and I could see her nipples strain against the thin cotton, because ever since we said 'I do' she didn't believe in bra's anymore. What also didn't help matters in this case was the fact that I could clearly see the bulge of her cock. "Why are you two always so intent on teasing me?" I asked with a slight huff.

They smiled at me as Bella sauntered up to me, very sexily, I might add. "Are we distracting you, my Pixie Princess?" She asked coyly.

"Of course you are. You two are looking downright sinful in these outfits and the fact that you have loathed bra's these past few months and thus giving me a very good view of your boobs is very distracting, not to mention hot as hell." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed me softly. "That was kind of our intention love. There have been numerous times where Rosie and I were here and hoped that one day you would come in here with us so we could show you exactly what we have been planning for a while."

I moaned softly at both the tone of her voice as well as Rosalie's soft and teasing kisses to my neck. "I think you will love this, my Pixie, we have been planning that for a very long time."

Rosalie then pulled me up and against her, slipping the straps of my top down my shoulders before palming my breasts and teasing my nipples erect.

Bella meanwhile placed soft kisses down the valley of my recently bared breasts continuing on to my tummy and eventually kissed me just above my skirt. "Are you okay with this love?"

I nodded and moaned as Rosalie tweaked my nipples and Bella peeled aside my panties. "You smell so sweet Ali. I could be between your thighs forever."

"I have to agree with our Tigress there. Being between your thighs is heavenly." Rosalie said with a husky smile.

I smiled and leaned back for a kiss. "Since you two have been between my thighs for several hours a day for the last three months, or I have been between yours, I can also only agree with you two."

Rosalie smiled as she started kissing her way down my back, and when it clicked what their idea was, she was already eating me out from behind with as much vigor as Bella was doing from the front, and I couldn't help the loud moan that ripped from my throat.

"I think she likes it, my Goddess. We should do this more often." Bella said with a soft moan of her own.

Rosalie didn't say anything but instead attempted to bury her tongue even further up my ass, and of course Bella did not want to be outdone and drove her tongue even deeper into my soaking pussy.

I screamed out my orgasm within minutes, but it seemed that Rose and Bella were not satisfied with that, slowly guiding me down to the floor so they could continue their ministrations on me.

**Rosalie's POV, three months later**

I didn't know what I was thinking when I suggested a girls night out, but I was sure that the way Bella and Alice were grinding against each other bordered on indecency, and while I usually had no issue with that, the way they were gathering the attention of every other woman outside of our family didn't sit right with me.

"What's wrong Rose. You look like a woman who doesn't want her mates to have fun." Irina said with a soft smile.

"It's not that. I just don't like all the attention they are gathering. It just doesn't sit right with me." I said with a slight growl.

Irina smiled at that. "If you look closer instead of stewing in your anger, you would see that they only have eyes for you, and that they are putting on a show for you."

I knew she was right, but I was nothing if not stubborn. "Perhaps, but they know better than to taunt me like this. We agreed to try and curb our lust for each other a little, and then they start doing shit like this to get me all riled up all over again."

The words were barely out of my mouth before Alice and Bella sauntered up to me, kissing me softly as they enveloped me between them. "I hope you enjoyed our little show? It wasn't to much was it?" Bella asked softly.

I smiled at her and I felt my annoyance melt away at the innocence in her voice. "It wasn't, but I thought we made a deal."

"Sorry love, but we kind of got lost in the music, which was totally my fault." Bella said softly.

"It's okay love, I just felt a bit left out I suppose. We've done everything together for the last months." I said softly.

Alice smiled and pressed a kiss to my neck. "May we have this dance then, my Goddess? We never meant to make you feel left out."

I nodded and let them lead me to the dance floor, where we spent an ungodly amount of time grinding against each other, and now I understood why they looked so blissed out when they were dancing together. There was something hypnotic about the way Bella swayed to the music and I just couldn't help myself as I placed a hand on her hips and my other one pulled Alice closer into me.

"I have an idea that you might enjoy even more, my Goddess. How about we make a Pixie sandwich again, only this time we try to keep our clothes on." Alice said with a loving smile.

I nodded and kissed her softly as we switched places, much to the enjoyment of our Pixie of a mate, who had never made it a secret she loved to be in the middle of our sandwich, stating that it made more sense to have her petite frame in the middle than to have our towering bodies in the middle, which of course Bella and I didn't dispute.

By the time we were ready to leave, it was well into the twilight hours and while we had plenty to drink during our night out, I was more than okay to drive us back, and for safety reasons, Kate and Victoria drove back with us, mostly because we didn't trust ourselves in not jumping each other on the way back and the promise to Carmen and Esme that we would return together.

Bella was beside me in the passenger seat, while Alice was squished between Kate and Victoria.

It seemed like our Tigress seemed to be dozing a little, but I knew that even now that she was a vampire, she still couldn't handle her alcohol well, and it always made her feel tired, as well as frisky, which I suppose was again that balance between me and Alice at work.

Her hand had found a new home on my thigh and even now she seemed to be in tune to the music as she rhythmically squeezed my leg, and I couldn't help the sweet smile that spread across my face. "You're such an adorable drunk, Tigress."

"And you are even more sexy than you usually are when you have been drinking." She said without missing a beat.

I smiled at her. "You know Isabella. If it had been the three of us in this car, I would've pulled this car over and shown you exactly why Alice always enjoys it when I am tipsy."

Bella smiled at that. "Then we would break our promise to Mom and she is still pissed at us that we managed to break the windows again."

I heard a light giggle coming from the backseat. "It's not my fault you two are so good at pleasuring me that I screamed so loud to break the windows this time. Usually Rosie is the one who can shatter windows with her screams of pleasure." Alice said as she draped herself over Bella's shoulder as good as she could.

Bella smiled and kissed the Pixie softly, who promptly crawled over the center console to sit in Bella's lap. "That's not what broke the windows love. It was Rosalie's scream when we tried that new thing I am not supposed to talk about."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. That was an amazing evening." Alice said dreamily.

"You three know you're not alone in the car, right? Apparently Alice forgot because she kneed me in the tit to get into Bella's lap." Victoria said with an audible pout.

"Sorry Victoria. Sometimes the need to be close to my mates makes me lose touch with everything else in my environment." Alice said a bit contrite as she cuddled into Bella's arms.

Victoria only smiled at her, but said nothing as she pulled Kate into her lap, knowing that it was a common thing with newly mated couples.

By the time we came back to the house, Alice and Bella seemed to have a lot of trouble keeping their hands to themselves, which for once was not entirely Bella's fault, besides the fact that she hardly put up any resistance, going as far as giving Alice a piggyback ride all the way to our bedroom, which of course got an amused look from Esme.

"I'll explain tomorrow, Mom. Those two are too far gone to be of any use in conversation right now." I said with a soft smile.

Esme smiled and nodded as we made our way to our room, where I saw both of my mates already cuddled up in our loveseat, wearing nothing but their underwear, which was not even a bad idea. It would certainly help me stomp down the jealousy I had been feeling over the last couple of hours.

**Bella's POV, one year later**

For the first time in nearly three months I was without my mates, since Alice and Rose had gone to a fashion show with most of the women in our home, and I wanted no part of, and since the men also had an outing planned, it was only me and Esme at the house, which frankly I didn't mind at all. It had been a while since we had some mother-daughter time.

We found ourselves in the living room, and I had been wanting to ask her something for a very long time now, but I didn't know if it would be okay.

Apparently she noticed my nerves and smiled sweetly at me. "I can see you want to ask me something sweetie. You know you can ask me anything."

I smiled at her. "I know, but it's a bit silly. I was just wondering if it would be okay if I cuddled with you for a bit. I've been having some thoughts about everything I missed with Renee, and how I never got to cuddle with my mother."

Esme smiled at me and pulled me into her side. "That is no problem at all sweetie. I know you have been deprived of love in your younger years, and I made myself a promise, no, a vow to make up for everything that woman didn't show you. So if you want to cuddle with your mother, I will gladly do that for my youngest daughter."

I sniffed a little and laid my head down in her lap, while she soothingly combed through my hair. "I love you so much Mom, and I am sorry if I haven't said it enough."

"I love you too sweetie, no matter what happens in life. I will always love you and you will always be my daughter, and all I want for you is to be happy in life, and in the almost two years that I have known you now, I haven't seen you happier, besides your wedding day, obviously." She said with a loving smile as she combed through my hair with her fingers, which soothed me immensely.

I smiled at her. "I have never been happier. You know what a mess my life was, and while I owe a lot to Alice and Rose, you have shown me what it means to have a loving mother. You took me in while barely knowing anything about me and loved me like I always felt a mother should. I made myself a promise that day, that I would always try and be the best daughter I could be."

"Oh sweetie. Your capacity for love despite everything you have been through never ceases to amaze me, and I am so proud and honored to be your mother." She said with a soft smile.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist as best as I could, which seemed to surprise her a little. "What's really going on sweetie? This is the first time I have actually seen you act like this." She asked softly.

"I never had the chance to be a little girl. My grandmother, while I knew she loved me very much, was a very strict woman and made sure that I knew what it was to be a responsible woman very early in my life. My childhood really wasn't much, but I learned pretty quickly how to do things for myself. I just really missed out on a lot of these type of moments and I just want to make up for a bit of that lost time." I said softly.

Esme cooed softly at me as she pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Then whenever you need to, I will be here for you, my sweet Bella. You will always be my baby girl, Bella."

I only smiled at her and relaxed against her, head still in her lap while she kept combing through my hair, and we stayed like that until Alice and Rosalie came back later that evening. "What's this love, trading us in already?" Alice asked with a soft smile.

I smiled at them as they took a seat next to us. "I just felt like making up for some lost time with my mother." I said before explaining everything we had discussed today."

They smiled at that. "You're so adorable, love." Rosalie said with a loving smile as she pulled my legs into her lap.

"I know, you've said that a lot over the last two years, and I don't see it changing anytime soon, especially not with you two." I said with a soft smile.

Alice smiled at me as she sat down on the floor next to me. "Some would say that three is a crowd though."

"Never with us, I like to think of it like this. Two is a party, but when it comes to us, I believe that Three is Never a Crowd." I said with a soft smile to them both.


End file.
